


I Sette Anni di Antares

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 104,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sette anni di Scorpius Malfoy a Hogwarts, con il sottofondo di una famiglia disastrata e una nonna protettiva. Ospiti speciali: un cugino fraterno, un migliore amico che parte e uno che resta sempre – urlando costantemente per il castello come un decerebrato – e un’amicizia destinata a diventare a poco a poco <em>altro</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it tra il 30-03-2012 e il 09-05-2012.

  
**Cosa c’è da sapere prima di iniziare a leggere:**  
  
\- So bene che Lily Luna e Hugo sono più piccoli di Al e Rose di due anni, ma i loro personaggi, seppur molto più secondari rispetto ad altri, davano un po’ di brio alla storia – che in certi momenti era necessario – quindi li ho resi più grandi di un anno. Prendetela come una piccola licenza che mi sono concessa come fanwriter folle :P Spero che la cosa non vi disturbi troppo.  
  
\- Ho gestito le nascite degli altri cugini Potter-Weasley a mio uso e consumo, laddove non ci siano date certe. Riassumendo, al secondo anno di Scorpius a Hogwarts, James sarà al terzo anno, Rose, Al e Dominique al secondo anno, mentre Lily e Hugo al primo. Teddy, al primo anno a Hogwarts di Scorpius, è ancora un ragazzo fresco di diploma, poco meno che ventenne.  
  
\- Questa storia è dannatamente drammatica in alcuni punti, davvero. Non è da me.  
  
\- Non aspettatevi il mio solito Teddy, né il mio solito James: li ho resi in modo diverso, non sono affatto come li avete letti in altre mie storie (però **nefene** dice che ha amato anche questo Teddy).  
  
\- Antares è la stella più luminosa della costellazione dello scorpione (Graffias la seconda, so che volevate saperlo).  
  
\- Nella storia è presente un tema delicato, un problema di salute: spero di averne parlato in modo appropriato e in punta di piedi.  
  
\- Questa è una storia slash, è dal punto di vista di Scorpius ma non l’ho accoppiato con nessun figlio di Harry. O quasi. C’è del palese Jamed (o Jeddy, fate voi) anche se collaterale. Come già detto, il pairing principale ve lo lascio indovinare, non ve lo dico prima :P  
  
Non ho scelto il pairing, ho scelto una storia da raccontare e data la situazione poi il pairing è venuto da sé – e per quanto ne so non credo che nel fandom italiano siano presenti altre storie su loro due.  
  
\- In teoria, le frasi riportate all’inizio di ogni capitolo sono una sorta di "effetto eco", in quanto presenti nel capitolo stesso.  
  
\- Non odierete Victoire Weasley, ve lo prometto.  
  
\- Il primo capitolo è decisamente introduttivo, seppur lungherrimo.  
  
\- L’ho già detto che è una storia drammatica? Sì.  
  
\- Un sentito e caloroso grazie va a [nefene](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=65559), preziosa beta di questa storia ♥ Vogliatele bene e non provate a fare cose come assaltare casa sua in stile piccoli indiani soltanto perché ha nel computer i capitoli restanti, grazie *ricorda episodi passati*  
  
Grazie **nefene** , questa storia è anche per te ♥  
  
 _I Sette Anni di Antares_ , per gli amici _7Antares_ , è una storia composta da 7 capitoli più brevissimo epilogo (tutto già scritto, la storia è già conclusa, tranquilli), il suo aggiornamento sarà "alla quando mi pare", cioè con tutti i comodi miei e della beta. Cià! *sorrisetto furbo*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **I Sette Anni di Antares**  
  
Raccolta di Ballate In Crescendo, senza Musica e senza Parole

  


\- Primo Anno -  
  
La Ballata del Corvo Silenzioso

  
  
  
  
_«Tu perché sei curioso, Scorp?»  
  
«Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa ci sia oltre».  
  
«Oltre cosa?»  
  
«Oltre tutto. Oltre l’essere un Malfoy»._   
  


_«Non puoi costruire il tuo mondo intorno a me!»_

  
  
  
_«Tu non chiamerai tuo figlio col nome di una stella, vero?»  
  
«Certo che no. I Black e i Malfoy hanno ormai già fatto tutto il giro dell’universo conosciuto,  
  
come potrei mai chiamarlo? Direttamente Buco Nero?»_   
  


_«L’hanno scoperto troppo tardi, ma almeno gli hanno salvato la vita.  
  
È stata una cosa abbastanza tragica,  
  
credo che in molti non ne parlino troppo per rispetto di zio Bill e zia Fleur…  
  
Non sono cose da augurare o di cui sparlare»._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy aveva undici anni e un grosso carico di curiosità repressa mascherato da indifferenza.  
  
Quella sarebbe stata la sua prima notte a Hogwarts e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era perdersi nei colori scuri del dormitorio chiedendosi mentalmente come avrebbe fatto a dire ai suoi che era stato Smistato nella Casa sbagliata. Ok, non era _La Casa Sbagliata_ , perché non era Grifondoro, ma era pur sempre una Casa sbagliata. Anche se non era _La Casa Peggiore_ – quella era Tassorosso.  
  
Era finito a Corvonero. Forse per lo shock sua prozia Grimilde – prozia da parte di madre, le donne isteriche facevano tutte parte del ramo materno, mentre quelle pazze del lato paterno, come per esempio la fortunatamente defunta prozia Bellatrix – all’inizio non l’avrebbe capito e lui si sarebbe ridotto ad imitare un corvo con le braccia per lasciarglielo intendere.  
  
Era sempre stato segretamente convinto di essere stupido di natura, perché sua madre aveva la strana tendenza a parlargli sedendosi in modo teatrale a terra e prendendogli le mani fra le proprie; scandiva sempre ogni singola parola, fissandolo negli occhi, insistendo su quanto dovesse essere buono e bravo in ogni circostanza e che dovesse permettere solo a chi gli era pari di guardarlo così negli occhi. Sua madre s’impuntava sempre sulle buone maniere, sull’essere pacati e decisi – lo rimproverava ogni volta che non sapeva che giocattolo scegliere o correva troppo veloce verso il giardino – lo riprendeva anche quando faceva una cosa giusta, affinché la prossima volta la facesse in modo migliore. Scorpius, vedendo com’erano invece le altri madri, aveva deciso che molto probabilmente la sua era così perché avevano scoperto che lui era ritardato, quindi doveva spiegargli le cose cento volte e con quel tono particolarmente lento e convincente perché era _necessario_.  
  
Ci doveva essere qualcosa di sbagliato nel suo cervello, assolutamente, per questo tutti insistevano nel guidarlo così tanto, e ora la prova stava anche nel fatto che non fosse stato Smistato a Serpeverde.  
  
Osservò gli altri tre suoi compagni di stanza presentarsi fra di loro, dei bambini dai capelli scuri che gli sembrarono tutti uguali: era abituato a stare in posti dove le proprie peculiarità fisiche venivano accentuate di proposito come vanti e tratti distintivi, come i capelli biondi tipici dei Malfoy, quindi si chiese come avrebbe fatto a ricordare i loro nomi. Per esempio, la prozia Grimilde era universalmente conosciuta per il grosso neo sporgente che aveva accanto al naso – "Grimilde chi? Quella col porro?" – era più facile quando era così.  
  
Stava seduto sul letto a baldacchino a fissare la cravatta Corvonero che stringeva in una mano, quando uno dei bambini si avvicinò a lui.  
  
«Ciao, io sono Eridan! Tu come ti chiami?»  
  
Se c’era in giro gente che chiamava i propri figli "Eridan", allora non era poi così assurdo che i suoi l’avessero chiamato "Scorpius". O forse sì, era così assurdo.  
  
«Sono Scorpius» rispose; si schiarì la voce e lanciò la cravatta nel baule aperto ai piedi del letto.  
  
Eridan, un ragazzino robusto ma non eccessivamente sovrappeso, lo guardò accigliato. «Sei un Malfoy?»  
  
«L’hai capito dai capelli?» intuì.  
  
Gli annuì. «E dal nome di una costellazione» si sedette con un piccolo tonfo accanto a lui. «Che ci fai a Corvonero?»  
  
Non gliel’aveva chiesto risentito, neppure con tono morboso, era stato solo sinceramente curioso. «Il mio cervello deve avere qualcosa che non va, perché il Cappello Parlante non mi ha recepito abbastanza Serpeverde» biascicò con sguardo perplesso.  
  
Eridan sorrise. «Tu sei un tipo strano» gli disse battendogli una mano sul braccio. «Mi piaci, Malfoy. Sediamoci insieme a lezione!» Scese dal letto e andò ad ordinare le proprie cose.  
  
Eridan era stato deciso e sicuro – questo a sua madre sarebbe piaciuto – ma aveva invaso il suo spazio privato, il letto, senza neanche chiedergli prima il permesso – e questo a sua madre sarebbe piaciuto di meno. Ma era stato anche il primo bambino a non dirgli prima il proprio cognome e poi il nome, o a nascondersi dietro la gonna della propria madre o l’ombra del padre. Anche Eridan era un tipo strano. Erano in due a essere curiosi.  
  
Accettò di sedersi con lui.  
  
  
  
Erano in quattro nel dormitorio del primo anno di Corvonero: lui, Eridan Cattermole, Patrick Donovan e Liam Cartwright. Scorpius non si era accertato dello Stato del Sangue di nessuno dei suoi compagni, perché tanto sarebbe stata un’informazione di poca importanza per i suoi genitori: restavano pur sempre dei non Serpeverde, delle compagnie non influenti – a giudicare dai cognomi, però, dovevano essere tutti dei Mezzosangue.  
  
Scorpius aveva comunicato alla sua famiglia dov’era stato Smistato tramite un semplice biglietto e una sola frase: "Sono a Corvonero". Niente saluti, baci e abbracci, perché tanto non ne avrebbe ricevuti in cambio. Infatti, la replica si rivelò alla fine altrettanto secca e striminzita: "Studia sodo e comportati da vero Malfoy", dove l’ _almeno_ finale era sottinteso e la grafia con cui era stata scritta non apparteneva né a sua madre né a suo padre – forse era quella di qualche segretaria. Il resto della loro delusione l’avrebbe preso tramite delle occhiate quando sarebbe tornato a casa per Natale, e forse prima qualche freddo assaggio l’avrebbe avuto grazie ad un paio di righe scritte su qualche lettera striminzita.  
  
Patrick e Liam, una volta saputo il cognome di Scorpius, cominciarono a dimostrare nei suoi confronti una certa freddezza: non era qualcosa di calcolato o motivato dalla paura verso il passato dei Malfoy, quanto un atteggiamento dovuto al sospetto e a quanto ci si potesse fidare davvero di lui – si poteva notare da come evitassero di parlare quando lui rientrava nel dormitorio. Questo e il fatto che Eridan sembrasse troppo vivace e curioso per stare con gli altri due creò una sorta di divisione fra loro quattro: seguendo gli istinti, si ritrovarono divisi in due gruppi, vuoi per affinità, vuoi per non restare davvero da soli. Patrick, sapientone vagamente arrogante, trovò appoggio nel più ingenuo e chiacchierone Liam; Scorpius introverso e poco incline a conoscere gli altri, si ritrovò Eridan attaccato alla schiena.  
  
Non fu Scorpius a scegliere Eridan, fu Eridan a scegliere istintivamente Scorpius, a cercarlo la mattina del primo giorno di lezione e a sedersi accanto a lui come già annunciato. _S’impose._  
  
Eridan era un chiacchierone, parlava così tanto da essere abbastanza per due, così Scorpius aveva deciso di non parlare mai o quasi quando era con lui. Non era disturbante quel continuo chiacchiericcio, anzi, lo trovava quasi uno svago, soprattutto perché Eridan non gli raccontava mai di cosa facessero i suoi genitori e dei loro possedimenti, né di cosa gli regalassero, gli parlava piuttosto dei propri interessi.  
  
Gli piaceva l’Astronomia.  
  
«Voglio diventare un Astronomo!» gli annunciò entusiasta una mattina a colazione, mentre Scorpius gli indicava con cenno di pulirsi l’angolo della bocca, sporco di marmellata. «Mi piacciono un sacco le stelle! Mia mamma mi ha detto che nella famiglia Black si usava dare ai figli nomi di stelle e costellazioni e che ora lo fanno anche i Malfoy, per questo ti ho riconosciuto subito!»  
  
«Personalmente, trovo il mio nome ridicolo» sentenziò atono. Eridan sembrava immune alla sua incapacità di dare una giusta inflessione alla voce e gliene era grato, perché davvero, lui non ci sapeva fare con le emozioni: non essendo parte del galateo, sua madre non gli aveva insegnato nulla a riguardo.  
  
Eridan agitò una mano. «Non è vero, è un grande nome!» Poi si fece perplesso. «Tua mamma si arrabbia se ti parlo di cose Babbane?» gli chiese assai preoccupato e con gli occhioni da cucciolo.  
  
Lui s’imburrò una fetta di pane. «Non credo che mia madre abbia assoldato qualcuno per spiarmi anche qui a Hogwarts. Di solito lo fa solo quando sono a casa delle sue amiche a giocare con i loro figli, per controllare come mi comporto».  
  
«Ah ah! Quanto sei strano e divertente, Malfoy! Mi piaci davvero!» rise divertito. Peccato che Scorpius non stesse scherzando. «Non voglio però che i tuoi ti ordinino di non frequentarmi più perché ti parlo di cose Babbane…» Eridan non era stupido, sapeva _davvero_ chi fossero i Malfoy.  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Allora non dirò loro che me ne parli» E fu così che Eridan cominciò a parlargli fitto-fitto della mitologia greca e del perché la costellazione dello scorpione si chiamasse in tal modo.  
  
«I libri di Astronomia scritti dai Babbani sono diversi dai nostri» gli bisbigliò mentre percorrevano insieme il corridoio per andare a lezione. «Mia mamma è nata in una famiglia di Babbani, è lei che mi procura sempre i libri Babbani che voglio leggere» gli confidò soddisfatto e malandrino passandosi un dito sotto il naso, sporco d’inchiostro già di prima mattina. «Mi permette di leggere di punti di vista _coooosì diversi_!»  
  
«Come mai sei così curioso?» gli domandò sinceramente interessato.  
  
Eridan si strinse nelle spalle e tirò su col naso. «Vivo fra due mondi diversi: i miei nonni materni sono Babbani, quelli paterni dei Purosangue… Mamma dice che io devo fare da anello di congiunzione, spiegando a loro quello che di volta in volta non capiscono, così non rischiano di litigare per delle incomprensioni! È un po’ come stare sulla soglia di una porta… Guarda, vieni qua!» lo invitò a seguirlo verso la porta socchiusa di un’aula vuota, che spalancò senza troppi complimenti; posò la propria tracolla carica di libri a terra e si mise sulla soglia, a braccia aperte come se fosse in equilibrio precario su qualcosa di sottile.  
  
«Vedi? Sei nel mezzo, fra due entrate! Puoi osservare due cose diverse dallo stesso posto! Vieni qua, guarda!» insisté, facendogli cenno con una mano di avvicinarsi a lui.  
  
Scorpius lo raggiunse dubbioso, tenendo la propria tracolla ben stretta sul fianco, poi diede un’occhiata ad entrambe le direzioni. L’aula era buia – le finestre erano chiuse – e si domandò che lezioni si tenessero lì; il corridoio era abbastanza luminoso, di pietra, con degli arazzi appesi alle pareti, e per la prima volta si chiese cosa rappresentassero di preciso. Erano due luoghi diversi che a loro modo lo incuriosivano entrambi, e lui stava al centro tra di essi.  
  
«Credo di aver capito il tuo punto di vista» affermò atono tornando dal lato del corridoio; Eridan sorrise soddisfatto e riprese la propria borsa. «Sbrighiamoci, ora, o arriveremo tardi a lezione».  
  
Quel ragazzino era abbastanza più basso di lui, capitava così che piuttosto che camminargli accanto gli _trotterellasse_ dietro, ma la cosa non lo infastidiva, anzi, gli sembrava di poter finalmente dire di avere a che fare con un fratellino minore impiccione, ma poco disturbante.  
  
«Tu perché sei curioso, Scorp?» Eridan si era anche dato da solo il permesso di chiamarlo con quel diminutivo e la prima volta che lui aveva provato ad aprire bocca per dirgli di non farlo, si era ricordato che gli altri bambini che aveva conosciuto prima di Hogwarts – quelli che parlavano sempre dei possedimenti dei genitori e dei regali ricevuti, quelli che si presentavano mettendo in mostra il proprio cognome e che chiedevano il permesso prima di fare qualsiasi cosa seguendo una pura formalità, dal momento che tanto dopo l’avrebbero fatta comunque – l’avevano sempre chiamato per cognome. Quella confidenza forzata e imposta da un diminutivo quasi non gli dispiaceva e la stessa cosa in fondo valeva per il suo non chiedere il permesso prima di fare qualcosa.  
  
«Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa ci sia oltre» rispose asciutto.  
  
«Oltre cosa?» s’incuriosì Eridan.  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Oltre tutto. Oltre l’essere un Malfoy» sputò fuori di malavoglia. Entrarono in classe – Incantesimi – e superarono la fila di banchi dov’erano seduti i Potter e i Weasley Grifondoro del loro anno.  
  
Si sedettero in seconda fila accanto le finestre, e subito dopo Eridan si girò verso di lui parlandogli sottovoce e con fare stranamente cospiratorio. «Non dovresti evitarli, se non vuoi». Indicò con un piccolo cenno della testa i Weasley, dietro di loro. «Sono del nostro stesso anno, è naturale parlare con loro».  
  
«Non li sto evitando, seguo il corso della natura» replicò coinciso e convinto.  
  
«Tu non parli con loro perché non sai da che parte iniziare a farlo» dedusse. Era un maledetto Corvonero, del resto.  
  
«Non so, potremmo parlare dell’ultima guerra? Sono convinto che sia un terreno molto fertile fra me e loro» ribatté atono come al solito.  
  
Eridan sbuffò seccato. «Con me non ti sei fatto problemi perché io mi sono imposto per primo!»  
  
«Meno male che te lo dici da solo».  
  
Sbuffò seccato. «Sei un Malfoy, sei la progenie del diavolo, ok, e allora?»  
  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso. « _Progenie del diavolo_? È così che mi chiamano in giro?»  
  
«No, è così che vuoi essere chiamano, c’è l’hai scritto proprio qui». Gli indicò la fronte.  
  
Lui gli scostò la mano, infastidito. «Guarda che sto seguendo davvero il corso della natura, hai visto mai nel corso della storia un Malfoy insieme a uno di loro? Stiamo bene così come siamo: in un mese e mezzo a Hogwarts non ci siamo azzuffati neanche mezza volta. Io lo trovo perfetto, mamma dignitoso».  
  
Eridan arricciò il labbro con fare pensoso. «Io non credo che sia giusto così».  
  
«Malfoy, Cattermole» li richiamò il vecchio professore di Incantesimi, «noi staremmo per cominciare la lezione». Li fissò duramente assottigliando gli occhi.  
  
«Ci scusi» replicò monocorde ma a voce alta e chiara Scorpius, mentre Eridan al suo fianco mormorò delle scuse imbarazzate.  
  
Poco dopo, l’amico gli passò un bigliettino: "Non finisce qui", c’era scritto.  
  
  
  
I primi tempi aveva trovato strano studiare in sala comune a causa dell’ambiente. Eridan diceva che era come essere dentro un’astronave – gli aveva spiegato anche cosa fosse e gli aveva fatto vedere una fotografia stampata su un libro Babbano – perché le finestre erano davvero ampie e si trovavano sulla torre più alta del castello. In quella grande stanza circolare dalla cupola costellata di stelle, a tratti sembrava davvero di essere sospesi nel nulla in mezzo all’universo, e la cosa certi momenti lo estraniava fin troppo dal resto.  
  
A Corvonero l’ambiente era sottilmente competitivo; un paio di volte lui ed Eridan erano stati costretti ad aspettare seduti su dei gradini l’arrivo dei ragazzi più grandi per risolvere l’indovinello del batacchio posto all’entrata della sala comune. Dicevano che "così s’imparava", ma era stato solo umiliante.  
  
«Ho le mani tutte impiastricciate d’inchiostro, come al solito» gli aveva detto una volta Eridan con un sorriso appena abbozzato, imbarazzato e preoccupato, «spero di poter entrare presto per lavarmele».  
  
La verità era che Eridan soffriva d’asma e aveva lasciato l’erogatore nei dormitori; la paura di non averlo a portata di mano in caso di bisogno lo stava portando paradossalmente ad avere il fiato sempre più corto. Non potevano rifare tutta la scala a chiocciola insieme, Eridan sarebbe solo peggiorato, ma Scorpius non poteva neanche lasciarlo da solo per cercare qualcuno che li aiutasse… Era stato soltanto umiliante.  
  
«Che fai?» gli chiese Eridan, sedendosi con un grosso tonfo davanti a lui ed oscurandogli inavvertitamente la visuale – stava studiando seduto ad un tavolo, con la faccia rivolta verso una vetrata.  
  
Ogni volta che si ritrovavano insieme, l’amico gli metteva in disordine i suoi appunti senza neanche rendersene conto, semplicemente mischiava le proprie cose alle sue di getto, mettendo così i propri avere in comune con sfacciataggine e prepotenza non maliziosa.  
  
«Conto le nuvole che passano» gli rispose atono, riallineando un paio di boccette d’inchiostro e indicando con un cenno della testa la finestra enorme alle sue spalle.  
  
Eridan si passò sotto il naso un dito sporco d’inchiostro, sorridendo. «Il tuo senso dell’umorismo non smette mai di sorprendermi, Scorp».  
  
Preferì non commentare. «Volevi dirmi?»  
  
Batté le mani sul tavolo con aria soddisfatta. «Ah, sì! Ho trovato il punto di congiunzione! Lo sapevi che Sirius Black, dico _Black_ , era amico di James Potter, dico _Potter_? Il nonno dei Potter!»  
  
Lo fissò facendo finta di non cogliere. «E questo cosa c’entra?»  
  
«Sirius Black era cugino di tua nonna Narcissa, no?» Batté più volte l’indice destro contro quello sinistro, come a indicare un’unione.  
  
«Sì» fu costretto a confermare.  
  
Sorrise raggiante. «Visto? C’è stata una volta in cui vi parlavate!»  
  
Scorpius tornò a scrivere sulla propria pergamena, tentando di non dargli ascolto. «E tu questo come l’hai scoperto?»  
  
Si finse offeso. «Sono un Corvonero, Scorp, riesco sempre a scoprire una verità, se documentata. E se non lo è, la documento io».  
  
Si rassegnò a posare la piuma inchiostrata per parlargli. «Ok, sapevo di questo legame, ma non vedo ancora il punto».  
  
«Hai un cugino! Cioè, è un procugino, ma credo che il _pro_ si possa togliere – suona male. Teddy Lupin! L’anno scorso era qui, a Corvonero come te!» Era raggiante quasi in modo inquietante. «Tu sei un Black, dopotutto, un Black era amico di un Potter e per finire hai ancora un parente con sangue Black che non è anche un Malfoy! Non sei _tutto_ Malfoy!» fece una piccola pausa. «Sono riuscito a smontare la tua teoria sul corso della natura?» chiese speranzoso.  
  
Sbuffò. «Eridan, non è così facile…»  
  
L’amico lo fissò portando una mano sporca d’inchiostro sotto il mento, macchiandosi così il viso senza rendersene conto. «Hai mai avuto voglia di contattare tuo cugino?»  
  
Gli fece cenno di pulirsi la faccia, lui borbottò delle imprecazioni di origini Babbane. «Te l’ho detto che non è facile: sua nonna e la mia sono ancora in rotta. I Mangiamorte hanno praticamente sterminato la famiglia della prozia Andromeda… Voglio dire, è _insano_ da parte mia anche solo provare a rivolgere la parola a mio cugino, dopo che la nostra prozia ha ucciso sua madre».  
  
«Questo sempre perché sei la progenie del diavolo e ce l’hai scritto in fronte?» gli ribatté prontamente. «Scorp, abbi un po’ di fiducia nell’intelligenza delle persone!»  
  
«Sono sul lato sbagliato, Eridan, e lo sarò sempre» mormorò con una certa rassegnazione.  
  
«E questo cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
  
«Sono uno stupido, ok?» sbottò. «Io al contrario di te non so cosa farò da grande, o meglio, non ho mai neanche pensato di deciderlo perché tanto ci stanno già pensando i miei genitori! Mi ripetono costantemente quello che devo fare e ciò che devo essere, al di fuori delle loro parole non ci può essere nient’altro! Sono un Malfoy e tale devo restare! Sono una zucca vuota che loro riempiono».  
  
Se quando gli replicava monocorde Eridan faceva finta di niente, quando finalmente sbottava si dimostrava paradossalmente annoiato. «Sì, sei davvero stupido, Scorp, per questo sei finito a Corvonero, senz’altro. Tu vuoi sapere cosa c’è oltre l’essere un Malfoy, _me l’hai detto tu stesso_ , per questo hai accettato la mia amicizia e leggi tutti questi libri» Indicò la pila di volumi accanto al suo gomito. «Ti ingozzi di libri e teorie perché _vuoi sapere_. Sei curioso. Come me!» sorrise sicuro indicando se stesso.  
  
«Sono stupido» ripeté incolore.  
  
«Sì, sei stupido. Scriverai a tuo cugino?» Gli rubò la pergamena da sotto il naso per leggiucchiare la relazione che stava scrivendo.  
  
«Non so nemmeno dove sia in questo momento» borbottò.  
  
«Se vuoi posso scoprirlo io!»  
  
Si riappropriò bruscamente dei propri appunti. «E come? Lo leggerai nelle stelle?» ironizzò inespressivo.  
  
Eridan scoppiò a ridere. «Sei sempre così divertente, Scorp! La comunità magica inglese non è così vasta, sai? Tuo cugino è pur sempre il figlio di due eroi di guerra, quel che fa sarà sempre sulla bocca di tutti…»  
  
«Come succede per i Malfoy» osservò recalcitrante.  
  
«Appunto. Basterà chiedere alle persone giuste».  
  
Restò immobile per un attimo, riflettendoci. «Ho voglia di scrivergli, ma non so se lo farò». Era un buon compromesso, meglio che ammettere la propria indecisione – sua madre gli aveva insegnato a non essere mai indeciso e certe abitudini erano dure a morire.  
  
«Come vuoi» Eridan s’infilò le mani in tasca, ne pescò un pugno di liquirizie Babbane e le sparse bellamente sul tavolo, invitandolo in modo implicito a prenderne una. Scorpius accettò in silenzio l’offerta.  
  
Presto sarebbe arrivato il Natale, era sicuro che le vacanze a casa non sarebbero state per nulla facili: non gli andava di aggiungere a ciò la decisione di rintracciare suo cugino o meno, fine della storia.  
  
  
  
Il rientro a casa dopo i suoi primi mesi a Hogwarts non fu disastroso come pensava, fu solo incredibilmente triste.  
  
La poca salute che era rimasta a suo nonno Lucius peggiorò durante la seconda settimana di dicembre, di conseguenza fu costretto a rientrare a casa prima, quantomeno per poter _salutare_ il nonno.  
  
Tutto il via vai di gente straricca a Villa Malfoy lo rese facilmente irritabile: se prima era indifferente, ora che per un discreto periodo di tempo era stato circondato da persone _diverse_ , la differenza fra quello che desiderava e quello che invece purtroppo aveva si era fatta più evidente.  
  
Scorpius però non voleva che sua madre risalisse ad Eridan, o peggio ancora che lo facesse trasferire a Durmstrang, quindi cercava in ogni modo di ingoiare tutti i rospi e di mostrarsi sempre un bambino pacato ed educato, perché sapeva che altrimenti i suoi genitori avrebbero dato tutta la colpa alle sue nuove amicizie.  
  
Non sopportava tutte quelle persone a Villa Malfoy che stavano solo facendo finta che a loro importasse di suo nonno, tutto quel rispetto dell’etichetta che imponeva dei saluti falsi – Eridan gli aveva spiegato l’espressione Babbana "Falso come Giuda" e mai come allora la stava trovando appropriata.  
  
«Eh, ma Scorpius è l’esatta copia di Draco, come Draco è l’esatta copia di Lucius» si mormorava in giro per i saloni della villa con uno strano misto di finta compassione e ostentata soddisfazione.  
  
Cosa si aspettavano le persone da lui, esattamente? La codardia o la furbizia dei Malfoy? Cosa vedevano in lui? Il Mangiamorte o la banderuola? Perché non sarebbe stato altro che questo per sempre, vero?  
  
«Tuo padre ha faticato così tanto per ridare lustro al nostro nome» gli diceva sempre sua madre, «sii buono ed educato, Scorpius, aiutalo nel tuo piccolo. Un giorno il suo posto sarà tuo». E poi puntualmente un paio di ore dopo sentiva i suoi litigare perché, secondo sua madre, suo padre non faceva ancora abbastanza per loro. E poi ancora il rumore di piatti e vasi rotti e l’accusarsi a vicenda di essere la causa di alcune mancanze di Scorpius.  
  
Quanto odiava Villa Malfoy.  
  
Quando alla fine aveva messo di nuovo piede sull’Espresso per Hogwarts, aveva quasi sentito i polmoni dolergli, come se fino a un momento prima non fosse più riuscito a respirare; poi aveva incontrato Eridan in uno scomparto, poco prima che il treno partisse, e l’amico l’aveva guardato preoccupato e gli aveva detto solo "Mi dispiace per tuo nonno, Scorp".  
  
Lui non ce l’aveva fatta più ed era scoppiato a piangere con singhiozzi isterici, Eridan aveva chiuso con un calcio la porta dello scomparto per non fare entrare nessun altro e ora lo stava abbracciando forte.  
  
«Mi dispiace davvero per tuo nonno, Scorp» gli disse stringendolo ancora. «Sei riuscito a salutarlo?»  
  
«Sì. Era mio _nonno_ » quasi gridò con la voce distorta dal pianto.  
  
Eridan era stato il primo a chiedergli se fosse riuscito a salutarlo, il primo a non dire che "Gli dispiaceva per _Lord Malfoy_ ". Perché Lucius Malfoy poteva essere stato un Mangiamorte, un torturatore, uno che aveva quasi mandato a morire una ragazzina al suo primo anno, ma era anche l’uomo che gli aveva regalato un cavallino a dondolo bianco da cui lo sollevava sempre al volo, sorridendogli e dicendogli che si era fatto più pesante. Era suo nonno e ora non c’era più.  
  
  
  
A gennaio il Lago Nero era ancora ghiacciato; Scorpius ed Eridan se ne stavano in piedi sotto un albero con il viso per metà nascosto dalle sciarpe Corvonero. Eridan stava dando delle briciole di pane a degli uccellini, a cui parlava come se fossero stati degli esseri umani.  
  
Da qualche settimana, Scorpius aveva constatato che aveva preso l’abitudine di curare di meno i propri capelli biondi malfoyeschi – forse ne aveva abbastanza di tratti distintivi.  
  
«È da un po’ che non ricevi posta» osservò Eridan, «va tutto bene a casa?» gli domandò preoccupato.  
  
Tipico di Eridan, notare certi dettagli. Scorpius tirò su col naso e si strinse nelle spalle, infilandosi le mani in tasca. «Mamma solitamente mi scrive una volta al mese per sapere i miei voti – anche se so che in realtà poi chiede conferma alla Preside, per sapere se le dico bugie – nonna Narcissa prima mi scriveva più spesso…»  
  
Eridan era accigliato. «Perché tua mamma pensa che tu le dica delle bugie?»  
  
«Perché lei ne dice tante» fu la risposta incolore.  
  
«Ah».  
  
«Non è che io sia del tutto innocente» calciò via un rametto gelato, «lo sai che le sto omettendo un sacco di cose, per esempio la nostra amicizia».  
  
Si fece preoccupato. «Pensi sospetti qualcosa?»  
  
«No, ma a Natale grazie alle sue dannate amiche ha scoperto che qui a Hogwarts non frequento i loro figli Serpeverde».  
  
«Il Circolo della Vecchia Gloria Purosangue?» Quello era il nomignolo che avevano dato alla combriccola di Parkinson, Nott, Zabini e Goyle.  
  
«Sì, mi ha chiesto come mai sto così poco con loro».  
  
«Che le hai risposto?»  
  
«Che il loro alito puzza» rispose serio e atono.  
  
Eridan scoppiò a ridere. «Mi fai morire, Scorp! Dici sempre le cose con aria _così seria_!»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Le ho snocciolato delle scuse, le ho detto che comunque facciamo parte di Case diverse».  
  
«Ti ha replicato che saresti dovuto finire a Serpeverde?» intuì.  
  
Scorpius osservò un uccellino prendere il volo dalle mani di Eridan dopo aver beccato un paio di briciole. «Già. Sto pensando di presentarmi alla cena di compleanno della prozia Grimilde con la cravatta di Corvonero legata intorno alla testa».  
  
Eridan rise di nuovo fragorosamente. «Non sarebbe male». Si voltò a guardarlo. «Non sei un bugiardo, Scorp. Non è piacevole che qualcuno dia per scontato che tu lo sia, mi dispiace».  
  
«Non dispiacertene così tanto, in fondo non so nemmeno come sia il contrario, non posso fare paragoni».  
  
«Questo non è bello, Scorp» si corrucciò, «non dovresti dirlo neanche con aria così normale!»  
  
«Te l’ho sempre detto che il mio cervello non funziona bene, no? Non sono normale».  
  
Sbuffò seccato. «Tornando alla tua posta: non ti scrive più neanche tua nonna, dicevi?»  
  
«Non posso biasimarla, credo che sia ancora troppo presa dal suo lutto, ma non è che di solito mi scrivesse chissà cosa. Si limitava a chiedermi com’era il tempo e se mi coprissi bene».  
  
«Hai deciso se contattare tuo cugino o meno?»  
  
In risposta, gli rivolse un’occhiata appena risentita.  
  
«Scorp! Non puoi costruire il tuo mondo intorno a me!» sbottò.  
  
«Cosa?» Si sorprese di quell’affermazione.  
  
«Qui a Hogwarts non parli con nessuno al di fuori di me, facciamo tutto insieme, le tue giornate sono scandite fra cose che fai con me e altre che fai da solo! Lo sai che non ti fa bene».  
  
Incassò il colpo deglutendo con forza e distogliendo lo sguardo. «Non mi dà fastidio. A te sì?»  
  
«No, non dà fastidio neanche a me, però…» si morse un labbro e Scorpius per la prima volta lo vide indeciso, evento unico più che raro.  
  
«Eridan, che succede?» Si sentì improvvisamente ansioso.  
  
«Lo sai che i miei non navigano nell’oro… papà ha trovato un lavoro migliore in America. Sta per partire per iniziare, me l’hanno scritto ieri». Ribaltò con un piede un piccolo sasso innevato.  
  
Scorpius si pietrificò. «Vi trasferirete tutti?»  
  
Scrollò le spalle tenendo lo sguardo basso. «Probabile. Prima però papà vuole vedere come andranno le cose, se si troverà bene. Sicuramente quest’anno scolastico lo finirò qui, poi non so» tirò su col naso. Scorpius notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
  
«Io… Non so che dire, Eridan, mi dispiace» Sentiva _così freddo_ , all’improvviso.  
  
Eridan sorrise nervoso scavando un piccolo fosso nella neve con la punta della scarpa. «Vedi? Per questo ti dicevo di non costruire il tuo mondo intorno a me! Probabilmente l’anno prossimo io non ci sarò più qui».  
  
«Eridan, mi dispiace» ripeté, vedendo come l’amico si stesse strofinando duramente la manica sugli occhi per asciugare le lacrime.  
  
«Odio la crisi economica» sputò fuori arrabbiato, «odio essere povero e odio dover cambiare scuola e _continente_! Odio tutto questo!»  
  
Scorpius si staccò dal tronco d’albero a cui prima se ne stava quasi inchiodato e l’abbracciò goffamente. «Andrà bene, Eridan, ci sentiremo lo stesso, ma soprattutto la tua famiglia starà bene. Perché la tua è una bella famiglia» e lo pensava davvero, anche se non li conosceva di persona.  
  
« _Tu_ dovrai stare bene, _stupido_! Hai capito, _stupido_?» gli disse contro la spalla con tono buffamente arrabbiato.  
  
Suo malgrado, sorrise. «Sì, sarò uno _stupido_ migliore, Eridan, te lo prometto».  
  
  
  
Andromeda Tonks aveva fatto le condoglianze a sua sorella, un semplice bigliettino di cartoncino beige vergato a mano con una singola frase abbastanza formale. Scorpius l’aveva visto di sfuggita nella marea di altri bigliettini ricevuti che sua madre aveva smistato per la nonna.  
  
Per quanto ne sapesse, le due vecchie sorelle non si parlavano tuttora, ma Scorpius si sentiva sempre inadatto nel capire a fondo le relazioni degli adulti, quindi aveva deciso di non indagare più di tanto sul perché di quel biglietto. Quella però era stata una scusa per avere almeno l’indirizzo della prozia.  
  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe ottenuto di preciso con quella lettera e perché mai la stesse scrivendo nel cuore della notte, seduto sul suo letto a baldacchino con le tende tirate per coprirlo dagli altri che dormivano, però aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di essere decisi.  
  
  
 _Caro Teddy,  
  
ciao.  
  
Avrei potuto iniziare questa lettera con un saluto molto più articolato e formale, ma io mi sarei sentito impostato e tu mi avresti percepito come distaccato e in più molto probabilmente in questo momento sei con una mano sulla faccia a chiederti cosa diamine io voglia, quindi vengo subito al sodo.  
  
Non voglio niente.  
  
Cioè, voglio scriverti, così, perché mi va.  
  
Cosa fai? Ti ho visto un paio di volte solo di sfuggita, so che hai finito gli studi qui a Hogwarts l’anno scorso. Io sono al primo anno, sono stato Smistato a Corvonero. Volevo partecipare ai provini per la squadra di Quidditch, ma poi non l’ho più fatto perché… boh, così. No, ad esser sinceri, vorrei essere un Battitore, però poi ho pensato che magari se capita che spacco la testa a qualcuno con un Bolide pensano che l’ho fatto perché sono un Malfoy e non perché sono il Battitore e oh, son cose che nel Quidditch purtroppo capitano. Forse questo è il mio modo personale di essere un codardo di stampo malfoyesco.  
  
Mi piace un sacco studiare Incantesimi, materia in cui vado piuttosto bene. Ho un amico di nome Eridan, figlio di una Nata Babbana, che oltre a parlarmi un sacco della mitologia greca – è un appassionato di Astronomia, pensa che mi ha riconosciuto come un Malfoy perché ho il nome di una costellazione, buffo vero? – mi ha parlato un sacco della mitologia egizia: gli egiziani ne mettevano un sacco di incantesimi e maledizioni sui loro tesori, eh? Cioè, mi ha fatto scoprire un sacco di cose, anche se quello che mi domando – che è poi la cosa che non mi ha fatto dormire per un paio di notti – è perché diamine mummificavano i cadaveri? E se poi il tizio non era morto davvero? E la sai quella della punizione ad essere mummificati vivi? Ho letto le cose che facevano al cervello e dopo mi sono sbattuto più volte una mano sull’orecchio per controllare di averlo ancora. Gente strana, gli egiziani.  
  
Ma anche Salazar Serpeverde, cioè, secondo me era parente degli egiziani, loro mummificavano la gente, lui rendeva un maxi terrario per basilisco un intero castello, che era una scuola. Fra di loro chi era più sano di mente? Seriamente.  
  
Eridan dice che, se mi piacciono così tanto i segreti dei tesori nascosti, dovrei applicarmi di più anche a Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e poi scegliere di studiare Aritmanzia, perché potrei diventare uno Spezzaincantesimi. Io gli ho risposto che mi basta già stare in un ex terrario di un folle e che non ho intenzione di andare a ficcarmi in uno pseudo terrario fatto da altrettanti folli, tipo le piramidi. Che poi i miei genitori hanno comunque già deciso quello che farò una volta finita la scuola, ah! (Credo che questa sia l’unica cosa su cui vadano d’accordo).  
  
Tu trovi scioccante che io sia un Corvonero? All’inizio ne sono rimasto scioccato anch’io, anche perché diciamolo, perché mai non dovrei esserlo? Tutta la mia famiglia è Serpeverde. Ma forse così ho rallegrato una serata ai miei, perché se avessi scritto loro "Sono a Serpeverde" avrebbero replicato "Ovviamente" con tanto di faccia pseudo annoiata, invece così magari hanno inveito e poi si sono presi a bottigliate in testa o che so io. Una cosa del genere, comunque, visto che sono soliti darsi la colpa a vicenda delle mie presunte malefatte, tipo essere un Corvonero e avere solo una misera E in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. O il fatto che non ci siano più le mezze stagioni.  
  
Sto più o meno bene a Hogwarts, Eridan dice che sono asociale, io dico di essere solo diversamente socievole e più produttivo per la società, in quanto più impegnato a leggere libri.  
  
Com’è la vita dopo Hogwarts? Tu cosa pensavi di fare quando eri qua? Sai, mi è venuta voglia di porre queste domande a qualcuno e mi sono reso conto che forse tu potevi rispondermi._  


_Scorpius._

  
  
Si rendeva conto che quella fosse una lettera abbastanza sconclusionata, ma del resto lui era un undicenne confuso, quindi poteva permettersi di essere sconclusionato. Aveva scritto un sacco di stupidaggini, ma erano cose che comunque pensava sul serio e che non aveva avuto mai occasione di dire, e che presto non avrebbe più neanche potuto dire a Eridan. Non si poneva nemmeno il problema se Teddy avrebbe mai potuto usare quella lettera per prenderlo in giro, perché davvero _non gli importava_ essere preso in giro – tanto c’era gente falsa come Giuda intorno ai Malfoy già mattina e sera, uno più o uno meno non contava. Piegò il foglio in quattro e lo mise dentro una busta da spedire alla prozia Andromeda, insieme ad un breve ma cordiale saluto e la richiesta di consegnare gentilmente tutto a suo nipote Teddy.  
  
  
  
Due giorni dopo, Scorpius stava facendo colazione con Eridan.  
  
«Patrick non mi piace un granché» ammise Eridan, poggiando un libro aperto contro una brocca di succo di zucca.  
  
«Effettivamente, non ha un gran naso» concordò inespressivo Scorpius, riferendosi cinicamente all’aspetto estetico del chiamato in causa, «anzi, forse il problema è quello: ha un grande naso».  
  
Eridan agitò una mano come a minimizzare il problema. «A parte il naso in senso estetico, non mi piace come persona: sì, effettivamente ha _anche_ un gran naso in senso figurato, ma se ne approfitta troppo del suo intuito, non credi?»  
  
«È supponente e arrogante» riassunse prima di addentare una fetta di pane e marmellata.  
  
«Ecco. A fine giornata non mi piace averlo in camera e sentire come si vanta dei suoi voti».  
  
Scorpius lo fissò di sottecchi. «Non ti ho mai sentito parlare così piccato contro i nostri compagni di Casa. È successo qualcosa?»  
  
«Niente di rilevante». Guardò il proprio piatto con finta aria distratta.  
  
«Ho capito» distolse anche lui lo sguardo con faccia seria. «Hai sentito che gli puzzano le ascelle».  
  
Eridan rise facendosi andare di traverso il succo che stava bevendo.  
  
In quel momento, un buffo stormo formato da gufi, civette e barbagianni entrò in Sala Grande per consegnare la posta ai ragazzi.  
  
Scorpius restò stordito quando vide un gufo che non conosceva consegnargli una lettera. Da parte di Teddy.  
  
«Credevo ormai che non mi avrebbe risposto» mormorò a bassa voce fissando la lettera ancora legata alla zampa del rapace, «ieri il mio allocco è tornato a zampe vuote».  
  
«Forse la prozia Andromeda prima ha dovuto consegnare tutto a Teddy e ha perso tempo» gli suggerì Eridan sorridendo raggiante, «su prendila!» sbatté piano un fianco contro il suo – faceva sempre così quando voleva incoraggiarlo.  
  
Scorpius prese la lettera con mani tremanti e lasciò il gufo alle cure di Eridan. «Vado a leggerla» disse all’amico alzandosi dal tavolo.  
  
«Non fare tardi a lezione!» l’ammonì con un sorriso.  
  
La sala comune in quel momento era deserta; si sedette sul davanzale di una delle finestre stringendo le gambe al petto e nascondendo mezza faccia sotto la sciarpa. In quella lettera avrebbe potuto esserci scritto di tutto, meglio essere veloci e decisi: aprì la busta fatta di carta spessa e marrone con uno strappo secco e ne sfilò il contenuto. Erano due fogli di carta giallastra scritti con inchiostro blu, in alcuni punti l’inchiostro era sbavato e sul primo foglio, all’angolo in basso, c’era il misterioso alone del fondo di un bicchiere.  
  
Iniziò a leggere.  
  
  
 _Ciao, Scorpius!  
  
Ad esser sinceri, mi ha sorpreso sì la tua lettera, ma non mi sono meravigliato più di tanto del fatto che tu mi abbia cercato ora. E non me ne dispiace.  
  
È il tuo primo anno a Hogwarts e qualsiasi cosa ti sia stata detta o taciuta sulla nostra famiglia, adesso sei abbastanza cresciuto per decidere cosa fare, ma soprattutto sei più libero di decidere a chi scrivere, perché immagino che non sia facile scrivere esattamente a chi vuoi da Villa Malfoy, no? (lo so perché per nonna non è stato facile recapitare il biglietto per tua nonna l’ultima volta: avete degli incantesimi speciali posti sulla villa e immagino che comunque i tuoi controllino la tua posta… A proposito, mi dispiace per tuo nonno).  
  
Qualsiasi cosa riguardi il passato delle nostre famiglie fra di noi non conta, ok? Magari un giorno ti chiederanno come mai sei un adolescente così problematico, e tu risponderai che è perché sei un figlio del post-guerra e della fine di un’era, hai preso in pieno gli strascichi del Post-Voldemort e hai tutto il diritto di sentirti instabile, confuso e ribelle (e di tingerti i capelli di blu), ma fra di noi quello che è successo in guerra e quello che ne è derivato non conta, va bene?  
  
Io ho deciso di diventare un Auror. Quando andavo a scuola c’è stato un lungo periodo in cui ho creduto che in fondo tutti si aspettassero da me questo, che diventassi un Auror per via dei miei genitori. Perché, Scorpius, io lo so com’è: ti guardano in faccia, ricordano chi era e cos’ha fatto tuo padre (e tua madre) e si aspettano che tu faccia le stesse cose, per ricordare per sempre che anche loro sono vissuti su questa terra. Non so se lo facciano apposta, però osservano qualcosa che stai facendo e ti dicono "Tuo padre faceva sempre così, come te" e questo fa abbastanza schifo, perché tu non sei tuo padre e magari al contrario di lui vorresti ballare con un paio di mutande da donna in testa, e non sai se farlo davvero o meno, perché così dimostreresti una volta per tutte di non essere tuo padre, però allo stesso tempo ti dispiacerebbe far venire un infarto a tua nonna. È così, vero cugino? _  
  
  
Scorpius sbuffò un sorriso isterico, annuendo con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
  
 _Io non sono né mio padre, né mia madre, né tantomeno vorrei esserlo. Anzi cerco sempre di smitizzarli, non per gli altri, ma per me stesso, perché alle volte ho paura che gli altri tendano a renderli molto più grandi di quanto non siano stati, rendendo così i paragoni con me troppo pesanti da sopportare, facendomeli vedere irraggiungibili. Mio padre ha lasciato mia madre da sola, quando ha saputo che era incinta, ci ha abbandonati scappando a zampe levate, ed è effettivamente una cosa che mi fa incazzare, soprattutto perché adesso è morto e non posso chiedergli guardandolo dritto negli occhi se davvero mi volesse così poco. Forse mi risponderebbe di no, ma io vorrei chiederglielo lo stesso, perché ciò non toglie che sia stato anche un coglione, per quanto eroe di guerra.  
  
Alle volte non riesco a fare a meno di rivedere nei miei stessi piccoli gesti di codardia la sua di codardia e non so se la cosa debba spaventarmi o schifarmi, o piuttosto spingermi a migliorarmi; poi sento qualcuno dirmi "Sei così uguale a tuo padre" e propendo per un misto fra la seconda e la terza cosa.  
  
Ci ho messo un po’ a realizzare di non dovermi sentire in colpa per tutto questo, non è neanche effettivamente colpa degli altri se cercano in noi qualcuno che non c’è più o un colpevole per crimini persi nel tempo; è che tutti veniamo al mondo soli e di conseguenza siamo spesso molto incazzati e cerchiamo qualcuno con cui prendercela. E io sicuramente sto dicendo questo perché non ho ancora pienamente superato la mia fase da adolescente vittima della fine di un’era e porto ancora i capelli blu. Nonna non è molto contenta di ciò.  
  
Molto probabilmente la gente ti ricorderà a vita che sei un Malfoy, come a me ricorderanno sempre che sono Lupin, figlio di Remus Lupin, ma sai cosa? Sta solo a te dimostrare che tipo di Malfoy sei.  
  
Non mi andava a genio diventare un Auror. In verità non mi andava perché avevo paura di tutte le cose che la gente si aspetta da me, ma mi piaceva eccome. Io non sarò mai tutte le cose che la gente si aspetta da me, perché non voglio neanche esserlo, ma perché cavolo non fare quello che mi piace solo perché rischio di deludere qualcuno che finge di conoscermi perché conosceva i miei? Voglio decidere io che tipo di Lupin essere.  
  
Gioca a Quidditch. Ormai per quest’anno è andata, ma l’anno prossimo tentaci. Che può succedere, che spacchi davvero la testa a qualcuno con un Bolide? Beh, capita. Che ti diranno, che l’hai fatto perché sei un Malfoy? Beh, non credo che questa sia nuova, no? Puoi decidere tu cosa fare di quello sai _ davvero _fare.  
  
Io non ho giocato a Quidditch a Hogwarts, più che altro perché credo che il mio cervello sia più in grado di comprendere Rune Antiche e Aritmanzia che intuire che un mio compagno di squadra mi sta facendo cenno di volermi passare la Pluffa (a proposito, scusa se sul primo foglio c’è un alone: ho posato un bicchiere lì sopra per sbaglio), però ci giocava la mia migliore amica, Victoire, anche lei a Corvonero – ora al settimo anno – e mi costringeva ad andare a guardarla prendendomi a scopate in testa (ha sempre avuto un caratterino delizioso Vic).  
  
Il padre di Vic è stato uno Spezzaincantesimi in gioventù, proprio in Egitto, tra l’altro: se vuoi posso chiedergli qualcosa, per me è come uno zio (io ho una caterva di zii) e per quanto ne sappia è sempre tornato abbastanza intero dalle sue missioni.  
  
La vita fuori da Hogwarts i primi tempi è abbastanza strana: quando ho cominciato a cercare un appartamento dove vivere da solo mi sono chiesto più volte se lo stessi facendo sul serio, perché lì capisci che sei cresciuto davvero e non è più tempo di fare stupidi e megalomani progetti sulla conquista del mondo, devi fare qualcosa di concreto. E anche questo a tratti fa abbastanza schifo, specie se all’inizio non sai come ingranare. Non è però una cosa così brutta, basta arrivarci perché lo vuoi tu, basta solo percorrere una strada che desideri e che hai scelto tu, perché solo così troverai la forza di non arrenderti davanti alla prima amara disillusione, perché stai lottando per una cosa che vuoi davvero. Non lasciare che siano gli altri a scegliere la tua strada, o ti ritroverai senza forze per lottare. Anche perché non avrai realmente _ qualcosa _per cui lottare.  
  
Sono andato a scuola, e tu stai andando a scuola, in un castello che è l’ex terrario di un basilisco, e questo fa abbastanza schifo, però lì ci ho vissuto degli anni belli in fin dei conti e spero che possano esserlo anche per te: non chiederti quanto freghi agli altri il fatto che tu sia un Corvonero, chiediti quanto freghi a te.  
  
Un saluto._  


_Teddy._

  
  
Scorpius sospirò e afferrò la frangia della sua sciarpa, quasi per fissare irrazionalmente i colori di Corvonero da più vicino.  
  
A lui fregava abbastanza di essere a Corvonero, perché, considerando le alternative, quello che aveva evitato e quello che invece aveva ottenuto… gli piaceva davvero.  
  
  
  
A maggio Scorpius teneva i capelli in disordine, la cravatta allentata e la camicia fuori dai pantaloni. E questo a sua madre faceva abbastanza schifo.  
  
Seduto su una grossa radice sporgente vicino al Lago Nero, leggeva una lettera di Teddy – la decima che avesse ricevuto, o forse la dodicesima, ormai stava perdendo il conto – mentre Eridan faceva dei versi strani per richiamare degli scoiattoli e dar loro da mangiare.  
  
«Teddy mi ha invitato a casa della prozia Andromeda per vederci, dice che stanno arrangiando qualcosa con nonna Narcissa» annunciò all’amico ripiegando i fogli della lettera.  
  
«È fantastico, no?» sorrise contento, tornando poi a schioccare ripetutamente la lingua in direzione della chioma dell’albero.  
  
«Ad esser sinceri, l’idea della nonna e della prozia nella stessa stanza un po’ m’inquieta: sono due donne dal carattere molto forte, la casa potrebbe implodere su stessa» biascicò monocorde.  
  
Eridan rise divertito. «Credi che le due stiano provando a metter via i vecchi rancori sul serio o che stiano solo fingendo per dar modo a te e Teddy di conoscervi al di là di tutto?»  
  
Poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano. «Non lo so, la cosa ha un retrogusto inquietante lo stesso».  
  
«Tuo cugino si chiama Teddy… fa tutto molto _Arsenico e Vecchi Merletti_ , vero?»  
  
Scorpius ricordò la grottesca commedia nera Babbana di cui l’amico gli aveva parlato. «Vuoi che ti inviti a casa della prozia e ti faccia "vedere" la cantina?» minacciò senza mostrare espressioni.  
  
«Potrei anche sperarci, sai?» sorrise scrollandosi dalle mani le ultime briciole e andò a sedersi accanto a lui. «Partirò a fine agosto, potremo vederci quest’estate? Magari proprio mentre sei da tuo cugino, così non ti creo problemi con i tuoi» suggerì.  
  
«Non è un’idea così pessima» constatò, prendendo un sasso e lanciandolo nel lago.  
  
«Scorp, me la fai una promessa?» Era bizzarramente serio e sorridente al contempo.  
  
«Tu prima dimmi cosa vuoi» s’insospettì.  
  
«Fa’ in modo che quello che è stato il nostro rapporto non vada perso, ok?» Distolse lo sguardo facendosi un po’ malinconico. «Perché l’America è lontana, non sappiamo quanto riusciremo a stare in contatto, però non voglio che tu adesso ti chiuda di nuovo! Promettimelo!» s’impuntò. «Non rovinare quello che abbiamo fatto, non m’importa se con gli anni ti dimenticherai di me, basta che non ti dimentichi di avere degli amici» concluse cocciutamente e in modo un po’ infantile perché imbarazzato.  
  
Scorpius lo fissò mostrando per la prima volta un’espressione: del leggero disgusto ironico. «Merlino, che cose imbarazzanti che stai dicendo, Eridan!»  
  
Eridan rise con gli occhi lucidi, allargò le braccia e l’abbracciò forte di lato mettendosi ad urlare di proposito affinché tutti lo sentissero. «TI VOGLIO BENE, SCORP!»  
  
Scorpius restò fermo con aria rassegnata, seduto sulla radice; si portò una mano sulla faccia. «Sì, va bene».  
  
Lui urlò dispettosamente più forte. «IO VOGLIO BENE A SCORPIUS MALFOY!»  
  
«SI, VA BENE, HO CAPITO!» gridò a sua volta, imbarazzato ed esasperato.  
  
Eridan si separò da lui ridacchiando. «Tu non me lo dici?»  
  
Ad occhi bassi, Scorpius calciò un rametto secco e glielo disse mormorandolo. «Ti voglio bene, Eridan».  
  
L’amico annuì sorridendo. «Anch’io. Mi prometti che non scorderai mai quello che abbiamo avuto?»  
  
«Promesso».  
  
Gli batté una mano sul braccio, soddisfatto. «Bravo ragazzo».  
  
Scorpius poi si mise a rovistare in modo distratto con un piede dentro un cumulo di foglie cadute, Eridan ciondolò colpendogli affettuosamente più volte il fianco e la spalla con la propria.  
  
«Non sappiamo mai se le cose andranno davvero bene, Scorp» gli disse serio e tuttavia sorridendo, mentre ancora lui fissava le foglie a terra, «però abbiamo sempre la certezza di una cosa: tutto passa».  
  
Tirò su col naso senza guardarlo in faccia. «Lo so».  
  
Eridan ciondolò ancora una volta per colpirgli la spalla con la propria e poi iniziò a cantare: Scorpius riconobbe subito il testo, Eridan gli aveva detto che apparteneva ad un tipico canto di commiato irlandese Babbano.  
  
Scorpius lo ascoltò cantare mentre lui continuava a spintonarlo col fianco, quasi cullandolo; si morse un labbro mantenendo ancora lo sguardo fisso a terra.  
  
"Then fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all".  
  
  
  
Erano gli ultimi giorni di scuola e quelli del settimo anno stavano diventando pressoché isterici.  
  
«Sembrano tutte donne ingravidate» aveva commentato Eridan, «mi ricordo bene com’era mamma quando aspettava mia sorella, avevo sette anni. Era _esattamente_ così».  
  
Scorpius era solo, in quel momento; salì di corsa la ripida scala a chiocciola della Torre di Corvonero – quando era con Eridan stava sempre attento a non farlo mai, per paura che all’amico per stare al passo venisse l’affanno e poi avesse bisogno dell’erogatore – per lasciare la tracolla nel dormitorio e correre a cena. Arrivò all’ultimo gradino completamente in disordine, arruffato e con lo sguardo basso, impegnato a riallacciare le cinghie della borsa; fu allora che si accorse che i passi che aveva sentito precederlo sulla scala erano quelli di una ragazza. Victoire.  
  
Vic era la migliore amica di Teddy e su questo non c’era da discutere.  
  
Sua madre non gli aveva insegnato né a comprendere le emozioni né a dare un nome ai singoli rapporti che ti legano agli altri, però lui aveva chiaramente capito da solo che Vic stava a Teddy come Eridan stava a lui. Solo che Vic in più era anche una Weasley. Il cugino gliene parlava così spesso che lui stesso aveva finito col chiamarla mentalmente Vic.  
  
Alle volte, quando la sera la maggior parte dei Corvonero se ne stavano seduti davanti al camino in sala comune, Scorpius si era soffermato a fissare di sottecchi Vic chiedendosi se Teddy le avesse detto della loro corrispondenza. Sarebbe stato strano che lei non lo sapesse.  
  
Vic era davvero la ragazza più carina della scuola e, arrivando dal basso, Scorpius non aveva potuto evitare di osservarle le gambe: le aveva veramente lunghe e belle.  
  
Il primo attimo si chiese quanto in quel momento fosse scarmigliato e sudaticcio davanti ad una ragazza _così carina_ , il secondo da quando lui s’interessasse alle gambe delle ragazze – ma perlomeno non faceva commenti eccessivi e sgradevoli sui fondoschiena e i seni come facevano gli altri ragazzi più grandi, era già una gran cosa – e il terzo quanto fossero rimasti entrambi imbambolati, come se avessero ricevuto una scossa alla vista dell’altro.  
  
Per caso si stavano evitando da quando lui e Teddy si scrivevano?  
  
Vic era piuttosto esile – aveva un corpo da Cercatrice – con i capelli biondi molto lunghi e le lentiggini sotto gli occhi grandi e color nocciola; la sua tracolla era così carica di libri da non essere chiusa e lo spallaccio le scivolava di continuo dalla spalla per il troppo peso, cosa che le rendeva difficile tenere ben stretti al petto gli altri libri che aveva con sé. Aveva il volto arrossato dalla corsa sulla scala e sembrava particolarmente stanca – tempi duri anche per lei, che era al settimo anno.  
  
Dopo quel lungo attimo in cui si fissarono oltremodo sorpresi, inaspettatamente Vic lo salutò.  
  
«Ah, ciao». Secca. Lo disse come a dire "Ah, sei tu" in modo naturale, confidenziale e meravigliato. E subito dopo sembrò come pentirsene, come se le fosse… _scappato._  
  
Sì, non sarebbe stato strano se Teddy le avesse detto delle loro lettere, come non era strano che lui la chiamasse mentalmente Vic. Forse le era sembrato naturale salutarlo così. Forse lei lo chiamava mentalmente Ryo, il nomignolo che gli aveva dato Teddy.  
  
Si conoscevano per interposta persona e la cosa era davvero molto, ma molto bizzarra. Del tipo "Io so che tu sai che io so. O forse no". Effettivamente, era stato abbastanza utile evitarsi, fino a quel momento. Era sempre abbastanza utile evitare qualcosa che avrebbe potuto portare imbarazzo.  
  
Scorpius considerò per un attimo le mani impegnate di lei; fece un cenno vago verso il batacchio a forma di corvo. «Vuoi che…»  
  
Lei annuì. «Sì, grazie» sospirò grata.  
  
Scorpius bussò, poi infilò le mani in tasca stringendosi nelle spalle e iniziò a ciondolare sul posto; il batacchio pose il proprio indovinello, Vic rispose prontamente e poi lui le tenne la porta aperta per aiutarla ad entrare.  
  
«Grazie» gli disse ancora una volta quando furono dentro la sala comune deserta – erano già tutti a cena – e lui in risposta le assentì come a dire "Non c’è di che"; le voltò le spalle per dirigersi nei dormitori maschili.  
  
«Ah, Ryo!» lo richiamò. Ed ecco la conferma; si fermò sul primo gradino e si girò verso di lei. «Teddy è davvero felice di sentirti. Non vede l’ora di vederti» l’informò pacata.  
  
Si grattò la testa e tirò su col naso. «Anch’io» replicò laconico.  
  
«Uhm-uhm» assentì a labbra strette. Che altro c’era da aggiungere, in fondo? «Buona serata».  
  
«Buona cena» le augurò prima di schizzare verso i dormitori.  
  
Quello era stato indubbiamente un modo per dirgli che sapeva e che approvava e, considerando che lei era la migliore amica di Teddy e una Weasley, Scorpius ne fu sollevato e quasi contento: gli faceva piacere come sapere che Eridan approvasse – anche se nel suo caso era stato anzi proprio lui ad insistere affinché gli scrivesse.  
  
E poi… se Vic approvava, forse non sarebbe stato così difficile riuscire un giorno a parlare davvero con i Weasley. Forse.  
  
  
  
A scuola finita, Scorpius si era ostinato a stare chiuso nella propria stanza a Villa Malfoy a leggere libri. Prima che non potessero più usare la magia, lui ed Eridan si erano impegnati a trasfigurare la copertina di moltissimi libri Babbani che l’amico gli aveva fatto ottenere.  
  
I suoi nonni materni e nonna Narcissa erano soliti dargli una paghetta anche quando era a Hogwarts e Scorpius ne aveva approfittato scambiando i soldi in valuta Babbana – grazie agli aiuti di alcuni studenti più grandi Nati Babbani amici di Eridan – riuscendo così a pagarsi regolarmente i libri che desiderava: Eridan consegnava i soldi e la lista dei titoli a sua madre e poi ricevano tutto via gufo. Pratico, discreto e veloce.  
  
Almeno rimanendo in camera non rischiava di fare accidentalmente qualcosa che i suoi genitori avrebbero giudicato sbagliato, come per esempio respirare fuori sincrono rispetto al resto dell’universo Purosangue. La cosa fastidiosa era però dover prendere il tè con sua madre, quando venivano le sue amiche Purosangue altolocate e lui era costretto a mettersi in mostra e a parlare della non più esistenza delle mezze stagioni con i loro figli.  
  
Quando infine tutto fu pronto per il suo incontro con Teddy, si sentì più che sollevato.  
  
Andò dalla nonna con la benedizione di sua madre – ignara di dove la nonna lo stesse in realtà portando – e poi da lì presero una Passaporta per la casa della prozia Andromeda – "Chiamala solo zia", gli disse la nonna. Si Materializzarono davanti a un porticato di legno di una casetta di campagna dalla facciata di un lilla sbiadito, con un giardinetto ricco di giunchiglie.  
  
Subito la porta si aprì e una donna inquietantemente somigliante alla prozia Bellatrix si parò dinnanzi a loro.  
  
«Ben arrivati» li salutò.  
  
«Andromeda…» la ricambiò sua nonna con un lieve cenno del capo. «Mio nipote Scorpius» lo presentò posandogli una mano forte e ossuta sulla spalla; lui si fece avanti inchinando appena la testa.  
  
«Buongiorno, zia Andromeda».  
  
La donna sbuffò un sorriso e gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli. «Teddy!» urlò poi. «Sono arrivati».  
  
Teddy arrivò sulla porta in scivolata, frenò giusto in tempo prima di sbattere la fronte contro un palo del porticato – e inciampando nello zerbino, cosa che gli costò un pesante sospiro di rimprovero da parte della zia Andromeda. Poi, una volta ripresosi, offrì loro un largo sorriso.  
  
«Salve! Ben arrivati!»  
  
Teddy era un ragazzo alto e magro e dal viso rotondo e pieno; indossava vestiti dall’abbinamento bizzarro e in quel momento aveva i capelli corti scarmigliati blu e gli occhi grigi. Si avvicinò a loro e salutò educatamente nonna Narcissa.  
  
«È un piacere rivederti, zia Narcissa».  
  
«Ti trovo bene, Teddy. Sia la camicia che la tua maglia hanno _entrambe_ colori spenti, stavolta».  
  
Scorpius vide la nonna e la zia scambiarsi uno strano ed inquietante sguardo di assenso complice e sarcastico.  
  
Teddy si schiarì la voce. «Faccio del mio meglio». Poi abbassò gli occhi verso di lui. «Scorpius, cugino!» Gli diede una sonora e inaspettata pacca sulla spalla. «Ehi, fatti guardare!» Sorrise festoso posandogli le mani sulle spalle. «Hai gli occhi grigi dei Black, eh?»  
  
Scorpius gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno. «Capelli blu Corvonero e occhi argento Serpeverde. Grazie, cugino, mi stai facendo sentire davvero a Casa».  
  
Teddy si fece un attimo pensoso, poi le sue iridi cambiarono colore diventando di una strana tonalità bronzo. «Così va bene?»  
  
«Molto meglio».  
  
Gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Io faccio strada a Scorpius» indicò la porta di casa rivolgendosi alle due donne, «volete che dopo vi faccia un tè?»  
  
«No, Teddy caro, ci penso io» lo rassicurò la zia.  
  
«A dopo, allora! Su, vieni» l’esortò quasi trascinandolo di peso verso casa.  
  
Nonna Narcissa aveva detto a sua madre che lo vedeva fiacco e che forse dell’aria di campagna gli avrebbe fatto bene: ufficialmente avrebbe trascorso una settimana in compagnia di una vecchia compagna di scuola di sua nonna e coi nipoti di lei.  
  
Andarono in quella che una volta era stata la stanza di Teddy – ora viveva da solo in città – e sulle scale lui gli disse che aveva sistemato una brandina per se stesso, mentre lui come ospite avrebbe dormito sul suo vecchio letto.  
  
Scorpius aveva avuto paura che dopo tutte quelle lettere ora non avrebbero saputo cosa dirsi, che forse sarebbe sceso un silenzio denso d’imbarazzo su di loro, invece parlare con suo cugino era sorprendentemente facile. Guardandolo, anche solo da come muoveva le mani, si accorse di una cosa che avrebbe dovuto essere lampante: erano cugini, _erano davvero cugini_. La somiglianza in certe piccolissime cose era addirittura imbarazzante.  
  
«Sei sicuro di voler dormire sulla brandina, Rem?»  
  
«Sei sicuro che dormiremo e non passeremo la notte a parlare, Ryo?»  
  
Si guardarono in faccia e ghignarono complici.  
  
Avevano preso a chiamarsi con quei diminutivi per lettera, Rem da Remus, Ryo da Hyperion, entrambi i secondi nomi, un modo tutto loro per essere liberi almeno in parte da nomi e cognomi importanti, scomodi o più semplicemente _ridicoli_.  
  
«Pensi che a tua nonna andrà il tè di traverso se mi sentirà chiamarti Ryo?» gli chiese mentre sistemavano la sua roba nell’armadio.  
  
«Certo, è meno "importante" e principesco di Scorpius, ma è anche colpa sua se mi chiamo così: lei ha portato avanti la tradizione di famiglia con mio padre».  
  
«Tu non chiamerai tuo figlio col nome di una stella, vero?» gli domandò perplesso.  
  
«Certo che no. I Black e i Malfoy hanno ormai già fatto tutto il giro dell’universo conosciuto, come potrei mai chiamarlo? Direttamente Buco Nero?»  
  
Teddy gli diede uno scappellotto affettuoso ridendo, lui ribatté sbattendogli sul braccio la prima cosa che gli capitò sottomano e che era posata sulla scrivania; solo dopo si rese conto di cosa fosse.  
  
«Che ci fa qui un libro del primo anno a Hogwarts?»  
  
«Uhm» arricciò il naso, «lunga storia». Si sedette sul letto e Scorpius l’imitò. «Sto dando ripetizioni al fratello minore di Vic, Louis».  
  
«Ripetizioni?» si sorprese. «Come mai?»  
  
«Più che ripetizioni lo sto aiutando a terminare in tempo gli studi per gli esami che sosterrà a fine agosto: sta cercando di entrare a Hogwarts direttamente al secondo anno, invece che al primo. Ha un anno meno di te».  
  
Era ancora più perplesso. «Perché fare uno sforzo simile?»  
  
«Vedi» fece una faccia particolarmente seria e dispiaciuta, «Lou è sordo. O meglio, quasi completamente sordo: riesce a sentire solo i suoni molto, _molto_ alti».  
  
«Com…? Cosa gli è successo?» era basito. «È nato così? I Weasley sono tanti e sono abbastanza conosciuti nella nostra comunità perché sono una famiglia di origine antica, ma non sapevo di questa cosa» era sinceramente stupito, anche perché stava cercando di elaborare velocemente tutto quello che essere sordo poteva significare per un Mago.  
  
«Lou è uno dei Weasley più piccoli, in teoria dovrebbe entrare a Hogwarts quest’anno insieme a Lily, la figlia di Harry, e Hugo, il figlio di zio Ron. È successo qualche anno fa, doveva ancora compiere sette anni: ha avuto una brutta infezione, all’inizio si pensava che fosse qualcosa di non Babbano – lo sai che noi e i Babbani non abbiamo molte malattie in comune – solo che… era meningite e l’hanno scoperto troppo tardi, ma almeno gli hanno salvato la vita. È stata una cosa abbastanza tragica, credo che in molti non ne parlino troppo per rispetto di zio Bill e zia Fleur… Non sono cose da augurare o di cui sparlare» concluse storcendo il naso.  
  
«Perché forzarlo per farlo entrare a Hogwarts direttamente al secondo anno, però?» gli sembrava una costrizione atroce, non capiva le loro intenzioni. «Non può fare incantesimi, no? Non si sentirà fuori dal mondo?»  
  
«Non lo stanno costringendo» Teddy prese un cuscino e iniziò distrattamente a prenderlo a pugni tenendo gli occhi bassi, «gli zii prima ne hanno parlato molto con lui, perché i nonni – sia paterni che materni – erano contrari, volevano che andasse in una scuola speciale per Maghi sordi. Sai, il fatto che un Mago sia sordo non lo rende un Magonò, solo che… non può fare molti incantesimi perché non può dire bene la formula, perché non sente se stesso pronunciarla, specie se non ne conosce nemmeno l'esatta pronuncia, dato che ha perso l'udito da piccolo e quindi magari non gli è mai capitato di sentirli. I Maghi sordi hanno bacchette speciali capaci di fare dei pochi ma efficienti incantesimi non verbali, della roba molto essenziale tra cui degli incantesimi specifici di autodifesa, ma poi nient’altro. Non possono eseguire neanche molte trasfigurazioni. Però possono fare altre cose come le pozioni, curare le creature… fare delle ricerche… insomma, non è che il Mondo Magico si chiuda davanti a loro, solo diventa più… _ostico_ » concluse mestamente.  
  
«Appunto per questo non capisco perché andare a Hogwarts: in questo modo non finirà solo col sentirsi più diverso dagli altri?» insisté.  
  
«Perché lì ci sono tutti i suoi cugini» sospirò, «sono la sua famiglia: tutti i Weasley e tutti i Potter conoscono la lingua dei segni, pure io la conosco, ormai. Rose, Al e sua sorella Dominique sono entrati a Hogwarts l’anno scorso, pensano che così Lou possa ambientarsi meglio visto che c’è pure _sua sorella_ , perché sarà nella sua stessa classe e così non avrà bisogno di un interprete – cosa che invece gli rovinerebbe effettivamente la vita scolastica, sarebbe imbarazzante avere un adulto sempre dietro».  
  
«Ma non è detto che finisca Smistato nella loro stessa Casa».  
  
«Loro pensano di sì».  
  
Scorpius lo guardò inespressivo, ma la sua replica sottintesa fu palese.  
  
«Sai, Ryo, sono i _Weasley_ , capisci?» provò a giustificarli. «Sono sempre finiti a Grifondoro. Tutti».  
  
«Tutti tranne Vic, che guardacaso è sua sorella maggiore» puntualizzò.  
  
«Sì, è un grosso rischio, ma ne hanno discusso tanto e Lou non vuole andare in una scuola per sordi, dice che non vuole chiudersi nella comunità magica sorda, e guardando la sua famiglia non puoi biasimarlo: i Weasley sono tanti, sono un vero e proprio clan, Lou è cresciuto circondato dalla gente più varia ed è un ragazzino molto vivace, vuole stare in mezzo a tanta gente e con i suoi cugini. Non vuole arrendersi».  
  
«Hogwarts non è come la sua famiglia, non sarà poi così protetto e la gente sa essere cattiva» sintetizzò la propria opinione.  
  
«E lo so che parli per esperienza diretta, Ryo, però… che posso dirti?» Scrollò le spalle. «Lou è deciso, suo padre è convinto e sua madre, anche se non è del tutto sicura, è comunque supportiva perché crede molto nelle sue capacità. È un ragazzo brillante e vivace, te l’ho detto, speriamo tutti in meglio».  
  
«Esattamente, quanto ci sente? Cioè, come si relaziona con gli altri? Soltanto con i segni? Perché alcuni sordi riescono più o meno anche a parlare…» indagò.  
  
Teddy si grattò la testa. «In teoria Lou potrebbe anche parlare, perché quando ha perso l’udito ormai sapeva già esprimersi bene, ma è rimasto così tanto traumatizzato da non voler parlare più. Usa la lingua dei segni e sa leggere le labbra, anche se quest’ultima cosa gli riesce particolarmente bene solo con chi conosce già da un po’ e gli parla lentamente: sai, ognuno di noi pronuncia le parole in modo diverso, non è sempre facile per lui capire cosa diciamo, deve farci l’abitudine».  
  
«Credi che a settembre me lo troverò a Hogwarts?»  
  
Teddy gli rivolse un’occhiata rassegnata. «Credo che a settembre te lo ritroverai a Corvonero, fidati» gli lanciò il cuscino e si alzò per bere da una bottiglia d’acqua posata sulla scrivania. «Io e Vic siamo stati dei Corvonero, abbiamo dei forti presentimenti».  
  
«Vuoi che lo tenga d’occhio, nel caso?» si offrì. «Io…» gli venne in mente Patrick, « _conosco_ i ragazzi del mio anno, so come sono…»  
  
Teddy scosse la testa e deglutì il sorso. «Non è facile relazionarsi all’improvviso con un sordo, non conosci neanche la lingua dei segni, potrebbero crearsi degli imbarazzi. Non voglio che tu lo faccia se non te la senti, potreste poi starci male entrambi. E poi voglio essere onesto: non penso che non avrà dei pregiudizi su di te… zio Ron sa essere particolarmente pesante, non te lo nascondo» confessò con imbarazzo.  
  
«Ne ho una vaga idea» replicò atono distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
«Però Vic ha deciso di prestargli meno ascolto» gli fece un piccolo sorriso, «mi ha detto che non le dispiacerebbe incontrarti, in questi giorni».  
  
«Mi fa piacere» assentì nonostante tutto. «Voi due avete sistemato la vostra faccenda?» gli chiese più che altro per provare ad alleggerire quell’atmosfera un po’ pesante.  
  
Teddy si passò entrambe le mani fra i capelli blu, scompigliandoseli ulteriormente ed emettendo degli strani versi di esasperazione. «Non farmici pensare! È tutta colpa di James! Quando sua nonna Molly lo saprà, darà di matto!»  
  
Scorpius ghignò con divertito sadismo. «Avresti dovuto dirle di no».  
  
«E io non avrei dovuto dirtelo: guarda come sei compiaciuto» si risentì.  
  
«Andiamo, Rem! È una situazione _così ridicola_! Siete passati dal fingere di stare insieme a scuola al fingere accidentalmente anche con i parenti. La prossima mossa quale sarà? Fare un matrimonio assoldando dei finti testimoni? Perché ti ci vedo bene a farlo, tanto le cose ti stanno sfuggendo dalle mani…»  
  
«Ryo!» si disperò gemendo. «Le cose non ci stanno sfuggendo _così tanto_ dalle mani…»  
  
«Sicuro. Nell’ultima lettera mi hai accennato qualcosa riguardo una tiara di una zia bisbetica che le donne Weasley di solito indossano per il matrimonio, vero? Dicevi che Molly Weasley la voleva lustrare…»  
  
«Ryo, per favore…» lo supplicò. «Almeno mia nonna è contraria. Non a Vic, al fatto che mi sposi così presto» si grattò di nuovo la testa. «Vic dice che sua nonna quando i suoi si sono sposati era contraria perché pensava che fossero troppo giovani, ora con la vecchiaia a quanto pare pensa solo a veder sposati tutti i suoi nipoti prima di morire».  
  
«Datele un elisir di lunga vita e risolverete il problema».  
  
«Oh, non so quanto effettivamente gli altri ne sarebbero contenti». Sentirono bussare alla porta.  
  
«Ragazzi, volete un po’ della torta che ha portato Narcissa?» domandò dall’altra parte la zia Andromeda.  
  
Teddy fissò Scorpius come a chiedergli se gli andasse bene, lui gli assentì. «Sì, grazie. Arriviamo subito».  
  
«Lavatevi le mani, prima» li ammonì prima di andarsene.  
  
Teddy roteò gli occhi. «Non sono un bambino, ho quasi vent’anni».  
  
«Teddy caro, sono vecchia, non sorda» gli replicò lei dal corridoio.  
  
Scorpius soppresse una risata contro il dorso di una mano, Teddy gli sbatté il cuscino sulla faccia.  
  
Scesero le scale continuando a prendersi in giro e mentre erano sull’ultimo gradino – Teddy gli stava dando del "nanerottolo" scompigliandogli i capelli, lui provava ad allontanarsi dalla sua presa stringendosi nelle spalle, ridendo – si voltarono a guardare all’unisono verso le due sorelle Black, improvvisamente ammutolite. Scorsero dei luccichii commossi nei loro occhi.  
  
«Tutto bene?» quasi mormorò loro stupito Teddy.  
  
Zia Andromeda sospirò forte. «Sì, tutto bene, Teddy caro. Potresti prendermi i piatti?»  
  
«Certo».  
  
Scorpius andò accanto a sua nonna e la fissò come in cerca di una risposta, ma lei si limitò a sorridergli dolcemente e a stampargli un bacio distratto ma affettuoso sulla tempia. Forse un giorno avrebbe capito perché avevano fatto quella faccia.  
  
  
  
Vic venne a trovarli nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno seguente. Incontrandola, Scorpius si accorse che era la prima volta che vedeva qualcuno della scuola senza la divisa – per il resto li vedeva in pigiama o in vestaglia – e l’effetto fu abbastanza strano.  
  
Vic indossava dei pantaloncini corti e una semplice maglietta leggera, portava i capelli raccolti in una coda alta; stranamente si sarebbe aspettato da lei un abbigliamento più curato nei dettagli e un po’ più "femminile", invece era un tipo abbastanza sportivo.  
  
«Ehi!» lo salutò con un piccolo sorriso titubante.  
  
Teddy gli mise prontamente la mano intorno alle spalle e lo spinse in avanti. «Ed ecco qui la progenie del diavolo!» ironizzò, presentandolo come se ce ne fosse bisogno e facendo scoppiare a ridere entrambi.  
  
Andarono a prendere un gelato nel piccolo centro abitato lì vicino.  
  
«Mio cugino James ti ha dato noie quest’anno?» gli chiese mentre erano seduti ad un tavolo all’aperto.  
  
«No» rispose deciso. «Effettivamente non ci siamo neanche considerati» ammise.  
  
Teddy lo guardò come se fosse una strana creatura, Vic invece lo fissò tenendo il cucchiaino in bocca, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa.  
  
«Siamo rimasti tutti un po’ sorpresi quando sei stato Smistato a Corvonero» confessò lei, «ci siamo posti delle domande e forse aspettavamo che qualche tuo atteggiamento potesse darci una risposta, ma poi sei rimasto abbastanza sulle tue…»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Sono fatto così».  
  
Teddy si rivolse a Vic, assai accigliato. «Perché James _non gli ha parlato_?»  
  
La ragazza lo fissò con finta aria annoiata. «Perché è strano non l’abbia fatto?»  
  
«Stiamo parlando di James! Lui fa _sempre_ queste cose, lui provoca _sempre_ la gente! Non è normale!»  
  
«Ad esser sinceri» s’intromise Scorpius, «non è che io sia tanto normale. Forse ha percepito che sono troppo anormale per lui».  
  
I due lo guardarono insieme e poi scossero la testa. «Naaah» dissero all’unisono.  
  
«Non conosci James» affermò sicuro Teddy.  
  
«Altrimenti non penseresti che quello più anormale sei tu» rincarò Vic.  
  
«È così folle?»  
  
«Credimi» gli rispose seriamente Teddy, «non ho mai capito come mai Harry non l’abbia mai fatto internare». Al suo fianco, Vic annuì vigorosamente ancora col cucchiaino in bocca.  
  
«Che tipo bizzarro» commentò monocorde.  
  
Vic sbuffò un sorriso. «In famiglia siamo _tutti_ dei tipi bizzarri. A parte questo» sospirò, «forse in fondo è stato un bene che tu sia rimasto sulle tue quest’anno, perché grazie a ciò non ci sono state né incomprensioni né pretesti assurdi per attaccare rissa: i miei cugini maschi tendono ad interpretare in modo troppo soggettivo le intenzioni altrui, sai? Hanno questa teatrale abitudine di vedere malizia o la loro stessa baldanza in quello che fanno gli altri maschi…»  
  
Teddy deglutì con forza del gelato e s’intromise. «Quello credo che sia colpa dei geni ereditati da Harry, lo sai quant’è paranoico».  
  
Vic si finse colpita. «Oh, Teddy» si portò una mano sul cuore, «sei un figlioccio così affettuoso».  
  
«Sono solo molto sincero».  
  
Scorpius trattenne un sorrisetto; Vic sbuffò roteando gli occhi.  
  
«Comunque» riprese poi a parlare la ragazza, «anche se la cosa in parte è stata un bene, mi dispiace perché così non è stato fatto nessun passo avanti. È come se al principio ci fossimo studiati a vicenda per poi passare all’indifferenza, mi dispiace» ammise schiettamente.  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non è un grosso problema».  
  
Lei abbassò la testa per poi inclinarla appena di lato, per incontrare il suo sguardo. «Ne sei sicuro, Scorpius?» gli fece un piccolo sorriso tenero e dispiaciuto insieme.  
  
Scorpius sentì la faccia andargli a fuoco, di sicuro era arrossito furiosamente, perché vide Teddy trattenere una risata ilare, ma non poteva farci niente: Vic era davvero carina, lui non si era mai-mai-mai relazionato con una femmina e lei stava facendo pure la gentile.  
  
Perché diamine sua madre non gli aveva mai insegnato a relazionarsi con le donne? Del tipo, cosa fare quando una ragazza ti tratta bene? E le ragazze sono cose che si _maneggiano_? E, nel caso, come si maneggiava una ragazza?  
  
Si cacciò in bocca una grossa cucchiaiata di gelato per trovare refrigerio; le rispose a bocca piena e ad occhi bassi. «No, non è un problema». Non le avrebbe mai detto il contrario.  
  
Vic sorrise di nuovo e allungò una mano per scompigliargli affettuosamente i capelli.  
  
Dopo parlarono delle decisioni post-Hogwarts di Vic: aveva deciso di studiare Legge e seguire le orme di sua zia Hermione, anche se Teddy insisteva col dire che lei fosse _più divertente_ di sua zia Hermione – ogni volta Vic gli diede una gomitata.  
  
La ragazza restò piacevolmente sorpresa di sapere quanti libri Babbani avesse letto, e sorrise divertita quando gli raccontò di come li aveva ottenuti e nascosti ai suoi genitori.  
  
«Conosci anche le favole Babbane?» gli chiese stranamente incuriosita.  
  
«No».  
  
«Ti procurerò qualcosa io». Fece uno strano sorrisetto furbo.  
  
Teddy la guardò con sospetto. «Victoire Weasley, riesco a vedere gli ingranaggi muoversi all’interno della tua testolina bionda: cosa stai macchinando?»  
  
«Assolutamente niente» mentì palesemente a bocca piena. Siccome era _così carina_ , i due cugini fecero finta di crederle.  
  
Scorpius comprese perché per Teddy fosse così difficile dirle di no.  
  
Poco dopo il discorso si spostò su Louis; Scorpius disse di volere un altro gelato e che sarebbe andato a prenderselo da solo al banco, lasciando rispettosamente da soli i due amici.  
  
Dall’altra parte della vetrina, osservò i due cominciare a parlare con la lingua dei segni: pensò che fosse un’abitudine che i due avevano preso a Hogwarts per parlare senza essere spiati, sfruttando il fatto che per entrambi fosse in parte naturale farlo per via di Louis. La trovò una cosa intima e bella, seppur derivata da un evento tragico.  
  
Vic aveva un’aria malinconica, alla fine Teddy le circondò le spalle con un braccio e le baciò la tempia mentre lei si asciugava goffamente gli occhi col dorso della mano. Scorpius attese qualche minuto, poi tornò al tavolo con delle Cioccorane; ne offrì una a Vic.  
  
«Grazie» gli sorrise dolcemente.  
  
Notò che Vic era il tipo di persona a cui gli occhi diventavano subito molto rossi se piangeva.  
  
Quando si salutarono, Vic gli promise che sarebbe venuta a trovarli di nuovo prima che andasse via.  
  
Teddy lo guardò di sottecchi sorridendo con malizia. «Non devi preoccuparti di arrossire davanti a lei, ha sangue di Veela, sai?»  
  
Gli rispose impassibile. «Decisamente non è una mia preoccupazione».  
  
Tirò su col naso. «Lo vedo».  
  
Scorpius gli diede una gomitata su un fianco e rientrò in casa.  
  
«Piccola peste!» l’inseguì ridendo.  
  
Prima che la porta si chiudesse, sentirono nonna Narcissa commentare la scena.  
  
«Ci riportano ai vecchi tempi, vero Andromeda cara?»  
  
  
  
Trascorse il penultimo giorno di vacanza quasi interamente con Eridan e la famiglia Cattermole.  
  
I Cattermole erano incredibilmente normali e qualcosa di indefinito lo fece sorridere con nostalgia tutte le volte che vide la signora Cattermole rimproverare Eridan.  
  
Eridan quasi lo trascinò di peso per tutta la casa, mostrandogli alcuni elettrodomestici Babbani che avevano e lasciandogli provare una cosa chiamata _forno a microonde_ di cui però non seppe spiegargli esattamente il funzionamento. Poi lo portò sul retro della casa, dove c’era una sorta di strano campetto, e gli insegnò i primi rudimenti di uno sport Babbano chiamato _basket_.  
  
Eridan sembrava un tornado, parlava tantissimo e di continuo senza guardarlo mai negli occhi; Scorpius intuì che lo facesse per non scordarsi di dirgli tutte le cose che ancora non gli aveva detto e perché quando finalmente si sarebbe fermato… beh, sarebbe finita.  
  
Teddy aveva un’automobile Babbana, passò a riprenderlo al tramonto. I Cattermole l’abbracciarono e lo ringraziarono per tutto quello che aveva fatto per loro figlio – anche se Scorpius non capì cosa mai avesse fatto di così grande – e la signora gli regalò anche dei biscotti preparati da lei da portare a casa.  
  
Davanti al cancelletto della casa, Eridan senza tanti complimenti gli mise fra le braccia il pallone da basket.  
  
«Tieni» gli disse in modo brusco, tirando poi su col naso e facendo una faccia da uomo duro per mascherare con forza gli occhi lucidi.  
  
«Grazie» mormorò Scorpius, sperando di trovare altre parole per dirgli _quante_ cose gli dovesse lui e _quanto_ fosse davvero grato, ma non ne trovò nessuna.  
  
«Ricordati di mantenere la promessa!» l’ammonì con aria cocciuta affondandogli più volte un dito contro il petto.  
  
«Lo farò».  
  
Detto questo, Eridan gli diede un forte, breve ma intenso abbraccio silenzioso e scappò via rientrando a casa.  
  
Scorpius salì in macchina e si allacciò diligentemente la cintura di sicurezza come gli aveva insegnato Teddy. Il cugino non disse nulla, aspettò.  
  
Per qualche minuto, Scorpius fissò la luce aranciata del tramonto riflettersi sul pallone che teneva in grembo, poi a poco a poco successe: cominciò a dare dei piccoli pugni frustrati allo sportello, si morse un labbro e iniziò a piangere silenziosamente.  
  
Teddy si fermò ad una cosa Babbana chiamata semaforo, gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e gli spinse la testa contro il proprio petto.  
  
«Lo so, Ryo, fa un male cane e non è affatto giusto. Ma ti prometto che passerà».  
  
«Quando?» singhiozzò contro la maglietta del cugino, un po’ arrabbiato col mondo intero. Era infantile chiederlo, ma si rese conto che era fin troppo tempo che non si concedeva di comportarsi come un bambino.  
  
«Non lo so, ma datti tempo e non vergognarti di essere triste».  
  
«Perdere un amico fa abbastanza schifo» brontolò, e la voce distorta dal pianto gli uscì così buffa che risero entrambi.  
  
«Sì, fa abbastanza schifo, Ryo».  
  
«Ti ho sporcato tutta la maglietta di moccio».  
  
«Anche il moccio fa abbastanza schifo» risero di nuovo.  
  
Teddy dovette ripartire e Scorpius si separò dal suo abbraccio.  
  
«Ricordati che io ci sono sempre, ok?» gli disse mentre lui si asciugava gli occhi in fretta. «Perché sei il mio fratellino» aggiunse con tono ironico e affettuoso insieme.  
  
Scorpius annuì con forza cercando di non scoppiare di nuovo a piangere poco dignitosamente davanti a quell’affermazione. Anche se c’era da dire che in famiglia il ramo materno delle isteriche ancora non aveva trovato una nuova legittima erede fra le sue cugine, quindi forse quell’inopportuna eredità era toccata a lui, l’unico maschio.  
  
Magra consolazione.  
  
  
  
Vic mantenne la propria promessa e prima della sua partenza tornò a trovarli. Gli regalò una grossa scatola di Cioccorane e più libri di quanti se ne aspettasse. Per lo più erano delle raccolte – Vic aveva già trasfigurato con cura tutte le copertine – scorse nomi come _Charles Perrault_ , _Fratelli Grimm_ e _Hans Christian Andersen_. Sulla prima pagina della raccolta di quest’ultimo, Vic aveva riportato una frase: "Non importa che tu sia nato in un recinto di anatre: l’importante è essere uscito da un uovo di cigno".  
  
C’erano anche degli altri volumi più piccoli; lesse distrattamente il buffo titolo _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ , prima che Vic glielo togliesse di mano solo per metterglielo di più sotto gli occhi annunciando con eccessivo entusiasmo che quella era la sua storia preferita.  
  
Teddy la guardò per un attimo perplesso, poi scosse la testa.  
  
Vic lo salutò abbracciandolo affettuosamente e dicendogli "Scrivimi, se vuoi", il che gli costò di nuovo un discreto rossore alla faccia, con grande sadico divertimento di Teddy.  
  
Lasciare la casa della zia Andromeda fu ancora più triste che lasciare Hogwarts.  
  
«Torneremo per Natale» gli promise sua nonna, «non credo proprio che Andromeda mi permetterà di lasciarti senza un regalo da parte sua».  
  
Scorpius salutò educatamente tutti e si rassegnò a tornare a Villa Malfoy.  
  
Mai come allora quella casa gli sembrò desolata e troppo sfarzosa.  
  
«Ha fatto il bravo?» s’informò distrattamente sua madre con sua nonna.  
  
«È stato impeccabile» fu la replica pronta e asciutta.  
  
Salutò sua nonna e poi corse subito in camera per sfogliare i regali di Vic.  
  
Seduto al centro del suo sontuoso letto a baldacchino, osservò per un attimo i pesanti drappi verdi che adornavano la sua stanza. Gli tornò in mente una cosa che gli aveva detto Teddy.  
  
«Harry mi ha raccontato che Sirius Black aveva arredato la sua stanza con i colori della sua Casa per dispetto».  
  
Fece un ghigno poco Malfoy e molto Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
\- Qualche informazione in più su _Arsenico e Vecchi Merletti_ , [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arsenico_e_vecchi_merletti). Andromeda e Narcissa ce le vedo terribilmente XD  
  
\- Il canto di commiato irlandese che canta Eridan è [The parting glass](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Parting_Glass), [qui](http://youtu.be/3kVVn80pFOc) la versione di Ed Sheeran.  
  
Cianciamento a parte:  
  
\- Durante la stesura mi sono informata a più riprese sulla lingua dei segni, scoprendo così cose che da brava ignorante non sapevo, per esempio avevo dato per scontato che fosse universale, quando invece non lo è e ne esiste una per ogni paese (un segnante italiano non usa la stessa lingua dei segni di un segnante francese, per dire). Non solo! All’interno di una stessa comunità di segnanti, per esempio quella italiana, ci possono essere delle lievi differenze in base al posto in cui si è imparata la lingua. Questo mi ha dato di più l’idea di quanto allora potesse essere "ghettizzato" Louis Weasley, perché non solo parla una lingua dei segni britannica che differisce in qualche modo da quella dei segni Babbana, ma ha anche sempre vissuto all’interno di un vasto clan (la sua famiglia) con cui condivide certe inflessioni.  
  
Insomma, un gran casino.  
  
Poi, sempre perché sono ignorante, ho scoperto un sacco di cose interessanti, tipo che la lingua dei segni è antichissima e ha dei punti in comune con il latino (il verbo va alla fine) e che più che indicare il genere si indica il posto in cui si trova l’oggetto o la persona… insomma, tutta una serie di cose che mi hanno fatto fare le due di notte davanti allo schermo con la faccia da ebete.  
  
Vabbé, questo per dire che tutti i dialoghi in cui sarà presente la lingua dei segni altro non saranno che delle "traduzioni simultanee", perché la lingua dei segni di suo è abbastanza complessa e ha una propria sintassi.  
  
\- Eridan l’ho adorato, mi sono intristita nel doverlo lasciare qui a questo capitolo, però poi ci sarà Lou, che è puccio assai e lo sostituisce egregiamente.  
  
\- Non so perché ho reso Louis Weasley sordo, cioè, perché mai ho voluto creare un pg così. Boh, mi è venuto spontaneo. La sua scelta mirata invece è stata motivata da un certo background – vedi sopra la lingua dei segni – e non avere delle precedenti informazioni canoniche su di lui mi ha aiutata. Anche Scorpius è stata una scelta motivata dal suo background.  
  
Detto questo, al prossimo capitolo!  



	2. Chapter 2

\- **Secondo Anno** -  
  
La Ballata del Cappellaio Matto e la Lepre Marzolina

  
  
  
_«So com’è essere lasciati fuori da soli  
  
con una sola porta che ti separa da tutto il resto del mondo»._   
  


_"Il suono è la sensazione data da una vibrazione.  
  
Quanti modi ci sono per percepire una vibrazione?  
  
Credo di averli imparati tutti"._

  
  
  
_«Io e Teddy stiamo bene».  
  
«Non state bene, _ siete pieni di rabbia _, ma noi siamo qui per voi»._  
  


_"Tutte le volte che la discussione cade per caso  
  
sulla gestione di alcuni problemi sociali della nostra comunità magica,  
  
lei si altera e sottolinea di come nessuno si preoccupi invece dei Maghi sordi e dei loro diritti".  
  
«Penso che ormai tu vada già dotato di bicarbonato alle cene di famiglia, no?»_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sua madre gli aveva dato un nobile e affettato bacio sulla fronte e poi l’aveva spinto a salire sull’Espresso per Hogwarts. Tutto qui, fine del suo periodo a Villa Malfoy e inizio ufficioso del suo secondo anno.  
  
Si trascinò lungo un paio di vagoni alla ricerca di uno scomparto possibilmente semivuoto, e gli tornò in mente quello che gli aveva detto Eridan: _Non costruire il tuo mondo intorno a me!_ Ed effettivamente ora non aveva uno scomparto dove stare – un _posto_ dove stare. Faceva abbastanza schifo.  
  
Si era ormai arreso a cercare gli altri due compagni di dormitorio che gli erano rimasti, Patrick Donovan e Liam Cartwright; magari non sarebbe stato così imbarazzante sedersi con loro. Poi da un finestrino vide un campanello di gente dalla capigliatura rossa ferma sulla banchina; intuì subito fossero i Weasley.  
  
Si fermò a guardare e allungò il collo per vedere se nei dintorni ci fossero anche i Weasley-Delacour, ed effettivamente qualche secondo dopo inquadrò un gruppetto di persone con i capelli biondi dai riflessi argentati, come quelli di Vic.  
  
Vic era con loro, con una giacca ripiegata sul braccio e una borsa a tracolla, probabilmente perché quello era un giorno importante e delicato e i Weasley in genere non potevano non fare qualcosa _tutti insieme_.  
  
La ragazza era accanto a suo padre, un uomo molto alto e dai capelli lunghi legati in una coda, la sorella Dominique era invece accanto a sua madre.  
  
Se la ricordava bene la mediana dei Weasley-Delacour: l’aprile di quell’anno, era riuscita con un incantesimo a colorarsi i capelli con delle mèche rosso fuoco, diventando Grifondoro dalla punta dei piedi alla cima dei capelli, _letteralmente_ , ma sua madre non aveva gradito, a detta di Teddy; di solito, Dominique portava i capelli stretti in due codini sulla nuca e aveva pure la strana abitudine di legarsi la cravatta _a fiocco_. Era femminile e aggraziata, ma con un tocco di bizzarria che la faceva spiccare in modo inevitabile: Scorpius credeva che la cosa fosse intenzionale quanto ostentata.  
  
C’era un ragazzino poco più basso di Dominique, accanto a Vic, e non poteva essere che Louis.  
  
Riuscì a vederne appena il profilo, aveva gli stessi capelli incredibilmente biondi di sua sorella maggiore, ma molto più ribelli; osservò sua madre provare senza successo a schiacciarglieli facendo finta di stare piuttosto scompigliandogli in modo affettuoso, ma lui la fermò agitando le mani sopra la testa e allontanandosi di un passo.  
  
Vic notò Scorpius da lontano, gli sorrise e lo salutò con un piccolo cenno della testa, lui fece lo stesso. Louis si voltò per vedere chi la sorella avesse salutato, ma nello stesso attimo sua madre lo richiamò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
La signora Delacour, con gli occhi lucidi, si spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e si chinò facendo implicitamente cenno al figlio di baciarle la guancia, poi lo ricambiò accarezzandogli il viso. Dopo abbracciò Dominique in un modo che si adeguava di più a standard femminili tra madre e figlia, e il piccolo congedo finì.  
  
Scorpius non restò a fissarli anche mentre salivano sul treno, si accorse che era come se li stesse spiando e non era educato, e continuò il suo pellegrinaggio alla ricerca di un posto.  
  
Alla fine, s’infilò in un vagone con tre Tassorosso, che per tutto il viaggio lo guardarono come se lui avrebbe potuto ucciderli solo con uno sguardo.  
  
Il nuovo anno non stava cominciando affatto bene.  
  
Quando finalmente furono in Sala Grande, Scorpius si sedette al tavolo dei Corvonero stringendo le braccia al petto e ringraziando mentalmente i Quattro Fondatori che quantomeno il viaggio fosse finito: a Corvonero ormai sapevano che lui non uccideva e non mordeva nessuno, era più rilassante stare lì, per quanto fosse solo.  
  
Patrick e Liam stavano chiacchierando ad alta voce dell’assenza di Eridan, forse sperando che così lui si decidesse a dir loro qualcosa in proposito, ma non ne ebbe molta voglia. Quando iniziò lo Smistamento, però, si rimise sull’attenti: sapeva che anche il giovane Weasley sarebbe stato Smistato, e ricordava bene i presentimenti di Teddy e Vic.  
  
Applaudì senza troppa convinzione all’ingresso a Corvonero di due primini – un maschio e una femmina – e quando finalmente fu il turno di Louis Weasley – il professor Paciock era accanto a lui, gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi al Cappello Parlante – non riuscì a togliersi dalla testa l’espressione preoccupata e gli occhi rossi di Vic.  
  
Vide il ragazzino sedersi sullo sgabello e accadde tutto semplicemente troppo in fretta, troppo.  
  
 _Corvonero._  
  
Non batté le mani, fissò gli altri Potter-Weasley al tavolo Grifondoro guardarsi l’un l’altro confusi e anche un po’ impauriti; il professor Paciock lanciò un’occhiata piuttosto rassegnata alla Preside McGranitt, che gli assentì.  
  
Louis non andò dai Corvonero: per quella sera, _la prima sera_ , mangiò con i suoi cugini e sua sorella.  
  
La questione era allucinante.  
  
La cena gli andò di traverso: cominciarono immediatamente ad esserci mormorii su Louis Weasley e sulla sua sordità – ancora presunta, molti stavano cercando conferme per alimentare il pettegolezzo – e la cosa gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco. Era stupido paragonare i pettegolezzi su Weasley a quelli che al primo anno c’erano stati su di lui – oh, se le ricordava le facce dei Corvonero la prima sera, le avrebbe ricordate per sempre – ma non riusciva a farne a meno.  
  
Era come rivivere tutto una seconda volta a distanza di un anno.  
  
Si affrettò a finire di mangiare e quando arrivò finalmente all’ultimo gradino della Torre di Corvonero e vide la porta… _imprecò ad alta voce._  
  
L’indovinello.  
  
Louis non l’avrebbe sentito, né avrebbe potuto leggere il becco del corvo, perché non umano. Non avrebbe neanche potuto rispondere.  
  
Che razza di scelta avevano fatto?! Quel ragazzino non era mai stato fuori dalla propria famiglia, probabilmente non aveva neanche idea di cosa avrebbe detto la gente alle sue spalle, e per giunta era stato Smistato in una Casa dove non c’era nessun suo familiare e nessuno sapeva usare la lingua dei segni.  
  
Tutto ciò faceva abbastanza schifo.  
  
Si sedette sul suo letto e sperò che Patrick e Liam avessero ancora poca voglia di renderlo esplicitamente partecipe delle loro conversazioni. Vide di sottecchi che il letto accanto al suo – il suo era l’ultimo, quello più vicino alle finestre – quello che una volta era stato di Eridan, era già stato sistemato per Weasley; ai piedi c’era già pure il baule con la targhetta col suo nome inciso.  
  
Non aveva senso, avrebbero dovuto far finta di non aver ascoltato il Cappello Parlante e mandare Weasley a Grifondoro, subito.  
  
Una ventina di minuti dopo, improvvisamente nel dormitorio scese il silenzio. Alzò gli occhi per vedere la causa del blocco del chiacchiericcio degli altri due compagni: come si aspettava, era appena entrato Louis Weasley, in compagnia però di una giovane donna bruna con gli occhiali, molto alta e dall’aria affabile quanto _affilata._  
  
«Buonasera, signori» li salutò con un sorriso, accompagnando le proprie parole con la lingua dei segni. «Mi presento: sono la signorina Monica Harper, sono l’insegnante di Incantesimi del signor Weasley. Come già saprete, il signor Weasley ha un problema, ma io sono qui anche per aiutare voi a evitare imbarazzi e fraintendimenti, ok?» sorrise loro.  
  
Scorpius in quel sorriso non ci vide niente di benevolo, ci lesse qualcosa come "Prendetelo in giro e io vi rivolto come calzini, stronzetti".  
  
«Il signor Weasley» continuò, «può usare all’occorrenza un incantesimo non verbale per scrivere immediatamente su una pergamena quello che vuole dirvi, quindi non esitate a parlargli anche se non conoscete la lingua dei segni britannica. Sa leggere le labbra, quindi cercate sempre di non coprire la vostra bocca quando parlate con lui, di non parlare troppo velocemente e di farlo uno per volta. Ricordatevi sempre che non vi sente; se dovete avvertirlo di qualcosa e vi dà le spalle, non chiamatelo per nome, raggiungetelo e afferratelo: ricordatelo bene, è molto importante questo, specie in caso di pericoli improvvisi, perché è perfettamente comprensibile che sia un’abitudine chiamare qualcuno per nome, ma nel suo caso è bene prendere altre abitudini. Seguirà con voi quasi tutte le lezioni, le altre – come Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione – le seguirà con me. Ci sono domande?»  
  
Scorpius alzò prontamente la mano.  
  
«Sì, signor…?» l’invitò a dirle il suo nome.  
  
«Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy».  
  
«Prego, signor Malfoy».  
  
«Come faremo per la porta d’ingresso della sala comune e l’indovinello?» Il pensiero gli martellava la testa.  
  
«Ottima domanda» fece un grosso sospiro. «La Preside, il vostro professore d’Incantesimi e io ci siamo detti d’accordo su operare un incanto sul batacchio a forma di corvo: faremo in modo che abbia una memoria tattile, che riconosca la mano del signor Weasley e solo per lui si apra senza indovinelli di sorta. L’unico problema è che purtroppo la porta di Corvonero è _molto antica_ ed è protetta di suo da moltissimi incanti, quindi non sarà un incantesimo che faremo a breve, anche se speriamo di non impiegare più di un paio di giorni. Nel frattempo, non credo che il signor Weasley rischierà di restare fuori: siete sempre tutti in giro, vero?» E fece di nuovo quel sorriso carico di minacce, tant’è che tutti e tre le annuirono subito all’unisono.  
  
«Ci sono altre domande?» Patrick e Liam scossero le teste in cenno di diniego. «Bene. Potreste dirmi chi dei due è il signor Donovan e chi il signor Cartwright? Mi hanno detto i vostri nomi per potervi presentare, ma non conosco ancora le vostre facce» sorrise di nuovo a quel modo.  
  
«Io sono Donovan» Patrick indicò se stesso.  
  
«Bene». La signorina Harper si rivolse a Weasley e gli scandì bene i nomi indicandogli i ragazzi; infine si voltò verso di lui, indicandolo come "Scorpius Malfoy".  
  
Quella fu la prima volta che si guardarono dritto in faccia.  
  
Weasley assentì alla professoressa, come a dirle di aver memorizzato tutto.  
  
«Credo di aver finito! Non mi resta che augurarvi buonanotte, signori! E ricordatevi di non farvi problemi a parlare col signor Weasley» sorrise in modo omicida, «è sordo, non scemo» ed ecco la stoccata finale che in fondo si aspettavano.  
  
La professoressa Harper scambiò la buonanotte con la lingua dei segni con Weasley, gli sorrise mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e infine si congedò.  
  
Per un lungo attimo, Weasley restò in piedi davanti al proprio letto; si guardarono tutti e quattro in faccia e poi _puff!_ , all’unisono Patrick e Liam tornarono a chiacchierare e Weasley si chinò per sistemare alcune cose all’interno del proprio baule.  
  
"Bell’inizio," pensò Scorpius. Si strofinò le mani sul volto, indeciso su come comportarsi. Aveva chiesto a Teddy di insegnargli qualcosa di essenziale nella lingua dei segni, ma non sapeva da che parte iniziare e… quello era stato il letto di Eridan, e lui gli mancava. E odiava quell’atmosfera e tutto quello che gli stava ricordando.  
  
 _Non costruire il tuo mondo intorno a me!_  
  
Sì, ma era tutto un po’ troppo.  
  
Si cacciò sotto le coperte coprendosi tutta la testa. «Vaffanculo» sibilò sottovoce.  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo non seppe se sentirsi sorpreso o meno del fatto che Weasley si fosse alzato prima di tutti gli altri: lui stesso i primi tempi dell’anno precedente si alzava sempre presto in modo da lasciarsi di proposito i compagni alle spalle e potersene stare per i fatti propri; probabilmente Weasley era subito andato in Sala Grande per raggiungere parenti.  
  
A colazione, lo vide al tavolo dei Grifondoro come sospettava. Anche Hugo Weasley e Lily Potter erano stati Smistati lì, al loro primo anno: sarebbe stato forse più utile se anche lui avesse cominciato dal primo anno, o forse sarebbe stato peggio sul serio, perché non solo sarebbe finito da solo in un’altra Casa, a lezioni non avrebbe avuto sua sorella.  
  
Con un’occhiata, scorse velocemente il suo orario di lezioni ed ebbe conferme di quello che pensava: sarebbero stati sempre con i Grifondoro, eccezione fatta per Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione.  
  
«Sembra che cambieranno molte cose per noi Corvonero, quest’anno» commentò ad alta voce Patrick. «Mi chiedo perché mai Louis Weasley non debba frequentare una scuola adatta a lui, sarebbe una cosa decisamente conveniente per tutti» concluse in modo asciutto sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
  
Patrick era un ragazzo occhialuto dall’aria abbastanza anonima, cosa che cozzava con la sua mente più che acuta _pungente_ – o forse il suo aspetto era proprio un dono che la natura gli aveva dato per mascherare il suo intuito non sempre opportuno.  
  
«Non è molto bello che adesso per forza di cose tutto ciò che faremo dovrà essere strettamente collegato ai Grifondoro» continuò Patrick, non con tono aspro o seccato, quanto vagamente annoiato, «immagino che non sarà bello neanche per Weasley stesso, visto che non credo che non percepirà il peso di queste forzature fatte per lui. Si sentirà eccessivamente messo al centro della scena».  
  
La cosa più fastidiosa era che aveva ragione. Scorpius decise di spostare la conversazione su altri argomenti, per quanto non credesse che così facendo sarebbe diventata più fertile.  
  
«Donovan, sai per caso quando inizieranno i provini per la nostra squadra di Quidditch?» chiese versandosi del succo di zucca, inespressivo e senza guardarlo in faccia. Di sottecchi, lo vide inarcare un sopracciglio.  
  
«Credo la fine del mese al più tardi. Hai intenzione di proporti, Malfoy?»  
  
Assentì. «Come Battitore».  
  
«L’anno scorso non ti sei fatto avanti».  
  
«Ero al primo anno, di rado prendono in considerazione i primini» snocciolò mentendo.  
  
«Non credi che la cosa potrebbe influenzare i tuoi voti? Avevi una media abbastanza alta l’anno scorso, gli allenamenti potrebbero portarti via ore di studio preziose».  
  
"Andiamo, Patrick" pensò, "in realtà è come se ti stessi dicendo che è arrivato Natale in anticipo: dillo che l’anno scorso non facevi altro che parlarmi alle spalle perché nella tua testa bacata siamo in competizione. Eridan non ti sopportava per questo. Meno studio, meglio è per te".  
  
«So gestirmi bene» replicò laconico, prima di addentare una fetta di pane e marmellata.  
  
«Ti auguro di essere preso» gli disse con un piccolo sorrisetto.  
  
"Come volevasi dimostrare". «Grazie».  
  
Finì in fretta il resto della colazione e andò dritto in aula per la prima lezione del giorno, Storia della Magia.  
  
Si sedette al solito banco, il secondo accanto alle finestre; guardò con una certa nostalgia il posto vuoto accanto a sé. Si era ripromesso di scrivere a Eridan durante il primo giorno di scuola, raccontandogli a modo proprio – sarcastico – com’erano le cose senza di lui quell’anno.  
  
Si chiese se qualcuno si sarebbe seduto accanto a lui. Non ci sperò, ed effettivamente il posto restò vuoto. Non storse nemmeno il naso quando mise comodamente la sua tracolla aperta sopra il lato di banco vuoto, giusto per approfittarne per avere tutto a portata di mano.  
  
Dall’altro lato dell’aula, vide Louis Weasley sedersi al primo banco con la sorella, mentre Albus Potter e Rose Weasley erano al secondo banco. Osservò distrattamente i cugini presentare a Louis altri ragazzi, che guardarono un po’ nervosi il modo in cui le Weasley e Potter accompagnavano la discussione con la lingua dei segni: non era cattiveria o malizia, quella di quei ragazzi estranei, solo che effettivamente la prima volta non sapevi cosa fare davanti ad una cosa del genere; era tutta una continua indecisione, se guardare in faccia chi parlava, se seguire lo sfarfallamento delle mani – che continuavano a muoversi attirando inevitabilmente l’attenzione – o se fissare il sordo, perché anche se non riuscivi a comunicare con lui era un interlocutore, solo che non parlava, ma sembrava brutto e poco educato rivolgersi solo all’interprete… Cosa fare? Ed era inevitabile che il sordo a sua volta stesse percependo l’imbarazzo e il senso di inadeguatezza degli altri.  
  
Ma non era un suo vero problema, si disse, prendendo una pergamena e una boccetta d’inchiostro.  
  
E poi gli tornarono in mente gli occhi arrossati di Vic.  
  
Si grattò nervosamente la testa scompigliandosi i capelli e sperò che la lezione iniziasse presto.  
  
  
  
Notò come i professori stessero attenti a non parlare quando non erano rivolti verso di loro, per dare modo a Louis di leggere le loro labbra, e come facessero attenzione a non cedere troppo alle loro cadenze, affinché la pronuncia – e di conseguenza il movimento della bocca – fosse più chiara possibile. Il primo banco era sempre tacitamente di Louis e Dominique Weasley, cosicché quest’ultimo potesse sempre guardare bene in faccia l’insegnante.  
  
Patrick aveva ragione, molte cose ora sarebbero cambiate proprio per Louis Weasley: non era colpa di nessuno, ma la cosa era in qualche modo stressante perché Hogwarts era un piccolo mondo che ruotava attorno a delle abitudini precise e in un certo senso prestabilite. Le ore di Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione sembrarono quasi un sollievo da raggiungere a fatica.  
  
Alla fine della lezione che precedeva il pranzo, Scorpius si mise a sistemare pigramente le proprie cose nella tracolla, salvo poi ricordare che Weasley poteva essere rimasto fuori dalla sala comune: Patrick e Liam non avevano l’abitudine di rientrare nei dormitori prima di pranzo. Chiuse subito le cinghie e scapicollò verso la Torre di Corvonero; un paio di volte rischiò di scivolare lungo i corridoi di pietra, diventata ormai col tempo troppo levigata.  
  
 _Ho le mani tutte impiastricciate d’inchiostro, come al solito. Spero di poter entrare presto per lavarmele_. Era stato solo umiliante.  
  
Salì la scala a chiocciola sentendo il proprio cuore protestare per uscirgli fuori dalla cassa toracica, e quando alla fine arrivò quasi senza fiato davanti alla porta, effettivamente vi trovò davanti Louis Weasley, fermo in attesa che qualcuno venisse a risolvere l’indovinello.  
  
Scorpius decise di ostentare nonchalance; si allentò la cravatta. «Fa caldo oggi, eh?» gli disse. «Ho bisogno di darmi una rinfrescata, prima di pranzo». Il che in effetti era vero, dopo la corsa che aveva fatto, non era solo una scusa per non fargli notare che fosse lì per lui; il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo annuendo inespressivo.  
  
Scorpius bussò usando il batacchio e rispose subito all’indovinello, lasciando entrare Weasley con lui. Non si dissero più una sola parola, Weasley sembrava particolarmente rigido, dalla faccia che aveva parve anche non aver voglia di parlare con nessuno e che sperasse che il messaggio passasse in modo implicito. Non sapendo che altro fare, Scorpius l’accontentò.  
  
Lanciò la tracolla sul letto senza tanti complimenti e andò in bagno a sciacquarsi la faccia completamente sudata. Guardandosi allo specchio, si rese conto che era in pessime condizioni e con il viso arrossato, e che fosse quindi palese che avesse fatto una gran corsa: come aveva detto la professoressa Harper, Weasley era sordo, non scemo, doveva averlo capito che aveva fatto quella corsa per lui e Scorpius aveva l’impressione che non avesse gradito molto la sua iniziativa.  
  
 _Ho le mani tutte impiastricciate d’inchiostro, come al solito. Spero di poter entrare presto per lavarmele._  
  
Chiuse i rubinetti con un gesto secco e tornò in camera; Weasley era già andato via.  
  
«’fanculo» mormorò senza troppa convinzione.  
  
  
  
Dopo le lezioni pomeridiane, Scorpius approfittò della bella giornata – ultimi strascichi dell’estate – per andare a leggere sotto un albero del parco uno dei libri che gli aveva dato Vic, _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_.  
  
Si sedette seminascosto fra due grosse radici sporgenti e sperò che nessuno venisse a disturbarlo. Forse fu proprio per "assecondare" questo suo desiderio che l’Universo decise che poco dopo i Potter-Weasley si sistemassero non molto distanti da lui, tutti insieme – riconobbe subito la voce assurdamente alta di James, il maggiore dei Potter.  
  
Sospirò rassegnato – tanto da lì non potevano vederlo perché erano qualche albero dietro di lui – continuò la lettura col sottofondo dell’allegra banda.  
  
Una ventina di minuti dopo, vide di sottecchi passare davanti a lui il Circolo della Vecchia Gloria Purosangue; fecero reciprocamente finta di non vedersi e Scorpius ringraziò mentalmente i Quattro Fondatori. Quando però il gruppetto di Serpeverde superò anche i Potter-Weasley, si alzò nell’aria uno strano motivetto cantato da qualcuno, una sorta di marcia solenne e inquietante al contempo, che per qualche strano motivo lo fece ridacchiare – dovette premersi una mano contro la bocca affinché non lo sentissero. Subito dopo ci fu lo schiocco di uno scappellotto.  
  
«Hugo! Smettila di cantare la _Marcia Imperiale_ di _Guerre Stellari_ ogni volta che vedi un gruppo di Serpeverde!» quella doveva essere stata Rose Weasley. «Non provocare nessuno!»  
  
«Ahia! Beh, tanto loro sono dei Purosangue, mica lo sanno che canzone è!» protestò.  
  
«Come se non fosse intuibile il genere…»  
  
"La sorella però ha ragione" pensò, continuando a ridacchiare. Poi, sentì dei saluti di congedo.  
  
«Ok, Lou! Ci vediamo a cena!»  
  
"Opporc…" scattò in piedi e per un attimo non seppe in che direzione andare: come non fare vedere a Louis Weasley che stesse fiondandosi alla Torre di Corvonero per aprirgli la porta? Decise di fare il giro lungo del parco all’inverso, il più veloce possibile.  
  
Corse riallacciando le cinghie della borsa ed evitando in contemporanea i rami bassi degli alberi per un soffio, saltò prontamente delle radici sporgenti e in un certo senso – considerando che stava quasi _volando_ – fu soddisfatto di se stesso: aveva i riflessi pronti, ai provini per la squadra di Quidditch avrebbe fatto una bella figura. Si fermò a qualche metro dal portone del castello, aspettando che Weasley entrasse prima di lui – era stato abbastanza veloce da raggiungerlo, nonostante avesse fatto il giro più lungo, ma non così tanto da precederlo – e poi corse scegliendo di fare ancora una volta la strada più lunga per arrivare alla Torre di Corvonero.  
  
Stava andando però troppo forte e la pietra dei corridoi era troppo liscia, temette di non riuscire a fermarsi. Come faceva Teddy? Ah sì, _scivolava_.  
  
Decise di fare in scivolata l’ultimo tratto di corridoio prima della scala, o meglio tentò di farlo, perché sbagliò i tempi di frenata e andò a sbattere in modo poco Malfoy e molto Tonks contro il muro. Imprecò in modo molto Black. Ancora con la vista annebbiata dal dolore, corse sulla scala a chiocciola e arrivò alla porta massaggiandosi la spalla dolente.  
  
Weasley era lì, appoggiato con aria fredda al davanzale di pietra della finestra sul pianerottolo.  
  
Avendo in gola solo il fiato essenziale per sopravvivere a quel momento, Scorpius lo salutò agitando una mano, bussò alla porta e rispose all’indovinello con voce flebile. Entrarono in sala comune e ancora una volta Weasley non gli disse nulla.  
  
Scorpius andò in bagno, si tolse la cravatta e il maglioncino grigio e sbottonandosi la camicia osservò il grosso livido che si stava formando sulla sua spalla.  
  
 _Ho le mani tutte impiastricciate d’inchiostro, come al solito. Spero di poter entrare presto per lavarmele._  
  
Sulla porta di Corvonero non c’era ancora l’incantesimo di memoria tattile, la voce di Eridan non smetteva di tormentarlo, Weasley restava sempre fuori da solo e sembrava incazzarsi quando l’aiutava, lui non sapeva fare le scivolate come Teddy, si era fatto un male atroce e tutto faceva abbastanza schifo.  
  
  
  
Andò a cena di pessimo umore, ma almeno al tavolo dei Corvonero scoprì che Liam preso a solo non era del tutto da buttare: Patrick gli aveva detto che Scorpius voleva fare i provini per la squadra di Quidditch e lui si era entusiasmato perché voleva sostenerli anche lui come Cacciatore.  
  
La madre di Liam aveva origini orientali, di conseguenza lui aveva dei lineamenti misti, con gli occhi scuri a mandorla e i capelli nerissimi e molto folti. Non era un cattivo ragazzo, non era neanche una banderuola, solo che a quanto sembrava era un chiacchierone e provava costantemente ad accontentare tutti, col risultato di non sapere mai cosa fare esattamente e peccare di negligenza per indecisione. Ad ogni modo, le chiacchiere sul Quidditch mitigarono il suo umore e gli evitarono che la cena gli provocasse dell’acidità di stomaco.  
  
Si recò in Infermeria per farsi dare una pozione per la botta presa alla spalla, onde evitare che peggiorasse e non potesse presentarsi ai provini, e poi andò a chiudersi nei dormitori per continuare le sue letture Babbane in santa pace.  
  
Perse il senso del tempo, lo riacquistò solo quando sentì le gambe dolergli per via della posizione poco confortevole mantenuta sul letto per troppo tempo; distese le gambe e guardò che ore fossero: le dieci e un quarto di sera.  
  
Era ancora da solo nel dormitorio. Patrick e Liam di solito erano sempre in coppia, ma quella di loro tre era tuttavia una quieta convivenza perché anche se lui e Patrick non si apprezzavano, si facevano i fatti propri. Più volte era capitato che gli altri due l’anno prima sgusciassero via di nascosto dai dormitori nel cuore della notte, per andare a trovare gli amici di altre Case o i compagni di Casa più grandi; Scorpius ed Eridan li avevano visti ma non avevano mai fatto la spia. Patrick poteva essere un idiota in altri campi, ma Scorpius sapeva che mai e poi mai a sua volta avrebbe fatto la spia se lui avesse combinato qualcosa, più che per senso di lealtà, per proteggersi da ritorsioni e minacce – perché Scorpius avrebbe potuto svuotare il sacco a sua volta. Quello che facevano gli altri due non gli importava davvero, ma… Weasley?  
  
Aveva deciso di lasciarlo stare, se non altro per istinto di autoconservazione – la prossima volta si sarebbe rotto l’osso del collo? E comunque non era bello che poi gli rivolgesse sempre quella faccia quasi arrabbiata – però il sospetto divenne forte…  
  
 _Ho le mani tutte impiastricciate d’inchiostro, come al solito. Spero di poter entrare presto per lavarmele._  
  
Chiuse di colpo il libro e lo posò sul comodino, scese dal letto e andò in sala comune. Vi trovò Liam impegnato a giocare a scacchi dei maghi con un ragazzo del terzo anno e Patrick seduto su una poltrona a leggere un libro. Il suo sospetto si fece ancora più forte.  
  
«Cartwright, hai visto Weasley?»  
  
Il ragazzo cadde dalle nuvole. «No, perché?»  
  
 _Ho le mani tutte impiastricciate d’inchiostro, come al solito. Spero di poter entrare presto per lavarmele._  
  
Non gli rispose, andò direttamente verso la porta d’ingresso per aprirla dall’interno.  
  
Weasley era lì, da solo e al buio, seduto sul davanzale di pietra della finestra. Non appena la luce proveniente dalla sala comune lo investì, si strofinò forte un braccio contro gli occhi – come Scorpius aveva visto fare a Vic quando piangeva. Ciò non impedì a Scorpius di capire che aveva pianto tanto, soprattutto perché anche a lui come alla sorella gli occhi si arrossavano facilmente.  
  
 _Ho le mani tutte impiastricciate d’inchiostro, come al solito. Spero di poter entrare presto per lavarmele._  
  
Weasley non fiatò, anzi quando vide che era stato lui ad aprire la porta sembrò arrabbiarsi di più; entrò e andò dritto verso il dormitorio, lasciando lì.  
  
Weasley era rimasto da solo e al buio sulla soglia della porta per chissà quanto, consapevole che al di là di quella singola porta tutti gli altri fossero comodamente e tranquillamente seduti. Tutti tranne lui.  
  
E nessuno si era ricordato di cercarlo.  
  
Scorpius rientrò nei dormitori, trovò la porta del bagno socchiusa; vide la luce accesa, Weasley doveva essere lì dentro, a giudicare anche dai rumori che si sentivano – stava sbattendo forte ogni cosa, doveva essere proprio _incazzato._  
  
Quando tornò in camera, Scorpius decise di affrontarlo.  
  
«Potevi chiedere aiuto alla professoressa Harper» gli disse, cercando il più possibile di non farlo sembrare un rimprovero.  
  
Weasley fece un’espressione sarcastica; svuotò sul proprio letto la tracolla – Scorpius notò che era abbastanza disordinato – e la lanciò dietro di sé, lasciando che toccasse terra come un guscio vuoto; cercò una pergamena e poi le puntò contro la bacchetta – incantesimo non verbale. Gliela passò sbattendogliela contro il petto e guardandolo negli occhi, duro e ancora sarcastico.  
  
"Non voglio balie".  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo. "Orgoglioso il ragazzo, eh?" pensò.  
  
«Immagino che tu non abbia avuto una grande giornata».  
  
Weasley gli strappò la pergamena dalle mani e gliela restituì furente con un altro paio di frasi.  
  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Sembrate tutti così felici di avermi qui". Se avesse parlato, il tono sarebbe stato puro veleno. Dopo di ciò, gli diede le spalle e andò a recuperare la tracolla.  
  
Scorpius si guardò intorno provando a prendere ispirazione dalle pareti circostanti, per trovare la cosa giusta fa fare o da dire. Fallì miseramente.  
  
Poi fissò il letto di Eridan, no, _di Weasley_ , mentre lui rimetteva a casaccio le sue cose nella borsa. Ricordò come Eridan si era imposto a lui l’anno prima, sedendosi sul suo materasso senza chiedergli prima il permesso.  
  
Afferrò Weasley per un braccio e lo costrinse a sedersi sul letto con lui; l’altro lo fissò serrando la mascella, offeso, lui replicò prontamente.  
  
«Ascoltami» esordì. Poi si rese conto di aver usato la parola sbagliata, si corresse. «Prestami attenzione» ma c’era stato un attimo di silenzio glaciale prima e la correzione secca provocò a Weasley un attacco di risate isteriche, fatto comprensibile, del resto.  
  
Scorpius si passò le mani sulla faccia, provando a non ridere lui stesso, poi ricordò i primi rudimenti della lingua dei segni che gli aveva dato Teddy.  
  
"Guardami" gli disse nella sua lingua; era stata una delle prime parole che Teddy gli aveva insegnato, dicendogli che sarebbe stato un modo veloce per attirare la sua attenzione, e in effetti funzionò: Weasley gli guardò le mani e la faccia, perplesso ma comunque sorpreso e silenzioso.  
  
Scorpius ovviamente non era ancora un grande esperto della lingua dei segni, in tutta onestà non sapeva neanche se avrebbe mai avuto l’occasione di approfondirla, così proseguì parlando lentamente a voce chiara, tanto ormai Weasley lo stava osservando in volto con attenzione.  
  
«L’anno scorso avevo un amico di nome Eridan, dormiva su questo letto» indicò il posto su cui erano seduti. «Soffriva d’asma, aveva bisogno di un erogatore, lo sai cos’è?» Era raro che i Maghi usassero delle medicine di stampo così Babbano come gli erogatori, di solito si limitavano alle pozioni, ma nonostante ciò lo vide annuire.  
  
«La scala a chiocciola della nostra torre è molto ripida, sono tre giri abbastanza pesanti da fare» continuò, ripercorrendo col pensiero tutti i ricordi di lui e l’amico di ritorno alla sala comune. «Eridan è robusto di corporatura, arrivava sempre col fiatone in cima e purtroppo spesso dimenticava l’erogatore nei dormitori». Vide Weasley intristirsi appena, forse aveva intuito dove voleva andare a parare.  
  
«Al primo anno non si è ancora così bravi da saper sempre rispondere all’indovinello del batacchio, capitava così che restassimo da soli seduti sull’ultimo scalino ad aspettare qualcuno che rispondesse per noi. Lui minimizzava sempre per non farmi preoccupare, _era un esperto nell’arte di non farmi preoccupare_ » sorrise amaramente, «mi diceva che aveva le mani sporche d’inchiostro e non vedeva l’ora di entrare per lavarsele, ma io non ero stupido, lo capivo che l’ansia gli faceva aumentare l’affanno». Distolse lo sguardo e fissò le coperte, Weasley adesso era decisamente malinconico.  
  
«Ero impotente» proseguì, «non potevamo tornare indietro perché rifare la scala avrebbe peggiorato la sua situazione, ma non potevo neanche andare a cercare qualcuno di Corvonero per avere un aiuto e lasciarlo lì da solo ad aspettare col fiato corto. Non sapere la risposta all’indovinello e restare chiusi fuori da soli nel momento del bisogno è stato di volta in volta soltanto _umiliante_ » e tornò a guardarlo dritto in faccia. «Credo che siano stati i momenti della mia vita in cui mi sono sentito più solo».  
  
 _Ho le mani tutte impiastricciate d’inchiostro, come al solito. Spero di poter entrare presto per lavarmele._  
  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, Weasley abbassò lo sguardo; lui gli strattonò un braccio per fargli cenno di tornare a guardarlo parlare.  
  
«Weasley, oggi non ti sono venuto dietro perché mi fai pena, ma perché _so com’è_ , ok?» scandì bene le parole, sicuro e deciso. «So com’è essere lasciati fuori da soli con una sola porta che ti separa da tutto il resto del mondo».  
  
Weasley infilò una mano dentro la tracolla e rovistò alla cieca fino a trovare cosa stava cercando: una pergamena; la colpì con la bacchetta e poi la girò verso di lui tenendola fra due dita.  
  
"Scusa".  
  
Non replicò "Scusami anche tu", perché Eridan non si scusava mai per essere stato irruento ed essersi imposto: a quanto sembrava, per loro tre – lui, Eridan e Louis Weasley – l’unico modo per farsi ascoltare e interagire era quello e andava bene così. Gli assentì senza guardarlo e si alzò dal letto; Weasley tornò a sistemare le proprie cose.  
  
Dopo un po’, mentre se ne stava affossato contro un cuscino a leggere, vide Weasley sedersi con un tonfo rumoroso accanto a lui, di colpo, munito di bacchetta e pergamena.  
  
"Come volevasi dimostrare" pensò Scorpius.  
  
Weasley gli passò la pergamena scritta. "Ti manca Eridan?"  
  
«Eravamo abbastanza uniti» ammise serio con tranquillità.  
  
L’altro riprese la pergamena e scrisse qualcos’altro, almeno la magia gli permetteva di essere veloce e la conversazione non perdeva troppa dinamicità. "Sai dov’è adesso?"  
  
Si accigliò perché la domanda gli suonò in parte strana. «Certo che lo so, è a Seattle, in America. Suo padre lo scorso gennaio ha avuto un’offerta di lavoro migliore e ha accettato subito, tutta la famiglia si è trasferita lì la fine del mese scorso».  
  
Weasley sembrava stranito a sua volta. "Ne sei sicuro?"  
  
«Eh?!» Che storia era quella? Aprì il cassetto del comodino e prese la prima lettera che gli aveva mandato Eridan, l’unica fino a quel momento. «Vedi?» gli indicò la busta. «Seattle, Washington, Stati Uniti, America».  
  
Weasley si grattò la testa, sembrava sia basito che stranamente imbarazzato. "Scusami, è che non è quello che si dice in giro. Ero convinto di un’altra cosa".  
  
Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. «Cosa?»  
  
Il ragazzo sembrò esitare un attimo, ma tuttavia glielo scrisse. "Qualcuno deve aver messo in giro la voce che i tuoi hanno saputo che frequentavi un Mezzosangue con idee Babbanofile e che di conseguenza hanno cominciato a minacciare la sua famiglia, che quindi è scappata".  
  
Per un lungo ed intenso attimo, la stanza sembrò girargli intorno. Era per questo che tutti continuavano ad evitarlo? Sia sul treno che a lezione… Avevano paura di fare la fine dei Cattermole? Ma quale fine, poi?  
  
«N-non… non…» incespicò, perché era semplicemente incredibile, «non sono scappati. I miei non hanno mai saputo esattamente quanto fossimo legati. Certo, qualcuno di Serpeverde avrà detto loro prima o poi _chi_ frequentavo, non ne dubito, ma non hanno mai saputo fino a che punto io e Eridan ci siamo influenzati a vicenda. Mia nonna, _Narcissa Malfoy_ » calcò bene il nome, «mi ha _coperto_ , mi ha aiutato a salutarlo quest’estate. I Cattermole non sono scappati» ripeté ancora basito, «sono partiti serenamente, c’era anche Teddy con me quel giorno, Teddy Lupin. Mi credi?» chiese, perché in quel mondo inaspettato di bugie sentiva l’urgenza che qualcuno gli credesse.  
  
Weasley abbozzò un piccolo sorriso e gli spinse la lettera di Eridan sotto gli occhi, come a dirgli che aveva già le prove in mano. "Ti credo".  
  
Scorpius gli annuì e poi il suo sguardo vagò ancora una volta in modo confuso per tutta la stanza, mentre la sua testa cercava di rimettere insieme i pezzi fumosi di tutta quella storia. Si accorse, però, che nonostante tutto non gli importava risalire alla fonte di quella diceria, perché in fondo c’era già abituato a cose del genere, solo che aveva la sensazione che le cose gli fossero sfuggite di mano – e poi diceva a Teddy di non lasciarsi sfuggire di mano la sua situazione con Vic – perché ora… tutti l’avrebbero evitato per sempre?  
  
Lui stava bene da solo, la solitudine gli era piacevole, spesso anzi evitava le persone di proposito, ma un’altra cosa era sapere con certezza che gli altri a loro volta lo evitassero per paura che lui dannasse la loro intera esistenza costringendoli ad una fuga a vita. Era una cosa che faceva abbastanza schifo.  
  
Aveva dannatamente ragione Eridan, non avrebbe dovuto costruire il suo mondo solo intorno a lui, ma almeno grazie al loro rapporto aveva cominciato a saper dare un nome alle emozioni e ai rapporti che avrebbe voluto, gli bastava solo fare dei paragoni, come quando aveva capito cos’era Vic per Teddy.  
  
Weasley gli passò di nuovo la pergamena. "Ti vedo abbastanza scosso". Aveva uno strano sorriso sulle labbra, era ironico.  
  
«Non posso concedermi di essere scosso, quando succede la squadra dei Serpeverde prende il Boccino d’Oro» biascicò atono.  
  
Weasley sorrise divertito; aveva la bocca larga e gli incisivi superiori un po’ più grandi del normale, per il restò somigliava abbastanza a Vic, lentiggini e occhi nocciola grandi ed espressivi compresi – Dominique era l’unica dei tre ad avere gli occhi chiari. I capelli di Weasley però erano più incasinati di quelli di Scorpius e un po’ più lunghi – nonché più biondi – e immaginò che fossero la disperazione di tutte le donne della sua famiglia.  
  
Weasley si posizionò meglio al centro del letto, non si tolse le scarpe e si mise seduto a gambe incrociate; con una mano gli passò la domanda scritta "Che stavi leggendo?", con l’altra prese il libro che Scorpius aveva posato sul comodino. Spassionatamente irruento.  
  
« _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ » e l’osservò guardare perplesso prima la copertina e poi l’interno del libro. «Le copertine di tutti i miei libri Babbani sono trasfigurate, così i miei non sanno cosa leggo di preciso».  
  
Non gli passò la pergamena nuovamente scritta, piuttosto gli sorrise apertamente e sillabò "Furbo" aprendosi il libro sulle gambe. Poi batté la mano prima sulle pagine stampate e poi in sequenza sul cuore, con aria ironicamente infantile.  
  
«È la tua storia preferita?» intuì Scorpius; Weasley gli annuì e poi voltò il libro verso di lui indicandogli più volte un personaggio raffigurato in un’immagine stampata, il Cappellaio Matto. «E lui è il tuo personaggio preferito» affermò sicuro, lui gli annuì ancora una volta sorridendo, poi tornò alla pergamena scritta.  
  
"Mia zia Hermione è una Nata Babbana, quando eravamo piccoli ci raccontava sempre un sacco di storie del suo mondo, credo per far dispetto a zio Ron, suo marito, che di solito la prendeva in giro ogni qual volta lei nominasse una favola Babbana, perché trovava i titoli buffi".  
  
«Beh, _hanno_ dei titoli buffi» concesse.  
  
"Sì, però sono belle! Sai, ad ogni mio compleanno mia sorella Vic mi fa prendere il tè mettendomi in testa uno strano cappello a cilindro, ogni anno sempre diverso!"  
  
Ricordò la strana faccia che aveva fatto Teddy quando Vic aveva proclamato che quella era la sua storia preferita: ecco doveva voleva arrivare, aveva voluto incuriosirlo in modo tale che la leggesse per prima, per creare un ponte fra lui e suo fratello. _Astuta_.  
  
Scosse la testa sorridendo. «Sai che questo libro me l’ha regalato proprio tua sorella Vic?» Weasley fece una buffa espressione perplessa. Ad esser sinceri, erano un paio di minuti che faceva un sacco di facce buffe, che, grazie anche al colore assurdamente chiaro dei suoi capelli spettinati e i suoi lineamenti delicati, lo facevano somigliare ad un folletto; doveva essere una sua abitudine ostentare le emozioni e le sensazioni tramite il viso, per farsi capire meglio da chi non conosceva la lingua dei segni.  
  
«Sì» continuò Scorpius, «poco fa ti ho detto che quest’estate ero con Teddy, no?» Gli annuì. «L’anno scorso io e mio cugino abbiamo iniziato una corrispondenza, le nostre nonne sembrano essersi in qualche modo riconciliate e così ci siamo visti. Abbiamo passato qualche giorno insieme e ho avuto modo d’incontrare anche Vic».  
  
Lui si corrucciò. "Non sapevo che Vic ti avesse incontrato e parlato così tanto quest’estate, però sospettavamo di Teddy: James ha notato il suo gufo consegnarti delle lettere, più volte. Si è appiccicato più volte a Teddy per chiedergli cosa stesse succedendo, ma lui non ha mai voluto sputare il rospo".  
  
«Sai, trattandosi di vecchie ferite di guerra e di problemi di famiglia, tutti avranno voluto essere discreti e delicati, ma credo che entro questo Natale l’avreste saputo tutti, perché zia Andromeda ha chiesto di rivedermi per le vacanze».  
  
Sembrò sollevarsi un po’; gli sorrise raggiante. "Teddy è forte, vero?"  
  
«Sì» sorrise a sua volta.  
  
"È stato il nostro primo capo qui a Hogwarts, poi il ruolo è passato a Vic, ora a Fred, che è al settimo anno".  
  
Era sorpreso. «Avete sul serio una roba simile a un capo?» considerando che erano davvero tanti e soprattutto folli, era verosimile che i grandi avessero voluto un referente.  
  
"No, l’ha deciso James".  
  
Appunto, erano folli. «Ah».  
  
"Come mai Vic ti ha regalato proprio questo libro?"  
  
Era una domanda in parte scottante, e se gli avesse detto la realtà forse l’avrebbe un po’ depresso. «Mi ha regalato un sacco di favole e fiabe Babbane, delle raccolte. Le ho raccontato di come mi sono procurato un sacco di libri Babbani, la cosa l’ha divertita e mi ha detto che da parte sua mi avrebbe regalato delle favole».  
  
"Come te li sei procurati?" si era inevitabilmente incuriosito a sua volta.  
  
«Tramite Eridan. Grazie a dei ragazzi Nati Babbani del sesto e settimo anno mi sono fatto scambiare la mia paghetta in valuta Babbana, ho dato i soldi alla mamma di Eridan e poi lei mi spediva i libri. Abbiamo trasfigurato le copertine prima di tornare a casa quest’estate».  
  
Weasley gli rivolse un sorriso malandrino. "Sicuro di non essere un Serpeverde?"  
  
«Non posso esserlo. Non mi puzza l’alito» e Weasley si mise a ridere; gli passò la pergamena scritta e gli batté una mano sul braccio con un’espressione ironica e soddisfatta.  
  
"Tu sei un tipo strano. Mi piaci, Malfoy".  
  
Anche lui l’anno scorso l’aveva pensato di Eridan, ma non gliel’aveva detto a voce.  
  
«Mi piaci anche tu» decise che con Weasley l’avrebbe fatto. «Chiamami Scorpius, o Ryo. O come ti pare».  
  
Lui sorrise scrollando la testa e poi girò un pezzetto di pergamena verso di lui tenendolo fra due dita.  
  
"Lou".  
  
  
  
Avevano avuto Incantesimi, quindi non sapeva a che ora fosse finita la lezione di sostegno di Lou. In tutta onestà, dopo la sera precedente trascorsa a chiacchierare, non sapeva se potesse esattamente ancora arrogarsi il diritto di fare cose come correre a perdifiato per aprirgli la porta, perché aveva capito che quello era un tasto delicato per Lou e non voleva fare una mossa falsa mandando all’aria una successiva serata da passare insieme, però… le gambe lo stavano portando lì.  
  
Era ora di pranzo, doveva sbrigarsi. Non sapeva nemmeno se Lou fosse salito alla torre, ma tanto fare una capatina non l’avrebbe ucciso.  
  
"Scivolata, scivolata" pensò all’ultimo paio di metri di corridoio, "la scivolata di Teddy" – peccato che non avesse ancora imparato i tempi di frenata.  
  
A ripensarci, una capatina alla torre avrebbe potuto ucciderlo davvero: finì contro un’armatura panciuta con una scure in mano. Gemette di dolore imprecando in modo molto Babbano, poteva dirlo perché stava coinvolgendo delle santità Babbane come aveva sentito più volte fare a Eridan.  
  
Sentì qualcuno correre velocemente verso di lui, probabilmente attirato dal fracasso, poi un paio di mani piccole e chiare l’aiutarono a togliersi l’armatura di dosso. Ancora steso a terra, vide sopra di sé la faccia sorridente di Lou.  
  
"Ti stavo aspettando" gli sillabò.  
  
Non gli aveva chiesto per prima cosa come stesse, ma gli andava benissimo così.  
  
  
  
Ad onor del vero, Lou l’aveva aspettato sui primi gradini della scala, affinché fosse _proprio lui_ ad aiutarlo ad entrare – se fosse invece andato in cima, sarebbe stato inevitabile che l’avrebbe aiutato il primo ad arrivare e quindi magari non lui – ma arrivato in scivolata, Scorpius non l’aveva visto; lui sì, invece.  
  
Nel tardo pomeriggio, la Preside McGranitt e i professori riuscirono a porre l’incantesimo di memoria tattile sul battente a forma di corvo, con grande sollievo di un sacco di santi Babbani.  
  
  
  
Era una sua abitudine leggere nel parco quando aveva tempo e condizioni meteorologiche permettendo, ed era qualcosa che portava con sé da Villa Malfoy, da quando a sei anni si rifugiava in mezzo ai cespugli per sfogliare dei grossi libri illustrati che gli regalava nonna Narcissa.  
  
Si sedette in mezzo alle sue due radici sporgenti preferite e, nascondendo per abitudine metà faccia sotto il colletto della camicia, si mise a leggere; poco dopo uno scalpiccio attirò il suo sguardo: vide Lou superare un paio di alberi poco distanti da lui; fece per aprire bocca per chiamarlo, salvo poi ricordarsi con una certa amarezza che non l’avrebbe sentito. Si alzò e andò a cercarlo.  
  
Lo trovò seduto a terra non troppo lontano dal Lago Nero, con le gambe incrociate e un grosso libro aperto sulle ginocchia; era "arruffato" come uno dei suoi pavoni albini quando s’infuriava. Lo raggiunse, gli sbatté piano un piede sulla gamba per attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
«Ti do fastidio se mi metto a leggere qui?» chiese, posando di già la tracolla a terra, _imponendosi_ ; in fondo era palese che l’altro volesse stare da solo, ma scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Mi metto dietro di te, se vedo arrivare qualcuno ti scrollo».  
  
Si sedette dietro di lui, schiena contro schiena, col viso rivolto verso il castello, in modo tale da vedere chi arrivasse.  
  
Sapeva che, se avesse voluto, Lou gli avrebbe parlato, perché anche lui era fatto _esattamente così._  
  
Dopo qualche minuto, Lou spinse la schiena all’indietro contro la sua, ma non si voltò; Scorpius credette che si fosse mosso solo per sistemarsi meglio, ma dopo fu spinto di nuovo. Ghignò e spinse verso di lui a propria volta, fu ricambiato con una spinta più forte e dopo un altro paio di spinte la lotta finì a gomitate date all’indietro. Alla fine lo sentì sospirare, e si voltò verso di lui.  
  
«Tutto bene?» evitò domande dirette; lui con la mano gli fece cenno di "così e così", poi prese pergamena e bacchetta.  
  
"Ogni tanto mi dà sui nervi stare in sala comune. Posso capire che gli altri inizialmente non sappiano come relazionarsi con me, ma mi dà fastidio quando mi fissano fingendo di non essere risentiti: lo so che sono infastiditi per un sacco di piccoli cambiamenti che ci sono stati per colpa mia, non sono idiota".  
  
«Qui a Hogwarts siamo molto abitudinari, vedrai che non appena passerà un po’ di tempo faranno proprie anche queste nuove abitudini e non ci faranno caso più di tanto. Comunque non è colpa tua se sei sordo, e ricordati che devi essere anche tu ad educare loro: non aspettarti sempre che siano gli altri ad essere i primi a parlare con te, mostra loro che anche tu ne hai voglia». Lou lo fissò appena risentito. «Sì, non puoi pretendere che tutta la gente sappia a priori fino a che punto sei sordo e come può inizialmente relazionarsi con te. Sii anche tu un po’ più sciolto e meno sulle tue». Lui strinse le ginocchia al petto e s’imbronciò, _punto sul vivo_. «Nessuno nasce con già la conoscenza della lingua dei segni infusa».  
  
Lou lo fissò con un’altra delle sue facce buffe, con l’aria ancora corrucciata – il labbro inferiore più sporgente di prima – ma anche più pensosa.  
  
«Cosa stai pensando?» gli aveva ricordato _terribilmente_ sua sorella Vic.  
  
Per tutta risposta, si avvicinò di più a lui. "Sono stanco di parlati così. Ti insegnerò la lingua dei segni".  
  
Era perplesso. «Non è meglio che me la insegni qualcun altro?» obiettò. «Sarebbe più pratico e forse più veloce».  
  
Con faccia ostinata, si portò un dito sulle labbra facendogli di cenno di tacere, poi gli afferrò i polsi e iniziò la prima di tante lezioni.  
  
  
  
L’estate andò via una volta per tutte insieme ad una certa ritrosia assoluta di Lou nei confronti di chi non sapeva comunicare con lui. Ne passarono tanti di pomeriggi seduti nel parco, l’uno di fronte all’altro, mentre le foglie degli alberi cominciavano a cadere su di loro, infilandosi fra le pagine dei libri con cui Lou l’aiutava ad imparare la sua lingua.  
  
Lou approfittava di ogni suo errore per prenderlo in giro: tutte le volte che Scorpius creava in modo inconsapevole dei doppi sensi, lui li sottolineava con la sottile e divertita malizia di chi sa che l’altro risponderà per le rime; Scorpius faceva il sarcastico, prendeva in giro entrambi, lui rideva e poi gli diceva di sbrigarsi ad imparare tutto, perché gli scocciava continuare ad usare la pergamena e gli incantesimi non verbali con lui.  
  
S’imponevano l’un l’altro, Lou lo strattonava spesso e volentieri e per correggerlo gli afferrava le mani con poca grazia, ma forse il segreto del rapporto che stavano creando era proprio quello: la loro schiettezza un po’ rude. E una certa dose di sfacciataggine che sapevano potersi permettere.  
  
Quando Lou cominciò ad azzardarsi a non usare più la pergamena e gli incantesimi non verbali per parlargli, all’iniziò per Scorpius fu parecchio strano, ma dopo le prime battute si ritrovò a sorridere da solo: le loro conversazioni adesso avevano una vera dinamicità e gli sembrò di essere appena entrato in un nuovo piccolo mondo dove, una volta tanto, la mancanza di parole non faceva male.  
  
  
  
Durante le vacanze estive, Teddy gli aveva ripetuto più volte che Lou era di carattere molto vivace. Beh, avrebbe anche dovuto aggiungere ostinato e cocciuto. E folle, decisamente folle.  
  
Un Cappellaio Matto.  
  
«Che cosa? Vuoi fare anche tu i provini per la squadra di Quidditch?»  
  
Ovviamente, siccome era matto, non gli rispose: gli lanciò contro il cuscino perché si era dimenticato di aggiungere la lingua dei segni. Era un maestro molto severo, _diabolico._  
  
Il cuscino malauguratamente si lacerò un po’ e una piuma gli finì in bocca; sputacchiò mentre l’altro rideva di lui senza pietà.  
  
«Vuoi fare anche tu i provini per la squadra di Quidditch?» ripeté, stavolta aggiungendo anche la lingua dei segni; lui prima corresse i suoi errori, poi gli rispose di sì annuendo con vigore.  
  
"Cercatore".  
  
«Beh, ne hai la corporatura e so che nella tua famiglia siete molto portati per il Quidditch, ma…» esitò un attimo, «riesci a sentire col giusto anticipo un Bolide arrivare?»  
  
"Il suono è la sensazione data da una vibrazione. Hai presente una vibrazione?" afferrò la sua mano e gliela scosse comicamente. "Quanti modi ci sono per percepire una vibrazione?" sorrise sfacciato. "Credo di averli imparati tutti".  
  
Scorpius lo fissò ancora perplesso, aggrottando la fronte, ma più tempo passava a fissarlo, più lui allargava il suo sorriso stirandosi la faccia.  
  
«Io farò i provini come Battitore» concluse arrendendosi, «eventualmente farò in modo che nessuno ti spacchi la testa».  
  
Annuì solenne. "Sii il mio cavaliere".  
  
«Non posso essere un cavaliere: ogni volta che lo faccio una ventosa della Piovra Gigante esplode».  
  
"Devo supporre che tu le voglia molto bene?"  
  
«Terribilmente».  
  
Lou scoppiò a ridere e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.  
  
"Mi piaci davvero, hai una faccia così seria quando dici certe battute".  
  
E non era il primo a dirlo.  
  
  
  
 _Ciao, Rem  
  
Tu e Vic mi avete giustamente nascosto che Lou è matto come un cavallo, perché altrimenti io non mi sarei mai avvicinato a lui.  
  
I miei complimenti, la vostra missione è riuscita.  
  
Siamo stati entrambi presi nella squadra di Corvonero, io come Battitore, lui come Cercatore; Liam Cartwright è finito nelle riserve come Cacciatore, c’è rimasto male, ma almeno per il momento non sembra mostrare risentimento nei nostri confronti per invidia, il che è una buona cosa – ha accanto uno come Patrick Donovan, non posso non aspettarmi il peggio, specie dopo quello che qualcuno ha messo in giro riguardo i Cattermole.  
  
Lou ha iniziato a sedersi accanto a me a lezione, semplicemente un giorno è arrivato al mio banco e sorridendo sfacciato ha afferrato la mia borsa e l’ha posata a terra, prendendosi il posto libero. Siamo al secondo banco, all’inizio ho avuto paura che la cosa gli creasse difficoltà, ma quando gli ho chiesto se gli andasse di cambiare banco mi ha risposto di no. Anche se devo dire che ogni tanto ho delle difficoltà a capire quando i no di Lou siano dei veri no, perché è matto e ride come un folle quando io faccio il sarcastico, non capendo che in realtà lo sto prendendo per i fondelli e non dovrebbe ridere. O forse ride proprio perché lo capisce.  
  
Non ho ancora ben chiara quale sia la posizione dei Potter-Weasley nei miei confronti – lo sapevi che si fanno chiamare il Club dei Leoni Rampanti? Me l’ha detto Lou – non ci parliamo come al solito, però adesso c’è Lou in mezzo e tutti sanno che io e te ci scriviamo e che Vic mi ha regalato dei libri… più che altro c’è molto imbarazzo, non ci evitiamo, ma quando inevitabilmente finiamo faccia a faccia mentre sono con Lou, nessuna delle due parti sa cosa dire. È una situazione di stasi che fa abbastanza schifo.  
  
Nonna Narcissa ha iniziato a scrivermi molto di più, spesso mi manda dei dolci fatti in casa, mi ha detto che per Natale ha in serbo per me una grossa sorpresa: tu ne sai niente?_

_Ryo._

  
  
  
_Ryo!  
  
Salvami!  
  
E nel caso ti restasse tempo, dopo salva anche Harry Potter!  
  
Ho sempre saputo che mia nonna fosse una sadica travestita da dolce nonnina che fa i biscotti, ma la riconciliazione con tua nonna ha strappato via il suo travestimento e ora si è rivelata pienamente come mostro sadico in tutta la sua magnificenza.  
  
La schiena.  
  
La mia schiena, Ryo!  
  
Ti dico, la MIA povera schiena!  
  
E quella di Harry.  
  
Ci hanno chiamato per spostare i mobili di casa. Così, di sabato mattina. Alle 6,45.  
  
Mia nonna è in vena di svecchiamento, probabilmente perché punta sul vivo da alcune critiche poste da tua nonna, quindi si è messa in testa di spostare i mobili di tutta la casa, ti dico solo che ora la cucina è al posto del salotto. Non ci hanno fatto spostare il bagno solo perché non è molto pratico spostare i sanitari, credo.  
  
Il problema è che mia nonna ha chiamato la tua per un parere, solo che non erano mai convinte e dicevano che, se non avessero visto prima il risultato, non avrebbero potuto prendere una decisione, quindi ci hanno fatto spostare una vetrina di due metri per tre cinque volte. E abbiamo portato un divano al piano di sopra.  
  
Poi.  
  
Mia nonna era deliziata dal risultato e ci ha detto "Caaaaari, non è che potreste anche aiutare Narcissa cara con i suoi di mobili? Sapete, anche lei vuole rimodernare la sua casetta di campagnaaaaaa!"  
  
Ne siamo stati talmente felici da piangere di gioia.  
  
Ma la GIOIA, Ryo, la GIOIA, ti dico.  
  
Piango tuttora.  
  
Credo che Ginny stia ancora reggendo la mano di Harry, tu potresti reggere la mia? Mi sento i capelli grigi.  
  
Mi sono appena guardato allo specchio e mi sono accorto che è vero, ho i capelli grigi, mi stanno abbastanza da schifo.  
  
A parte questo, non ho idea di che sorpresa voglia farti tua nonna, però ho capito che vuole trasferirsi stabilmente nella sua casa di campagna – INTUITO, EH?  
  
Per il Club dei Leoni Rampanti, dà loro tempo – sì, sapevo di questo nome, un’idea di James. Non so se hai presente il termine Babbano "brainstorming", ecco, nel loro caso significa PROPRIO tempesta di cervelli: credo che siano in brainstorming e non so se alla fine dei loro cervelli se ne salverà almeno uno, non quello di James, comunque, perché tutta la famiglia si è già rassegnata all’idea che l’abbia perso il giorno stesso della nascita.  
  
Sono dei cari ragazzi, però, vedrai che al più presto troverete una soluzione. O la troverà Lou. O peggio ancora la troverà James.  
  
Complimenti a te e Lou per il ruolo in squadra! Sapevo che ce l’avreste fatta!  
  
Sono contento che tu e lui abbiate legato, e lo sono per entrambi. Personalmente, non avevo pianificato niente, lo giuro, è stata Vic! È sempre colpa di Vic, almeno nella mia vita è sempre colpa di Vic. E di James. Però ne sono contento davvero.  
  
Sono rimasto piuttosto sconvolto quando mi hai detto delle voci che hanno messo in giro riguardo la partenza dei Cattermole, ti ho immaginato parecchio amareggiato e non essere più al castello come un paio di anni fa non mi ha mai reso così… triste? Impotente? Non so. Dici sempre che hai le spalle larghe quando si tratta di offese e pettegolezzi, ma tutti hanno un limite di sopportazione e considerando il tuo alto limite di tolleranza ho paura che nel momento in cui non ce la farai più – arriva per tutti questo momento – proprio io non sarò lì ad impedirti di… di fare_ cose _, perché quelli che vivono bene la solitudine, quando hanno infine sul serio bisogno di aiuto, esplodono. Non farmi stare in pensiero,_ non farci stare in pensiero _, non stare sempre da solo. Lou è così come lo vedi, trasparente; ti farà bene._  


_Rem._

  
  
Scorpius ripiegò la lettera e restò seduto a pensare fissando la superficie del Lago Nero.  
  
Ogni tanto sentiva una strana rabbia irrazionale crescere dentro di sé; c’erano stati brevi momenti in passato in cui l’idea di distruggere una stanza intera era stata così forte in lui da fargli paura, ma poi quegli attimi erano passati e ora stava bene. Più o meno.  
  
Sentì qualcuno camminare dietro di lui, poi due mani si posarono pesantemente sulle sue spalle, spingendolo scherzosamente in avanti. Ghignò.  
  
"Chi ti ha scritto?" e fece per prendergli la lettera dalle mani, ma ormai Scorpius lo conosceva abbastanza bene da averlo previsto e aver allontanato la lettera in tempo.  
  
«Teddy».  
  
"Che si dice?" restò in piedi davanti a lui.  
  
«Mia nonna e sua nonna hanno spaccato la schiena a lui e tuo zio Harry: stanno rimodernando le loro case, hanno chiesto loro di spostare dei mobili».  
  
"Mi fa piacere".  
  
Scorpius non perse tempo a chiedergli cosa, era sicuro che si riferisse alle schiene spaccate.  
  
"Vieni con me? Voglio portarti in un posto". Aveva una strana luce negli occhi, _malizia._  
  
Scorpius l’osservò dal basso per un lungo attimo, posando il mento sul palmo della mano, infine scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. Ovviamente, Lou l’afferrò per le braccia e lo costrinse ad alzarsi e a seguirlo.  
  
«Dove stiamo andando?» Si stava ormai sempre più abituando ad accompagnare la voce con la lingua dei segni, e quando sbagliava Lou lo correggeva perché gli leggeva anche le labbra.  
  
"In un posto" ripeté vago.  
  
Qualche metro dopo, sentì delle voci conosciute farsi più vicine, ma prima che potesse realizzare che sul serio Lou stava facendo _quella cosa_ , si ritrovò davanti al fatto compiuto.  
  
L’aveva portato improvvisamente davanti al Club dei Leoni Rampanti, sparso su un largo plaid da pic-nic.  
  
Dalle espressioni che fecero, fu lampante che neanche loro si aspettassero di vederlo.  
  
Lou, l’artefice della situazione, si mise in un angolo a ciondolare avanti e indietro sul posto, con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena e un’espressione perfidamente soddisfatta sul viso.  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo, provò a sfoderare la sua migliore faccia inespressiva e li salutò cortesemente. «Buon pomeriggio».  
  
Lou s’intromise sfacciatamente. "Oggi il tempo è bello, peccato che non ci siano più le mezze stagioni".  
  
L’atmosfera era gelida.  
  
Poi, accadde.  
  
James Sirius Potter, colui che si era autoproclamato vicecapo dei Leoni Rampanti, scattò in piedi a braccia aperte.  
  
«Malfoy! Carissimo! Qual buon vento!» E sotto lo sguardo raccapricciato di sua cugina Rose Weasley osò camminare sopra il plaid, pulitissimo fino a un secondo prima.  
  
Scorpius sapeva che il maggior dei Potter fosse pazzo – riguardo al suo caso Teddy e Vic l’avevano avvertito – quindi non poté fare a meno di sbarrare gli occhi e seguire l’istinto di indietreggiare di un passo quando lo vide avvicinarsi a lui in quel modo.  
  
Inaspettatamente, Potter gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo trascinò lontano dal resto del club.  
  
«Malfoy!» ripeté gridando. «Ti stavamo giusto aspettando!»  
  
Non riuscì a non essere sarcastico. «Davvero?» chiese impassibile.  
  
«Sicuro! È da tanto che volevo parlarti, da quando ho visto l’anno scorso il gufo di Teddy venire spesso da te! E così avete intrapreso una fraterna corrispondenza, eh?»  
  
Gli stava sorridendo troppo. «Sì».  
  
«Teddy è tanto un caro ragazzo, un esempio per tutti noi» annuì con aria saggia, «il nostro primo e grande capo qui a Hogwarts! Quindi volevo dirti che se per lui tu sei a posto, lo sei anche per me!»  
  
«Davvero?» ripeté di nuovo impassibile.  
  
«Sicuro!» si allontanò di un passo e allargò ancora una volta le braccia. «Io accolgo te! Anzi!» e Scorpius lo vide seguire con lo sguardo un ragazzino che passò davanti a loro, un Grifondoro del secondo anno al massimo. «Matthew!» lo richiamò schioccando più volte le dita; il ragazzino si voltò, lo vide e andò verso di lui sorridendo.  
  
«Sì, James?»  
  
«Prestami una piuma e un pezzo di pergamena, amico».  
  
«Certo!» il piccolo aprì la borsa che aveva con sé e gli porse ubbidiente quanto richiesto, chiedendogli perfino prima quale inchiostro preferisse.  
  
«Fa’ lo stesso, amico, non c’è problema!»  
  
Il piccolo gli passò una piuma intinta al volo nel calamaio e un pezzetto di pergamena; Scorpius osservò Potter scrivere con aria concentrata qualcosa, per poi restituire la piuma al ragazzino.  
  
«Grazie, Matthew!»  
  
«Quando vuoi, James!» lo salutò con un buffo saluto militare.  
  
Potter tornò a stringergli le spalle con un braccio, con fare cospiratorio, e gli passò il biglietto: c’era scritto un indirizzo.  
  
« _Tiri Vispi Weasley_ , Malfoy, ne avrai sentito parlare, no?»  
  
«Certo».  
  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, ordina pure: di’ che ti manda James Sirius Potter! _Qualsiasi cosa_ » e cominciò ad elencare, «Caccabombe, Merendine Marinare, Torrone Sanguinolento, Puffole Pigmee…»  
  
« _Puffole Pigmee_?»  
  
«Sì, Puffole Pigmee! Nel caso tu volessi regalarne una a qualche ragazza!»  
  
Ginny Weasley doveva aver bevuto qualcosa di strano mentre era in attesa di suo figlio maggiore, era l’unica spiegazione a tutto quello.  
  
«Tu di’ che ti mando io e i miei zii ti faranno uno sconto speciale!» gli diede una grossa pacca sulla spalla, festoso.  
  
Scorpius non sapeva quanto dovesse essere preoccupante il fatto che Potter _non_ avesse la faccia da pazzo furioso. Aveva i capelli neri corti e ribelli, gli occhi castani, le lentiggini di Lou e un sorriso pressoché disarmante.  
  
«Tornando a noi» continuò Potter, «spero che il nostro Teddy non ti abbia parlato male di me» si finse dispiaciuto. «So che ha la strana tendenza a dire che lo faccio impazzire: non capisco proprio il perché!»  
  
«Non mi ha detto nulla di male» rispose vago.  
  
«Davvero?» fu il suo turno di dirlo, ma al contrario di lui fu sincero.  
  
«Sicuro».  
  
«E…» inspirò a fondo, «e ti ha parlato anche di mia cugina Victoire?» la voce si era fatta stranamente stridula, tanto che Scorpius ebbe l’impulso di guardare se con la mano gli stesse artigliando nervosamente la spalla, perché l’impressione che aveva avuto era stata quella. «Sai, la sorella maggiore del nostro Lou…»  
  
"Uh, Rem e Vic" pensò Scorpius, "il solito punto della loro famiglia". Fu onesto. «Ogni tanto».  
  
Potter aggrottò la fronte con aria greve. «Ogni tanto» ripeté.  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Beh, ogni tanto… immagino…» inspirò a fondo. «Su, andiamo dagli altri!» si separò improvvisamente da lui, lasciandolo stordito e precedendolo di qualche passo.  
  
Tornati dal resto del club, Scorpius vide Lou seduto sul plaid fissarlo con un sorriso furbo e battere una mano a terra per fargli cenno di sedersi accanto a lui. Il danno era che non poteva neanche sussurrargli "Questa me la paghi", perché lui i sussurri all’orecchio non li sentiva e non li vedeva e la lingua dei segni lì la conoscevano tutti.  
  
Dopo un attimo di imbarazzato silenzio, il maggiore dei Potter esplose di nuovo. «Beh?» sorrise. «Non facciamo i maleducati davanti a Malfoy! Torniamo a far casino come al solito!»  
  
Rose Weasley scrollò la testa e tornò a studiare, ma suo fratello vide in lontananza passare un gruppo di Serpeverde e iniziò a cantare il motivetto del giorno prima; lei gli diede uno scappellotto.  
  
Era la normalità.  
  
Lou, accanto a lui, sbatté una spalla contro la sua e gli sorrise, un sorriso tenero però, non pieno di malizia. Scorpius lo guardò con una faccia impassibile, ma dentro di sé dovette ammetterlo: Louis Weasley aveva vinto.  
  
  
  
L’unica assennata era Rose Weasley, dopo un paio di settimane ne era più che convinto. Almeno faceva cose normali come studiare.  
  
James era _James_ , e ormai si sapeva, e sembrava che tutti i Grifondoro più piccoli gli trotterellassero intorno come se lui fosse una sorta di capitano benevolo.  
  
Albus aveva la strana tendenza a perdere le cose; era fisicamente abbastanza simile a suo fratello, se non per gli occhi verdi, ed era un bravo ragazzo, se non fosse stata per l’abitudine di disseminare i propri oggetti in giro in modo inconsapevole.  
  
Lily a quanto sembrava si sentiva particolarmente ispirata da sua madre: voleva diventare una giornalista, ma non sportiva; per esercitarsi a stendere cronache, stava già scrivendo le proprie memorie.  
  
Hugo aveva una passione per gli effetti speciali dei film, una cosa molto Babbana, si diceva affascinato di come i Babbani facessero magie _senza_ la magia. Ogni tanto si perdeva a raccontare la trama di qualche film che Scorpius trovava più surreale dell’esistenza dei Potter-Weasley stessi.  
  
Dominique si era di nuovo tinta color rosso fuoco delle ciocche di capelli, aveva particolare cura di sé e spesso faceva vistosamente finta di non conoscere i suoi parenti, soprattutto James; per non screditare la propria immagine, diceva.  
  
Ogni tanto spuntavano da qualche cespuglio – letteralmente da qualche cespuglio – i gemelli Lysander e Lorcan Scamandro, figli di un’amica di famiglia dei Potter-Weasley e al loro terzo anno a Corvonero; parlavano di qualche loro invenzione e sottolineavano il fatto che, provandola, non era ancora morto nessuno.  
  
Fred e Roxanne Weasley, rispettivamente al loro settimo e sesto anno a Grifondoro, checché ne pensasse James erano effettivamente i referenti dei loro genitori, ma Fred sembrava spesso chiudere un occhio sulle loro marachelle con aria divertita.  
  
Rose Weasley, dai capelli mossi rossicci e perennemente legati in una coda bassa, era decisamente l’unica isola di sanità mentale in mezzo a tutti loro, l’unica persona con cui riuscisse a parlare a lungo senza chiedersi ogni tanto se dicesse sul serio; perlopiù discorrevano di libri, con lei aveva ripreso il filo diretto con i libri Babbani che aveva momentaneamente interrotto con Eridan.  
  
Lou l’aveva tirato a forza dentro tutto quello, e non sapeva fino a che punto detestarlo per questo.  
  
  
  
La famiglia di Eridan stava mettendo dei soldi da parte per cercare di ingranare, così per Natale non rientrarono nel vecchio continente, ma tuttavia gli mandarono dei regali quando ancora era a Hogwarts.  
  
Eridan gli spedì una scatola di dolci tipici della comunità magica americana, un libro Babbano e una cosa chiamata DVD. Il libro era _Il Canto di Natale_ di Charles Dickens, il DVD _Il Canto di Natale di Topolino_.  
  
"È una cosa molto Babbana, ma da quel che mi hai detto, Hugo avrà sicuramente il modo di fartelo vedere!"  
  
Scorpius sospettò che quello fosse stato anche un modo sottile di Eridan per farlo invischiare di più con i Weasley.  
  
Una volta sul treno diretto verso il binario 9 e ¾ per il ritorno a casa, James l’afferrò per il cappuccio del mantello urlando cose come "MALFOY! AMICO MIO!" e lo trascinò dentro al loro scomparto mentre Lou li seguiva a ruota, ridendo.  
  
James e Hugo passarono buona parte del viaggio a cantare a squarciagola dei canti di Natale, l’uno con il braccio intorno spalle dell’altro, mentre Rose non la smetteva di coprirsi il volto con le mani e Dominique si limava le unghie.  
  
Lou era sereno e sorridente. "Sono sordo" gli disse allegro.  
  
Sua madre accolse di pessimo umore il modo in cui i figli di Potter e di Weasley lo salutarono alla stazione, ma lui non se ne preoccupò più di tanto, perché tanto già sapeva che lei alla prima scusa l’avrebbe usato come capro espiatorio, prima o dopo non faceva differenza.  
  
Lady Astoria Malfoy era oltremodo seccata dal fatto che Lady Narcissa Malfoy avesse deciso di lasciare Villa Malfoy per andare a vivere nella sua casa di campagna. Cosa avrebbe detto adesso la gente? Che era stata lei a cacciarla? La società avrebbe pensato subito ad una spaccatura interna alla famiglia, non andava bene.  
  
Al rientro alla villa, Scorpius scorse suo padre di spalle nel salone buono: era in piedi con un bicchiere in mano, stava bruciando sistematicamente dei fogli nel camino. Sua madre gli chiese se avesse già parlato con Narcissa, perché non era proprio possibile che lasciasse Villa Malfoy – "Cosa dirà la gente, Draco?"  
  
Scorpius non volle ascoltare oltre, alzò mentalmente a tutto volume il ricordo di James e Hugo che cantavano e si rifugiò in camera – riarredata in modo pestifero con i colori di Corvonero.  
  
La cena di Natale fu così tanto dignitosa ed elegante da essere disgustosa; i suoi gli regalarono una nuova scopa da corsa, l’ennesima.  
  
Sua nonna venne a prenderlo nel primo pomeriggio del 26 dicembre; non si fece annunciare, bussò alla sua porta.  
  
Si sedette sul suo letto guardando le tende blu Corvonero con uno strano sorriso ironico e nostalgico, poi gli porse il suo regalo.  
  
Scorpius ebbe cura di togliere con delicatezza la carta, perché sua madre gli diceva sempre di non fare il selvaggio con i regali.  
  
«Scartalo!» l’esortò lei con un sorriso; lui ghignò e strappò forte l’incarto.  
  
Erano un paio di guanti protettivi da Quidditch, sua nonna si era assicurata che vi fossero ricamate le sue iniziali con i colori di Corvonero.  
  
«Ho saputo che ti hanno preso in squadra, Scorpius caro, ti trovi bene?» Gli accarezzò la testa mentre lui stringeva al petto i guanti tenendo lo sguardo basso; le annuì nascondendo bene gli occhi lucidi.  
  
Al contrario di qualcun altro, non gli aveva chiesto come mai non avesse fatto i provini come Cercatore, come lo era stato un tempo suo padre.  
  
Prima che andassero via, sua nonna si assicurò che la sua sciarpa fosse annodata bene, come se lui fosse ancora un bambino piccolo, e una volta varcata la soglia della sua nuova casa – elegante ma modesta, a confronto allo sfarzo di Villa Malfoy – lo prese per mano e lo guidò in una sorta di studio.  
  
Restò assai sorpreso quando vide quanti libri ci fossero.  
  
«Sono tutti i vecchi libri di magia oscura dei Malfoy, Scorpius, sono tutti tuoi» gli disse con un sorriso.  
  
«Miei?» osservò da lontano le scaffalature in mogano cariche di libri dall’aria molto importante.  
  
«Certo, fino a quando non avranno un posto tuo dove riporli al sicuro, staranno qua, ma sono tuoi. Ho sentito che ti stai interessando a delle antiche maledizioni, qui potrai trovare quello vuoi» aggiunse con un sorriso furbo facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi ai libri.  
  
Scorpius si allentò la sciarpa e si avvicinò per leggere i titoli dei libri sulle costure; prese un volume a caso e lo aprì, scorse le pagine distrattamente. «Perché?» chiese sperando che quell’unica parola riuscisse a lasciarle intendere tutte le domande che gli erano sorte in mente.  
  
Sua nonna sospirò e si sedette su una poltrona, accanto ad un tavolino rotondo. «Dopo la guerra, Villa Malfoy è stata requisita per lungo tempo dal Dipartimento degli Auror, perché è stata una delle ultime dimore del Signore Oscuro… Tuo nonno e tuo padre hanno faticato molto per riaverla indietro, lo sai. Molte cose non ci sono state restituite perché "cariche di Magia Oscura", non volevano neanche restituirci i libri, alla fine però Harry Potter stesso ha insistito affinché ce li riconsegnassero, almeno quelli non fisicamente pericolosi per il lettore» fece un piccolo sorriso.  
  
Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso. «Come mai proprio lui ha insistito?»  
  
«Harry Potter è una persona di grandi maniere».  
  
 _Grandi maniere_ , Scorpius sapeva che quello era il modo con cui sua nonna definiva una persona che non apprezzava del tutto ma che comunque riteneva capace di gesti buoni e grandi. Poi sua nonna riprese a parlare.  
  
«So che hanno ridotto la casa dove abitava da piccolo ad una sorta di luogo di pellegrinaggio o un museo» storse il naso, «mi hanno detto anche che non ricorda niente di quel periodo. Non ha nulla che riguardi strettamente la storia della sua famiglia. Questi libri sono la storia della nostra famiglia, Scorpius, saranno pur sempre pieni di maledizioni potenti e oscure, ma vengono tramandate affinché siano _conosciute_. Le cose non smettono di essere pericolose soltanto perché vengono perdute nel tempo, Scorpius, alle volte saper riconoscere e dare un nome a qualcosa ti aiuta ad affrontarla. I Doni della Morte non hanno smesso di essere delle pericolose tentazioni soltanto perché credute delle leggende perse nel tempo. Potter mi ha consegnato questi libri dicendomi che visto che tenevo così tanto agli uomini della mia famiglia da arrivare a fare qualsiasi cosa per loro, non avrei dovuto commettere lo stesso errore una terza volta» aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Ho lasciato che tuo nonno Lucius s’invischiasse col Signore Oscuro fino a perdere la propria dignità solo perché era socialmente accettabile e opportuno essere schierati dalla Sua parte, e ho quasi perso tuo padre lasciando che s’invischiasse di più a sua volta per salvare me e tuo nonno, ma non lascerò che tu a tua volta ti invischi in _qualsiasi cosa_ si possa definire oscura per il bene di qualcun altro. Sei mio nipote, Scorpius, dovessi mentire – ed effettivamente lo sto facendo, con tua madre – o cambiare altre cento volte opportunamente schieramento pur di salvarti, io lo farò. Sempre».  
  
Scorpius chiuse il libro e si sedette ai piedi della nonna. Provò imbarazzo, ma si sforzò di dirglielo perché andava detto. «Grazie. Ti voglio bene, nonna».  
  
«Ti voglio bene anch’io, piccolo mio» cominciò a piangere silenziosamente e gli accarezzò il viso. «Merlino, quanto mi ricordi Sirius, certi momenti! Non quando eravamo dei giovani adulti già troppo pieni di sé, ma quando eravamo ancora bambini e lui tirava la gonna a me e alle mie sorelle! Noi cinque, io, Andromeda, Bella, Sirius e Regulus… cinque bambini a giocare in giardino strillando… Quanto era lontana la guerra da noi, quei giorni! Non sapevamo ancora quanto la morte potesse essere una punizione! Sono morti _tutti_. Credo di essere morta anch’io» gli accarezzò i capelli e si tamponò gli occhi col dorso della mano. «Non importa da che parte stiamo, io e zia Andromeda non permetteremo che a te e a Teddy accada qualcosa: siete tutto ciò che resta di cinque bambini che non conoscevano la guerra».  
  
Scorpius non sapeva bene cosa fare per farla stare meglio e dirle di non preoccuparsi, così si limitò ad appoggiare la testa sul suo grembo in modo che potesse ancora accarezzargli la testa. «Io e Teddy stiamo bene» mormorò atono.  
  
Lei sbuffò un piccolo sorriso amaro. «Non state bene, _siete pieni di rabbia_ , ma noi siamo qui per voi» gli scoccò un bacio sulla testa. «Su, alzati e togliti la polvere dalla ginocchia! Dobbiamo sbrigarci: a zia Andromeda non piacciono le persone elegantemente in ritardo» sorrise bonaria.  
  
Scorpius fece quanto ordinato e lasciò una seconda volta che la nonna gli sistemasse la sciarpa come se fosse ancora un bambino piccolo.  
  
  
  
Zia Andromeda lo salutò con un sorriso felice quando lo vide; adesso che sapeva perché gli sorridesse così… beh, la cosa lo spinse a sorriderle in modo sincero a propria volta.  
  
Il Natale a casa di zia Andromeda sembrava essere trascorso quieto eppure confortevole: la casa era decorata in modo molto tradizionale ma caldo, con una ghirlanda rossa e oro sopra il camino e il profumo di arance e biscotti appena sfornati nell’aria. Zia Andromeda si premurò di fare assaggiare loro una torta la cui ricetta era una sua recente creazione, poi lui e Teddy lasciarono le due sorelle in cucina a disquisire su quale altro ingrediente fosse necessario – meglio mezzo bicchierino di olio o del burro? – e salirono in camera per prepararsi per andare dai Weasley-Delacour.  
  
«Come sono i genitori di Lou?» gli domandò allacciandosi la giacca e provando a nascondere una certa ansia sotto la propria consueta inespressività.  
  
Gli fece un largo sorriso e non gli diede una risposta. Gli diede _la_ risposta. «Piacerai ad entrambi».  
  
Villa Conchiglia era decorata quanto la casa di zia Andromeda, solo che era abbastanza visibile che su quelle decorazioni fossero passate delle pesti a lui conosciute.  
  
Trovarono la signora Fleur impegnata a riattaccare una ghirlanda con la bacchetta. «Oh, Teddì!» salutò Teddy con uno strano accento che spinse Scorpius ad aggrottare inconsapevolmente la fronte. «Tu devi essere Scorpius, vero?» gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo guardò in modo… affettuoso? Riconoscente? «Louis ci ha parlato tanto di te, nelle sue lettere» poi si voltò verso le scale e urlò. «Bambini? BAMBINI?»  
  
Era incredibile il contegno che manteneva quando, a giudicare dalle condizioni in cui era ridotta la casa e dal fracasso che si sentiva da sopra, avrebbe dovuto strillare piuttosto "Piccoli demoni?"  
  
Vic venne verso di loro col volto arrossato – Scorpius l’aveva intravista in cucina a bere qualcosa da una grossa bottiglia con suo padre, entrambi ridacchiavano facendosi l’un l’altro cenno di tacere; tra l’altro il signor Weasley sembrava un tipo simpatico – e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
  
«Lo porto io di sopra, mamma!»  
  
«Oh, va bene».  
  
«Signora Weasley, l’aiuto con le decorazioni?» si offrì Teddy.  
  
«Sì, grazie caro, molto gentile da parte tua!»  
  
Scorpius intuì che quello fosse un modo per non restare da soli in coppia davanti ai signori Weasley. _Furbi e coordinati, eh?_  
  
Vic lo scortò sorridendo fino alla stanza da cui proveniva il macello di suoni e canti. «Non farti impressionare, Ryo» lo raccomandò, prima di aprire la porta senza bussare – tanto non l’avrebbero sentita.  
  
Si trovò davanti all’Inferno.  
  
C’erano strappi di carta da regalo sparsi per tutta la stanza, omini di marzapane che ballavano da soli sospesi in aria e lucine natalizie che si illuminavano a un intermittenza assolutamente folle. Hugo e Lily stavano saltando sul letto come forsennati cantando _Jingle Bells_ , stonando di proposito. Rose sembrava stare aiutando Al a cercare qualcosa in mezzo a dei calzini sporchi. Dominique se ne stava placidamente seduta davanti a uno specchio a legarsi i capelli, James le passò davanti e ghignò.  
  
«Ehi, Dom, peccato che tu a casa non possa truccarti: mi è venuta tanta voglia di bagnarti la faccia per trasformarti in un panda, come l’altra volta in sala comune».  
  
Dominique, con la sua migliore espressione da nobildonna oltraggiata, gli tirò la spazzola contro. Che però finì direttamente al centro della fronte di Al.  
  
Infine, un uragano biondo si abbatté su di Scorpius: Lou, dal fondo della stanza, prese la rincorsa e gli saltò addosso allacciandogli le braccia al collo e le gambe intorno ai fianchi. Logicamente, Scorpius perse l’equilibrio e cadde all’indietro.  
  
Lou non se ne preoccupò, non si curò neanche del fatto che Natale fosse stato il giorno prima, perché non appena Scorpius aprì gli occhi con la testa confusa dalla botta presa, gli afferrò il viso fra le mani e gli sillabò incredibilmente festoso "Buon Natale, Scorpius".  
  
Sì, Buon Natale, Scorpius.  
  
  
  
Quell’inverno fu particolarmente rigido, o forse Scorpius sentì più freddo del solito perché il Club dei Leoni Rampanti si preoccupò di inzaccherarlo con delle palle di neve ogni qualvolta lo incontrasse nel parco. La cosa non lo infastidì più di tanto, specie quando riusciva a far tacere James – Merlino, perché doveva sempre urlare? – cogliendolo di sorpresa con una palla di neve lanciata dritta contro la sua boccaccia.  
  
Quando studiavano sul letto, non era raro che lui e Lou stessero seduti schiena contro schiena, era diventata una loro abitudine, come il fatto che Scorpius fosse sempre quello rivolto verso la porta, per avvertire l’altro con una scrollata quando entrava qualcuno. Lou glielo fece notare una sera della prima settimana di marzo, mentre erano seduti sul letto.  
  
"Tu mi apri sempre le porte" glielo disse con un sorriso ironico, come a prenderlo in giro per il fatto che lo _servisse_ sempre.  
  
«Sei un principino viziato» rincarò, ed era buffo come il viziato fra loro due non fosse il piccolo Malfoy, cresciuto nel lusso, ma proprio lui.  
  
"Non lo nego" fece un largo sorriso, "mia nonna Molly è di lacrima facile e io ne ho sempre approfittato, anche se ogni tanto m’infastidisce come si arrabbi troppo perché il Mondo Magico pensa poco ai Maghi sordi" storse il naso.  
  
«Immagino che sia come se rimarcasse troppo il fatto».  
  
"È come se mi piazzasse sotto un enorme cono di luce solitario nel bel mezzo delle nostre cene familiari più importanti" sbuffò seccato. "Tutte le volte che la discussione cade per caso sulla gestione di alcuni problemi sociali della nostra comunità magica, lei si altera e sottolinea di come nessuno si preoccupi invece dei Maghi sordi e dei loro diritti".  
  
Scorpius restò impassibile, ma sfoderò il suo solito sarcasmo. «Penso che ormai tu vada già dotato di bicarbonato alle cene di famiglia, no?»  
  
Lou rise, prese il cuscino e glielo sbatté in faccia senza troppa convinzione. "Sono la mia famiglia, voglio bene a tutti loro, però…" esitò.  
  
Liam in quel momento entrò un attimo nella stanza per prendere una boccetta d’inchiostro; erano quelli i momenti in cui Scorpius si accorgeva di come la lingua dei segni non fosse più solo una lingua qualsiasi e basta, ma anche un tratto distintivo del loro rapporto, un tratto che a lui piaceva tanto perché li aiutava a parlare senza essere ascoltati anche quando si trovavano in mezzo alla gente. Smise di accompagnare con la voce i propri gestì e parlò solo con la lingua dei segni. "Però cosa?" lo spronò.  
  
"Lo sai quant’è rumorosa la mia famiglia, siamo universalmente conosciuti per questo" sorrise malinconico, "la mia famiglia è sinonimo di confusione: c’è chi la giudica male proprio per questo motivo, c’è chi invece pensa che al contrario questo la renda preziosa, tipo lo zio Harry. Io mi sento escluso da tutto questo, perché non li sento".  
  
L’improvvisa confessione lo lasciò per qualche secondo sovrappensiero. "Ne hai mai parlato con loro?"  
  
"Gli spezzerei il cuore" rispose serio, "è nella nostra natura essere così, sempre tanti e confusionari, e io non sento il loro tratto confusionario, non riesco a vivere questo tratto".  
  
"Questo non vuol dire che tu non sia un vero Weasley" gli disse facendogli una faccia ironica, "sei più Weasley di tuo cugino James, certi momenti".  
  
Lui rise. "Lo so, solo che alle volte…" esitò di nuovo, "alle volte siamo tutti a tavola, proprio tutti, e vedo che c’è chi rimbecca qualcuno, vedo la nonna aprire la bocca e urlare, vedo tante forchette probabilmente stridere contro i piatti e dei bicchieri sbattere per dei brindisi, ma non sento niente. Mi perdo così tante cose dell’essere un Weasley, che a volte mi sento solo". Aveva già gli occhi arrossati.  
  
"Ti amano tanto Lou, lo sai".  
  
"Alle volte ho tanta paura che mi nascondano delle cose solo per proteggermi troppo" confessò, "e in parte ho ragione visto che stavano preparando la mia iscrizione alla scuola per Maghi sordi senza dirmelo prima".  
  
"Credo che quello lo dessero per scontato" li difese suo malgrado.  
  
"Avrebbero dovuto parlarmene prima comunque. Già alle volte mi sento solo quando sono con loro, figuriamoci in un posto lontano da tutti i miei cugini. È per questo che ho fatto di tutto per frequentare Hogwarts, non volevo che mi lasciassero… sto facendo così tanto per essere parte di loro anche se non li sento" si strofinò forte una manica contro gli occhi arrossati.  
  
"Non ti lasceranno mai solo".  
  
"Vorrei solo vivere di più la mia famiglia e la sua grande confusione".  
  
"Non dubitare mai del fatto che ti escludano da qualcosa: i tuoi genitori ti hanno supportato quando hai deciso di fare gli esami per Hogwarts, no? Non ti lasceranno mai indietro, né da solo. Tutta la tua intera famiglia, Teddy compreso che è come un parente acquisito, ha imparato la lingua dei segni, hanno fatto di tutto per poterti vivere, quindi non lasciare spazio a questi pensieri cupi, sono questi che non ti permettono di vivere a tua volta la tua famiglia, non la tua sordità".  
  
Non gli rispose, abbracciò le ginocchia e dondolò su se stesso nascondendo metà faccia contro le braccia. Scorpius si mise al suo fianco e dondolò a sua volta per sbattere un fianco contro il suo, sorridendogli incoraggiante; dopo un po’ Lou gli diede un piccolo pugno sul ginocchio, per dispetto, o meglio, per nascondere il suo imbarazzo dietro un dispetto.  
  
Scorpius lo colpì con una spallata più forte. "Queste grandi confessioni non fanno per noi. Mi sento sfinito" gli disse con espressione ironica.  
  
"Tranquillo, non ne prevedo altre per questa settimana. Tua prozia Grimilde quante confessioni riesce a sopportare prima di avere una crisi isterica?"  
  
"Non più di tre a settimana".  
  
"Allora cerchiamo di fermarci qui".  
  
Era diventata una loro abitudine misurare il livello di sopportazione o isteria di qualcuno o qualcosa con la prozia Grimilde, e il livello di pazzia o sadica delizia per una tragedia con la prozia Bellatrix. Era qualcosa che sapeva anche abbastanza di umorismo nero, considerando che la nonna di Lou aveva ucciso la prozia Bellatrix, ma Scorpius aveva smesso di porsi il problema morale quando Lou gli aveva detto che certi momenti guardava sua nonna e pensava che avesse ucciso Bellatrix non con una bacchetta ma con una padellata in testa.  
  
Scorpius sospirò. "Dai, tanto l’abbiamo capito che è serata di confessioni. Dimmi se ci sono dei rumori che ti mancano". Immaginò che quella fosse una delle cose che Lou si fosse sempre rifiutato di dire ai suoi, perché, come aveva detto prima, _gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore._  
  
Lui nascose il viso contro le braccia prima di rispondergli, sembrò rifletterci un po’; Scorpius continuò a sbattere ritmicamente il fianco contro il suo.  
  
"Il rumore dell’acqua" gli rispose dopo un po’.  
  
"E poi?"  
  
"La voce della mia mamma e quella del mio papà" finalmente ammise.  
  
"Il modo in cui ti guardano e ti abbracciano però te lo ricordi sempre, no?" Gli annuì. "Quella è una cosa bellissima. Te la invidio" gli disse sincero e ironico insieme, strappandogli un sorriso. "Io al contrario di te sentirò pure ancora le loro voci, però tu hai questo. Non tutto è perfetto, non tutti hanno ciò che vogliono. Non sei solo neanche in questo".  
  
Lou lo fissò per qualche attimo, poi prese anche lui a dondolargli contro. "Tu sei molto ricettivo ai comportamenti degli altri, il più delle volte sei un passo avanti nella comprensione di cosa pensano le persone che ti circondano. Io che da sempre m’impegno a capire il linguaggio del corpo per aiutarmi, l’ho capito subito che eri così. Perché?"  
  
Scrollò le spalle. "In parte per abitudini che mi ha imposto mia madre, in parte per una sorta di autodifesa. Sai, lei mi ha sempre chiesto di essere buono e bravo, un perfetto e diligente Piccolo Lord Malfoy da mettere in mostra, di conseguenza sono sempre stato attento ad osservare bene come reagivano gli altri a me, per sapere se stessi andando bene ed evitare di deludere i miei, per evitare di farli litigare per me. Ma la cosa non è mai servita a molto. Però ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine: osservo sempre i comportamenti e le reazioni degli altri, è diventato un mio tratto. Seguo molto il mio intuito".  
  
"Sei molto sensibile" riassunse con un sorrisetto vagamente compiaciuto.  
  
Si fece sarcastico. "Sì, sono un frignone travestito da vero maschio duro".  
  
"Posso dormire con te?"  
  
La domanda fu così improvvisa e inaspettata che lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato all’inverosimile.  
  
"Dai! Mi piace un sacco dormire con qualcuno. Quando sono a casa dormo spesso con Vic o Dom" lo supplicò sporgendo un labbro.  
  
Non gliela diede vinta. "Sei proprio un principino viziato. No".  
  
Si strusciò contro di lui con forza, ripetutamente. "Per favore".  
  
"No, e poi non ho ancora sonno".  
  
"Siamo già vestiti per la notte" ed era vero. "Su, tiriamo le tende così Patrick e Liam non ci vedono" suggerì.  
  
Ghignò. "Allora una dignità ce l’hai, non ti va di farti vedere mentre dormi con me".  
  
Lui per tutta risposta sbuffò e andò a tirare le tende del proprio letto, come se già gli avesse detto sì, poi tornò da lui e tirò anche quelle del suo letto.  
  
"Lou…" provò a bloccarlo, ma lui spinse verso i piedi del letto quello che c’era ancora sparso sul materasso, alzò le coperte e lo invitò, anzi, _gli ordinò_ di seguirlo.  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non ho mai dormito con qualcuno".  
  
"C’è sempre una prima volta" batté di nuovo una mano sul materasso per invitarlo sotto le coperte.  
  
Si arrese ad obbedirgli.  
  
Sbuffando, si sdraiò su di un fianco; Lou – e Scorpius l’aveva immaginato che l’avrebbe fatto – si abbarbicò bellamente a lui abbracciandolo da dietro e cacciandoli una gamba fra le sue. Scorpius si mise una mano sulla faccia, sentì Lou ridacchiare divertito contro una sua spalla.  
  
Credeva che avrebbe faticato a prendere sonno, perché davvero non aveva mai dormito insieme a qualcuno e pensava che potesse dargli fastidio, invece il calore di una presenza accanto a lui di notte fu incredibilmente rilassante.  
  
Certo che Lou la notte scalciava come un ossesso, e anche questo se l’era aspettato.  
  
  
  
Era il ventun marzo ed era seduto in Sala Grande a fare colazione con il Club dei Leoni Rampanti.  
  
Buffo.  
  
Da quando la gente aveva visto che i primi tempi i professori avevano fatto per Lou un’eccezione permettendogli di stare al tavolo dei Grifondoro – ed era logico, visto che nella scuola solo i membri della sua famiglia conoscevano la lingua dei segni – altri allievi lentamente ne avevano approfittato per unirsi ai tavoli degli amici appartenenti ad altre Case diverse dalla propria. I professori non li avevano ripresi, anzi, ne erano rimasti quasi soddisfatti.  
  
Un giorno, mentre Scorpius stava per sedersi al tavolo dei Corvonero per fare colazione, James gli era piombato addosso, l’aveva afferrato per il cappuccio del mantello e l’aveva trascinato dall’altra parte della sala urlando allegro come al solito.  
  
«MALFOY! AMICO MIO! Oggi è una splendida mattinata! Vieni a fare colazione con noi!»  
  
E fine della storia.  
  
Tra l’altro, lui e James non smettevano di chiamarsi per cognome: era come una sorta di tacita, sottile e complice ironia, un finto muro fatto di cognomi che in realtà non c’era.  
  
Quando arrivò la posta, Scorpius si ritrovò fra le mani più buste del solito – mai ricevute così tante lettere e pacchetti in una volta – e conoscendone il motivo, non riuscì a non sorridere contento.  
  
«Ehi, quanta posta, amico» s’incuriosì James. «Ti ha scritto anche Teddy?»  
  
Sorrise; sapeva, o meglio sperava, che il suo "fratellone" non se ne fosse dimenticato. «Credo di sì» e infatti subito dopo lesse che un pacchetto era da parte sua e di zia Andromeda.  
  
Rose lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Scorpius, come mai hai ricevuto così _tanti pacchetti_ proprio oggi? E ne sei pure contento… Considerando che non sono della _Tiri Vispi Weasley_ e che tu non sei James… Per caso oggi è il tuo compleanno?»  
  
Silenzio. Gli occhi di tutto il Club dei Leoni Rampanti si rivolsero verso di lui, studiandolo con attenzione.  
  
«Beh…» non gli piaceva dire con anticipo il suo compleanno, perché temeva di essere poi messo al centro dell’attenzione, preferiva quando la gente se lo ricordava silenziosamente dopo avergli chiesto tempo prima quando compisse gli anni, ma si ritrovò a doverlo confessare. «Sì».  
  
Lou, Lily e Hugo gli piombarono letteralmente addosso abbracciandolo e saltellando, urlandogli auguri nelle orecchie.  
  
Vide Rose passarsi le mani sul volto. «Ora inizieranno a cantare…»  
  
Non ebbe tempo di finire, Hugo e Lily iniziarono a cantare in coro continuando a saltare aggrappati a lui. «Un buon non-compleanno, a te, A TE!»  
  
Scorpius non era mai salito su una nave, ma ebbe la certezza assoluta di soffrire di mal di mare.  
  
James gli staccò letteralmente di dosso la sorellina e il cuginetto. «AMICO!» allargò le braccia e gli diede un abbraccio assurdamente _paterno_. «BUON COMPLEANNO! Vado ad organizzarti una festa!»  
  
«No, Potter, aspett…» ma quello sgusciò subito via. Si voltò verso Rose con rassegnazione. «C’è speranza che qualche mattone qui a Hogwarts non sappia ancora che oggi compio gli anni?»  
  
Lei gli strinse una mano, comprensiva. «Non credo, Scorp, mi dispiace».  
  
Dominique, seduta davanti a lui, lo stava guardando stranamente allucinata. «Perché tu sei nato il primo giorno di primavera e io no? Toccava a me nascere il primo giorno di primavera!»  
  
La fissò inespressivo. «Forse non puzzi abbastanza di fiori da nascere a primavera?»  
  
Per tutta risposta, lei si annusò incerta.  
  
Lou l’abbraccio forte di lato fino a fargli male. "Non mi avevi mai detto quand’era il tuo compleanno!" quasi lo rimproverò.  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non mi piace dirlo prima. Di solito lo dico se me lo chiedono».  
  
Lo vide mordersi un labbro e poi sorridere in modo furbo. "Sei nato a marzo, questo fa di te la Lepre Marzolina del mio Cappellaio Matto".  
  
Lo fissò fintamente annoiato. «C’erano dubbi in proposito?»  
  
Lou scoppiò a ridere e l’abbracciò di nuovo così forte da farlo sbilanciare all’indietro, caddero dolorosamente l’uno sull’altro.  
  
«Potresti cercare di non uccidermi una volta al giorno?» gli chiese dopo essersi alzato da terra.  
  
"Perché? Per caso la prozia Bellatrix preferirebbe che invece lo facessi due volte al giorno?"  
  
«Probabilmente, ma ciò farebbe venire una crisi isterica alla prozia Grimilde, quindi non so quanto sarebbe conveniente».  
  
Rose s’intromise rassegnata. «Seriamente, Scorp, dovresti frequentarci di meno».  
  
Ma tanto sapevano tutti che non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
  
  
  
Sulla banchina, vicino al treno che li avrebbe portati via dalla scuola per l’ultima volta almeno per quell’anno scolastico, James stava dando per l’ennesima volta spettacolo di sé, il che non era una novità; le novità erano di volta in volta le singole scene in cui si esibiva.  
  
Per Fred Weasley quello era stato l’ultimo anno, e il successivo lo sarebbe stato per sua sorella Roxanne. James li stava tenendo stretti a sé – un braccio intorno a ciascuna spalla dei cugini – frignando in modo assolutamente teatrale.  
  
«Papà! Papà non andare via! Non lasciare soli me e mamma!» delirò.  
  
«James» Fred gli mise pazientemente una mano sulla spalla, «non sto partendo per il nuovo continente, stiamo andando _tutti_ a casa. Ci vedremo sempre».  
  
«Papà, come faremo senza di te qui al castello io e la mamma?! Perché ci stai lasciando?!» poi vide passare accanto a loro un Grifondoro del primo anno; lo richiamò schioccando ripetutamente le dita. «Luke! Luke!»  
  
«Sì, James?» trillò allegro il piccolo.  
  
«Ce l’avresti un fazzoletto? Avrei del moccio da pulirmi».  
  
«Certo, James!» si cercò nelle tasche, ne prese uno e glielo diede. «Ecco a te».  
  
«Grazie, Luke, sei sempre un amico».  
  
«Quando vuoi, James!» lo salutò tutto contento.  
  
James si soffiò teatralmente il naso e tornò dai cugini. «MAMMA! PAPA’! PERCHE’ MI STATE FACENDO QUESTO?! PERCHE’ STATE PER DIPLOMARVI ENTRAMBI?!»  
  
Rose, accanto a Lou e Scorpius, stava assistendo alla scena con la faccia di una che sta implorando di avere la grazia di essere uccisa subito. «Perché James è mio cugino?»  
  
Scorpius le replicò con faccia assai seria. «Non saprei, Rose, karma? Per caso nella tua vita precedente uccidevi teneri gattini nel tempo libero?» Lou, accanto a lui, rise appoggiandosi di peso alla sua spalla.  
  
Lou cercava sempre un contatto fisico con le persone, il continuo contatto con lui gli sarebbe mancato durante le vacanze.  
  
James stava delirando ancora. «MAMMA! PAPA’! Non lasciatemi!»  
  
Roxanne finalmente sbottò. «E cercati un’altra mamma e un altro papà! Cosa vuoi da noi?!»  
  
James si voltò e si guardò intorno mordendosi teatralmente le nocche di una mano. Poi inquadrò loro.  
  
Rose mise una mano sul braccio di Scorpius, atterrita. «Oh no, oh no! Scorp, SCAPPA!»  
  
«Cos…? Perché?»  
  
Non fecero in tempo. Con gran divertimento di Lou, James piombò su di loro urlando e abbracciandoli. «MAMMA! PAPA’! ADOTTATEMI!»  
  
«Ma anche no!» strepitò Rose dandogli pugni frenetici sulla testa. «James, mollaci!»  
  
«MAMMA, ACCETTAMI!»  
  
«Potter, placati» sibilò Scorpius.  
  
«Papà! Il tuo primo rimprovero!» si deliziò. «Come sono emozionato!»  
  
Di quel passo, il seguente anno a Hogwarts sarebbe stato decisamente lungo. No che gli dispiacesse sul serio, ovviamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Lou è una piccola scimmietta curiosa, non mi divertivo così tanto a caratterizzare un personaggio nuovo da un po’ di tempo :D  
  
Diciamo che la vera storia comincia adesso, con Scorpius che cresce un po’ di più e comincia ad aprirsi. E della pazzia di James non ne ho ancora abbondantemente parlato.  
  
Ho avuto la tremenda tentazione di lasciare i nomi dei personaggi di _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ in lingua originale, sia perché mi piacciono di più come suono – ho sempre avuto ‘sta fissa, mi piace come suona l’inglese – sia perché in originale il Cappellaio Matto e la Lepre Marzolina hanno le stesse iniziali: **M** ad **H** atter e **M** arch **H** are, la trovo una cosa carina. Voi fate conto che fra di loro Lou e Scorpius si chiamino con i nomi originali, che tanto parlano in inglese XD  
  
In verità vi dico, Liam è il figlio di Cho Chang – non si era capito, vero? – ma Scorpius non può saperlo, in quanto i Malfoy non si sono mai interessati più di tanto ai Chang.  
  
Riguardo l’indovinello della porta della sala comune di Corvonero, confesso che le riflessioni di Scorpius riflettono le mie: quando nel settimo libro ho letto di ciò, ho inarcato di parecchio il sopracciglio. Non so, mi sembra come essere finalmente ad un passo dal rientrare a casa dopo una giornataccia e accorgersi di non avere le chiavi per entrare: lo trovo un po’ crudele, soprattutto per i primini, che non sanno ancora tutto della Magia… andiamo, la sala comune e i dormitori sono la loro vera casetta, non dev’essere una bella cosa restare fuori dopo una giornataccia, o peggio ancora se hai lasciato nei dormitori qualcosa d’importante…  
  
Riguardo l’incantesimo di memoria tattile sul batacchio, l’ispirazione proviene sommariamente dal Quidditch: i Boccini d’Oro sono dotati di memoria tattile, per sapere in caso quale Cercatore l’ha afferrato per prima.  
  
Al prossimo capitolo!  
  
(Naco, non piangere perché le note sono poche, sono stanca).


	3. Chapter 3

  


\- **Terzo Anno** -  
  
La Ballata in Rosso e Oro

  
  
  
_«James Sirius Potter non fa delle scelte,  
  
fa dei programmi che durano tutta la vita:  
  
ne va dell’integrità della mia cocciutaggine»._   
  


_«Malfoy, riesci a sentirmi?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Va tutto bene, figliolo, ti rimetteremo a posto»._

  
  
  
_«Suppongo che sia futile chiedermi dove ho sbagliato con te»._   
  


_«Scorp, hai visto James?»  
  
«L’ultima volta che l’ho visto stava ancora cercando le sue rotelle».  
  
«Capisco, grazie comunque»._

  
  
  
_«Comodo nascondersi oggi come allora dietro i vincitori, eh Malfoy?»  
  
«Forse non quanto nascondersi per sempre dietro un cognome.  
  
Come ti chiami? Credo di averlo dimenticato»._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ciao, Ryo!  
  
Devo darti una notizia che in realtà non dovrei darti, però in tutta onestà non ce la faccio a non condividerla con qualcuno.  
  
Ho finalmente conosciuto Juno, la ragazza di Vic.  
  
Juno è… è giunonica – non sto facendo una battuta, credimi – un donno più alto di me di almeno cinque centimetri, coi capelli molto corti castani chiari, la faccia perennemente sarcastica e profumo di Saffo N°5 che si sente lontano un miglio. È sexy, a suo modo, c’ha un certo fisico, ma è un donno e io credo che zia Fleur se mai la vedrà perderà i sensi.  
  
Cioè, capisci perché dovevo dirtelo? Tu mi dici come farò ora io a salutare zio Bill e zia Fleur senza sovrapporre a loro l’immagine di Vic e Juno insieme? La prossima volta che li vedrò non saprò se ridere ilare, ridere isterico, piangere disperato o fuggire via lontano. Tutta colpa di Vic, lo dico sempre che nella mia vita è sempre colpa di Vic. E di James.  
  
Al mio settimo anno a Hogwarts tutto era stato perfetto, la cosa ci aveva aiutato davvero. "Teddy, dai! Ho quelle oche di Grifondoro che mi fanno pressioni perché rifiuto sempre le avances dei ragazzi, fanno pure le offese perché do picche anche ai più fighi, che vorrebbero loro! Ho paura che sospettino qualcosa… sai quanto ci metterebbe un pettegolezzo simile a raggiungere ogni angolo del castello? Voglio essere io a dirlo ai miei! Aiutami! Copriamoci a vicenda, tanto pure tu ti sei rotto le palle delle ragazze che ti vanno dietro, no?"  
  
Mi ero rotto le palle sì, ma ora l’intera famiglia rischia di rompermi anche la testa, se lo scopre! Per carità, sono anni che neghiamo di stare insieme, ma sono tutti convinti del contrario PER COLPA DI JAMES! È sempre colpa di James, te l’ho detto.  
  
Quell’idiota fuori di testa di Philippe Russell di Grifondoro, quel… quel coglione che andava dietro a Vic convinto che siccome la parte di universo femminile scemo sbavava per lui allora anche Vic, che era la Bella Principessa Dorata di Hogwarts, dovesse farlo – ti giuro, Ryo, andava in giro a dire che era praticamente come se lui e Vic già stessero insieme, un pazzo – se lo ribecco per strada di questi giorni, lo Schianto. A parte che ho ragione a Schiantarlo perché un tipo del genere in teoria non dovrebbe stare a piede libero, ho dovuto pomiciare con Vic falsamente nascosto alla stazione per sbattergli in faccia che stavamo insieme, e chi va a vederci?  
  
JAMES.  
  
E poi il Natale successivo il parentame ha trasformato la cena in un continuo ammiccare a noi due.  
  
"Teddy, dai, lasciamoli stare, tanto mica abbiamo dato loro delle conferme! Lasciamoli credere, che se diciamo loro che sono lesbica nonna Molly mi muore".  
  
Non neghiamo oggi, non neghiamo domani, sono passati un paio di anni e ora lei ha una storia stabile (io no, perché mi chiamo Teddy Lupin). I nostri parenti credevano che l’intero universo stesse cospirando per la nostra unione e che andasse benissimo così, noi siamo rimasti zitti per convenienza.  
  
Io odio tutto questo, perché ha tirato fuori la codardia che c’è in me, quel lato di mio padre che detesto tanto: questa situazione mi ha offerto su un vassoio d’argento l’occasione per dimostrare a me stesso quanto avevo ragione a schifare le mie piccole avvisaglie di codardia. Fuggo anche io, lo faccio sempre, ho schifato tanto mio padre e ora sto schifando me stesso. Vic mi ha offerto la tentazione giusta e io ci sono cascato.  
  
Fa tutto abbastanza schifo.  
  
Volevo solo proteggere Vic, volevo solo aiutarla, e ho fatto finta di non vedere quanto in realtà stessi scappando così facendo. La colpa è pure sua perché è la mia migliore amica, mi conosce, sapeva che mi stava tentando e che conveniva anche a me, ma ha taciuto perché le faceva comodo; ma chi sono io per rinfacciarle questo considerando che di mio non ho mai mosso un dito? Non posso né odiarla né biasimarla per questo, perché ci siamo usati a vicenda. Le voglio bene ed è come una sorella per me, e se le cose quando la verità verrà a galla andranno male… beh, almeno ci saremo l’uno per l’altra, questo è sicuro.  
  
Però almeno uno di noi è felice. Vic è splendida accanto a Juno: lei è sempre stata bellissima, ma quando la vede… s’illumina, si accende letteralmente, non so come altro spiegartelo; è come se quando sono insieme finalmente prendesse vita qualcosa di tanto atteso che la rende davvero immensamente felice. Finora siamo stati dei bastardi a giocare sul malinteso sul nostro rapporto, è vero, ma sapere che qualcuno in generale o in particolare la nostra famiglia potrebbe non accettare il suo rapporto… mi strazia il cuore.  
  
Merlino, sembro una donna mestruata, che cazzo ti ho scritto? Non voglio sapere di che colore ho i capelli in questo momento.  
  
Sono un Metamorfomagus. Sono il nipote di una vecchia cazzuta. Sono un quasi parente acquisito dei Potter-Weasley. Sono gay. Sono fottuto._   


_Rem._

  
  
Scorpius finì di leggere la lettera e prima di ripiegare i fogli fece per dare un secondo morso al muffin al cioccolato che stava reggendo con la mano libera. Qualcuno giunto a gran velocità alle sue spalle glielo rubò, lasciandolo a mordere l’aria.  
  
Si voltò a fissare con aria seria e sottilmente omicida Lou, il quale si sedette a cavalcioni sulla panca, accanto a lui, e finì con un paio di grossi morsi la sua ex colazione.  
  
"Fai sempre ottime scelte a colazione" ebbe la sfacciataggine di dirgli alzando poi i pollici. Lui preferì non ribattergli.  
  
Videro Dominique elegantemente imbronciata avanzare verso il tavolo; Rose la stava seguendo e sembrava incredula e anche abbastanza arrabbiata, la stava rimproverando in modo animato.  
  
«Dom! Non puoi usare un elisir d’amore su Tristan Thorpe per costringerlo a scrivere le relazioni di Pozioni al posto tuo! È immorale!» E si rivolse verso Scorpius. «Scorpius, dille qualcosa!»  
  
Rose non sembrava affatto cosciente di aver fatto il gioco di James ed essere diventata la mamma del Club dei Leoni Rampanti: sempre più spesso durante le discussioni si rivolgeva a Scorpius – che definiva _l’unico maschio del club ancora sano di mente_ – per cercare supporto; lui, per tutta risposta, si comportava come un padre di famiglia che viene disturbato dalla moglie proprio mentre sta leggendo un giornale.  
  
«Non puoi farlo, Dom. È immorale». Ovvero ripeteva incolore quello che aveva appena detto la madre.  
  
Dom gonfiò le guance e si sedette al tavolo accavallando le gambe, profondamente infastidita. «Se solo non mi avesse beccata con l’elisir in mano…» si lamentò, «e comunque avrei fatto un piacere a Tristan! Sa benissimo che una ragazza come me non parlerebbe mai con lui, gli avrei regalato ventiquattro ore di illusione da sogno!»  
  
Rose replicò ancora più seccata. «Potresti smetterla di giocare a fare la ragazza grande che si trucca tanto e tornare a comportarti come una normale tredicenne? Le ragazze così, poi, mi fanno venir voglia di diventare un ragazzo giusto per non degnarle di uno sguardo! Mi azzarderei perfino a giocare a Quidditch, visto che a loro piacciono così tanto i giocatori… _e io odio il Quidditch_!»  
  
Scorpius la fissò inespressivo, ricordando lo smodato amore di Rose per l’igiene – trasmessole dai nonni materni, due dentisti. «Non potresti mai giocare a Quidditch, Rose: non sudi abbastanza, ti sfuggirebbe la poesia degli spogliatoi». Al Club dei Leoni Rampanti non era permesso odiare il Quidditch.  
  
Lou rincarò la dose. "Il Quidditch è solo per gli zozzoni, se non puzzano non li vogliamo. Sarebbe imbarazzante avere negli spogliatoi qualcuno che profuma di rose".  
  
Lei li fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Spero che un giorno possiate affondare nei vostri stessi calzini sporchi!» Riprese altezzosamente i propri libri posati sul tavolo e andò via senza fare colazione.  
  
Lou sorrise seguendo con lo sguardo sua cugina andare via, poi si fece serio e si rivolse a sua sorella. "Rose però ha ragione: dovresti smetterla di truccarti così tanto e di seguire le ragazze più grandi".  
  
«Ma per favore, non fare il classico fratello maggiore Weasley!» lo rimbeccò.  
  
Scorpius s’intromise senza guardarli. «Stai per caso provando a prendere qui a Hogwarts il posto che è stato di Vic, Dom?»  
  
Lei boccheggiò, indignata. «Non sto provando un bel niente!»  
  
«Tanto meglio, considerando il fatto che non mi sembra che Vic avesse "un posto": non si è mai neanche vantata di averlo, che io sappia».  
  
Dom assottigliò gli occhi come una classica sorella Weasley e andò via senza salutarli.  
  
Lou sbuffò. "Perché deve fare così? Ha sempre sofferto di complessi di inferiorità nei confronti di Vic".  
  
«Più che altro credo che sia molto competitiva» finì di mangiare e si alzò dal tavolo, seguito da Lou, «vuole portarsi avanti».  
  
"Beh, così facendo non si sta portando avanti, si sta portando sui marciapiedi" fece una smorfia.  
  
Scorpius ghignò. «Quanto sei Weasley: riesci a concentrarti solo su questo punto e non sul perché lo fa».  
  
"Forse perché mi sentirei più rilassato già vedendola struccata" s’imbronciò.  
  
Erano appena usciti dalla Sala Grande quando entrarono nella loro visuale i due Potter-Weasley più piccoli, Lily e Hugo, fondatori de _Il Ruggito Quotidiano_ , un giornalino scolastico che a detta loro doveva andare oltre i pettegolezzi e puntare solo a fatti hogwarstziani concreti. Hugo, non potendo filmare come facevano i Babbani – ma era il suo sogno poterlo fare – si occupava delle foto, tallonando costantemente Lily che andava a caccia di interviste.  
  
In quel momento, Lily li vide e venne verso di loro con aria assai seria; Hugo la seguì a ruota. Aveva in mano piuma e pergamena, e ciò era preoccupante.  
  
«Qui abbiamo Scorpius Malfoy, terzo anno, Corvonero» esordì come se fosse davanti a un pubblico. «Il professor Paciock ci ha riferito che presto sistemeranno il tetto della Torre di Astronomia, mettendo così fine all’infiltrazione della pioggia. Lei gli crede? Cosa ne pensa di quest’increscioso incidente?»  
  
La guardò inespressivo. «Non se sapevo niente».  
  
Lily restò dignitosamente in silenzio, poi girò sui tacchi e si diresse alla sua destra, verso la prossima vittima. «Sebastian McCallister, quarto anno, Tassorosso. Cosa ne pensa lei…»  
  
Lou, al suo fianco, stava sghignazzando.  
  
«Preferiresti che tua sorella fosse come tua cugina?» gli chiese.  
  
"No" sorrise divertito, "più di tutti preferisco te".  
  
  
  
Lou, pur frequentando in modo regolare il terzo anno, aveva soli dodici anni e in teoria non avrebbe dovuto avere la possibilità di recarsi a Hogsmeade, ma i suoi genitori si erano detti d’accordo e la Preside aveva sottolineato severamente che "in caso il signor Louis Weasley avrebbe dovuto prendersi le proprie responsabilità", quindi, con grande smacco di quelli del secondo anno, in quel momento si trovava anche lui al piccolo villaggio.  
  
«Lou» lo richiamò sua cugina Rose, «mi raccomando, non far pentire gli zii di averti dato il permesso, non combinare guai!»  
  
Per tutta risposta, lui le rivolse un largo sorriso furbo e afferrò Scorpius per un polso, trascinandoselo dietro lungo la strada.  
  
«Chi ha detto guai?» chiese con faccia sorridente e interessata James.  
  
«Nessuno!» replicò prontamente Rose sbuffando seccata.  
  
«Come siete noiosi!» si lamentò. «L’anno scorso era più divertente andare a Hogsmeade col vecchio papà!» si riferì a Fred.  
  
«Perché non ti fai adottare da qualcun altro, allora?» lo rimbeccò lei.  
  
«Non posso» scosse la testa assai serio, «James Sirius Potter non fa delle scelte, fa dei programmi che durano tutta la vita: ne va dell’integrità della mia cocciutaggine». Poi si rivolse a Scorpius. «Teddy verrà a trovarci, oggi?» chiese ansioso.  
  
«Guarda, è proprio qui» gli rispose serio.  
  
«Dove?» si guardò intorno, raggiante.  
  
Puntò un dito in alto. «In cielo».  
  
Prima che James potesse replicargli qualcosa, Lou l’afferrò di nuovo per il polso e sghignazzando lo trascinò ancora una volta con sé. Corsero lungo la strada evitando i passanti sempre per un soffio; Lou si fermò di colpo solo quando videro Al che stava entrando in un negozio.  
  
"Il nostro Ghiro sta entrando a _Mielandia_!" gli disse, seguendo il cugino.  
  
«Il nostro Ghiro?» si sorprese.  
  
"Sì, Al è il nostro Ghiro, James è il Gatto del Cheshire, Rose è il Brucaliffo" gli rispose come se fosse un’ovvietà, ed effettivamente il ragionamento non faceva una piega.  
  
Non appena entrarono dentro al negozio di dolciumi, a Scorpius sembrò all’improvviso di tornare a essere un bambino molto piccolo: non gli era mai stato permesso di mostrare eccessiva gioia per un dolce – "Non fare così, Scorpius, le persone penseranno che non mangi da giorni, non è educato!" – né di prenderne tanti con sé nell’indecisione – "Prendine uno solo dal vassoio, Scorpius, non fare l’ingordo: non è educato!" – e vedere tutti quegli espositori incredibilmente colorati e carichi di leccornie, circondato da suoi coetanei dall’aria festosa, gli fece un effetto strano, _lo stordì_.  
  
Lou si avvicinò a un espositore e lo strattonò per la manica – era ancora impegnato a guardarsi intorno. "Cosa prendiamo?"  
  
«Tutto» rispose atono e apparentemente indifferente.  
  
Lou rise mettendo in mostra gli incisivi un po’ più grandi del normale e andò ad infastidire Al, che per sbaglio aveva rovesciato a terra dei lecca-lecca al sangue.  
  
Presero una quantità di cioccolato che Lady Astoria Malfoy avrebbe trovato semplicemente irragionevole, salutarono Al, impegnato a frugare nelle proprie tasche alla ricerca del portamonete, e continuarono la loro spensierata passeggiata per le vie di Hogsmeade.  
  
Scorpius aveva svuotato la propria tracolla dai libri e l’aveva portata con sé; il suo era stato un gesto naturale frutto di un’abitudine quotidiana: da quando frequentava Lou stava sempre attento ad avere le mani libere per parlargli e se vedeva che l’altro stava per avere le mani troppo occupate, l’aiutava a portare le cose che aveva con sé. Sapeva che sarebbero tornati da Hogsmeade carichi di roba, tanto valeva avere le borse con loro.  
  
Lou, da parte sua, proprio per lo stesso motivo aveva sempre le tasche piene di oggetti di ogni tipo: molto spesso per parlare metteva ciò che aveva in mano in tasca e poi se lo dimenticava; quando questo accadeva nelle vicinanze di Al, la cosa diventava quasi una catastrofe epocale, perché finiva per cacciarsi in tasca cose che il cugino, già sbadato di suo, logicamente non avrebbe trovato _mai più_. Lou aveva sia nella borsa che nelle tasche che nella testa una confusione bizzarra e colorata, e a Scorpius – abituato com’era a stare all’interno di un ordine statico ed elegantemente monocromatico – piaceva la sua compagnia proprio per questo.  
  
Alle volte Scorpius pensava di piacere a Lou perché quest’ultimo era estremamente consapevole di quanto riuscisse a tentarlo.  
  
Sapeva che era poco ragionevole preoccuparsi sempre di parlargli con la lingua dei segni, perché ormai Lou si era perfettamente abituato ai movimenti della sua bocca, ma l’ostinazione del ragazzino a non voler usare la propria voce era ancora un argomento tabù e Scorpius preferiva venirgli incontro condividendo con lui la lingua dei segni, come a dirgli che neanche per lui la propria voce era una cosa importante.  
  
In quel momento, Lou si stava lamentando di una relazione da stendere per Rune Antiche.  
  
Lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Dimmi la verità: hai scelto di seguire Rune Antiche e Aritmanzia perché le ho scelte io?»  
  
Lou tirò su col naso e guardò dritto davanti a sé alzando il mento in un gesto altezzoso e offeso. Poi gli fece la linguaccia.  
  
«Lo sapevo» borbottò Scorpius, mentre l’altro andava verso una panchina libera. Lou si sedette a cavalcioni – come suo solito – Scorpius si accomodò davanti a lui e scartò dell’altro cioccolato; gliene offrì un po’ e lui ne prese egoisticamente più della metà.  
  
"La professoressa Harper mi è simpatica" gli disse, dopo aver mandato giù a forza un grosso boccone, "ma alle sue lezioni mi annoio: sono solo e non ho scuse per distrarmi. Preferisco quando posso distrarmi con te".  
  
Scosse la testa ghignando ironico. «I tuoi genitori sarebbero felici di sapere che le tue motivazioni sono guidate dalle tue compagnie».  
  
"Non è però come dire che non so quello che voglio fare da grande" protestò, "su quello sono molto deciso".  
  
«E cosa vorresti fare?»  
  
"Vorrei diventare un ricercatore nel campo della Medimagia" era sorridente e sognante, il che significava che si trattava di qualcosa di _pericoloso_.  
  
«Come mai questa scelta ben precisa?»  
  
"Sai, per essere un ragazzino sordo so molte cose sul suono, al contrario di altri miei coetanei che ci sentono" sorrise con aria furba. "Quando sono diventato sordo, i miei si sono affidati a dei ricercatori Nati Babbani. Noi Maghi, a partire dagli undici anni, facciamo studi completamente diversi da quelli dei Babbani; se ci rifletti, siamo una comunità abbastanza chiusa e di conseguenza ignorante: considerando che fin da bambini studiamo solo magia, quante cose possiamo sapere sul suono? Cose come Chimica e Fisica sono lontanissime da noi: sappiamo fare delle pozioni che sanno di miracolo, ma non sappiamo quasi nulla sul suono, come se non ci riguardasse, ma poi nel momento del bisogno ci riguarda eccome. Per esempio, se ti parlo di frequenza o decibel, sai a cosa mi riferisco?"  
  
Scorpius ci pensò su e aggrottò la fronte. «No».  
  
"Noi Maghi non siamo onnipotenti: abbiamo creato l’Ossofast, ma siamo impotenti davanti ad altre cose, come la sordità. Forse dovremmo smettere di pensare che non ci deve importare più di tanto della cultura Babbana, perché potrebbe salvarci o aiutarci. A me ha aiutato" scrollò le spalle. "E non sapere nulla delle malattie Babbane, invece, mi ha quasi ucciso" aggiunse appena incupito.  
  
Scorpius ci rifletté su. «Effettivamente, ci sono talmente tante cose che non sappiamo…»  
  
"Siamo troppo chiusi" rimarcò Lou, e poi fece un sorriso furbo, "e noi siamo entrambi dei tipi molto curiosi". Scorpius ribatté con un piccolo ghigno complice. "E tu cosa vorresti fare da grande?"  
  
«Non so se abbia molta importanza quello che voglio io, dovrò seguire le orme di mio padre al Ministero, credo» sorrise in modo triste. «Se entrerò in politica come lui, in caso ti aiuterò a fare approvare delle ricerche e delle sperimentazioni».  
  
"Averti come complice in tal senso non è che mi renda davvero felice. Tu sei felice?"  
  
«No» rispose sicuro, «ma mi rendo anche conto che fino adesso ne ho viste troppe poche di strade diverse per poter dire quale preferirei a quella della carriera da ereditare da mio padre».  
  
Lou lo fissò intensamente, come soppesandolo. "Una volta mi hai detto che Eridan ti ripeteva sempre che ti vedeva bene come Spezzaincantesimi".  
  
Sbuffò una risata isterica. «Mi ci vedi a fare l’avventuroso?»  
  
"Dovrò dire a Hugo di farti vedere dei film di Indiana Jones, quest’estate" sentenziò pensieroso.  
  
«Da uno con un nome così, non mi aspetto grandi cose» ammise scettico e ironico.  
  
"Però sei effettivamente attratto dai tesori nascosti" ponderò.  
  
«Perché mi chiedo come mai siano _nascosti_ e cosa ci sia dietro» rispose. «Non so come spiegarti bene ora, ma…» si grattò la testa, riflettendoci, poi proseguì abbozzando un sorriso timido. «È una vita che faccio cacce al tesoro: osservo come mi parlano le persone per capire che opinione hanno di me e se mi sto comportando bene, seguo gli atteggiamenti altrui per scoprire che persone sono… Forse i misteri dei tesori perduti mi attraggono così tanto perché sono una scala più grande per capire l’ambiente che mi circonda e sentirmi meno fuori posto, _forse_ ».  
  
Lou lo guardò attentamente a lungo, prima di replicargli qualcosa. "Sì, Hugo deve assolutamente farti vedere Indiana Jones, e comunque hai ragione: non potresti mai diventare uno Spezzaincantesimi. Diventerai uno storico. Un ricercatore di antichi manufatti magici. _Un archeologo_ , ecco" annuì convinto.  
  
Scorpius rise divertito. «Il fatto che tu voglia diventare un ricercatore non vuol dire che lo debba diventare anch’io».  
  
"Non pensare di essere l’unico intuitivo fra noi due" lo rimbeccò ironico e prese dell’altro cioccolato.  
  
Gli parlò in modo altrettanto ironico. «Sono contento di averti conosciuto, sai? Mi fai sentire un caso di follia e stupidità congenita meno isolato». Gli replicò con un debole pugno contro la spalla e poi risero insieme.  
  
  
  
Le vacanze di Natale a Villa Malfoy erano state più cupe e silenziose degli altri anni. I suoi genitori si erano parlati meno del solito, questo l’aveva notato subito.  
  
Sua nonna, come l’anno precedente, l’aveva quasi subito portato da zia Andromeda e una volta lì il volume dei canti natalizi stonati del Club dei Leoni Rampanti era stato piacevolmente troppo alto per prestare ascolto ad altre sensazioni.  
  
Era la prima metà di febbraio quando accadde.  
  
Una mattina, durante una lezione di Storia della Magia, il professor Paciock bussò alla porta e chiese se il signor Malfoy potesse seguirlo.  
  
Lui e Lou si erano scambiati delle occhiate preoccupate e perplesse.  
  
«Cos’è successo, professore?» gli chiese pacato mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio. Sapeva bene di non aver combinato nulla, perché non si chiamava James e preferiva sempre stare lontano dagli scherzi dei Leoni Rampanti.  
  
«Non si allarmi, signor Malfoy» gli rispose, ma il sorriso che gli rivolse era tirato: sembrava dispiaciuto di qualcosa. «Stiamo andando nell’ufficio della Preside: stamani Lady Astoria ha chiesto di parlare con lei in privato».  
  
Ecco. Non andava per niente bene. Pensò a svariate motivazioni, ma non avere ancora sua madre di fronte l’irritò e basta: non poteva leggere le sue espressioni, non poteva anticipare cosa fosse sul serio successo. Non poteva frenare l’ansia.  
  
«Signor Malfoy» lo salutò la Preside quando entrarono nel suo ufficio. La bocca della donna anziana era ridotta ad una riga sottile, il che era un pessimo segno.  
  
Sua madre era compostamente seduta su una sedia con il migliore dei suoi abiti neri e verdi: non indossava mai niente che non s’intonasse ai suoi occhi, e i suoi capelli castani chiari erano sempre acconciati in modo impeccabile.  
  
«Vi lasciamo da soli» continuò la Preside, alzandosi dalla sieda dietro la scrivania.  
  
Quando il professor Paciock e la Preside lasciarono l’ufficio, sua madre inspirò a fondo e lo guardò con aria greve.  
  
«Siediti, Scorpius».  
  
Lui lo fece e per un attimo la stanza gli sembrò spaventosamente silenziosa. Voleva che al più presto sua madre parlasse.  
  
Lady Astoria allungò una mano verso la sua, affinché gliela prendesse fra le sue: faceva sempre così quando doveva dire qualcosa di delicato a lui o a suo padre.  
  
«Sei un giovane uomo intelligente, Scorpius, avrai capito che le cose fra me e tuo padre non vanno tanto bene, ultimamente».  
  
"Più che essere intelligente, non sono sordo" pensò. «Sì» rispose laconico.  
  
Lei inspirò di nuovo a fondo. «Io e tuo padre non riusciamo più a trovare un punto d’incontro, le nostre persone non ci completano più a vicenda».  
  
"O forse non si sono completate mai" aggiunse mentalmente Scorpius.  
  
«Nel corso di questi ultimi anni abbiamo maturato obiettivi diversi» continuò lei, «così tanto diversi che ormai la nostra convivenza non è più fruttuosa, è solo impossibile. Mi dispiace immensamente doverti dire questo, perché sia io che tuo padre per il tuo bene abbiamo provato a lungo a rimettere insieme i pezzi del nostro rapporto, ma… abbiamo deciso di separarci».  
  
Seguì un silenzio denso in cui Scorpius si sentì la testa talmente piena di pensieri che per un attimo perse il senso del tempo e dello spazio. Doveva dirle che gli dispiaceva? Non avrebbe avuto senso, quando lui stesso evitava di stare sotto lo stesso tetto con loro, tanto meglio che si fossero separati, ma era giusto non dire di essere dispiaciuto? Era brutto dire "Era ora"? E le conseguenze… tutto quello che i suoi avevano sempre voluto da lui e sperato che lui potesse diventare, tutto quello che gli avevano cacciato dentro la testa… che conseguenze ci sarebbero state adesso? Ecco, era quella la domanda giusta.  
  
«Cosa succederà adesso?» le chiese inespressivo.  
  
«Non sarà facile, ma non devi preoccuparti, ho già pensato a tutto. La separazione fra me e tuo padre creerà parecchio scalpore quando sarà resa ufficiale, i giornalisti non ci daranno pace e probabilmente qui a scuola saranno tutti morbosamente curiosi di sapere cos’è successo. Io e te abbiamo entrambi il bisogno di prenderci il nostro tempo per curare la perdita della nostra famiglia e di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il nostro futuro, abbiamo bisogno di serenità e di stare lontano dagli stupidi pettegolezzi che la gente metterà in giro pretendendo di sapere la verità sulla fine di questo matrimonio. Lasceremo il paese, ho già preso contatti con tua zia Daphne, staremo con lei per un po’».  
  
Che scuola frequentavano le sue cugine? _Durmstrang_.  
  
«E mio padre?» sentì che la bocca gli era diventata secca.  
  
«Tuo padre resterà qui: i Malfoy hanno pur sempre un nome e una vita sociale da mandare avanti, lui non può lasciare la comunità magica inglese, anche per il tuo bene e per il tuo futuro».  
  
 _Durmstrang._  
  
Sua madre e tutte le sue maledette idee su come lui dovesse diventare il perfetto erede Malfoy, il Piccolo Lord da esibire, una garanzia per i Malfoy… no, era una garanzia _per lei_.  
  
Parlò inespressivo. «Tu vuoi tenermi lontano da lui».  
  
«Cosa?» sembrò sorpresa.  
  
«Tu vuoi portarmi via con te perché sono l’unico erede Malfoy e mio padre per mantenermi mi darà il meglio, non importa dove, e tu vuoi approfittarne».  
  
«Scorpius, non ti permetto di parlarmi così, io…»  
  
Si alzò dalla sedia, furente. «E voi due potete invece permettervi di usarmi per i vostri comodi? Tu che vuoi che io sia perfetto perché essere la moglie e la madre di un Malfoy ti dà prestigio e potere, e lui che vuole che io sia perfetto perché deve riportare i Malfoy ai tempi d’oro prima della guerra e deve essere sicuro che il suo lavoro continui» sputò fuori quasi ringhiando. Era un po’ troppo. « _Servo_ ad entrambi! Perfino adesso che non state più insieme mi userete, vero?»  
  
«Non capisco chi ti abbia messo queste idee in testa» si arrabbiò a sua volta alzandosi dalla sedia, «ma non credere comunque che anche i figli non abbiano dei doveri nei confronti dei genitori: anche tu hai i tuoi doveri, nonostante tutto siamo una famiglia e ognuno ha i suoi compiti».  
  
«Non siamo mai stati una vera famiglia!» gridò furioso. «Non parlarmi di doveri, quando non avete neanche mai provato a capirmi, nessuno dei due!» Lo schiaffo lo colpì secco e forte; si posò una mano sulla guancia guardandola più arrabbiato di prima.  
  
«Tu lascerai il paese con me e vedremo se finalmente, senza tuo padre, riuscirò a educarti come si deve per uno del nostro rango».  
  
«Io non andrò da nessuna parte! Finora la nostra famiglia è stata solo una farsa: non ho intenzione di continuare a fingere che mi vada bene, col cavolo che vi darò il vostro divorzio perfetto!» Tutte le raccomandazioni e gli ordini che gli avevano dato per tredici anni gli stavano premendo forte contro la testa e facevano un male cane, gli sibilavano alle orecchie "Zitto, devi essere così, devi fare così" e lui invece voleva solo urlare "Basta". Facevano un male del diavolo. Perché dovevano sempre metterlo in mezzo?  
  
«Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tu verrai con me e fine della storia! Dove altro vorresti andare?»  
  
«È QUESTO IL BELLO! NON SO DOVE CAZZO ANDARE PERCHÈ TANTO ME LO DITE SEMPRE VOI DOVE ANDARE!» urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.  
  
E poi uscì, si scapicollò giù dalle scale che portavano all’ufficio della Preside, urtò la spalla del professor Paciock e non si fermò neanche per chiedergli scusa: non gli importava se lui non c’entrava niente.  
  
Corse via, così veloce da non vedere bene dove metteva i piedi. Aveva bisogno di aria e spazio – _era tutta la vita che aveva bisogno di aria e spazio_ – decise di uscire fuori. Andò nel parco e corse ancora, urtò una radice sporgente e sentì un dolore atroce alla caviglia, ma non smise di correre.  
  
Quando finalmente non seppe più dove si trovasse ma capì anche di essere abbastanza lontano, si fermò e urlò.  
  
Urlò perché non capiva bene da cosa fosse finalmente abbastanza lontano – dal castello? Dalla sua vita? Da sua madre? Dalle scelte che non poteva fare? – urlò perché non ce la faceva più, urlò perché nella sua testa vide se stesso. Ed era un mostro in catene.  
  
Era un orrendo mostro nero che adesso stava uscendo da quel corpo, a ogni grido. Lui urlava di dolore ogni volta che il mostro strattonava una catena; lo vedeva bene, un urlo per ogni strattone. Era diventato un mostro bruttissimo, spaventoso: aveva sentito quel mostro le volte in cui aveva avuto voglia di distruggere una stanza? Era per lui che sentiva quel peso soffocante sul petto?  
  
Aveva passato una vita intera bloccato al suolo dalle richieste dei suoi genitori e ora loro avevano cambiato idea, lo volevano sradicare e inchiodare su un altro suolo. Non aveva strade, non aveva posti dove stare, non aveva scelte proprie. _Non aveva una vita propria.  
  
Quanto era diventato brutto in quegli anni. _  
  
Perché non poteva muoversi liberamente? Ma forse adesso l’avrebbe finalmente fatto, forse ora che era lì così lontano – anche se non sapeva ancora bene lontano da chi o cosa – avrebbe finalmente potuto urlare fino a perdere la voce e sfasciare tutto. Desiderava distruggere tutto lo spazio che aveva intorno, perché quei pochi metri erano ormai l’unico spazio che aveva, e desiderava tanto morire mentre lo faceva.  
  
Sarebbe stata una vittoria e una liberazione morire così, non avrebbe più sentito il peso delle scelte non fatte e della vita non vissuta. Non avrebbe più visto quel brutto mostro.  
  
Urlava, strepitava, sentiva dolore ovunque, ma non si fermava.  
  
Poi sentì delle voci, della grida non sue e delle strane luci rosse – incantesimi? – e qualcosa stringergli i piedi – corde?  
  
Cadde a terra e cercò di liberarsi gridando ancora.  
  
«Lou! Sei pazzo, attento!»  
  
Lou?  
  
«WEASLEY, TORNI INDIETRO!»  
  
E poi una piccola furia bionda lo placcò stringendolo forte, gli afferrò la faccia conficcandogli le unghie nella mascella e lo costrinse a guardare in alto.  
  
Gli occhioni nocciola di Lou lo stavano fissando preoccupati e anche velatamente arrabbiati.  
  
Scorpius non riusciva a parlare, la gola gli bruciava; si aggrappò alle braccia di Lou e si sollevò appena: vide il professor Paciock e la Preside con le bacchette in mano e l’aria sconvolta, accanto ai due c’era sua madre, atterrita e con le mani che artigliavano la gonna. Poco dietro c’era James basito che stringeva Rose, scossa e col volto rigato di lacrime.  
  
Si voltò lentamente per guardare alla sua destra: c’erano foglie che volavano dappertutto, rami spezzati e un albero sradicato. _Magia Accidentale._  
  
Sentiva in bocca il sapore del sangue.  
  
Il professor Paciock si avvicinò piano a lui, s’inginocchiò a terra e lo guardò bene in faccia. «Malfoy, riesci a sentirmi?» gli chiese in ansia.  
  
«Sì» rispose flebile.  
  
«Va tutto bene, figliolo, ti rimetteremo a posto» gli fece un sorriso tirato con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
Chissà se si poteva davvero rimettere _tutto_ a posto.  
  
  
  
Beh, il corpo gliel’avevano rimesso a posto, più o meno.  
  
Era successo quello che Teddy aveva temuto, era esploso. Quasi _letteralmente_ esploso.  
  
Non ce l’aveva fatta più, era andato fuori di testa e la magia gli era schizzata da tutti i pori distruggendo quello che aveva intorno. Dei rami l’avevano colpito, si era rotto una costola e aveva graffi e lividi su tutto il corpo. Il lato sinistro del mento era coperto da una garza.  
  
Si trovava in Infermeria.  
  
Si sarebbe aspettato un grosso rimprovero e un ceffone dopo l’altro per aver combinato quel guaio nel parco della scuola e per essersi conciato così, invece adesso accanto al suo letto c’erano sua nonna – seduta con le labbra ridotte a una fessura – e Teddy – che ogni tanto gli pungolava un braccio rivolgendogli un sorriso malinconico.  
  
«Considerando come hai reagito alla notizia dell’affidamento a tua madre» gli disse sua nonna, «i legali di tuo padre hanno trovato terreno fertile per farti restare con lui. Non andrai da nessuna parte».  
  
«Resto a Villa Malfoy?» chiese con ancora la voce roca.  
  
«Resti _con me_ » precisò secca, «ho detto a tuo padre che non intendo lasciare ancora completamente nelle sue mani la tua educazione. Passerai le vacanze estive con me, ti preparerò una stanza a casa mia».  
  
Detto questo, si chinò a baciargli la fronte con gli occhi lucidi ma con aria dignitosa e andò via.  
  
Teddy si sedette sul letto e gli sorrise di nuovo. «Ehi, Ryo».  
  
«Ehi, Rem».  
  
«Che razza di spavento che ci hai fatto prendere!» Gli diede una piccola pacca sulla mano.  
  
«Mi dispiace, ti avevo promesso di non farvi preoccupare. Tu temevi questo, vero?»  
  
Si fece incerto. «Ammetto che quello che temevo io fosse _un po’ meno_ di questo, ma come mi ha detto tua nonna poco fa, stavi covando più rabbia di quanto pensassimo. Andrà meglio adesso, Ryo, te lo prometto. Zia Narcissa ha preso le redini della situazione e non è intenzionata a lasciarle» gli sorrise incoraggiante, «e non lascerai né Hogwarts né i tuoi amici».  
  
Gli tornò in mente un particolare. «Che ci facevano lì James, Rose e Lou?»  
  
«James stava andando a lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche da Hagrid, ti ha visto correre e si è insospettito, soprattutto perché ha poi sentito Neville urlare il tuo nome, così è andato a chiamare Lou: ti ricordi che avevate lezione con i Grifondoro, no?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Beh, Rose ha seguito Lou».  
  
Restò in silenzio per qualche attimo, cercando di ricordare cosa avesse visto quando era tornato cosciente. «Lou è un pazzo».  
  
Teddy rise. «Sì! Non avrebbe dovuto neanche avvicinarsi. Mi hanno detto che hanno perfino provato a Schiantarti perché era impossibile avvicinarsi a te senza finire con un ramo conficcato da qualche parte nel corpo: eri come al centro di un tornado di rami e foglie. Solo che Lou, sai com’è… è folle, appunto» scrollò le spalle. «Ha detto che ha pensato che per un Cercatore sarebbe stato più facile schivare i rami volanti».  
  
«È pazzo» ripeté con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
«E ti vuole bene. Come ti vogliono bene gli altri ragazzi: sono stati tutti molto preoccupati per te, mentre eri ancora convalescente».  
  
«Mi dispiace».  
  
«Non è colpa tua. Non è sempre colpa tua».  
  
«Tutto questo fa abbastanza schifo» sbuffò, e sorrisero insieme in modo un po’ isterico.  
  
«Sì, fa abbastanza schifo, Ryo, ma credo che finalmente sia finita».  
  
E Scorpius si augurò che fosse vero.  
  
  
  
Non restò sorpreso più di tanto quando quella notte vide Lou entrare di soppiatto in Infermeria: lo conosceva, ormai, sapeva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per disobbedire a chiunque gli avesse detto di non disturbare il paziente. Era il suo Cappellaio Matto, dopotutto.  
  
Provò a muovere le braccia per parlargli con la lingua dei segni, ma lui gli fece cenno di tenere le braccia basse e di usare pure solo la bocca.  
  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
  
Lou si sedette sul letto. "Dovrei chiedertelo io che ci fai tu qui: dovresti essere sano come un pesce, sai?" ci scherzò su. "Come hai fatto a ridurti così?" non intendeva fisicamente, ma era anche chiaro che non volesse una vera risposta.  
  
«Mi dispiace avervi fatto preoccupare. Di’ a Rose che sto bene, era sconvolta».  
  
"Non preoccuparti per lei, si sconvolge sempre per così poco" alzò le spalle ironico.  
  
«Grazie di avermi fermato» gli disse serio. «Avresti potuto rischiare di farti seriamente male e per colpa mia. Non sarebbe stato giusto».  
  
Lui sembrò pensarci sopra. "Una volta mi hai detto che sai com’è essere lasciati fuori da soli con una porta che ti separa dal resto del mondo. Questa volta è toccato a me venire ad aprirti la porta".  
  
Provò a sdrammatizzare in modo ironico per smorzare l’atmosfera. «Allora non lo considero un debito: già mi aspettavo di doverti ripagare chissà come, conoscendoti».  
  
Gli fece la linguaccia, poi si guardò attorno con fare circospetto.  
  
«Che c’è?» gli domandò perplesso.  
  
Invece di rispondergli, sollevò le coperte e fece per stendersi accanto a lui.  
  
«Ehi, aspetta!» protestò. «Guarda che non c’è bisogno di dormire con me: lo sai che sono abituato a dormire da solo».  
  
"Io no" e si raggomitolò contro di lui, che era steso a pancia in su e ancora mezzo dolorante.  
  
«Sei completamente folle» mormorò con gli occhi lucidi rivolti al soffitto.  
  
Lou non gli rispose, probabilmente non l’aveva neanche visto muovere le labbra, ma la piacevole compagnia del calore del suo corpo da folletto tutto matto fu l’unico balsamo che fece effetto sulle ferite che non aveva in superficie, quella notte.  
  
  
  
Suo padre non era venuto a trovarlo durante la convalescenza. Scorpius non si era chiesto neanche il perché.  
  
Quando ormai tutte le pozioni avevano fatto effetto e si era potuto togliere le bende, suo padre infine venne a Hogwarts; gli dissero che l’aspettava nel parco, vicino al Lago Nero.  
  
In effetti, Scorpius non aveva una gran voglia di tornare nell’ufficio della Preside, era stata una mossa discreta invitarlo lì.  
  
Lo trovò che fissava il lago giocherellando distrattamente con un orologio da taschino; col tempo, aveva imparato che se lui cercava di sfogare la propria ansia osservando sempre bene gli altri per capire tramite le loro reazioni se si stesse comportando bene, suo padre invece la sfogava ripetendo distrattamente dei gesti meccanici. Quando l’aveva detto a nonna Narcissa, gli aveva replicato di averlo notato pure lei e che suo padre aveva iniziato a fare così poco prima dell’inizio dell’ultima guerra.  
  
L’uomo era vestito completamente di nero e quel particolare gli fece ricordare che quella sarebbe stata la prima volta che suo padre l'avrebbe visto indossare fisicamente i colori di Corvonero.  
  
«Padre» lo richiamò.  
  
Lord Draco Malfoy si voltò verso di lui, ma non gli sorrise; non sembrava arrabbiato e neanche deluso, piuttosto chiuso in un mondo tutto suo, amareggiato e malinconico.  
  
«Ciao, Scorpius» lo salutò a bassa voce. «Come stai?»  
  
«Meglio» rispose, tenendo gli occhi bassi, sulle foglie ai propri piedi.  
  
«Scorpius, guardami in faccia» fu un ordine, ma non fu brusco. Obbedì. «Come stai?»  
  
Fu onesto. «Male».  
  
Il padre distolse lo sguardo, inspirò a fondo e tornò a giocare con l’orologio da taschino. «Suppongo che sia futile chiedermi dove ho sbagliato con te».  
  
«Mi dispiace, Padre, non era mia intenzione crearvi un simile imbarazzo qui a Hogwarts».  
  
«Non è questo quello a cui mi sto riferendo» si voltò appena verso di lui, ma continuò a fissare il suolo. «Ti fa sentire meglio stare con…» esitò, «la nonna?»  
  
«Sì». Lo vide deglutire con forza.  
  
«Quindi non trovi piacevole stare a casa nostra».  
  
Era stata un’affermazione, tuttavia decise di replicare per rimarcare il concetto. «No, non lo trovo piacevole».  
  
Il concetto era chiaro e denso e aleggiava pesantemente su di loro, in quell’attimo. Portava il nome di "fallimento paterno".  
  
Suo padre rialzò la testa e tornò a fissare il lago. «C’è qualcosa che posso fare per te per farti stare meglio, al momento?»  
  
Ci rifletté brevemente. «Sì. Chiedermi cosa voglio fare».  
  
Non gliel’aveva mai chiesto.  
  
Lo vide sbuffare un sorriso amaro e triste, scrollando la testa. «Cosa vuoi fare, Scorpius?»  
  
«Credo di voler diventare uno storico. Un ricercatore. Forse un archeologo. Mi piacciono i tesori nascosti» snocciolò.  
  
Suo padre assentì lentamente a occhi bassi. «Diventerai un grande storico».  
  
«Perché sono un Malfoy?»  
  
Si avvicinò a lui e gli strattonò il nodo della sciarpa per sistemargliela meglio. «No, perché sei un Corvonero».  
  
Scorpius abbassò lo sguardo, o non sarebbero più riusciti a parlare. No che ci fosse bisogno di altre parole, comunque.  
  
Fu suo padre a rompere l’atmosfera pesante: gli batté le mani sulle spalle, complimentandosi per chissà che cosa. «Tua nonna» gli disse con un leggero sarcasmo, «oggi mi ha dato _il permesso_ di vederti».  
  
«Anche mamma dovrà chiederle il permesso d’ora in poi?»  
  
«Nel suo caso, credo addirittura per iscritto» ribatté inespressivo, e Scorpius finalmente seppe da chi aveva ereditato il proprio modo di fare sarcasmo. «Starai con la nonna» aggiunse più serio, anche se ancora malinconico, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, «la campagna è un ambiente più sereno e caloroso, rispetto a Villa Malfoy» poi tornò al sarcasmo di prima, «da adesso mi prenderò io la scocciatura di intrattenere certi ospiti altolocati che non gradisci». Scorpius gli annuì a occhi bassi. «Bravo ragazzo» mormorò dandogli un’altra pacca, poi si voltò di nuovo verso il lago, rivolgendogli le spalle. «Bravo ragazzo» sussurrò ancora una volta, con voce ancora più fievole.  
  
Scorpius restò con gli occhi fissi a terra. «Posso andare?»  
  
Non si voltò a guardarlo. «Sì. Buona serata, Scorpius».  
  
Continuò a fissare a terra. «Arrivederci, Padre» Girò sui tacchi e andò via.  
  
Camminò quasi a passo di marcia per un paio di metri, poi iniziò a correre con gli occhi lucidi. Avevano preso atto del loro fallimento e l’avevo fatto proprio, e ciò faceva abbastanza schifo: ricominciare era sempre piuttosto doloroso quando non si avevano neanche le basi, ma Scorpius si augurò che un giorno loro due potessero parlarsi senza sentire le ferite riaprirsi.  
  
Per ora, le mani sulla sua sciarpa erano tutto ciò che voleva ricordare di suo padre, e gli bastava.  
  
  
  
Gli unici momenti in cui Lou non stava costantemente appiccicato a lui – anche in senso fisico, aveva lo strano vizio di stringergli sempre un polso quando camminavano per i corridoi – erano quelli che trascorrevano separati a causa delle lezioni diverse. La magia dentro Lou era in continua trasformazione, soprattutto adesso che stava crescendo e aveva ricevuto i primi stimoli esterni con gli insegnamenti, perché voleva essere utilizzata in modo aperto quando invece lui non poteva dire le formule: anche se non avesse rinunciato a parlare – perché nei fatti era tristemente così – la voce non gli sarebbe mai uscita abbastanza certa e limpida e la pronuncia sarebbe stata quasi sicuramente sbagliata. La sua natura di Mago premeva per uscire fuori e se non trovava il giusto sfogo rischiava o di procurare danni con imbarazzanti casi di Magia Accidentale, o di far esplodere qualcosa durante le esercitazioni di incantesimi non verbali. In alcuni periodi non era raro che la professoressa Harper preferisse dargli un paio di lezioni supplementari alla settimana, delle ore in cui più che altro gli chiedeva di provare a sentire di più il suo corpo – e per cortesia di non replicare che il suo corpo gli stava dicendo di andare in bagno – per capire in che direzione stesse andando la sua magia, così tanto repressa.  
  
Purtroppo quelle lezioni finivano per mettere in luce proprio quanto Lou si sentisse represso e di conseguenza ogni volta tornava alla Torre di Corvonero arruffato come un pavone albino arrabbiato; si sedeva sul letto con la faccia rivolta verso la testiera, Scorpius sospirava e si sistemava contro la sua schiena, rivolto verso la porta, pronto a dargli uno spintone quando qualcuno entrava. Quando però sentiva la schiena di Lou cominciare a rilassarsi contro la sua, si rilassava a sua volta.  
  
In assenza del suo Cappellaio Matto, impegnato in una lezione supplementare di Trasfigurazione con la professoressa Harper, Scorpius stava per uscire dal castello per andare a leggere nel parco. Rose gli venne incontro con le braccia cariche di libri.  
  
«Scorp, hai visto James?»  
  
«L’ultima volta che l’ho visto stava ancora cercando le sue rotelle».  
  
«Capisco, grazie comunque» sospirò sconsolata andando via.  
  
Respirò a fondo l’aria della primavera in arrivo e fece per avviarsi verso le sue radici sporgenti preferite per la lettura, quando ecco che intravide James parlare con un gruppetto di primini.  
  
«Potter?» lo richiamò andando verso di lui.  
  
«MALFOY! Amico mio!» lo salutò _urlando_ gioioso, poi si rivolse ai piccoli. «Ragazzi, per oggi la lezione su come disarcionare con estrema precisione un Cercatore di Serpeverde con un Bolide finisce qui, ci si aggiorna!»  
  
«Va bene, James!» cantilenarono in coro tutti sorridenti.  
  
«I miei bambini!» sospirò Potter, teatrale e assurdamente orgoglioso. «Vogliono tutti diventare dei Battitori, ci crederesti?»  
  
«Non l’avrei mai detto» replicò asciutto. «Potter, ti cercava Rose poco fa, l’ho incrociata prima di uscire dal castello» l’informò.  
  
Lui sembrò ricordare improvvisamente qualcosa, si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. «Le avevo promesso che l’avrei fatta volare!»  
  
Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Hai intenzione di defenestrare tua cugina, Potter? È l’unica dotata di un cervello, non dovresti, sai?»  
  
Si grattò la testa. «No, è che Rose ha questo problema con le altezze…» gesticolò ampiamente, «vogliamo fare una cosa e lei ha paura… mi sono proposto di aiutarla».  
  
Considerando che si trattava di qualcosa di cui Rose aveva paura, Scorpius decise saggiamente di non indagare oltre. «Il messaggio te l’ho riferito, ci vediamo a cena». Indietreggiò di qualche passo e poi si voltò per cambiare direzione; sfortunatamente, andò a sbattere contro qualcuno.  
  
«Ehi, guarda dove metti i piedi, Malfoy!» E _che_ qualcuno. La Principessa VerdeBile e i suoi nani Grugnolo e Scemolo, così il Club dei Leoni Rampanti chiamava la Parkinson e i suoi fedeli lacchè Goyle e Nott.  
  
Scorpius meno incontrava tutto il Circolo della Vecchia Gloria Purosangue meglio stava, perché pur essendo un tipo che non accettava provocazioni, trovava comunque sgradevole dover parlare con loro.  
  
Ribatté in modo freddo, formale ma comunque educato. «Scusa, è colpa mia: stavo camminando all’indietro».  
  
«Già, perché voi Malfoy ormai potete fare solo questo: camminare all’indietro».  
  
Non si lasciò scalfire, sorrise furbo. «È che conosciamo talmente bene il nostro territorio da poterci permettere anche di camminare senza sapere dove mettiamo i piedi. La sicurezza in se stessi è un dono raro, non trovi?» Prima che potesse replicargli, Scorpius fece per superarla e andar via, in modo tale che la successiva rispostaccia isterica e urlata di lei si perdesse alle sue spalle, con suo gran divertimento.  
  
«Guarda che non ho ancora accettato le tue scuse!» Infatti.  
  
«Mi dispiace» disse continuando a camminare e a sorridere, «ma è tutto quello che posso offrirti».  
  
«E se non le accetto cosa fai?» e la sua voce prese una sfumatura più cattiva. «Ti metti a distruggere mezza Hogwarts per la disperazione come due settimana fa?»  
  
Non ebbe tempo di ribattere, perché sentì subito dopo la ragazza strillare e il sibilo di un incantesimo andato a vuoto. Si voltò e vide James mortalmente serio con la bacchetta in mano, puntata contro la Parkinson.  
  
«Come osi puntarmi la bacchetta contro!» strillò indignata.  
  
Scorpius notò che gli altri due Serpeverde avevano sfoderato le proprie bacchetta a loro volta; decise di prendere la propria, ma di non usarla, per il momento. Corse verso James e lo bloccò circondandogli il collo con un braccio, da dietro. «Potter» provò a calmarlo, «sono in tre».  
  
Lui non l’ascoltò. «Rimangiati quello che hai detto!» sibilò furioso alla ragazza.  
  
«Perché, non è per caso vero che ha distrutto mezza Hogwarts?» lo prese ancora in giro.  
  
«Non osare insultare ancora un mio amico!» ringhiò.  
  
«James, amico, ragiona» gli mormorò Scorpius, «non è il caso di perdere la testa: sono dei tipi che usano la bocca solo per dare aria al cervello, lo sai, e neanche ci riescono bene. Sono solo parole».  
  
«Comodo nascondersi oggi come allora dietro i vincitori, eh Malfoy?» continuò a canzonarlo Parkinson.  
  
Stavolta non permise a James di ribattere. «Forse non quanto nascondersi per sempre dietro un cognome. Come ti chiami? Credo di averlo dimenticato».  
  
Stare con Lou l’aveva portato a fare più attenzione ai rumori per percepire in anticipo i pericoli e avvertirlo: fu il primo a sentire alle loro spalle dei passi troppo pesanti e calcati contro il terreno; bloccò la ragazza prima che potesse ancora aprire bocca. «Il professor Hagrid» mormorò a tutti, «disperdiamoci». La Parkinson non ebbe più tempo per dirgli quanto fosse indignata, gli rivolse solo un’ultima occhiata carica di disprezzo: nessuno voleva dei punti in meno.  
  
Il professor Hagrid li raggiunse e chiese goffamente loro se fosse successo qualcosa, perché da lontano li aveva visti raggrupparsi e ora James "c’aveva il muso", ma Scorpius lo tranquillizzò minimizzando il tutto.  
  
Quando finalmente restarono da soli, _il musone_ si rivolse a lui, quasi arrabbiato. «Perché mi hai fermato?!»  
  
«Ho molto apprezzato la tua cavalleria non richiesta, Potter, ma dovresti cominciare a scegliere meglio le cause per cui batterti».  
  
«Come fai a sopportare quello che ti hanno detto?!»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Te l’ho detto, sono solo parole vuote» poi lo guardò in modo meno freddo. «James, qualsiasi parola offensiva e mancanza di rispetto proveniente da gente come loro non mi tocca, perché le loro strade e la mia non si sono mai incontrate e fortunatamente non si incontreranno mai. Non è da loro che ho ricevuto e riceverò certe mancanze, non ho mai cercato il loro rispetto; non m’interessano come persone, sebbene le trovi poco piacevoli. Le uniche offese che potrebbero farmi davvero arrabbiare e stare male sono quelle provenienti dai miei amici, le persone da cui non mi auguro di ricevere certe mancanze. In passato sono stato già ignorato abbastanza da gente che avrebbe dovuto proteggermi, e ciò mi è servito per capire cosa deve scivolarmi addosso e cosa no».  
  
Le mancanze dei suoi genitori l’avevano già intaccato a sufficienza.  
  
James s’infilò le mani in tasca e tirò su col naso, fissando lo sguardo a terra. «Però non è giusto lo stesso».  
  
Fece spallucce. «Ci convivo».  
  
L’altro ragazzo sbuffò, si sedette scompostamente a terra e si scompigliò nervosamente i capelli, forse in un vago e pazzoide tentativo di scompigliarsi anche le idee, per poi dar loro un posto nuovo. Scorpius decise di sedersi al suo fianco.  
  
James tenne silenziosamente il muso ancora per un po’, infine disse la sua spacconata. «Bella presa da braccia da Battitore, eh?» lo canzonò, riferendosi al modo in cui l’aveva fermato.  
  
Scorpius ghignò. «Ovvio, qualcuno deve pur disarcionarti durante il torneo, e quel qualcuno non posso non essere io».  
  
«Segui sempre Lou, durante le partite, ti vedo» quasi mormorò con una strana nostalgia.  
  
«Un giorno di questi sarò io a essere preso in pieno da un Bolide, e finalmente potrà dirmi che quello che deve stare attento non è lui».  
  
James sorrise e si grattò la testa. «Non mi piacciono le persone che si approfittano delle debolezze altrui» confessò pensoso. «Faccio scherzi, anche stupidi a volte, ma non mi piace prendere in giro le persone, né approfittarne. È per via di Lou, sai…» gesticolò, «lo vedo su di lui, è mio cugino, siamo cresciuti insieme… so quanto sarebbe facile prendersi gioco di lui, so come la gente potrebbe approfittarsene, e non mi piace. Non faccio agli altri quello non voglio che gli altri facciano a me: non mi piace che la gente prenda in giro Lou, così non prendo in giro i più deboli, chi non sa difendersi o chi ha un attimo di debolezza».  
  
Scorpius sorrise. «I tuoi piccoli Grifondoro non sono ai tuoi ordini, _sono sotto la tua ala protettiva_ » intuì.  
  
James sorrise furbo. «Sono James Sirius Potter, il primogenito di Harry Potter: nessuno può fare del male ai miei sottoposti!»  
  
«Approfitti del tuo nome» lo rimbeccò ironico.  
  
«Nah!» scosse la testa. «Non ne approfitto, lo uso a fin di bene! E poi, nel frattempo, loro si credono dei piccoli soldatini utili e diventano più sicuri di sé» disse con un certo orgoglio.  
  
James non approfittava mai dei suoi "bambini", piuttosto faceva in modo di renderli partecipi del suo folle mondo in cui gli prestavano fazzolettini quando inscenava delle tragedie inutili.  
  
«Non capirò mai chi è più pazzo fra te e Lou».  
  
Fece l’offeso. «Io, naturalmente!»  
  
Sbuffò e si puntellò contro il terreno con una mano per rialzarsi. «Vado a ripescare l’altro pazzo in sala comune».  
  
«Ci vediamo a cena!»  
  
«Ah, Potter!» tornò sui suoi passi. «Grazie» gli sorrise. E subito dopo si pentì amaramente di averlo fatto: James scattò in piedi e l’indicò con un dito mettendosi gioiosamente a urlare mentre lui andava via.  
  
«MALFOY! TU SEI IL MIO MIGLIORE AMICO! SARAI IL MIO TESTIMONE DI NOZZE E IL PADRINO DI MIO FIGLIO! SÌ, PROPRIO TU, MALFOY!»  
  
Questo perché James Sirius Potter non faceva delle scelte, ma dei programmi che duravano tutta la vita.  
  
Sotto gli sguardi allibiti di tutti gli altri ragazzi presenti nel parco, Scorpius rientrò al castello provando a ostentare indifferenza. Non gli riuscì un granché bene.  
  
  
  
Lou aveva insistito affinché dormissero insieme, Scorpius aveva fatto finta di non capire che la sua idea fosse in realtà quella di essere il primo a fargli gli auguri di buon compleanno a mezzanotte. Fortunatamente, Lou non riuscì a resistere: crollò in un sonno profondo e Scorpius poté dormire tranquillamente senza che lui saltasse sul letto. Cosa che però poi fece alle sette del mattino.  
  
Lou non svegliava le persone, le faceva tornare dall’oltretomba, nel senso che era questa l’impressione che si aveva dopo un suo risveglio: artigliava le mani sulle spalle della gente e scuoteva con forza, s’inginocchiava sul letto accanto alla vittima e la scrollava ancora più forte molleggiando sul materasso. Scorpius avrebbe potuto giurare di aver anche ricevuto un paio di ceffoni, una volta, ma Lou avrebbe negato sempre di aver fatto una cosa simile.  
  
Quando finalmente aprì gli occhi – grugnendo – Lou gli allontanò le mani con cui stava provando a stropicciarsi gli occhi, lo guardò incredibilmente sorridente e gli sillabò "Buon compleanno".  
  
«Ok, ora posso tornare a dormire» Si girò tornando a stendersi su di un fianco e si coprì la faccia col cuscino, quando l’altro cercò di farlo restare sveglio; tuttavia, stava sorridendo.  
  
«Malfoy, Weasley» si lamentò Patrick da dietro le tende chiuse del suo letto a baldacchino, «perché al mattino dovete essere sempre una piaga?»  
  
Scorpius rise compiaciuto dell’essere una piaga, Lou gli chiese perché stesse ridendo e lui glielo disse con la lingua dei segni – Lou non aveva sentito il lamento di Patrick. Dopo la spiegazione, Lou si premurò di fare una linguaccia verso le tende chiuse dell’altro compagno di stanza.  
  
Scorpius si stava ormai arrendendo ad alzarsi dal letto, quando qualcosa lo spinse a scattare in piedi: sentì picchiettare alla finestra e poi una voce spaventosamente familiare urlare il suo cognome.  
  
Aprì la finestra seguito da un Lou particolarmente divertito e trovò James a cavallo di una scopa. Sospeso davanti ad una finestra della torre più alta di tutto il castello.  
  
«BUON COMPLEANNO, MALFOY, PROGENIE DEL DIAVOLO!» urlò allegro e tranquillo, come se fosse seduto a un tavolo a prendere un tè e non sospeso su una scopa a un’altezza spaventosa.  
  
Scorpius non ebbe tempo di chiedergli a quanto ammontasse a quel punto il numero delle sue rotelle perse, perché sentì un urletto stridulo e poco dopo un’altra scopa da corsa fu davanti alla finestra.  
  
«Su, Rosie» Al incoraggiò la cugina, «puoi aprire gli occhi, adesso, ci siamo!»  
  
«VISTO CHE LA SCOPA HA RETTO?!» gridò offeso James. «E TU CHE NON VOLEVI VENIRE CON ME!»  
  
Rose aprì gli occhi, atterrita, e rispose al cugino con voce stridula. «Come posso fidarmi di quel che dici?! Voli come un pazzo!» poi vide Scorpius e Lou alla finestra e parve riscuotersi; si strinse di più ad Al. «Buon compleanno, Scorp» pigolò.  
  
«Buon compleanno!» gli augurò sorridente Al. «Volevamo essere sicuri di essere i primi a dirtelo, l’idea è stata di James».  
  
«Non l’avrei mai detto» commentò, non sapendo tuttavia se ridere, ringraziarli del pensiero o sbottare sulla loro incoscienza; sospirò. «Grazie del pensiero» decise di rimandare le altre due cose a quando sarebbero stati a colazione, più tardi.  
  
«DOVERE DI AMICO PER SEMPRE!» urlò James.  
  
«Malfoy, Weasley» si lamentò ancora una volta Patrick dal proprio letto, «perché?!»  
  
«Ci vediamo a colazione!» li salutò Al, virando per tornare giù.  
  
«MERLINO! MORGANA!» urlò Rose terrorizzata.  
  
James, siccome era folle, continuò l’elenco, esultante. «DIO! GESU’ CRISTO!»  
  
«CI SCHIANTEREMO!» la sentì urlare ancora.  
  
«A dopo!» si congedò James scendendo giù pericolosamente in picchiata.  
  
Scorpius chiuse la finestra e si schiarì la voce, ancora impastata dal sonno. «Nella vostra famiglia non c’è della gente sana di mente, vero?»  
  
Lou gli rispose scuotendo la testa e ridendo divertito.  
  
Scorpius sospirò ostentando rassegnazione e prese le sue cose per andare per primo in bagno a cambiarsi. «Cercate di non guarire mai, ok?» mormorò di spalle, affinché Lou non potesse notarlo.  
  
  
  
L’anno scolastico non si era poi concluso così male, nonostante il chiacchierato divorzio dei suoi. Forse si era così tanto aggrappato al Club dei Leoni Rampanti da non sentire tutto il resto, o forse stava crescendo repentinamente scegliendo con più accuratezza cosa dare più importanza.  
  
La sua stanza dalla nonna era molto più piccola di quella che aveva a Villa Malfoy, ma era accogliente e spavaldamente Corvonero, come piaceva a lui, con una finestra che dava sul retro in cui aveva improvvisato un mini campo di basket.  
  
La nonna aveva trovato divertente vederlo arrabattarsi per attaccare il canestro da solo e senza l’uso della magia – non poteva usarla, era minorenne e fuori da Hogwarts – ma non aveva indagato più di tanto su quanto quel gioco fosse Babbano. Ora che ci faceva caso, sua nonna aveva smesso da un bel po’ di porgli domande, se vedeva che qualcosa lo faceva distrarre e stare sereno.  
  
Con dei comodi vestiti Babbani – e a detta di sua nonna il suo look stava cominciando a somigliare spaventosamente a quello di Teddy, solo fortunatamente con colori più sobri e scuri – palleggiava da solo davanti al canestro, riflettendo su in che tipo di guai avrebbe potuto cacciarlo James quell’estate, considerando il modo in cui aveva urlato che sarebbero venuti a _prelevarlo_ dalla nonna.  
  
«Ehi, Ryo!» sentì il cugino salutarlo allegro dietro di lui.  
  
«Ehi, Rem» ricambiò lanciandogli il pallone, che lui afferrò goffamente.  
  
«Allora» gli disse, provando a palleggiare senza troppo successo, «come sono questi tuoi quattordici anni?»  
  
Sbuffò un sorrisetto stringendosi nelle spalle, riprese il pallone per fargli vedere come giocare. «Non lo so, credo che ti saprò dire meglio dopo i prossimi primi mesi di scuola».  
  
Teddy lo guardò con un sorriso strano, a metà strada fra la comprensione e la malizia. «Ricordo che all’inizio i miei coetanei mi sembrarono un po’ tutti _scoppiati_ ».  
  
«Perché?» si sorprese, ridandogli il pallone.  
  
«Si entra a Hogwarts a undici anni, quando si è ancora bambini, Ryo, ma a quattordici anni si è già un po’ più grandi: guardi quelli del settimo anno e cominci a fare paragoni e a porti domande… La differenza fra undici e diciassette è enorme» Stava cominciando a palleggiare in modo normale, poteva farcela. Forse.  
  
«Del tipo?» stava facendo l’evasivo.  
  
Teddy tenne il pallone fra le mani, lo guardò negli occhi come indeciso, infine gli fece lo stesso sorriso di prima. «Lo scoprirai da solo, Ryo, vedrai».  
  
"E sarà _divertente_?" avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma non lo fece, perché la cosa gli aveva dato troppo da pensare già così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Ho trovato divertente chiamare Juno il donno di Vic, mi è sembrato un nome abbastanza estroso per una strega e particolare per il tipo XD E comunque, dai che si era capito che Vic fosse lella!  
  
Devo dire che trovo strano "muovermi" nella sala comune di Corvonero e parlare del batacchio a forma di corvo, perché nei libri ho sempre letto prevalentemente della sala comune di Grifondoro e così anche nelle fanfiction... mi sono andata a rileggere la sua descrizione, prima di iniziare a scrivere (pag. 540 dei Doni della Morte, nel caso foste curiosi) e provando ad immaginarmela di giorno, così tonda, ariosa e situata in una torre altissima – quasi in mezzo alle nuvole, direi – ho pensato quello che pensato Eridan: sembrava di stare dentro un’astronave, o un aereo :)  
  
Per come ho sviluppato Scorpius, però, non poteva essere che un Corvonero, quindi l’ho pucciato lì e mi tocca tenermi stretta questa sala comune XD  
  
Ah, per i nomi dei personaggi di _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ ho scelto le traduzioni in italiano che più piacciono: non saranno omogenee (alcuni sono presi dai libri, altri dalla versione Disney), però "gatto del Cheshire" mi è sempre sembrato più fedele all’originale, per quanto "Stregatto" suoni bene :) Voi però fate sempre finta che siano in inglese XD  
  
Ja, Draco in questa storia ogni tanto farà cucù come Narcissa XD  
  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


\- **Quarto Anno** -  
  
La Ballata degli Ascolti Distinti

  
  
  
_"Gli manca anche la tua voce".  
  
"Non l’ha mai sentita".  
  
"Appunto"._   
  


_«Sicuramente proverà a scappare, ma tu lo fermerai, vero?  
  
Sono sempre le persone che ci amano a costringerci a restare,  
  
solo a loro diamo un permesso simile: essere amati è un grosso debito»_

  
  
  
_«Apprezzo il pensiero, ma ho altro da fare, che il prefetto».  
  
«Per esempio?»  
  
«Continuare a contare le rotelle che perdi costantemente»._   
  


_«Prima o poi, però, uno di noi avrà una ragazza: non immagini mai come sarà?»  
  
"No".  
  
«Io ci ho appena provato, e quello che era fidanzato eri tu, non io».  
  
"Perché sai già che non potresti mai lasciarmi!"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dominique si sedette di colpo accanto a lui e senza tanti complimenti gli strinse il braccio come se fosse un peluche; imbronciata, appoggiò la guancia sulla sua spalla, impedendogli così di continuare a fare colazione in santa pace.  
  
«Papà, la mamma non mi capisce» si lamentò.  
  
Rose arrivò di corsa al tavolo, col fiato corto. «Scorpius, dille anche tu che non può somministrare un elisir d’amore a Tristan Thorpe!»  
  
Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso, e si voltò a guardare la "figlioletta" che lo fissava a propria volta con occhi – truccatissimi – da cucciolo. Prese un biscotto e glielo diede, più che altro per ammansirla. «Dom, perché sono due anni che cerchi sempre di stregare lo stesso povero ragazzo?»  
  
Lei deglutì un boccone. «Stavolta è diverso, lo faccio per il suo bene! Tristan è così triste! Tutte le ragazze si approfittano di lui perché è basso e con gli occhiali, è un secchione, gli fanno mille moine consapevoli che cederà perché riceve sempre poche attenzioni, e poi gli fanno fare i loro compiti! Io voglio stregarlo perché così…»  
  
«Perché così i compiti li farà solo per te?» concluse per lei.  
  
«No!» ribatté indignata. «Perché così non cadrà in tentazione e quelle arpie non l’avranno vinta! _Voglio salvarlo_!»  
  
Scorpius la fissò intensamente. «Rose, non mi convince: toglile tutte le fiale».  
  
«Subito!» e si avventò sulla cugina per svuotarle le tasche.  
  
«No, lasciami stare! Devo pur salvare qualcuno con la mia bellezza!»  
  
«Certo» rincarò Scorpius provando a tornare alla propria colazione, «salvare qualcuno con il cervello è molto sopravvalutato, di questi tempi».  
  
Lou, al suo fianco, era taciturno e imbronciato per quell’ennesima trovata della sorella; Scorpius imprecò mentalmente contro il complesso da fratello Weasley e ciondolò appena per sbattere un paio di volte il fianco contro il suo. Lou sorrise e lo ricambiò allo stesso modo, salvo poi prendergli per dispetto il libro che teneva aperto davanti a sé; lesse il titolo e la sua espressione divenne sconvolta e vagamente disgustata.  
  
"Stai leggendo anche la Bibbia?"  
  
James, seduto davanti a loro, smise improvvisamente di mettere chili di marmellata sulla sua fetta di pane tostato e alzò lo sguardo, basito. «La Bibbia? E in che senso _anche_? Amico, mi devo preoccupare?»  
  
Scorpius riprese la Bibbia dalle mani di Lou e la chiuse. «Ho letto anche il Corano. Nel mondo Babbano, nel corso della storia, sono scoppiate molte guerre per motivi religiosi, con un certo fanatismo che mi ha ricordato Voldemort: volevo fare dei confronti, ero curioso. E poi i Babbani parlano così tanto di reliquie sacre e hanno degli strani posti dove vanno in pellegrinaggio… Ero solo curioso» ripeté.  
  
Hugo, da dietro un bicchiere pieno di succo di zucca, lo guardò perplesso. «E tu, solo perché sei curioso, ti leggi un librone che sembra una versione non aggiornata di una soap opera Babbana?»  
  
Scorpius s’incuriosì ulteriormente. «Cos’è una soap opera?»  
  
Hugo scosse la testa. «Credimi, non vuoi saperlo, anche perché non si sa mai quando finisce».  
  
«Ah» esalò insoddisfatto.  
  
James gli rubò la Bibbia e la sfogliò velocemente. «Però, di questo passo potresti diventare il futuro professore di Hogwarts di Storia della Magia: già ti vedo dietro la cattedra a parlare convinto come fai adesso… forse con te sarebbe una materia meno noiosa!»  
  
Scorpius allontanò il volume dalle manacce sporche di marmellata dell’amico. «Storia della Magia non è così noiosa, e comunque non voglio diventare esattamente uno storico».  
  
Gli fece una faccia oltremodo dispiaciuta. «Merlino, Malfoy, che ti è successo? Ti stiamo proprio perdendo!»  
  
"Io e Scorpius siamo curiosi in modo speciale" s’intromise Lou con fare fintamente altezzoso, "non ci aspettiamo certo che voi capiate".  
  
James storse il naso. «Ma sentilo il principino viziato di Corvonero!» Lui gli rispose con una smorfia.  
  
Scorpius nonostante tutto sorrise e richiamò Lou poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Dai, andiamo a lezione». Lui sorrise strafottente agli altri e poi lo seguì.  
  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe che questo quarto anno fosse movimentato come quello che hanno avuto i miei zii" esordì mentre erano lungo la strada. "Zio Harry ha partecipato al Torneo Tremaghi, e lo ha pure vinto!"  
  
Scorpius lo fissò, cinico. «Vuoi che quest’anno ci scappi un morto, Lou?»  
  
Rise e scosse la testa. "Lo sai che mi annoio facilmente, ogni tanto avrei voglia di qualcosa di diverso. Tollero a malapena le lezioni che devo seguire da solo" arricciò il naso. "L’unica cosa negativa del Torneo Tremaghi sarebbe il Ballo del Ceppo".  
  
«Già, quella sarebbe proprio l’unica cosa negativa» annuì sarcastico, «come ho fatto a dimenticarla a favore di prove mortali da superare?»  
  
"Non mi piace ballare" gli disse con espressione appena incupita mentre si dirigevano verso l’aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
  
«Sai che non l’avrei mai detto?» Era davvero sorpreso. «Non stai mai fermo, credevo che ti piacesse, considerando che ti piace anche stare al centro dell’attenzione…»  
  
Si fermarono sulla soglia della porta. "Ho un problema con la musica" confessò sbuffando col naso.  
  
Scorpius si fece serio. «Non risolvibile seguendo…» provò a ricordare cosa gli diceva spesso a proposito dei Bolidi, «la vibrazione?»  
  
"No. Forse" incrociò le braccia al petto tenendo gli occhi bassi; poi riprese. "Non lo so. Zio George voleva che imparassi a suonare la batteria, diceva che mi si addiceva. O forse lo divertiva l’idea di quanto fastidio avrei arrecato a tutta la nostra famiglia".  
  
Scorpius intuì cosa avesse voluto dirgli in quel modo lo zio. «Percussioni, vibrazioni. Saresti rimasto in stretto contatto col ritmo e con la musica».  
  
"Forse, ma non è questo il punto. Sono sordo, posso sentire la musica solo se è un volume non sopportabile per gli altri, quindi ho semplicemente smesso di seguirla". Si zittì ed entrò nell’aula, indicandogli come per lui il discorso fosse concluso lì.  
  
In poche parole, si era arreso come con la voce, realizzò Scorpius.  
  
Si sedette accanto a lui. «Quindi niente musica, niente ballo» riassunse.  
  
Fece cenno di sì. "E come conoscenza delle canzoni credo di essere rimasto a _Giro-giro-tondo_ " fece una faccia sarcastica. "Anche se sento la vibrazione, posso seguire il ritmo ma non le parole. La musica e il ballo sono fra le poche cose che riescono a tagliarmi sul serio fuori dal mondo. Ti dispiace se non ne parliamo più?"  
  
Buffo come se tutti gli altri spesso usavano la musica per isolarsi dal mondo, per lui invece accadeva proprio il contrario.  
  
«Ok. Mi dispiace averti costretto a parlare di cose che non ti piacciono».  
  
Lui distolse lo sguardo e annuì come a dirgli che non era un problema, ma si era intristito. Scorpius sospirò e fissò dritto davanti a sé, poi cominciò a dondolare per sbattere il fianco contro il suo; dopo i primi colpi, finalmente Lou abbozzò un sorriso, gli sorrise a sua volta e gli diede uno scappellotto scherzoso.  
  
Non che si fosse arreso, comunque.  
  
  
  
Lou era alle lezioni supplementari, Scorpius era da solo e sapeva bene che un luogo sicuro per parlare con la "mamma" era un posto dove i loro figli non andavano di solito: la biblioteca. Non avrebbero neanche disturbato nessuno, perché con grande delusione della bibliotecaria che non poteva riprenderli, i due quando parlavano lì dentro lo facevano con la lingua dei segni.  
  
«Ehi» la salutò con un sussurro.  
  
«Ehi, Scorp» lo ricambiò facendogli automaticamente posto accanto a sé.  
  
"Volevo parlarti" cambiò lingua. Lei restò sorpresa per un attimo, poi annuì.  
  
"Dimmi pure" l’invitò a proseguire.  
  
Le raccontò della piccola discussione con Lou, lei si strinse nelle spalle e fece una smorfia di dispiacere. "La musica è un argomento delicato per lui" gli disse, "è una di quelle cose che ha bruscamente sradicato dalla sua esistenza, come la voce".  
  
"Lo supponevo".  
  
"Credo che per lui sia come quando io vado dalla mia parrucchiera Babbana. Sai, i parrucchieri Babbani asciugano i capelli con degli oggetti che emettono aria calda e fanno un rumore infernale, quindi spesso non capisco cosa lei mi dica, perché ha l’assurda abitudine di parlarmi guardandomi allo specchio con in mano quell’aggeggio del cavolo accesso, così le annuisco sempre per non essere scambiata per rimbambita e alla fine mi ritrovo con i capelli più corti di quanto volessi" sbuffò irritata.  
  
Scorpius sorrise sbuffando forte, beccandosi un’acuta schiarita di voce della bibliotecaria, che ebbe finalmente motivo di rimproverarli.  
  
"I saloni delle parrucchiere Babbane, poi" continuò Rose, "non sono così diversi dai nostri come ambiente, solo che lì parlano di cose che non conosco, di pettegolezzi del mondo Babbano – non che io di solito conosca anche i nostri di pettegolezzi, ma comunque – io non capisco di cosa parlino, le loro voci sono per metà coperte da quegli aggeggi dell’aria calda e così annuisco sempre sentendomi tagliata fuori e ignorante, perché non le sento e non conosco i loro argomenti" concluse appena imbronciata. "Lou non solo non sente la musica, non ha neanche dei gusti musicali perché ha smesso di seguirla anni fa: è qualcosa di completamente estraneo a lui, che lo fa sentire escluso e ignorante".  
  
"Lou è molto egocentrico" affermò Scorpius, "il problema deve aver assunto per lui delle proporzioni enormi".  
  
"Lo credo anch’io" ammise. "Fra di noi raramente parliamo di musica, principalmente la usiamo in modo leggero per scherzare, come quando James, Hugo e Lily per Natale cantano stonando". Roteò gli occhi al pensiero.  
  
"Credo anche che Lou sia troppo orgoglioso per ammettere che in fondo la musica gli manchi. Ci sono suoni e voci che gli mancano parecchio, per esempio, una volta me l’ha confessato".  
  
"Gli mancano anche i suoni e le voci che non ha mai sentito" aggiunse malinconica. "Alle volte penso che abbia addirittura scordato com’è la propria voce, anche se quando un giorno vorrà mai riusarla sarà completamente diversa da quella che aveva a sei anni. Le voci di tutti noi cugini sono diverse da quelle che ricorda, perché eravamo bambini, mi chiedo se questo pensiero alle volte gli faccia male" poi la sua espressione si fece più tenera, anche se ancora un po’ triste. "Gli manca anche la tua voce".  
  
Restò sorpreso e perplesso. "Non l’ha mai sentita".  
  
"Appunto. Una volta mi ha chiesto come ce l’hai, anche se più che paragoni, credo che cercasse delle sensazioni".  
  
"E tu che gli hai detto?" s’incuriosì.  
  
Rose s’imbarazzò e distolse un po’ lo sguardo. "Che sei uno dei pochi a chiamarmi sempre Rose e non Rosie, e che mi piace come calchi la prima sillaba del mio nome".  
  
Scorpius comprese che in effetti quell’affermazione suonava orribilmente come un impacciato apprezzamento pre-confessione d’amore, ma conoscendo Lou e la sua genuina curiosità non doveva essersi accorto neanche che così facendo aveva costretto la cugina ad ammettere una cosa del genere, mettendola in imbarazzo. Doveva essere stata una scena piuttosto divertente.  
  
"Ti ha chiesto anche come pronuncio io il suo nome?"  
  
Rose scosse la testa. "No, dopo si è fatto tutto malinconico e si è chiuso per un po’ nel suo mondo. Tra le persone a cui è molto affezionato tu sei l’unico di cui non ha un minimo ricordo della voce, credo che a tratti lo viva come se gli mancasse una piccola parte di te: lo sai quant’è possessivo".  
  
Le assentì. "Possessivo e cocciuto" sospirò stancamente. "Sai per caso quanto debba essere alta la musica affinché lui la senta?"  
  
Lei fece di nuovo un cenno di diniego. "Essendo lui così chiuso sull’argomento, non ho dei dati precisi, ma suppongo che qualcuno della sua famiglia sia più informato di me: chiedi a Victoire, se non altro lei potrà perfino dirti con precisione la sua diagnosi, visto che è suo fratello".  
  
Inspirò a fondo e annuì. "Grazie del consiglio".  
  
Lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Vuoi fare qualcosa in proposito, vero?" sembrava sia intenerita che divertita.  
  
"Sì" ammise con nonchalance.  
  
"Lo farebbe anche lui per te".  
  
"Proprio per questo voglio farlo".  
  
  
  
Aveva chiesto subito a Vic di aiutarlo ad attuare il suo piano.  
  
Sapeva che sia lei che Teddy avevano una discreta passione per la musica Babbana, e ultimamente aveva visto che anche James stava seguendo quel filone, quindi le aveva chiesto la cortesia di cercare qualche gruppo o cantante che potesse piacere a suo fratello, concentrandosi prima di tutto sui testi.  
  
Sapeva che, al di là del suo aspetto grazioso, Vic non era il tipo da canzoni d’amore struggenti: sospettava anzi che per via dell’attivismo sociale che l’aveva spinta a studiare Legge, ascoltasse musica dai testi molto impegnati con basi molto rumorose, quindi si fidava abbastanza dei suoi gusti, o almeno se non altro conosceva il fratello così tanto da suggergli qualcosa che potesse stuzzicarlo.  
  
Onde evitare che Lou intuisse qualcosa o che James ficcasse troppo il naso, Vic gli spediva i testi che man mano trovava non col proprio gufo, ma con quello di Juno – che Teddy ormai chiamava "il donno di Vic" in modo irriverente e affettuoso – e sembrava che il piano finora stesse andando bene. Quando Lou non era con lui, Scorpius leggeva i quintali di testi comodamente rilegati in libretti che Vic gli mandava, sceglieva quelli che gli piacevano di più, li raggruppava per tipo e dava loro un nome come se in realtà fossero delle raccolte di poesie.  
  
Natale si avvicinava, il Club dei Leoni Rampanti non poteva più riunirsi nel parco per via della neve, così per poter stare di più tutti insieme spesso finivano per attardarsi in Sala Grande, visto che Scorpius e Lou non erano dei Grifondoro.  
  
James era molto felice della sua nomina a prefetto, gongolava proprio, probabilmente anche perché la cosa gli permetteva ancor di più di giocare a fare il capobanda dei Grifondoro con i suoi piccoli soldatini fedeli e trotterellanti. No che la cosa l’avesse fatto diventare meno matto, però.  
  
Dopo il pranzo, la Sala Grande si stava ormai svuotando; James, seduto al suo fianco, gli diede una forte pacca sulla spalla proprio mentre stava bevendo. «Allora, amico, l’anno prossimo sarai tu il prefetto dei Corvonero?»  
  
Lo guardò negli occhi. Era spaventosamente felice.  
  
«Non credo, Donovan mi sembra la scelta più ovvia: è impeccabile».  
  
Rose sembrò quasi offesa da quell’affermazione. «Donovan è un ottimo studente, ma è così poco pratico da non essere un modello: è tutto teoria. Tu hai tutte le carte in regola per essere nominato prefetto».  
  
Scorpius la fissò inespressivo. «Dici così perché probabilmente i prossimi prefetti di Grifondoro sarete tu e Al e non ti va di condividere i turni di ronda notturna con Donovan, vero?» Patrick e Rose erano _rivali_. Per tutta risposta, lei borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e puntò distrattamente lo sguardo in alto.  
  
Lou, seduto al suo fianco a cavalcioni sulla panca, lo strattonò per un braccio, sorridendo raggiante al sol pensiero. "Dai, diventa prefetto, Scorpius!"  
  
«Come se spettasse a me scegliere. Avanti» si rivolse a tutti, «coinvolgetemi nel vostro prossimo scherzo, possibilmente qualcosa di enorme ed assurdamente fuori di testa, così tanto da rovinarmi la reputazione da studente modello per i prossimi tre anni a Hogwarts».  
  
James s’illuminò e si strofinò forte i palmi delle mani. «Allora…»  
  
Rose batté una mano sul tavolo. «James, taci e ricordati che sei un prefetto! Non se ne parla!»  
  
«Mamma, perché devi sempre togliermi tutto il divertimento?» si lamentò.  
  
Scorpius sospirò stancamente. «Sentite, io sto meravigliosamente bene da studente semplice, ok? Non diventerò un prefetto soltanto perché il resto del club lo è».  
  
Al, che stava ancora dando dei goffi colpetti sulla spalla di Rose per dirle quanto lei fosse più normale e assennata di Patrick e James messi insieme, intervenne punto sul vivo. «Si tratta solo di solidarietà, Scorp, vogliamo stare tutti insieme».  
  
"Che pensiero gentile, altruista e soprattutto _spontaneo_ " pensò Scorpius.  
  
Lou lo strattonò di nuovo, ridendo. "Di’ la verità, non vuoi farlo perché questo ti costringerà a rapportarti con più persone, anche con gente che non conosci".  
  
«Non posso relazionarmi con gli sconosciuti» replicò serio e atono, «ogni volta che lo faccio, un tenero coniglietto muore».  
  
Lily, che fino ad un secondo prima era stata silenziosissima e china a scrivere fra un boccone e l’altro un articolo per il _Ruggito Quotidiano_ , alzò lo sguardo e puntò un dito verso di lui, soddisfatta. «Fantastico! Questa battuta va dritta nella nuova rubrica _Le Massime di Scorpius Malfoy_ ».  
  
Hugo si accigliò e intervenne a modo suo, borbottando incerto. «I conigli in salmì sono buoni, però…»  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo. «Non è comunque qualcosa che possiamo decidere noi» sperò così di chiudere la questione.  
  
Rose sorrise in un modo che la fece somigliare terribilmente a suo cugino James. «Ma di sicuro tu puoi fare in modo che succeda continuando a non far niente di anormale che coinvolga anche James, no?» Era una sottile minaccia.  
  
Agitò una mano come a scacciare una mosca molesta. «Vedremo».  
  
James si alzò e gli batté una mano sulla spalla con fare complice. «Prima o poi ti toccherà avere a che fare con gli altri, amico: i Corvonero entro due anni resteranno senza capitano e senza gente del sesto o settimo anno… chi credi che nomineranno capitano?» insinuò.  
  
Scorpius inspirò molto a fondo e si coprì il volto con le mani, mentre gli altri lasciavano il tavolo ridacchiando. James, giunto sulla porta della Sala Grande, si voltò e urlò puntandogli un dito contro.  
  
«MALFOY! SEI GRANDE, AMICO! GRANDE CAPITANO MALFOY!» Alzò le braccia al cielo.  
  
Scorpius ringraziò mentalmente il fatto che in Sala Grande non ci fosse quasi più nessuno.  
  
Lou gli sollevò il morale a modo proprio, ovvero ridacchiando e appoggiando con troppa forza il mento sulla sua spalla. Lui storse il naso, poi si ricordò cos’aveva portato con sé nella tracolla e si chinò a terra, dov’era posata, per prenderla.  
  
Prese i testi delle canzoni che più gli erano piaciuti e che aveva chiesto a Vic di rilegare elegantemente come se fossero una vera raccolta di poesie di un fantomatico autore Babbano; aspettò di proposito che Lou fosse girato e poi gli sbatté dispettosamente il volume in testa. La loro relazione era quasi fatta interamente di questo: scappellotti, pacche troppo forti, maniche tirate, mani serrate sul polso dell’altro e tanta, tantissima irruenza. L’altro si girò verso di lui ostentando un broncio e massaggiandosi la testa dolente.  
  
«Tieni» e gli mise il libro sotto il naso, «me l’ha consigliato Eridan» mentì per depistarlo, «ti piacerà».  
  
Lou scorse la prima pagina con aria scettica. "Poesie? Io non leggo poesie, sono noiose".  
  
Scorpius si era pure premurato di eliminare la ripetizione dei ritornelli: più pensava al suo piano più si sentiva James. «Neanch’io di solito, però Eridan ne era entusiasta e mi ha consigliato di dare un’opportunità a questa raccolta. Conoscendoti, ti piacerà moltissimo» parlò sicuro, deciso e in modo leggermente brusco, come quando si ordinavano qualcosa l’un l’altro con fare un po’ capriccioso.  
  
Lou sbuffò indeciso. "Non so, magari stasera ci darò un’occhiata".  
  
Lui annuì. «Ci avviamo verso la nostra torre?» Lou assentì e lasciarono finalmente la Sala Grande.  
  
Un passo dopo l’altro e avrebbe portato Lou dentro la musica.  
  
  
  
Per il Club dei Leoni Rampanti il Natale a Hogwarts era fuori discussione: si doveva tornare a casa a fare impazzire i propri genitori.  
  
Scorpius pensava che se qualche volta avesse azzardato un no alle richieste di Lou di passare la notte in casa Weasley-Delacour, l’amico gli avrebbe fatto perdere i sensi con una mazzata in testa per poi trascinarlo su per le scale nel modo più doloroso possibile. A Natale, poi, dovevano scambiarsi i regali _tutti insieme_ e mangiare torte e biscotti _fino a scoppiare_ – e magari ogni tanto anche tirarseli addosso.  
  
Tuttavia, non era ancora stato alla Tana, la casa dei nonni di Lou: sentiva che fosse ancora un territorio un po’ irto, per via dei trascorsi non molto sereni fra suo padre e gli zii di Lou; forse ci voleva ancora un po’ di tempo, ma nel frattempo si accontentava di come il signor Bill Weasley fosse sempre molto gentile con lui e gli raccomandasse di mandare i suoi saluti a sua nonna, da quando aveva saputo che viveva con lei.  
  
Parlando di suo padre, immediatamente dopo il divorzio i rapporti fra loro due si erano fatti quantomeno strani. Non c’era più sua madre fra di loro, che in passato si era posta come tramite riferendo al padre quanto fosse poco educato il figlio e di fare qualcosa in merito, e al figlio di quanto il padre sperasse che un giorno lui prendesse il suo posto, e l’assenza di quel filtro per quanto fosse una cosa positiva li rendeva impacciati: era come parlarsi per la prima volta. Di solito era la madre a scrivergli quando era scuola, Draco non l’aveva mai fatto, ma da settembre a dicembre si era visibilmente sforzato di farlo. Che l’aveva fatto dal suo ufficio, Scorpius poteva notarlo dall’aspetto dei fogli che aveva usato – sembravano proprio delle rimanenze trovate in fondo ad un cassetto – però, e lo notò con piacere, non recavano mai intestazioni altisonanti o il timbro pomposo dei Malfoy. Suo padre non si firmava neanche col suo titolo. Draco gli aveva scritto due volte, poche righe striminzite in cui aveva provato a rompere il ghiaccio col tipico sarcasmo che contraddistingueva padre e figlio. Quel Natale si erano brevemente visti prima che il padre andasse ad una festa molto elegante e formale con i suoi colleghi; si erano detti con cenni goffi che entrambi trovavano che l’altro stesse meglio. Un piccolo passo dopo l’altro, sotto la supervisione di nonna Narcissa, e forse ce l’avrebbero fatta ad instaurare un rapporto migliore.  
  
Vic venne a prenderlo quando finalmente ebbe un paio di ore libere dalla propria rumorosa famiglia; aveva le guance arrossate per il freddo e la corsa che aveva fatto e vestiva di abiti sportivi dai colori freddi, teneva i capelli legati a coda in un modo che gli ricordò il signor Weasley.  
  
«Allora, pronto per il tuo primo giro nei negozi di musica della Londra Babbana?» gli chiese sorridente.  
  
Le rispose porgendole in modo fintamente altezzoso il braccio, per farsi prendere a braccetto. Lei rise e l’assecondò.  
  
«Sei diventato alto quasi quanto me, Ryo» gli disse sorridendo, «stai diventando proprio un bel ragazzo» si complimentò.  
  
Nonostante adesso fosse un po’ più cresciuto, non riuscì ad impedirsi di arrossire, forse perché lei aveva sangue di Veela. O forse più semplicemente perché teneva a lei. «Non la trovo una cosa molto utile» ribatté monocorde.  
  
«Oh» assentì con aria saputa, «ma può darsi che fra qualche anno ti piacerà!» ammiccò. «Vieni, entriamo qui!» lo invitò a seguirla dentro un negozio.  
  
A Hogwarts qualsiasi apparecchio elettronico Babbano non funzionava per via di tutti gli incantesimi protettivi posti sul castello, non aveva quindi ancora avuto modo di ascoltare le canzoni che aveva scelto per Lou. Vic lo guidò attraverso gli scaffali e si divertì un mondo a fargli provare una cosa chiamata _cuffie_. Quando lei vide che ormai sapeva orientarsi fra i vari generi, lo lasciò gironzolare a piacimento per il negozio, curiosando qua e là.  
  
Scorpius scartabellò dei CD seguendo l’ordine che probabilmente Lou avrebbe seguito, ovvero iniziando da quelli con le copertine dalle immagini strane dai colori sgargianti e dai titoli assurdi. Dovette ammettere che si stava divertendo. Ad un tratto Vic lo richiamò: era un reparto più in là, ma gli scaffali erano bassi e riuscivano a vedersi in faccia; lei gli chiese con la lingua dei segni se gli andasse di andare a prendere qualcosa di caldo da bere in una caffetteria, lui le rispose di sì. Si ricordò che qualche anno prima aveva visto lei e Teddy fare quasi la stessa cosa, anche se in circostanze diverse, e che l’aveva trovato un gesto complice piacevole, seppur derivato da una tragedia. Buffo come adesso ci fosse dentro fino al collo anche lui.  
  
«Faremo tutto a casa di Juno» gli disse Vic davanti ad una tazza di cioccolata calda dal retrogusto insolito - _miscela azteca_ , l’aveva chiamata Vic, insistendo affinché la provasse con modi che gli avevano ricordato Lou. «Abbiamo incantato completamente il garage: non importa quanto sarà alto il volume della musica, dall’esterno non si sentirà niente».  
  
«E per l’apparecchiatura elettronica Babbana di cui mi hai parlato?» s’informò.  
  
«Uh» deglutì un sorso di cioccolata annuendo, «a quella ha pensato Juno: fin da ragazzina, nelle estati lontane da Hogwarts ha lavorato presso dei pub dove si poteva ascoltare musica dal vivo; ha amici appassionati di musica Babbana e dei mezzi per sentirla, ha chiesto consiglio e poi si è fatta prestare l’attrezzatura giusta».  
  
«Mi dispiace aver coinvolto anche lei, non la conosco ancora…»  
  
«Figurati, l’ho coinvolta io! Io e te abbiamo Teddy in comune e sappiamo benissimo quanto lui non sia in grado di gestire i segreti scottanti di due persone con cui parla davvero tanto e che si conoscono fra di loro: esplode, non ce la fa proprio, deve dire all’uno cos’è successo all’altra, altrimenti rischia di entrare in crisi, va in stato confusionale. È fatto così. Ho preferito parlarti io di me e Juno, prima che lo facesse lui…»  
  
"Veramente lui ti ha battuta" pensò Scorpius, ma non lo disse. «Hai perfettamente ragione».  
  
«A parte questo, sono stata io poi a coinvolgere Juno: il piano mi piace, si tratta del mio fratellino, volevo il meglio» ammiccò.  
  
«E cosa dirai a Lou quando lo porteremo da Juno? Cioè, come gliela presenterai?»  
  
Vic ostentò nonchalance. «Come amica. In famiglia non lo sa ancora nessuno».  
  
«Capisco» bevve un sorso di cioccolata giusto per spezzare l’atmosfera un po’ tesa che era calata su di loro.  
  
Lei afflosciò le spalle. «Stai pensando male di me, vero?»  
  
«Non troppo» ammise, «è che ogni tanto mi chiedo quando vi deciderete a dire la verità e cosa succederà dopo».  
  
Vic si strinse nelle spalle e tamburellò le dita sulla tazza. «Da ragazzina volevo solo proteggermi, vivere in modo leggero la mia sessualità: non volevo sentire il peso dei pregiudizi quando ancora non avevo neanche sperimentato com’era stare con un’altra donna. I rapporti vanno costruiti e non ce n’è nessuno che non sia complicato, non volevo che nelle mie prime esperienze ci fossero altre complicazioni oltre a quelle che di solito ci sono in un rapporto normale. Poi tutto si è fatto un po’ troppo grande» sospirò stancamente, «io e Teddy ci siamo lasciati sfuggire le cose anche per vigliaccheria, _soprattutto per vigliaccheria_ – perché non è giusto illudere un’intera famiglia di avere una storia eterosessuale quando sei omosessuale – e intanto mi dicevo che non appena avessi avuto una storia seria, l’avrei detto ai miei. Certo, che l’avrei detto ai miei» sorrise sarcastica, «voler andare a vivere con la propria ragazza credo che sia un muro abbastanza solido su cui sbattere per farti tornare in te e realizzare che non puoi continuare a nasconderti!»  
  
«Quindi il momento è vicino?»  
  
«Sì, è abbastanza vicino. Juno sta riuscendo a racimolare abbastanza soldi per aprire un locale tutto suo – è sempre stato il suo sogno – e io sto per finire totalmente i miei studi e il tirocinio… è giunta l’ora, non si torna indietro» bevve l’ultimo sorso di cioccolata.  
  
Scorpius rifletté ostentando una faccia seria. «Offrirò asilo a Teddy».  
  
Lei scoppiò a ridere, poi si stropicciò stancamente gli occhi. «Ogni tanto penso a lui e immagino quanto si sentirà solo se quando la verità verrà a galla le cose andranno male, perché nonostante tutto io avrò Juno, ma lui?»  
  
«Non avete proprio la minima idea di come reagirà la vostra famiglia? In fondo li conoscete…» ponderò.  
  
Fece un piccolo sorriso triste. «Forse vogliamo loro troppo bene per ridurci a pensare che tutto filerà liscio: più si ama, più si ha paura di essere feriti».  
  
Ci pensò su. «Hai ragione, anch’io ho un po’ paura per domani, per come potrebbe reagire Lou. Potrebbe arrabbiarsi sul serio».  
  
Sbuffò un sorriso. «Sicuramente proverà a scappare, ma tu lo fermerai, vero? Sono sempre le persone che ci amano a costringerci a restare, solo a loro diamo un permesso simile: essere amati è un grosso debito» ironizzò.  
  
«È così tanto spaventoso l’amore?» chiese incuriosito.  
  
«È… è…» non trovava le parole, «è terribile» ma lo disse sorridendo nervosamente. «Ti fa scoppiare il cuore. Non c’è niente che più ti possa spaventare del sapere che adesso il tuo mondo ruota intorno a una persona sola e che se lei mai dovesse abbandonarti, saresti finito. Però l’amore, _ogni tipo d’amore_ , è anche sapere sempre dove tornare, a chi appartieni: in generale, non c’è mai niente di meglio che parlare con qualcuno che amiamo a fine giornata, no?» Le assentì. «Quando lo fai con una persona che ami in senso stretto, l’effetto diventa cento volte più potente».  
  
Scorpius provò a immaginare quell’effetto e non seppe se stupirsi sul serio quando si sentì male, ma un male strano, pauroso e dolce insieme. «Non so se voglio innamorarmi da giovane, potrebbe portarmi alla morte» Vic scoppiò a ridere isterica fino alle lacrime.  
  
«Ti innamorerai, Ryo, e scoprirai che sarà troppo tardi per decidere di morire».  
  
«Vedremo» finì anche lui la propria cioccolata e conclusero così finalmente quella conversazione un po’ troppo densa e pesante.  
  
  
  
Juno non era di corporatura robusta, né tantomeno aveva dei lineamenti duri da uomo o la mascella squadrata, anzi, però dal modo di vestire e di comportarsi, nonché dal taglio di capelli… _era un donno_ , Teddy aveva incredibilmente ragione. Vic le arrivava sotto il mento e i suoi colori erano chiari, rispetto a quelli di Juno, ma insieme erano ugualmente piacevoli da vedere, armoniose. Doveva essere la loro complicità a dare quella sensazione a chi le guardava.  
  
Juno gli aveva spiegato pazientemente più volte come funzionava quello strano impianto Babbano che avrebbe sparato della musica e che avrebbe reso poi _lui_ sordo per i giorni successivi; conosceva ormai a memoria l’utilizzo del piccolo telecomando che gli aveva dato – sì, quella sorta di _bacchetta elettronica a distanza_ – e in qualche modo le pacche sulle spalle con cui alla fine l’aveva salutato e rassicurato non gli avevano fatto sentire la mancanza di Teddy.  
  
Il piano stava andando bene, Lou prima di Natale gli aveva perfino citato a memoria un pezzo di una "poesia" che gli aveva passato, gli erano piaciute molto.  
  
Lo aveva indegnamente imbrogliato, ma per il suo bene. Forse Lou non gli avrebbe più parlato. Forse l’avrebbe pestato a sangue. Forse in quel gesto non c’era stato poi così tanto _bene_.  
  
Lui e Vic avevano proposto a Lou una passeggiata nella Londra Babbana, aggiungendo che prima avrebbero dovuto passare da un’amica – e _che_ amica – di Vic per prendere una cosa. Poi, una volta da Juno, Scorpius aveva stretto la mano attorno al polso di Lou.  
  
«Vieni, voglio farti vedere una cosa» così, all’improvviso e senza motivazione apparente, in casa di un’estranea, e sicuramente era stato tutto quel mistero e l’aria d’attesa ad incuriosire Lou e a spingerlo a seguirlo docilmente.  
  
E ora Scorpius era lì, con una mano intorno al polso di Lou e l’altra intorno alla maniglia della porta che dalla casa conduceva all’interno del garage. Aveva un po’ paura, poi ricordò come Lou gli si fosse gettato addosso l’anno prima, quando lui aveva avuto quel pericolosissimo attacco di Magia Accidentale: non esitò più, aprì la porta e poi senza guardare l’amico la richiuse e premette sul telecomando quel bottoncino che Juno gli aveva indicato più volte.  
  
La musica partì ad un volume talmente alto da farlo sussultare e stordire, ma il problema in quel momento non doveva essere quello: guardò negli occhi Lou e capì subito che quell’aggeggio Babbano aveva fatto il suo dovere.  
  
Lou era… ferito, arrabbiato, deluso… faceva male solo guardarlo. Soltanto in quel momento Scorpius si rese conto di quanto in fin dei conti l’avesse _tradito_.  
  
Lou non gli disse niente, non gli diede neanche un pugno, piuttosto provò subito ad andar via: probabilmente ritrovarsi di nuovo faccia a faccia con la musica era peggio che avere davanti un amico che l’aveva tradito, stava preferendo prima di tutto evitare _lei_ e nei fatti raggirare di nuovo il problema. _Quanto era furioso_ , gli occhi gli erano già diventati rossi.  
  
Poi Scorpius ricordò quello che gli aveva detto Vic. _Sono sempre le persone che ci amano a costringerci a restare, solo a loro diamo un permesso simile: essere amati è un grosso debito_. Lo fermò afferrandolo per le spalle.  
  
Lou tentò di divincolarsi. "Ti avevo detto che non volevo neanche parlarne" usò la lingua dei segni con scatti nervosi. "Perché mi hai fatto questo? Io odio la musica".  
  
Rispose urlando perché tanto poteva leggergli le labbra. «Non è vero!» Tentò di nuovo di scappare, ma lui lo tenne fermo serrandogli le mani sulle spalle; Lou si premette disperatamente i palmi contro le orecchie, piangeva, e considerando che quella doveva essere la prima volta dopo anni che desiderava con tutto se stesso _non_ sentire qualcosa, Scorpius si sentì malissimo. Ma ingoiò il rospo.  
  
«Lou, guardami!» gli tolse le mani dalle orecchie e gli afferrò la faccia per spingerlo a guardarlo; indicò la propria bocca e poi cantò seguendo la musica: come prima canzone da fargli ascoltare aveva scelto la "poesia" che gli era piaciuta di più, Lou avrebbe riconosciuto quei versi, non c’erano dubbi.  
  
Stava sentendo il ritmo e conosceva già le parole. Non poteva scappare.  
  
Scorpius sentì le spalle di Lou afflosciarsi sotto le proprie mani, poi lo vide piangere più di prima, ma in modo diverso… rassegnato, impaurito e sofferente.  
  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani per costringerlo ancora una volta a guardarlo in faccia. «Ci sei dentro, ok? Ci sei dentro, Lou: la stiamo ascoltando insieme, non ne sei fuori, la possiamo seguire entrambi».  
  
Lui si strofinò forte la manica sugli occhi, in quel modo buffo che lo faceva sembrare più piccolo e indifeso, nonostante in realtà fosse un principino viziato. Sembrò calmarsi un po’, anche se piangeva ancora.  
  
«Ehi, Lou!» era strano parlare in quel frastuono, sentiva se stesso a malapena e capì un po’ meglio cosa dovesse provare certi momenti l’altro. «Puoi perdonarmi?» gli chiese preoccupato.  
  
Lui tirò su col naso e abbassò lo sguardo, infine fece cenno di sì.  
  
Sorrise sollevato e solo allora si accorse di avere gli occhi lucidi a propria volta. «Ti piace, Lou?» si riferì alla canzone. Gli fece di nuovo cenno di sì.  
  
Di solito, era Lou ad abbracciarlo forte placcandolo all’improvviso, ma in quel momento sentì che fosse giusto che accadesse il contrario: lo strinse forte e finirono per dondolare scioccamente sul posto.  
  
Oltre la spalla di Lou, anche se l’altro non poteva sentirlo, Scorpius lo ripeté di nuovo.  
  
«Ci sei dentro, Lou. Ci siamo dentro _entrambi_ ».  
  
  
  
L’inverno era scivolato alle loro spalle senza troppi scossoni e ora il cielo limpido e chiaro della primavera li guardava dall’alto mentre se ne stavano seduti in modo sparso su un grande plaid nel parco di Hogwarts.  
  
Lou adorava usare Scorpius come cuscino, soprattutto quando leggeva, o forse era meglio dire che adorava infastidirlo per avere sempre la sua attenzione: con la testa sulle sue gambe, stava quasi sonnecchiando mentre lui leggeva un libro.  
  
«Ancora deciso a non diventare un prefetto, Malfoy?» gli chiese James sorridendo.  
  
Gli rispose con aria indifferente. «Sì».  
  
«Potrei decidere di fare una propaganda presso i professori, sai?» E sarebbe stato anche convincente, purtroppo, perché i poveri insegnanti avrebbero acconsentito pur di toglierselo dai piedi.  
  
«Apprezzo il pensiero, ma ho altro da fare, che il prefetto».  
  
«Per esempio?»  
  
«Continuare a contare le rotelle che perdi costantemente».  
  
Al s’intromise sbuffando. «Sul serio, Scorp, non puoi augurarci di avere Donovan fra i piedi!»  
  
«Andiamo, credo che sarà un ottimo prefetto, nonostante non abbia la mia simpatia: ogni volta che lo vedo non so mai se mi abbia fatto male qualcosa che ho mangiato _o vederlo_ ».  
  
Lily sorrise raggiante e inchiostrò subito la propria piuma. «Anche questa andrà nella rubrica _Le Massime di Scorpius Malfoy_! Grazie, Scorp!»  
  
«Non c’è di che, mi viene naturale». Batté una mano sulla spalla di Lou e aspettò che aprisse gli occhi. «Andiamo dentro, fra un po’ abbiamo gli allenamenti di Quidditch» gli disse; l’altro si stiracchiò come un gatto e poi finalmente si rialzò.  
  
Sentirono delle risatine femminili alle loro spalle; Rose si voltò a guardare chi fosse e roteò gli occhi. «Il solito corteo di oche che va dietro a James» si lamentò.  
  
Hugo, sensibile all’argomento "donne", si agitò e si sistemò goffamente i capelli. «Come sto?» chiese timidamente a Scorpius.  
  
«Seduto a terra» rispose lui, sicuro. «Signori, è stato un piacere. Ci vediamo più tardi» si congedò da loro, seguito da un ancora assonnato Lou.  
  
I loro passi verso il castello furono accompagnati dallo scrocchiare delle ossa di Lou, che continuava a stendersi e a piegarsi di proposito, e da uno strano scalpiccio. Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso e perplesso: qualcuno li stava seguendo.  
  
"Che c’è?" gli chiese Lou; lui s’indicò l’orecchio, lasciandogli intendere di aver sentito qualcosa di strano, ma proprio quando non sentì più alcun rumore di passi, qualcuno lo chiamò.  
  
«Malfoy?» Si voltò e vide una ragazza allontanarsi esitante da un albero dietro cui si stava chiaramente nascondendo fino a poco prima; doveva anche aver corso per stare al passo con loro, perché aveva le guance rosse e il respiro un po’ affannato.  
  
«Sì?»  
  
«Posso parlarti un attimo?»  
  
«Certo». Era sempre più perplesso.  
  
«Da soli».  
  
Ora non lo era più. «Va bene» si voltò verso Lou e gli chiese con la lingua dei segni di lasciarli da soli; lui guardò prima la ragazza, poi di nuovo Scorpius e infine si allontanò incupito.  
  
«Eccoci qui» sospirò accomodante rivolto alla ragazza. La conosceva, non benissimo ma abbastanza da sapere chi fosse: Jenna Bennett, Tassorosso, quarto anno, amica di Dominique – riconoscibile anche da come si legava la cravatta, _a fiocco_ , un tratto che contraddistingueva tutta la banda della sorella di Lou. Veniva spesso al loro tavolo, alla fine del pranzo o della cena, scambiava qualche parola con Dom e poi salutava timidamente tutti. Ad esser sinceri, gli era sembrata quasi troppo introversa per essere amica di Dom. Ora i fatti però cominciavano a quadrare.  
  
La vide mordicchiarsi un labbro e intrecciare nervosamente le dita. «Volevi dirmi?» era un po’ stupido incoraggiare consapevolmente una ragazza che stava per fare _quello_ , ma per qualche misteriosa ragione l’agitazione di Jenna gli stava stringendo il cuore.  
  
«Ti andrebbe di… di… andare a Hogsmeade con me il prossimo fine settimana?»  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo, si sistemò meglio lo spallaccio della tracolla sulla spalla e incrociò mollemente le braccia al petto. «Senza impegno?» chiese per essere sicuro, venando il proprio tono di voce di una palese insinuazione.  
  
Lei si mordicchiò di nuovo il labbro inferiore e lo guardò negli occhi. «Un appuntamento» precisò arrossendo.  
  
Prese un altro respiro profondo. «Un appuntamento» ripeté, lei annuì.  
  
Jenna non era tanto male, affatto. Era la prima ragazza a mostrarsi interessata a lui e c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui aveva usato senza troppa malizia l’amicizia con Dom per avvicinarsi a lui e nel modo in cui continuava a fissarlo senza dare tregua al proprio labbro, che faceva tenerezza; gli procurava uno strano calore al cuore, ecco. Era stata abbastanza timida da seguirlo di nascosto, ma anche abbastanza sfrontata da chiedergli un appuntamento guardandolo negli occhi: dopo gli anni trascorsi con lo spettro della presunta fuga dei Cattermole sulle spalle, gli faceva indubbiamente piacere.  
  
Le sorrise sbuffando. «Hai fegato» parlò ironico e con tono leggero, «chiedere a un Malfoy un appuntamento, di questi tempi non è roba facile. So quello che si dice in giro su di me: non ti preoccupa?» Era sinceramente curioso di avere una risposta.  
  
«Preferisco verificare di persona, certe voci» continuò a non dare tregua neanche alle dita. «Quando sei col Club dei Leoni Rampanti, non sembri così bastardo o pieno di te come dicono».  
  
«Sono cinico» le ricordò.  
  
«Ironico» lo corresse lei annuendo come per rimarcare meglio la cosa.  
  
Jenna era carina e lui era molto lusingato, davvero. Poi ricordò che trascorrere le ore libere a Hogsmeade con lei avrebbe significato non stare per quel giorno con i Leoni Rampanti; alla sensazione morbida di tenerla a braccetto – perché l’avrebbe fatto, lo faceva spesso con Rose, Dom e Lily, porgeva loro il braccio in modo leggero e appena canzonatorio, loro lo accettavano sorridendo divertite e a lui faceva piacere vederle ridere – si sovrappose quella delle pacche troppo forti date sulle spalle; immaginò di prendere la sua mano piccola e calda fra le proprie e ricordò mani forti che lo strattonavano.  
  
E poi nella sua mente vide ancora sorrisi dolci di una ragazza contrapposti a risate aperte maschili, un abbraccio dato ad una ragazza – se la ricordava bene la sensazione che dava, Dom aveva l’abitudine di sedersi sulle sue ginocchia e mettergli le braccia intorno al collo, sapeva com’era sentire il corpo di una ragazza contro il proprio – sovrapposto al ricordo di un braccio maschile che cingeva le spalle. Le prime cose si scontravano con le seconde e ne uscivano… sconfitte? Non aveva voglia delle sensazioni che poteva avere stando da solo con una ragazza, preferiva i suoi amici. E non esitò troppo prima di aggiungere mentalmente che preferiva i suoi amici _maschi_.  
  
In definitiva, preferiva un tocco maschile a quello femminile? Ma non era quella la domanda a cui al momento doveva rispondere.  
  
«Mi fa piacere sentirti dire queste cose su di me, davvero, e il fatto che tu sia andata oltre a tutti i pettegolezzi e abbia avuto anche la sfacciataggine di fare il primo passo» e lo disse con un sorriso ironico ma morbido, «mi dà l’idea che tu sia una ragazza…» cercò di trovare la parola giusta, « _interessante_ » affermò onestamente.  
  
«Però?» intuì lei.  
  
«Non sono interessato ad avere una ragazza, in questo momento» rispose sicuro, sciogliendo le braccia che aveva stretto al petto e infilando distrattamente un pollice fra lo spallaccio della borsa e la spalla. «Mi dispiace, ma sappi comunque che ho… apprezzato» concluse incerto, perché sapeva che una ragazza rifiutata non se ne faceva un bel niente di sapere che lui avesse apprezzato, eppure ci teneva a specificarlo ugualmente.  
  
«O-ok» le tremò un po’ la voce e sorrise nervosamente. «A-allora ci vediamo in giro».  
  
«Sicuro» annuì, non sapendo cos’altro fare. Lei scappò via e lui non ci tenne a sapere se sul serio stesse andando a piangere in un angolo.  
  
Sentì dei passi dietro di lui: Lou lo raggiunse con una strana espressione dubbiosa.  
  
"Ti ha chiesto quello che penso io?"  
  
«Se stai pensando ad un appuntamento a Hogsmeade, la risposta è sì».  
  
"Che le hai risposto?"  
  
«Che al momento non sono interessato ad avere una ragazza».  
  
Lui sembrò soppesare per un attimo la risposta, poi sbuffò. "Che palle le ragazze. Quando vogliono mettersi con qualcuno chiedono sempre un appuntamento a Hogsmeade!"  
  
Scorpius ghignò: Lou era dannatamente possessivo. «E tu come lo sai che chiedono sempre questo? Hai ricevuto molte dichiarazioni, per caso?»  
  
"E quando? Mentre ero a lezione dalla Harper o mentre ero in bagno? Quelli sono gli unici momenti in cui non siamo insieme, dovresti saperlo che nessuna ragazza mi ha chiesto di mettermi con lei".  
  
Ghignò di più. «Era una domanda retorica».  
  
"Ah" e corresse il tiro. "Lo so perché me l’ha raccontato James, a lui chiedono sempre questo" poi si strinse nelle spalle e lo guardò dritto in faccia. "Fai bene però a non interessarti alle ragazze, in quel senso, dico: stare con le mie cugine è divertente, ma avere una fidanzata? È limitante, devi stare sempre attento a quel che fai e dici perché le ragazze si irritano facilmente e poi non si può scherzare così tanto con loro. Gli amici sono più divertenti" concluse accigliato.  
  
Lo fissò facendosi più serio. «Prima o poi, però, uno di noi avrà una ragazza: non immagini mai come sarà?» Provò ad immaginare Lou accanto ad una ragazza, magari una timida ma determinata Grifondoro di qualche anno più piccola di lui: in ogni singolo fotogramma immaginario di quell’ipotetica scena, non riuscì mai a focalizzare bene il volto di Lou accanto a quella ragazza, quasi non riuscisse a vederlo davvero con lei.  
  
"No" gli rispose sicuro. Era _spaventosamente_ sicuro.  
  
«Io ci ho appena provato» ammise, «e quello che era fidanzato eri tu, non io».  
  
Lou sorrise furbo e falsamente altezzoso, lo spintonò. "Perché sai già che non potresti mai lasciarmi!"  
  
Gli diede uno scappellotto scherzoso. «Piccolo principino viziato» lo canzonò; lui rise e gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla.  
  
In quel momento, però, Scorpius capì che era proprio vero: non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarlo.  
  
  
  
La professoressa Harper aveva avuto l’idea di dare un po’ di brio alle lezioni di Lou insegnandogli piccole cose inutili, come cambiare colore dei propri vestiti – forse aveva notato che si annoiava davvero tanto. Niente di troppo impegnativo, giusto qualcosa per ravvivare un po’ le lezioni ora che stava diventando più bravo con gli incantesimi non verbali.  
  
Le prime sere, esaltato dall’idea di cambiare il colore dei propri pantaloni, Lou si era esercitato più volte in camera col solo risultato di restare in mutande.  
  
«Lou, potresti smetterla prima che i pantaloni piuttosto ti vadano a fuoco?» gli aveva chiesto non sapendo più se ridere o preoccuparsi; lui gli aveva fatto la linguaccia ed era andato via ancora mezzo nudo, sculettando di proposito.  
  
Dopo tutti i tentativi falliti, adesso Lou quando non era a lezione al posto dei pantaloni classici della divisa ne indossava un paio che gli arrivavano a metà gamba e di un assurdo tartan nei colori di Corvonero. Sua sorella Dom aveva trovato l’idea addirittura geniale e ora sfoggiava anche lei una gonna di tartan nei colori di Grifondoro – erano fratello e sorella, del resto, non potevano che essere eccentrici entrambi.  
  
Quel piccolo ma vistoso particolare, però, faceva assurdamente spiccare Lou fra gli altri e Scorpius pensava che non fosse altro che il primo segnale di quanto la sua personalità si stesse facendo più forte e decisa: alle volte Lou era troppo infantile e capriccioso, ed erano quelli i momenti in cui si ricordava che era un po’ più piccolo di lui, ma se non fosse stata la successiva estate, sarebbe stato l'anno dopo che avrebbe cominciato a comportarsi più "da grande", come facevano già gli altri. Come Patrick, per esempio, che dietro i suoi occhiali da intelligentone stava iniziando a ostentare atteggiamenti da ragazzo maturo che ancora non gli appartenevano del tutto. O come Liam, che quando si trattava di ragazze cercava di smettere subito di fare scherzi idioti per apparire più serio ai loro occhi, cosa che non gli riusciva granché bene perché non era ancora maturo.  
  
Seduto sul suo letto, Scorpius smise un attimo di fare i compiti e si guardò le mani: anche lui stava cambiando così? Gli altri vedevano dei cambiamenti simili in lui? Ripercorse brevemente il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts e si accorse di essersi un po’ indurito, ma non in un modo che gli dispiacesse: era sì più cinico, ma anche più pronto alla battuta. E diceva più parolacce, il che lo fece sorridere: era un po’ come dire che si stava liberando degli ultimi strascichi dell’educazione che gli aveva imposto sua madre.  
  
Lou e i suoi pantaloni assurdi entrarono in camera come un piccolo ciclone. "Perché ridi?"  
  
Chiuse prontamente la boccetta d’inchiostro e la allontanò dal letto, prima che l’altro la rovesciasse inavvertitamente. «Niente di che, riflettevo su…» si accorse che non poteva dirgli totalmente la verità, «su cosa faremo quest’estate. Ti andrebbe di imparare a giocare a basket?»  
  
Come previsto, lui si sedette con un tonfo ai piedi del letto e per poco non gli schiacciò delle pergamene già scritte. "Quel gioco Babbano che alle volte fai da solo dietro casa tua?"  
  
«Sì».  
  
"Ci sto. Che stavi facendo?" sbirciò fra le sue pergamene.  
  
«Quello che dovresti fare anche tu: i compiti».  
  
Storse il naso. "Sto tornando da una lezione supplementare, non parlarmi di queste cose!" espirò a fondo, come preoccupato. "La professoressa Harper mi ha detto che l’anno prossimo avrò delle lezioni supplementari diverse, in cui lei sarà affiancata da uno degli insegnanti dell’Accademia degli Auror: vogliono insegnarmi qualche incantesimo di difesa".  
  
«È una cosa buona, no? In fondo è quella la parte che ancora ti manca, e a lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure ci stai sempre male quando durante le esercitazioni pratiche ti riduci a fare da assistente al professore perché non puoi fare incantesimi…»  
  
S’imbronciò appena. "Sì, perché finora non ero stato abbastanza pronto da cimentarmi, ma ora riesco a controllarmi meglio". Si grattò nervosamente la testa. "Ho un po’ paura, anzi, più che altro sono in ansia: e se non ci riesco? Vorrà dire che non potrò mai stare sul serio da solo, che sarò indifeso".  
  
Lou era seduto a gambe incrociate, intristito e un po’ confuso dal suo stesso timore – non era normale per lui preoccuparsi per qualcosa, perché essendo matto rifletteva sempre troppo poco per aver tempo di farlo – e l’unica cosa che a Scorpius venne in mente di fare fu sdrammatizzare: distese una gamba e sbatté piano un piede contro la gamba di lui, visto che la posizione non gli consentiva di spintonarlo col fianco come al solito.  
  
«Potresti diventare un esperto di armi Babbane: tuo nonno Arthur diventerebbe molto fiero di te».  
  
Sbuffò un sorriso. "Oppure potrei diventare un esperto di fughe. Potrei specializzarmi nella corsa, i Babbani lo fanno, diventano dei corridori".  
  
«Suona troppo faticoso per uno come te».  
  
Scrollò le spalle. "Forse".  
  
Smise di punzecchiarlo col piede. «Che si dice in giro?» gli domandò per alleggerire la conversazione.  
  
"Niente di particolare" poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa. "Ah! Si dice che Jimmy Little, un Grifondoro che l’anno scorso era al settimo anno, esca con qualcuno che si chiama come suo padre: è gay".  
  
Per un attimo, Scorpius ebbe l’impressione di aver fatto malissimo a cambiare argomento. «Davvero?»  
  
"Sì!" sembrava perplesso e sorridente insieme. "Non trovi assurdo uscire con qualcuno che si chiama come tuo padre? Io non saprei stare con un ragazzo di nome Bill. Ho chiesto a Rose se fosse mai riuscita a mettersi con un tizio di nome Ron e dopo un po’ ha finalmente ammesso che forse no".  
  
Scorpius restò senza fiato e con gli occhi fissi sul viso di Lou, a porsi parecchie domande, del tipo se l’amico non lo facesse apposta a costringere tutte le volte Rose a dire cose imbarazzanti o se per caso lei fosse la sua vittima designata, o anche se andasse bene sul serio che per Lou il nocciolo della questione fosse uscire con qualcuno con lo stesso nome del padre. E se Lou fosse cosciente di aver detto in tutta tranquillità che a lui non sarebbe piaciuto un ragazzo di nome Bill, il che non negava il fatto che tuttavia un ragazzo gli sarebbe piaciuto. Ma forse l’aveva detto con leggerezza e senza nessun vero intento.  
  
«Non saprei, mi sembra difficile trovare a questo mondo un altro povero tizio dal discutibile nome di Draco» preferì tenere le domande per sé e continuare con l’ironia.  
  
"Potrebbe andare peggio, però, ti potrebbe capitare qualcuno con il tuo stesso nome: poi sai la confusione? Alla prozia Grimilde verrebbe una crisi isterica".  
  
«Credo però che il vecchio Preside Silente in questo momento sia felice di sapere che un ex allievo di Hogwarts è gay: forse starà facendo pressioni da qualche quadro affinché sul castello venga messa una bandiera arcobaleno, come fanno i Babbani».  
  
"O magari in cielo starà facendo propaganda pro-omo distribuendo Cioccorane" si grattò la testa e poi scoppiarono a ridere insieme. Dopo Lou fece una cosa che a lui aveva sempre dato un po’ fastidio, ma che da un po’ stava cominciando a sentire addirittura come opprimente: si avvicinò a lui, quasi intrecciando le gambe alle sue, viso contro viso a pochi centimetri di distanza. Lou aveva sempre avuto l’abitudine di cercare un contatto fisico con chi parlava, ma quando faceva così, standogli frontalmente addosso sul letto, Scorpius si sentiva come… _schiacciato_.  
  
"Mi aiuterai l’anno prossimo?" gli chiese speranzoso.  
  
«Certo» annuì abbozzando un sorriso.  
  
Lou l’abbracciò di slancio circondandogli il collo con le braccia, regalandogli un contatto profondo ma ingenuo. Scorpius esitò, poi ricambiò nervosamente l’abbraccio: il suo corpo gli aveva finalmente dato delle risposte concrete.  
  
  
  
Scorpius aveva segretamente deciso che abitare con sua nonna volesse dire anche essere sempre sinceri con lei e non nasconderle mai niente: aveva vissuto per tredici anni con i suoi nascondendo sempre i propri pensieri e vedendo come loro nascondessero a loro volta i propri, mentendosi a vicenda; non voleva ripetere quell’errore o vedere un altro fallimento.  
  
Dopo un solo giorno dal rientro a casa da Hogwarts, quella mattina di giugno scese le scale e andò nella cucina a passi titubanti, deciso a dirglielo.  
  
Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito la nonna, perché anche se la vicinanza di zia Andromeda aveva regalato un leggero tocco grezzo alla sua personalità, restava pur sempre una vecchia Lady Purosangue con dei forti valori e principi. Aveva un po’ paura.  
  
«Nonna?» la richiamò dalla soglia della porta.  
  
«Sì, caro?» si voltò a guardarlo mentre armeggiava con la bacchetta al lavello.  
  
«Posso parlarti…» _un attimo_? No, non sarebbe stata questione di un solo attimo. «Possiamo parlare un po’? Devo dirti una cosa».  
  
Sembrò leggermente stupita della sua improvvisa serietà. «Certo, caro» si sistemò meglio sulle spalle il foulard largo ed estivo che si ostinava sempre a portare – mai essere meno che eleganti – e si sedette al tavolo insieme a lui.  
  
Intrecciò le dita, si accorse che istintivamente si era stretto nelle spalle. «Nonna, io… io…» aveva la bocca secca.  
  
«Sì, caro?»  
  
La stava solo facendo preoccupare di più esitando, poteva vederlo bene dalla sua espressione. «Io… credo che mi piacciano i ragazzi. Soltanto i ragazzi» precisò.  
  
La nonna restò immobile per un attimo che sembrò infinito, poi inspirò a fondo. «Oh» distolse lo sguardo e sembrò ponderare la questione sistemandosi di nuovo il foulard. «Hai soltanto quindici anni, ne sei sicuro?»  
  
Annuì. «In realtà, credo di averlo sempre saputo, solo che prima ero troppo impegnato…»  
  
Si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo, stavolta più che preoccupata era perplessa. «A fare cosa, caro?»  
  
Effettivamente, cosa ci poteva mai essere di così impegnativo da impedirgli di far prima chiarezza sulla sua sessualità? Ci rifletté sopra. «Non ho mai avuto molte amicizie, se non questi ultimi due anni, credo di essere stato troppo impegnato a provare anche solo a rapportarmi con gli altri per capire con quali dei due sessi avrei voluto avere… rapporti più _forti_ » concluse incerto.  
  
«Rapporti più _forti_ » ripeté sua nonna, e Scorpius fu quasi certo di vedere un angolo della sua bocca tremare per l’ilarità trattenuta. Voleva delle risposte però, e subito.  
  
«Nonna, tu cosa ne pensi?»  
  
«Di cosa?»  
  
«Di me, cosa pensi adesso di me?»  
  
Sospirò stancamente e gli mise una mano sul braccio. «Tu come ti senti rispetto a questo? Stai bene?»  
  
Gli stava chiedendo se si fosse accettato? «Sì» rispose un po’ confuso, «mi sta bene che mi piacciano i ragazzi».  
  
«Ti sta bene essere _omosessuale_ » lo corresse lei, e dal modo in cui lo guardò negli occhi e scandì bene l’ultima parola, Scorpius intuì che lei volesse che lui lo ripetesse.  
  
«Mi sta bene essere…» _oh_. Ecco, gli stava mancando l’aria. Si riscosse e si schiarì la voce. «Mi sta bene essere _omosessuale_ » riuscì a dire, ed espirò subito sentendosi un po’ meglio.  
  
Gli sorrise e gli diede affettuosamente delle pacche sul braccio. «Te l’ho detto già una volta, Scorpius: sei mio nipote e dovessi mentire, cambiare altre cento volte fazione o… _accettare la tua omosessualità_ , io farò qualsiasi cosa purché tu stia bene».  
  
Guardò sua nonna e sentì tornare in lui il distaccato cinismo che prima era andato via per lasciar spazio alla paura e all’ansia. «Nonna, mi stai dicendo che se l’avessi vissuta male, tu avresti _ucciso_ la mia omosessualità?»  
  
Lei scoppiò a ridere. «Forse, caro, forse» gli batté di nuovo la mano sul braccio. «E… c’è già qualcuno?» indagò con discrezione e con un pizzico di ben visibile imbarazzo.  
  
Scosse la testa. «No, non ancora».  
  
Dal braccio passò ai capelli, glieli scompigliò con affetto. «Sei ancora il mio bambino, allora».  
  
«Ho quindici anni» protestò seccato.  
  
«Certo, caro, certo» l’assecondò alzandosi dal tavolo. «Vuoi dei biscotti? Li ho appena sfornati».  
  
I biscotti, certo. Era fatta così Lady Narcissa Malfoy: non importava quanto la situazione fosse assurda, sconvolgente o sconveniente, doveva sempre essere una perfetta padrona di casa. «Sì, grazie. Ah, nonna!» la richiamò.  
  
«Sì, caro?»  
  
«Lo dirò io a papà, quando… quando…» Non sapeva quando.  
  
Glielo suggerì lei. «Quando sarai pronto».  
  
Assentì. «Quando sarà pronto» ripeté; lei gli sorrise e gli porse i biscotti.  
  
Molto probabilmente, suo padre non gli avrebbe offerto dei biscotti quando gliel’avrebbe detto, ma già che c’erano non era poi così male mangiarli. Soprattutto perché altrimenti Lady Narcissa Malfoy si sarebbe arrabbiata, e non era il caso, affatto.  
  
  
  
Lou venne a trovarlo accompagnato da Vic qualche giorno dopo. Lo condusse subito sul retro della casa e cominciò a insegnarli le regole del basket.  
  
Lou era buffo e sembrava un folletto anche quando indossava abiti Babbani – quei pantaloncini corti dal taglio sportivo e quella maglia bianca gli stavano un po’ larghi, ma lui non se ne preoccupava – e mentre giocavano s’intrufolava nella sua difesa allo stesso modo in cui s’infilava abilmente nelle sue battute dicendo la propria e guadagnando terreno: leggero, veloce, con irruenza e spontaneità. Ma che tipo di terreno guadagnava, poi? Scorpius non lo sapeva dire. O forse descrivere.  
  
Lou rideva rubandogli la palla e lui rideva con lui, il loro tempo era quello e non gli andava per il momento di rovinare tutto con delle risposte forse non volute.  
  
 _Forse vogliamo loro troppo bene per ridurci a pensare che tutto filerà liscio: più si ama, più si ha paura di essere feriti_ , gli aveva detto Vic a proposito delle persone amate.  
  
Guardò Lou fare il suo primo canestro e poi ridere prendendolo in giro. Vic aveva dannatamente ragione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Ho scoperto che _Giro-giro tondo_ esiste in inglese! Il che è anche una cosa logica, solo che non ci avevo mai pensato perché sono idiota. Volevo cercare un suo corrispettivo, una canzoncina inglese per bambini da far nominare a Lou, invece ho proprio trovato la versione anglofona: si chiama _Ring a-ring o’ roses_ e ne esiste una versione inglese e una americana.  
  
 _Ring a-ring o’ roses,  
  
A pocketful of posies.  
  
a-tishoo!, a-tishoo!_ (in America _ashes to ashes_ )  
  
 _We all fall down!_  
  
Che cosa tenerella!  
  
Nella mia testa, la canzone che ascoltano Scorpius e Lou è [Yellow](http://youtu.be/1MwjX4dG72s) dei Coldplay :)  
  
La mia beta mi ha giustamente fatto notare che con questo capitolo parte la seconda parte della storia: Scorpius comincia a capire delle "cose", capisce di essere omosessuale e ne è talmente sicuro da affrontare l’argomento con la nonna. E poi c’è Lou, che sta crescendo anche lui ma forse è ancora un passo indietro rispetto a Scorpius… *sospirone*  
  
E niente, al prossimo capitolo!  



	5. Chapter 5

  


\- **Quinto Anno** -  
  
La Ballata della Presa di Coscienza

  
  
  
_«La vita è una palla e noi ci ruzzoliamo sopra»._   
  


_«Le porte non sono tutte uguali,  
  
non sempre ci si deve ripagare con la stessa moneta.  
  
Ti ho mai dato fastidio?»  
  
"Questo però ti condanna a stare con me per sempre".  
  
«Ho visto condanne peggiori, tipo vivere nella testa di James:  
  
per il suo cervello dev’essere un vero inferno»._

  
  
  
_«Che fai?»  
  
«L’adolescente incompreso».  
  
«Questa dovrebbe essere una mia battuta».  
  
«Scusa»._   
  


_«Chiamami il maggiore dei Potter, non ti puoi sbagliare:  
  
è quello dei due che delira di più.  
  
Digli che è atteso alla finestra dalla progenie del diavolo»._

  
  
  
_"Sono un ricordo e una promessa: ci saremo sempre l’uno per l’altro,  
  
voglio ricordarmelo così bene da avere il coraggio di fare di tutto,  
  
e voglio che la stessa cosa valga per te!"  
  
«Va bene, facciamolo!»_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoe Mitchell era una Corvonero al quarto anno diventata Cacciatrice grazie a una certa determinazione nel restare attacca alla Pluffa anche a costo di morire che aveva dimostrato durante i provini. Per motivi che Scorpius non riusciva bene a capire, lei l’aveva preso subito in simpatia, anche se a pensarci bene doveva essere per il modo in cui si comportava con lei: era l’unica femmina della squadra e lui era il solo a trattarla come tale, cosa che tra l’altro le provocava ilarità.  
  
Zoe era un maschiaccio, non indossava mai la gonna della divisa preferendo i pantaloni, portava la cravatta sempre allentata e i capelli corti castani chiari stretti in un codino sulla nuca, da cui sfuggivano ogni tanto un sacco di ciocche. Aveva una risata assurdamente alta e spesso, quando aveva attacchi di risate piuttosto acuti, batteva i piedi a terra e, come diceva James, "le si attivava il porcellino", perché invece di ridere cominciava a _grugnire_. Era una Nata Babbana e ogni tanto usava termini tipici che Scorpius non capiva, ma James la trovava uno spasso, quindi era sempre bene accolta al loro tavolo.  
  
Stavano facendo colazione, quando lei li raggiunse e sparse bellamente sul tavolo un paio di pugni di gelatine Babbane alla frutta.  
  
«Salve, popolo di Grifondoro!» esordì, sedendosi accanto a Scorpius per poi selezionare con cura le gelatine da tenere egoisticamente per sé.  
  
«Noto che anche oggi il tuo cielo personale è sereno, Mitchell» la ricambiò a modo proprio, cioè atono.  
  
Gli replicò a bocca piena. «Dalle tue parti c’è sempre brutto tempo, invece, vero Malfoy?»  
  
Rose, seduta davanti a loro, stava trattenendo male una risata.  
  
Lui decise di rimbeccarla. «Alcuni trovano le tempeste particolarmente ispiranti».  
  
«Baggianate!» sbottò.  
  
La guardò perplesso inarcando un sopracciglio. « _Baggianate_ , Mitchell?» non sapeva davvero cosa significasse.  
  
«Palle, Malfoy, _cazzate_ ».  
  
«Ah. Ti preferisco quando imprechi coinvolgendo le santità babbane: fin lì ti capisco».  
  
Lei si fece di colpo seria. « _Cristo_! Ecco cosa mi sono scordata l’altro giorno a Hogsmeade: i biscotti per Trippa!» Trippa era il suo gufo, Scorpius non aveva mai voluto chiederle perché mai l’avesse chiamato così.  
  
«Ecco, per esempio adesso mi sei più chiara».  
  
Alzò gli occhi per farle un sorrisetto sarcastico, ma la vide intristirsi di colpo con lo sguardo rivolto alle sue spalle; Scorpius si voltò e vide Al a un passo dal tavolo, indeciso se avvicinarsi ancora o meno – si muoveva a scatti, impacciato – e sembrava stranamente _arrabbiato_.  
  
«Ed ecco il perenne incazzato» borbottò lei a sguardo basso. «Vado via, ci vediamo a pranzo» aggiunse alzandosi.  
  
Solo quando Zoe fu lontana Al _osò_ sedersi, continuando a muoversi in modo buffo e tutto contrito.  
  
Considerando che il cugino era tre posti lontano da loro, Rose scambiò un’occhiata complice con Scorpius e poi sbottò stanca.  
  
«Io odio l’adolescenza, chiaro? Tutti questi ormoni che vagano, soprattutto qui in Sala Grande, e che ti spingono a comportarti come se fossi parte del più disgustoso dei cliché romantici Babbani, _li odio_!» poi abbassò di più la voce. «Lei è convinta che lui la _odi_ , capisci?!»  
  
«A sua discolpa, mi tocca ricordarti che Al la scorsa partita le ha lanciato contro un Bolide, rompendole una gamba».  
  
«Beh, dopotutto sono Battitore e Cacciatrice: è compito del Battitore disarcionare un Cacciatore» borbottò.  
  
«Le ha _rotto una gamba_ , Rose» sottolineò, «c’erano tre Cacciatori e lui ha rotto la gamba proprio alla ragazza che evita sempre facendo delle facce assurde».  
  
«Fa quelle facce perché non riesce a parlarle ed è arrabbiato con se stesso» sbuffò.  
  
«E lei di conseguenza è convinta che lui la odi» concluse lui, terminando la colazione con un grosso boccone.  
  
«Scorp, se mai mi prenderò una cotta, ti prego, _io ti imploro_ , colpiscimi forte con una mazza da Battitore, se dovessi comportarmi così!»  
  
«Sarò particolarmente lieto di ricordarmelo» ghignò.  
  
«Odio tutto questo melodramma adolescenziale che c’è nell’aria, _lo odio_!» continuò a lamentarsi. «Porta pure la gente _a non studiare_! Che razza di seccatura!»  
  
Lo studio, sì certo. Scorpius tirò su col naso, inespressivo. «Sì, Rose, hai perfettamente ragione: la vita è una palla e noi ci ruzzoliamo sopra».  
  
Prontamente, Lily alzò una mano trionfante. «Anche questa va nella rubrica _Le Massime di Scorpius Malfoy_!» Cercò subito un pezzetto di pergamena per appuntarsela.  
  
Rose guardò sua cugina come se stesse implorando pietà, che la uccidessero subito piuttosto di lasciarla ancora in balia della sua famiglia; Scorpius le diede delle piccole pacche consolatorie sulla mano.  
  
«Sai, Rose, alle volte mi chiedo una cosa: ma cos’è successo alla tua famiglia da ridurvi così? Cioè, a parte Voldemort, che mi sembra troppo poco per una conseguenza simile, cosa vi è successo?»  
  
«Non lo so» pigolò aggrappandosi alla sua mano come se fosse un peluche, «ma ti ringrazio di essere rimasto parzialmente sano nonostante noi».  
  
«Non c’è di che! Quando vuoi, Rose, quando vuoi» assentì dandole altre pacche.  
  
«Lou non è ancora venuto a fare colazione» notò lei riprendendosi.  
  
«Ho preferito non svegliarlo e lasciarlo dormire un altro po’: ieri sera era molto nervoso quand’è tornato dalla lezione supplementare di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure». Ricordò come Lou si fosse infilato con aria mogia nel suo letto prima ancora che lui stesso si sdraiasse: avevano dormito insieme, dopo che gli aveva dato delle pacche scherzose e consolatorie vedendolo piangere silenziosamente.  
  
Lei si preoccupò. «Non stanno andando molto bene, vero?»  
  
«Non riesce a concentrarsi abbastanza, lo sai che per via del suo mutismo la sua magia è un po’ bizzarra, perché lei sente che lui potrebbe parlare, cerca una strada, ma lui la blocca».  
  
«Come sta?» s’informò cautamente.  
  
«Abbastanza depresso. Si sente indifeso, teme di non sapersi proteggere da solo» si stropicciò stancamente gli occhi. «Credo che abbia ragione quando dice che noi maghi facciamo troppo affidamento alla magia: senza una bacchetta, senza un incantesimo o una maledizione, come si difende un mago normale che non ha neanche l’addestramento fisico di un Auror? I Babbani hanno una scelta un po’ più vasta per difendersi, noi non abbiamo la loro mente allenata a utilizzare tutto l’ambiente circostante e anche gli oggetti, ci affidiamo alla magia e basta in modo un po’ egocentrico».  
  
«Magari col tempo Lou migliorerà» annuì fiduciosa Rose, «e forse tutto questo gli servirà anche per maturare».  
  
Scorpius pensò alla cieca sicurezza di Lou, alla sua spavalderia e al suo dannato egocentrismo: sorrise sbuffando. «Forse hai ragione, sta reagendo male soprattutto per il suo caratteraccio».  
  
Rose sorrise a sua volta. «Niente che non sappiamo già, ma gli vogliamo bene anche per questo, no?»  
  
«Sì» sospirò e si alzò. «Ci vediamo a lezione» si congedò.  
  
Sperava davvero che Lou si riprendesse, perché faceva male solo a guardarlo. Soprattutto faceva male a lui.  
  
  
  
Lou aveva troppe preoccupazioni e ansie in quel periodo, non poteva di certo dirgli cos’avesse realizzato: l’avrebbe confuso ancora di più, forse di conseguenza si sarebbero perfino allontanati, e non era il caso in quel momento, però… Però sentiva di doverne parlare con qualcuno, qualcuno vicino e lontano allo stesso tempo, un suo pari e simile – per esempio, non Teddy, che era quasi un adulto. Il nome che gli era venuto in mente, e per ragioni evidenti, l’aveva fatto sorridere sarcastico, ma a quanto sembrava aveva poca scelta.  
  
Stava scendendo ormai la sera; stretto nel mantello della divisa, lo stava aspettando all’uscita dagli spogliatoi del campo da Quidditch – la squadra dei Grifondoro aveva avuto gli allenamenti.  
  
Lo richiamò non appena lo vide uscire. «Potter?»  
  
Lui quando lo notò come al solito s’illuminò in modo quasi folle. «MALFOY, AMICO!» Si diresse verso di lui.  
  
Scorpius gli fece bruscamente cenno di abbassare la voce. «Possiamo parlare da soli?»  
  
Restò sorpreso, ma si riprese subito. «Certo. OVVIO» aggiunse con enfasi. «Di qua» Gli indicò di seguirlo dietro gli spogliatoi.  
  
Quando si furono assicurati di non essere ascoltati da nessun altro, James fece una faccia seria e preoccupata. «È successo qualcosa a Lou?»  
  
«No, no» lo tranquillizzò subito, «volevo parlarti di me, di una cosa mia, e sei pregato di non farmene pentire» quasi sibilò minaccioso.  
  
Si fece ancora più serio. «I tuoi segreti sono al sicuro con me, Malfoy, hai la mia parola!»  
  
«Quello lo so, intendevo dire che sei pregato di non dire cazzate o qualsiasi altra cosa ridicola ti passi per la testa bacata che ti ritrovi, mentre ti parlo».  
  
Gli annuì solenne. «Serio. Sono serio».  
  
«Bene» trasse un respiro profondo e incrociò le bndo i pantaloni, portava la crzione di difesa. «C’è una cosa che non ho ancora detto a nessuno, ma ho bisogno di confidarlo a qualcuno per… _confrontarmi_ ».  
  
«Non c’è problema, amico» si portò una mano sul petto, «James Sirius Potter è qui per te».  
  
Inspirò pazientemente a fondo. «Avevo detto niente cazzate, Potter, teatralità inclusa».  
  
«Scusa» _mentì_.  
  
«James» decise di usare il suo nome per lasciargli intendere quanto fosse serio e indifeso, «sono gay».  
  
Il ragazzo restò immobile, fece un’espressione strana, quasi come se un fulmine l’avesse colpito a ciel sereno; infine parlò, e fu purtroppo terribilmente serio. «E… non è grave, vero?»  
  
Scorpius si strofinò le mani sul viso. «Porca miseria, Potter! Che razza di domande fai?!»  
  
«Non lo so!» era agitato. «Vieni qui in gran segreto e mi dici questa cosa come se fosse pericolosa… o brutta, o… che so io! Essere gay non è grave, vero?» sembrava quasi supplicante.  
  
Lo guardò bene in faccia: James era come lui, stava cercando delle rispose. «No, James, non è grave, non è neanche una brutta cosa. Secondo te, perché sono venuto a dirlo proprio a te?» provò a farlo ragionare.  
  
James, tuttavia, si agitò di più. «Opporcamorgana! Scorp, hai una cotta per me?»  
  
«NO!» urlò. _Quanto lo stava facendo pentire_. «Potter, non è che se parli così tanto di Teddy la gente a un certo punto non pensa che sei gay!» sbottò.  
  
La cosa funzionò: le spalle di James si afflosciarono, abbassò lo sguardo. «Ah, capisco. O meglio, l’hai capito».  
  
«La tua cotta si chiama "Signora Evidenza", Potter» lo prese in giro bonario.  
  
James si scompigliò nervosamente i capelli e si sedette su una grossa roccia larga e piatta che sbucava dal terreno. «Spero solo che non lo capisca anche lui: non voglio complicargli la vita… Stiamo parlando di Teddy, lo sappiamo com’è: va in preda al panico per nulla. Lui ha già Vic e mi vede come un fratellino, sapere che sono gay e che lui mi piace lo inquieterebbe e basta. Seriamente, non ci dormirebbe la notte».  
  
Scorpius ghignò e si sedette a terra di fronte a lui. «Allora ce l’hai un cervello!» lo prese in giro.  
  
«Con questo non voglio dire che spero che la sua storia con Vic finisca male» disse, appena risentito, «lei è mia cugina ed è una ragazza _stupenda_ , non mi piace augurarle una brutta rottura, ma sperare che si lascino… è umano, ok? Non posso non essere geloso».  
  
Gli parlò serio. «Non ti sto giudicando, James».  
  
«Ammetterai però che è patetico da parte mia sperare che lui sia gay, no?» disse con un certo sarcasmo.  
  
«Credo che sia umano anche questo: lui ti piace, ci speri» scrollò le spalle.  
  
«Già, fino a quando saliranno sull’altare e io mi suiciderò ascoltando la marcia nuziale! Dio, certi momenti mi faccio schifo da solo!» ammise in modo amaro; poi si scompigliò di nuovo i capelli e si fece tristemente ironico. «Come si guarisce? C’è una cura?»  
  
Gli rispose sullo stesso tono. «Credo di no, mi dispiace».  
  
James sbuffò, stanco. «Però non imbroglio le ragazze, eh?» si mise un po’ sulla difensiva. «Rosie dice sempre che ho un sacco di oche che mi seguono e che sbavano al mio passaggio, ma io non ho mai approfittato di loro per nascondermi, che sia chiaro. Te l’ho detto: non mi piace fare quello che non vorrei gli altri facessero a me. Non sono mai stato con una ragazza, non sono mai stato con _nessuno_ ».  
  
James sembrava un fiume in piena, stava cominciando a parlare tanto e velocemente. «Da quanto tempo ti tieni tutto dentro?» gli chiese quindi.  
  
Abbozzò un sorriso malinconico a sguardo basso. «Nessuno sa che sono gay, quindi fai un po’ i conti».  
  
«Beh» sospirò, «tu sei il primo a cui lo dico, a parte mia nonna, anche da parte mia tutto sommato non lo sa ancora nessuno».  
  
Lui restò sinceramente sorpreso. «Lou non lo sa?»  
  
«No» confessò.  
  
«Credevo che vi diceste sempre tutto e subito, siete sempre appiccicati…»  
  
Piegò una gamba verso il petto e posò il mento sul palmo della mano. «Lo sai che in questo periodo Lou sta giù per le lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure… mi sembra egoistico dirgli proprio adesso che sono gay: ho paura delle sue reazioni, ho paura che potrebbe…» esitò un attimo dal continuare e storse il naso al sol pensiero, « _allontanarmi_ da lui proprio ora che ha bisogno che qualcuno gli stia vicino».  
  
«Lou è attaccatissimo a te, non dovresti neanche pensare che ti allontanerebbe solo per questo!»  
  
Fece un sorriso ironico. «Una volta una persona mi ha detto che più si vuole bene a qualcuno, più si ha paura di essere feriti da lui. Credo che anche questo sia umano, forse è istinto di autoconservazione».  
  
«E quando pensi di dirglielo?»  
  
«Non appena starà meglio, immagino» e senza rifletterci si ritrovò a scompigliarsi i capelli allo stesso modo di James; lo trovò uno sfogo confortante.  
  
«E quindi hai deciso di parlarne con me» riassunse James.  
  
«Già. Per… per…» non trovò le parole.  
  
«Sfogarti?» suggerì.  
  
«Sì. Pensavo che parlare con qualcuno come me mi avrebbe anche aiutato a…» ancora una volta non trovò le parole.  
  
«Capirti meglio?»  
  
Era grave che dovesse essere James Sirius Sono Folle E Me Ne Vanto Potter a doverlo imbeccare. «Credo di sì. Siamo più o meno nella stessa situazione, no?»  
  
«Sì, solo che tu non hai fortunatamente nessuna cotta storica, perché credimi: quella sì che è una brutta cosa».  
  
Scorpius l’osservò e ci rifletté su per bene, prima di dirglielo: follia a parte, James aveva un cuore grande e buono, certe parti di Teddy avrebbero potuto fargli molto male. «Ascolta» gli parlò serio, abbracciando un ginocchio e guardandolo dal basso, «Teddy per me è come un fratello maggiore, abbiamo un rapporto molto forte e so alcune cose di lui… che però non posso dirti: siete entrambi miei amici, ma ciò non vuol dire che io debba dire all’uno i segreti dell’altro» "Non sono mica Teddy", aggiunse mentalmente.  
  
«Capisco» annuì, «hai ragione».  
  
«Però una cosa posso dirtela: non idealizzarlo troppo, non credere che lui sia così perfetto e che si preoccupi così tanto degli altri e di te – così tanto da non riuscire a dormire la notte se sapesse che gli piaci – perché… in fondo è un ragazzo come noi, anche lui fa le sue cazzate» lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
  
James colse al volo. «Mi stai dicendo che Teddy nasconde qualcosa di grosso?»  
  
«Io non ti ho detto niente» replicò serio e dandogli un’implicita risposta positiva.  
  
«Ok» inspirò a fondo. «Grazie» mormorò poi; lui fece un cenno come a minimizzare. Poi, James tornò improvvisamente il folle di sempre. «Malfoy, amico! Sto morendo di fame! Andiamo a cena?» si alzò dalla roccia e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi a sua volta da terra.  
  
Sorrise scrollando la testa. «Non stuzzicarmi, potrei davvero lasciarti qui a morire di fame» accettò la sua presa.  
  
Quando furono l’uno di fronte all’altro, James sorrise trionfante e puntò un dito contro la spilla appuntata sul petto di Scorpius. «Non lo faresti mai, sei molto ligio al tuo dovere di controllare gli altri, _prefetto Malfoy_ ».  
  
«Non credere che io non pensi ancora che sia tutta colpa vostra: ci avete sperato, me l’avete attirata addosso» disse, facendo una smorfia di disgusto.  
  
James rise e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, si avviarono verso il castello. «Non negare però di esserne un pochino felice, su!»  
  
Gli fece una smorfia ancor più disgustata.  
  
«Su, dai!» l’incoraggiò ancora.  
  
Si arrese. «E va bene. Ma giusto un filo».  
  
Lui esultò afferrandogli la testa e strofinandogli forte le nocche della mano contro la fronte. «Bravo ragazzo, BRAVO!»  
  
«Potter, smettila o ti tolgo dei punti» sibilò.  
  
«Nessuno ha paura della progenie del diavolo!» lo canzonò, e in effetti era vero. Ed era anche incredibilmente bello.  
  
  
  
Lou era nuovamente arruffato come i suoi pavoni albini quand’erano arrabbiati. Scorpius, già pronto per la notte, lo guardò di sottecchi uscire dal bagno e caricare quasi come un toro verso il letto, su cui si gettò di faccia.  
  
Patrick e Liam non c’erano: il brillante quasi-prefetto aveva deciso di sfruttare la sua grande intelligenza per un torneo clandestino di scacchi dei maghi, dove ovviamente si vincevano soldi. Scorpius e Lou non facevano domande, né tantomeno la spia, Patrick e Liam di conseguenza non ficcanasavano nei fatti loro e tutti vivevano felici e contenti.  
  
Scorpius attirò l’attenzione di Lou lanciandogli un cuscino addosso; quando finalmente l’altro si voltò a guardarlo, lui gli sorrise. «Un giorno riuscirai a far volare lontano da te qualcuno con un incantesimo non verbale, e sappiamo entrambi che quel qualcuno potrebbe essere Donovan. Sarà un gran giorno, tienimi un posto, perché vorrò essere presente».  
  
Lou fece un sorriso un po’ storto e poi si alzò dal letto; venne a sedersi sul suo, strinse le ginocchia al petto. Indossava sempre vestiti Babbani per la notte, una maglia troppo larga e un paio di pantaloni troppo lunghi; aveva pure il vizio di tirarsi le maniche fino a coprirsi le mani. Scorpius si ritrovò a fissare tutti i piccoli dettagli del corpo dell’altro, gli alluci che si affacciavano oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni, le nocche delle dita della mano che stringeva a pugno per trattenere l’orlo della manica e perfino la linea del collo che teneva appena piegato di lato. Era un corpo maschile dalla carnagione chiara, era bello.  
  
Si chiese quanto fosse bello osservare deliberatamente il corpo di un altro ragazzo: negli spogliatoi, dopo gli allenamenti o le partite di Quidditch, da quando era diventato consapevole che gli piacessero i ragazzi stava sempre attento a non guardarsi intorno e a lavarsi e asciugarsi in fretta, proprio per paura di soffermarsi in modo istintivo a fissare gli altri e che loro se ne accorgessero. Non poteva farci niente, però, ogni tanto aveva voglia di _guardare_ , perdersi lungo il profilo di una schiena o osservare quanto le mani di un ragazzo potessero essere grandi o al contrario più delicate di quanto ci si aspettasse; poi lo sguardo gli cadeva anche su un sedere maschile e si riscuoteva indignato con se stesso, perché di solito negli altri ragazzi etero trovava volgare indugiare su certi particolari. Però era curioso, curioso davvero, _e attratto_. James gli avrebbe sicuramente detto quanto ciò fosse umano. Forse non era stata una così brutta idea parlare con lui.  
  
«Andrà presto meglio, Lou» gli promise riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri, «sei ancora ai primi mesi e la tua magia è stata repressa per anni, prima del tuo arrivo a Hogwarts. Sii fiducioso, e anche se tu non riuscissi a Schiantare nessuno… beh» scrollò le spalle e sorrise, «ti ho sempre aperto io le porte: ti ha mai dato fastidio?»  
  
Gli rispose corrucciato. "Vorrei essere io ogni tanto ad aprire le porte a te".  
  
«Le porte non sono tutte uguali, non sempre ci si deve ripagare con la stessa moneta. Ti ho mai dato fastidio?» insisté.  
  
Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego, poi gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. "Questo però ti condanna a stare con me per sempre".  
  
«Ho visto condanne peggiori, tipo vivere nella testa di James: per il suo cervello dev’essere un vero inferno».  
  
Lou rise, prese un cuscino e glielo lanciò addosso.  
  
«Dormiamo insieme?» Di solito era sempre Lou a chiederglielo, ma trovò giusto che stavolta fosse lui a farlo; gli annuì.  
  
Tirarono le tende del letto a baldacchino e si infilarono sotto le coperte, l’uno di fronte all’altro. La mano di Lou si avvolse attorno al suo polso, lui lo lasciò fare.  
  
  
  
Lui e Rose erano seduti sotto un albero, all’ombra, a confrontare i propri appunti di Storia della Magia. Scorpius sapeva bene che quella era stata per Rose solo una scusa per tenerlo occupato, _per aiutarlo_.  
  
Poco più in là, alla luce dell’ultimo sole caldo prima dell’inverno, seduti su comodo plaid c’erano Lou, Al e un’altra ragazza. Lotti Jenkins, Grifondoro del quarto anno, timida e determinata, proprio come la ragazza che aveva immaginato lui quando aveva tentato di focalizzare qualcuno accanto a Lou.  
  
Non poteva fare a meno di lanciare ogni tanto delle occhiate al gruppetto: Lotti era la sorella minore di un compagno di squadra di Al e James, aveva confessato al minore dei Potter che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto conoscere meglio Lou, e Al – anima pia fino al midollo – aveva organizzato quell’incontro in modo impacciato, facendo da tramite ai due, visto che lei non conosceva la lingua dei segni.  
  
L’atmosfera era strana intorno ai tre, perché era ben visibile che Al si sentisse un terzo incomodo, ma senza di lui gli altri non avrebbero potuto parlare; Lotti, invece, era impacciata perché timida e perché – _cazzo_ – Lou le piaceva; Lou, da parta sua, era ritroso perché da sempre assorbiva le emozioni di chi lo circondava per capire meglio cosa volessero dirgli – sapeva come si stavano sentendo gli altri in quel momento – e di solito quando aveva bisogno di un interprete finiva col sentirsi isolato. Inoltre, generalmente Lou non mostrava interesse per le ragazze.  
  
Quella situazione faceva abbastanza schifo.  
  
Come se non bastasse, Scorpius si sentiva nervoso. Percepiva l’agitazione di Lou anche a distanza, ogni tanto i loro occhi si erano incontrati e gli era sembrato che l’altro lo stesse supplicando di portarlo via da lì con qualsiasi scusa, ma poteva essere stata soltanto una sua impressione, perché…  
  
«Scorp» gli disse sorridendo bonaria Rose, «mi dispiace che il morbo della gelosia Weasley si sia impossessato anche di te». Gli posò una mano sul ginocchio piegato, per imporgli di non continuare a tamburellare nervosamente il piede contro il terreno.  
  
Cercò di restare impassibile. «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando».  
  
«Tu e Lou siete molto gelosi e possessivi l’uno verso l’altro, ma vi capisco» assentì, «prima che vi incontraste tutti e due non avevate mai avuto l’opportunità di aprirvi e di fidarvi di un estraneo, o con qualcuno che non facesse parte della vostra famiglia, siete entrambi molto gelosi di quello che avete costruito, è comprensibile».  
  
Scorpius osservò di nuovo di sottecchi gli altri tre, i suoi occhi incontrarono ancora una volta quelli di Lou; espirò a fondo. «Questo non giustifica la mia voglia irrazionale di afferrare la Jenkins per un braccio e lanciarla via lontano» confessò bruscamente. «Sono contento che una ragazza si sia interessata a lui: andiamo, le uniche femmine che conosce sono le sue sorelle e le sue cugine, logico che prima o poi sarebbe successa una cosa simile, però… mi dà fastidio e _mi infastidisce perfino il fatto che mi dia fastidio_ ».  
  
Rose sorrise _deliziata_ e gli diede delle pacche sul ginocchio. «Sei davvero un ragazzo tanto sensibile, Scorp». Le rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Abbi ancora un altro po’ di pazienza: prima o poi finiranno di parlare, allora potrai sapere realmente com’è andata e, nel caso sia stato davvero un fallimento, potrai dire a Lou quanto in realtà trovi fastidiosa la Jenkins» ridacchiò tornando agli appunti.  
  
Scorpius emise un _grugnito_ sarcastico che la fece ridere di più, poi tentò inutilmente di tornare anche lui agli appunti.  
  
La Jenkins non era la prima estranea al Club dei Leoni Rampanti che provasse a parlare con Lou non conoscendo la lingua dei segni, prima di lei c’era stata Zoe, ma era stato diverso.  
  
Con Zoe era più o meno cominciata quando un giorno, vedendoli parlare negli spogliatoi solo con la lingua dei segni, li aveva fissati incuriosita e aggrottando la fronte chiedendo loro se potessero farlo anche durante la partita: l’aveva trovata una cosa addirittura rivoluzionaria, un mezzo lecito per fregare gli avversari cambiando le strategie di gioco senza fermarsi.  
  
Qualche sera dopo, Zoe era venuta perfino a trovarli nel dormitorio, offrendo loro delle caramelle Babbane che aveva sparso sul letto di Lou – in questo era simile a Eridan, anzi, Zoe era davvero un micidiale misto fra Eridan e James – e poi avevano passato la serata a ridere e a prendersi scherzosamente in giro a vicenda. Era stato divertente: Lou parlava con la lingua dei segni e Zoe dava un pugno sul braccio a Scorpius dicendogli "Dimmi cos’ha detto Weasley!" tutta seria e convinta, e poi lei aveva chiesto a Lou di insegnarle come si dicesse "Il Cercatore di Serpeverde è una testa di cazzo" perché voleva dirlo durante una partita.  
  
«Insegnami a dire "cazzo", Weasley! Insegnami _un sacco_ di parolacce!»  
  
Scorpius aveva fatto da interprete ai due e non si era sentito di troppo, Zoe aveva imparato a che velocità parlare davanti a Lou affinché le leggesse le labbra e lui a sua volta si era divertito a insegnarle qualche parola. Era stato semplice e immediato, nessuno si era sentito escluso. Forse anche perché Zoe non era sentimentalmente interessata a nessuno di loro due, era soltanto curiosa, pazza ed espansiva a modo proprio.  
  
Tornò a guardare i tre ragazzi, vide Al provare goffamente a rendere l’atmosfera meno tesa insegnando alla Jenkins qualcosa nella lingua dei segni, ma non stava funzionando. Scorpius non vedeva l’ora che tutto finisse: stava vivendo l’orrenda sensazione che qualcuno stesse invadendo i suoi spazi senza averne il permesso e senza neanche essere in grado di maneggiare con cura quello che vi trovava all’interno.  
  
Quando finalmente vide di sottecchi che si salutavano, raccolse in fretta le proprie cose sotto lo sguardo divertito ma anche appena malinconico di Rose e corse da lui.  
  
«Allora, com’è andata?»  
  
Era stretto nelle spalle e vagamente irritato. "Abbastanza da schifo".  
  
Non era giusto farlo, ma scoppiò a ridere, isterico e sollevato; stranamente, Lou l’imitò. "Non dovresti ridere, sai?"  
  
«Dovresti vedere la tua faccia!» sospirò e iniziarono a camminare verso il castello. «A parte questo, non è poi così male che una ragazza s’interessi a te, no? Abbiamo già parlato una volta di questo, e poi, vivendo in posti dove la maggior parte di persone non conosce la lingua dei segni, è normale che i primi approcci siano un po’… goffi e per certi versi irritanti». Stava solo provando a fare il comprensivo, nonostante una parte del suo cervello gli stesse urlando di stare zitto.  
  
"Mia nonna materna direbbe che proprio per questo voleva che frequentassi una scuola per maghi sordi" e fece finta di cacciarsi due dita in gola; Scorpius rise. "La comunità magica inglese di suo è piccola, la comunità dei maghi segnanti inglesi di conseguenza è ancora più piccola, logico che avrò sempre difficoltà a relazionarmi, però non mi va di chiudermi in spazi ancora più stretti, non mi va di…» sembrò non trovare la parola adatta.  
  
«Ghettizzarti?» azzardò.  
  
"Sì, stare con altri sordi per me sarebbe davvero come isolarmi e sentirmi meno Weasley" e sorrise. "Non appartengo alla comunità dei segnanti, appartengo al clan Weasley. Non mi preoccupa non poter stare con altri sordi, che potrebbero però capire di più la mia situazione, non m’importa nemmeno avere molti amici al di là dei miei cugini: mi sento davvero tanto Weasley" sorrise fiero.  
  
Scorpius rise ironico e divertito. «E questo non è ghettizzarsi?»  
  
Scosse la testa. "No, è essere una famiglia".  
  
«Ragionamento impeccabile».  
  
"E come amico fuori dai miei cugini mi basti tu, non voglio altri". Era sicuro e sorridente.  
  
Scorpius lottò contro il proprio egoismo. «E Zoe» lo corresse.  
  
Annuì. "Sì, e Zoe, lei è molto simpatica. Mi costa fatica cominciare a relazionarmi con altri che non conoscono la mia lingua, sono molto selettivo".  
  
«Quindi la Jenkins non ti piace».  
  
"Ma mi piaci tu" sorrise. "Mi sei piaciuto e ti ho insegnato io stesso la mia lingua".  
  
Scorpius si chiese se Louis Weasley avesse la minima idea di cosa stesse realmente dicendo, e per qualche strana ragione si sentiva nauseato, come se troppi pensieri gli stessero adesso affollando la testa, soffocandolo e stordendolo.  
  
«La nostra pausa sta per finire: ci avviamo verso l’aula?» decise di cambiare discorso; Lou gli fece cenno di sì e lo precedette, mentre lui lo fissava provando a capire in che guaio si stesse cacciando.  
  
  
  
 _Ciao, Ryo.  
  
Non so se la notizia sia già arrivata ai ragazzi a Hogwarts, ma comunque… è fatta, Vic l’ha detto ai suoi.  
  
All’inizio non volevo che lo dicesse proprio prima di Natale, perché poi sarebbe stato brutto passare la vigilia così… ma lei mi ha sorriso triste e mi ha detto che era meglio non inventarci altre scuse, e aveva ragione.  
  
Ha voluto che ci fossi anche io, le ho detto che non era il caso, perché non faccio parte della famiglia, lei però ha insistito dicendo che a casa sarebbe stata da sola senza nemmeno sua sorella e suo fratello: aveva bisogno di qualcuno che potesse sostenerla, anche in silenzio, perché per lei sono come un fratello. Non è stata un’idea così grande.  
  
Dom e Lou sono a Hogwarts, a casa c’erano i signori Weasley da soli e… beh, considerando quanto Vic fosse visibilmente in ansia e che io ero presente, loro due erano tutti contenti: ci guardavano sorridendo incoraggianti, pensando sicuramente che stessimo finalmente per ammettere di stare insieme, e più li guardavo, più mi sentivo un verme. Poi_ boom _, la verità. Il signor Weasley ha aggrottato la fronte, come se stesse cercando di capire meglio cosa gli stesse dicendo la figlia, la signora Weasley… beh, credo che l’unica parola per descrivere com’era sia "rintronata", perché ha guardato sua figlia in modo vacuo e barcollando.  
  
Non credo che la signora Weasley l’abbia detto con cattiveria, penso che in quel momento non si rendesse nemmeno conto di quello che blaterava, perché la prima cosa che ha detto dopo aver sentito la parola "lesbica" è stata "Non può essere, ti sbagli", con la faccia confusa.  
  
Vic è scoppiata. È stato orrendo, Ryo: le due si sono rinfacciate più di vent’anni di incomprensioni, di come Vic secondo sua madre non sia mai abbastanza elegante o raffinata, di come la signora Weasley accusi sempre la figlia di pensare più ai diritti degli altri che ai propri e di come si ostini a definire ogni sua idea troppo utopistica e… e che in sostanza pensa sempre di sapere come sia in realtà Vic, quando in realtà non la conosce affatto.  
  
Vic piangendo ha urlato a sua madre che era stanca di lei e poi è andata a chiudersi in camera. Sua madre piangeva pure, io e suo padre eravamo attoniti, o meglio: suo padre era attonito, io ero il vermicolo di passaggio della situazione. Lui mi ha chiesto con un sorriso di circostanza di andare a casa, che avrebbe pensato lui a Vic, e giuro di non essermi mai sentito così tanto fuori luogo in vita mia. L’ho visto di sottecchi bussare alla porta di Vic per cercare di parlarle, poi mi sono Smaterializzato.  
  
Me ne sono andato in un posto sperduto e isolato in mezzo ad un bosco a fissare la luna per non so quanto, ho perso il senso del tempo pensando a Vic e a cosa l’avessi aiutata a perdere in modo consapevole – la serenità e la fiducia della sua famiglia? Molto di più?  
  
Quando sono tornato a casa, ho trovato un gufo da parte di Harry, voleva parlarmi. Sapevo cosa volesse, gli ho chiesto la cortesia di parlarmi da solo, in particolare senza i nonni Weasley – Molly avrebbe avuto un’eccessiva voglia di sviscerare la cosa, non mi andava.  
  
Harry è venuto a casa mia, mi ha detto che ha saputo che ero presente quando Vic l’ha detto ai suoi e che voleva gli raccontassi la mia versione dei fatti, perché al momento dai Weasley c’era una gran confusione, col padre di Vic che voleva gestire la situazione da solo appianando per prima cosa la discussione fra sua moglie e la figlia, mentre Molly Weasley e la madre di Vic volevano – santiddio – sapere da lei se era proprio sicura di essere lesbica, come se non l’avesse già detto cento volte.  
  
Dopo che gli ho raccontato tutto, mi ha detto con un sorriso nervoso che pensava che io e Vic stessimo insieme, e gliel’ho detto. "Harry, sono gay". Così, a occhi bassi. Ho aggiunto che ero consapevole che tutti pensassero che io e Vic stessimo insieme, ma sia io che lei avevamo paura delle loro reazioni, quindi abbiamo sempre preferito non negare né confermare la questione. Lui è rimasto in silenzio, io gli ho chiesto scusa. Si è tolto gli occhiali e si è passato più volte le mani sulla faccia, mi ha domandato se mia nonna lo sapesse che sono gay, ho risposto di no e lui mi ha chiesto perché stessi piangendo e tremando. Non me n’ero neanche accorto.  
  
Mi sentivo così impaurito, nervoso e agitato, Ryo… non so, in quella discussione fra Vic e sua madre ho visto quello che potrebbe succedere quando toccherà a me dirlo, ho avuto una fottuta paura di perdere tutto, e in più quella che è ormai anche la mia famiglia in quel momento era in preda alla confusione e stava soffrendo anche per colpa mia. Stavo di merda.  
  
Harry è stato inaspettatamente più comprensivo di quanto mi aspettassi, anche se confuso e agitato a sua volta, mi ha detto che se stavo piangendo e tremando così tanto forse era proprio per quello, per la scena che avevo visto e delle paure che aveva scatenato in me, e che se stavo così forse era anche perché non sono ancora pronto a dirlo a tutti. Gli ho detto sarcastico che per me quella sarebbe stata un’altra scusa per continuare a nascondermi, lui ha replicato che ero proprio a pezzi e che per il momento era meglio pensare a Vic e alla sua famiglia, che dovevo stare vicino a lei e che a me avrei pensato dopo, a mente lucida, quando tutto questo sarà passato, perché vedendo cosa resterà forse avrò meno paura e sarò pronto a dirlo a tutti.  
  
L’ho ringraziato di essere il mio padrino, lui ha sorriso nervosamente scompigliandomi i capelli come se fossi ancora un bambino; non credo mi abbia preso sul serio.  
  
Non so cosa succederà adesso, spero solo che le cose per Vic si sistemino. Immagino che i ragazzi resteranno scossi nel sapere della lite furiosa fra Vic e loro madre: sta’ loro vicino più che puoi.  
  
Cercherò di scriverti di nuovo al più presto.  
  
Un saluto._  


_Rem._

  
  
Seduto sul davanzale di una finestra della sala comune, Scorpius ripiegò la lettera e fissò il cielo invernale carico di neve. Pensò alle singole reazioni dei ragazzi, pensò a Lou, ma soprattutto pensò a James.  
  
  
  
In sala comune, Zoe e i gemelli Scamandro stavano facendo un gran chiasso.  
  
Apparentemente, era strano che Zoe fosse stata Smistata proprio a Corvonero – tra l’altro era palese che il suo futuro fosse il Quidditch e non lo studio, e Scorpius si chiedeva se per caso allora Al soffrisse di una sorta di complesso nei confronti di sua madre, ex giocatrice delle Holyhead Harpies – ma conoscendola meglio si scopriva che il suo essere così attiva, sinceramente curiosa e continuamente piena di voglia di conoscere gli altri l’aveva portata fin da piccola a sapere un sacco di cose e a volerne sapere ancora di più. Zoe aveva una cultura forse grezza se comparata a quella raffinata di Patrick, fatta solo di libri letti, ma era anche una cultura vasta e fatta di esperienze _vissute_ sulla propria pelle, di cose _viste_ con i propri occhi; più che un topo di biblioteca era un topo di laboratorio, una persona che doveva costantemente sperimentare. Per questo la sua vicinanza agli Scamandro era pericolosa.  
  
«Davvero non è morto nessuno provandolo?» la sentì dire a Lysander. «Fico! Fatemi un po’ vedere!»  
  
Scorpius scosse la testa e tornò ai propri compiti.  
  
Dopo non molto, Lou lo raggiunse sedendosi a cavalcioni sulla panca, accanto a lui. "Che fai?" gli chiese, ma era palese che non fosse veramente interessato a quello.  
  
«Cosa devi dirmi?» ribatté rassegnato.  
  
"Dom ha finalmente smesso di piangere perché la nostra famiglia è un casino ed è poco chic. Dice che adesso è ora che s’impegni sul serio ad essere la donna di casa".  
  
Scorpius lo fissò inespressivo. «Credi che Dom sappia cosa vuol dire essere lesbica?»  
  
"Non lo so, continua a parlare come se Vic avesse in realtà confessato di essere un uomo. Non ho avuto voglia di correggerla" si grattò la testa.  
  
«Che ti ha scritto Vic?» aveva visto il gufo di lei consegnare una lettera a Lou, quella mattina.  
  
"È ancora a casa di zio Harry. Zia Ginny è la sua madrina e le due hanno sempre avuto un rapporto un po’ speciale: era sempre lei a coprirla quando da piccola combinava qualcosa" e sorrise al ricordo. "Del resto, credo che papà sia il fratello preferito della zia, e Vic caratterialmente gli somiglia abbastanza".  
  
«Vic e tua madre ancora non si parlano?» chiese con un po’ di apprensione.  
  
"Mamma vorrebbe parlarle pure troppo, è piena di ansia, ma credo che proprio l’ansia la porti a fare a Vic le domande sbagliate e lei di conseguenza non ha molta voglia di parlarle, perché ha paura di esplodere di nuovo e che questa volta ci sia una rottura definitiva. Papà sta facendo da cuscinetto" si fermò un attimo. "Povero papà, di questo passo perderà tutti i capelli per lo stress, e lui ci tiene così tanto alla sua coda!"  
  
Scorpius sorrise sbuffando. «Sono felice di vederti scherzarci sopra».  
  
"Devo pur sfogare in qualche modo il fatto di essere lontano da casa e non poter parlare direttamente con Vic. Anche mamma pensa che Vic somigli tanto a papà; ad esser sinceri credo che gli somigli in tutte quelle piccole cose che portano i miei a litigare, ma se fra loro due portano solo delle scaramucce fra marito e moglie, in Vic sono concentrate e le portano a litigare con furia".  
  
«Andrà bene» lo rassicurò, e vide la propria mano andare verso il viso di Lou. Imprecò mentalmente e riuscì per un soffio a farle cambiare direzione, facendola posare _virilmente_ sulla sua spalla; Lou non sembrò curarsene.  
  
"Spero che sistemino tutto presto: Vic e Juno avevano già deciso di andare a vivere insieme, hanno trovato un vecchio appartamento a Hogsmeade, e non vorrei che lei decidesse di affrettare i tempi proprio per non dover tornare a casa. Non voglio che lasci casa nostra senza aver fatto pace con mamma".  
  
«Vic vuole molto bene a tutti voi» ricordò come lei gli avesse parlato della sua famiglia quel giorno alla caffetteria, di quanta paura avesse di perderli perché li amava, «non credo proprio che inizierà una nuova vita lasciando finire così male i giorni passati con voi».  
  
"Lo spero" poi si riscosse. "James avrà mandato una decina di lettere a Teddy, da quando l’ha saputo: conoscendolo, l’avrà tempestato di domande nel modo più inappropriato" storse il naso.  
  
 _James_. «Che faccia aveva man mano che riceveva le lettere?» indagò cautamente.  
  
"Non ci ho fatto caso. Perché?"  
  
«Niente, ero solo curioso di sapere come stesse reagendo» minimizzò.  
  
"Stasera i Grifondoro faranno una festicciola di Natale in sala comune, prima che tutti partano per tornare a casa. Hugo mi ha detto che se vogliamo aspetterà noi due e Zoe all’ingresso per farci entrare: ci andiamo?"  
  
Era un’implicita richiesta di andare a distrarsi insieme, colse l’occasione al volo. «Perché no?»  
  
  
  
I Grifondoro erano gente davvero chiassosa. E festaiola.  
  
La sala comune rossa e oro era incredibilmente caotica e affollata – Scorpius intravide pure qualche Tassorosso – c’era musica Babbana messa a un volume talmente alto che per un attimo si chiese se Lou la stesse sentendo – Dom gli aveva assicurato che avevano fatto degli incantesimi affinché gli insegnanti non li sentissero, ma lui non sapeva se fidarsi o meno – e naturalmente oltre alla Burrobirra c’era del Whiskey Incendiario.  
  
Sentì che poco più in là Zoe aveva "attivato il suo porcellino"; si voltò e la vide battere un piede a terra sghignazzando senza ritegno con Lily, mentre più in là Al la guardava atterrito. Quei due non riuscivano a parlarsi neanche se sciolti dall’alcol.  
  
«Hai visto James?» chiese a Lou.  
  
"L’ultima volta che l’ho intravisto stava andando verso i dormitori maschili, perché?"  
  
Non era un buon segno che proprio James Sirius Sono Folle E Me Ne Vanto Potter si stesse isolando. «Ho l’impressione che stia poco bene. Vado un attimo da lui».  
  
"Vengo con te" ribatté sicuro.  
  
Lo fermò. «Credo che sia meglio che vada da solo».  
  
"Perché?" era perplesso e pure un po’ risentito.  
  
«Sono fatti personali di James, Lou» e fu sincero, «e riguarda anche Teddy: lo sai che rapporto hanno quei due. Meglio che gli parli da solo».  
  
Sembrò riluttante, ma alla fine acconsentì andando ad unirsi a Zoe e Lily.  
  
Non era mai stato nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, sapeva solo vagamente dove fossero i dormitori perché non appena erano arrivati Rose li aveva presi a braccetto e aveva mostrato e indicato loro ogni cosa con fare didattico, soltanto perché così dopo sarebbero stati in debito e le avrebbero descritto minuziosamente la loro sala comune.  
  
Si diresse verso i dormitori maschili e seguì il suo intuito, augurandosi di non aprire nessuna porta dietro cui si nascondesse una coppia intenta a fare _cose_. Quando infine trovò la porta del dormitorio dei ragazzi del sesto anno, vide James più inquietantemente silenzioso di quanto si aspettasse.  
  
Non c’era nessuno, i letti erano sfatti e la stanza era in disordine, con cuscini e vestiti sparsi ovunque. Le luci erano spente, James se ne stava davanti ad una finestra, illuminato solo dalla luna, con una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario posata sul davanzale e uno strano bastoncino bianco, molto corto e fumante fra le dita.  
  
«Potter?» lo richiamò a bassa voce per non farlo spaventare, era sovrappensiero.  
  
Si voltò, appena sorpreso. «Uh? Ah. Ciao, Scorp».  
  
Scorp e non Malfoy? Andava davvero male. Si avvicinò alla finestra per contemplare la luna con finto interesse insieme a lui. «Che fai?»  
  
«L’adolescente incompreso».  
  
Scorpius ghignò. «Questa dovrebbe essere una mia battuta».  
  
Ghignò a propria volta e si portò alla bocca il bastoncino fumante. «Scusa».  
  
«Cos’è questo?» indicò lo strano oggetto con un cenno della testa.  
  
«Questo è fumare, un vizio Babbano, e questa è una sigaretta» gliela porse invitandolo implicitamente a imitarlo. «Solo i cattivi ragazzi fumano».  
  
«Sono la progenie del diavolo, dopotutto» ironizzò incerto, prima di usare la sigaretta come aveva visto fare a James. Non l’avesse mai fatto: tossì forte come non mai ed ebbe conferma di quanto James fosse pazzo, visto che stava facendo una cosa che aveva un effetto simile.  
  
Quello per tutta risposta rise dandogli delle pacche sulla schiena. «I tiri successivi andranno meglio, vedrai».  
  
«Non ne dubito» replicò sarcastico e con voce strozzata. «Piuttosto, perché stai facendo l’adolescente incompreso?»  
  
Lui sorrise amaro e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, espirò del fumo. «La cazzata che Teddy stava nascondendo era questa, vero?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Gli ho scritto subito, quando ho saputo di Vic». Scorpius osservò James spegnere la sigaretta contro il davanzale di pietra per poi prendere dalla tasca un pacchetto che ne conteneva molte altre; ne portò una alla bocca, l’accese con un colpo di bacchetta e gliela passò, poi ne accese un’altra che tenne per sé.  
  
«Che ci faccio con _questa_?» gli chiese Scorpius, sarcastico e anche un po’ perplesso.  
  
«Mi fai compagnia. Guarda come faccio e vai a intuito». Scrollò le spalle.  
  
Pazzo come al solito, anche se orribilmente depresso. Tuttavia, Scorpius riprovò a fumare: tossì di nuovo, anche se meno di prima. «Dicevamo che hai scritto a Teddy» gli disse con la voce un po’ arrochita per la tosse.  
  
«Già. Papà mi aveva accennato che stesse giù per Vic, ma non ha aggiunto altro. Io conosco Teddy, è una vita che l’osservo, so benissimo come reagisce quando qualcuno a cui tiene sta male, così gli ho scritto per sapere come stesse e anche perché» sorrise sarcastico, «tutta questa faccenda di Vic e di come l’aveva coperta non mi era per nulla chiara. So sempre come costringere Teddy a dirmi cosa voglio sapere: lo faccio fin da quando ero bambino, so quanto insistere e quanto stuzzicarlo facendolo arrabbiare, fino a quando sbotta e sputa il rospo, perché… sono cotto perso di lui, non posso non sapere sempre cos’ha, o sto male anch’io. L’ho fatto incazzare fino a quando non mi ha detto che è gay e di farmi i cazzi miei» tirò su col naso e portò di nuovo la sigaretta alla bocca. «Tu lo sapevi, vero?» non era risentito, però, almeno non con lui.  
  
«Sì» ammise.  
  
«Avevi ragione, lo stavo idealizzando troppo. Non faccio altro che vantarmi di conoscere Teddy meglio di chiunque altro, e ora scopro che non solo mi era sfuggito tutto questo, ma lui si sta pure _nascondendo_. È una vita che amo pateticamente in silenzio qualcuno che in fondo non conosco per nulla e che al contrario di me non pensa altro che a nascondersi».  
  
Scorpius si accorse che ci stava prendendo gusto a fumare, e non sapeva se ciò fosse un bene. «Adesso non essere ridicolo, Potter: conosci Teddy da quando sei nato, non sentirti in colpa per averlo idealizzato. È il ragazzo più grande della famiglia, logico che tutti voi l’abbiate sempre guardato come un modello; poi tu ci hai perso la testa e, come tutti quelli che perdono la testa, ti è sempre sembrato più bello e bravo di tutti gli altri, ma come dici sempre tu, _è umano_. Non so ancora esattamente cosa significa essere innamorati, ma credo sia lampante che quando ci si fissa su una persona sola si pensa che sia la migliore: è umano» ripeté.  
  
James continuò a fissare la luna e scosse la testa sorridendo di nuovo sarcastico. «Si _nasconde_ ».  
  
«Tu no?»  
  
«Ho sempre pensato di dirlo ai miei non appena finirò la scuola, perché ho idea che solo allora mi vedranno abbastanza maturo da non pensare che sia solo una mia folle ipotesi da adolescente imbizzarrito. _Io_ ho la ferma intenzione di dirlo. Avessi un ragazzo qui al castello, imprecherei tutti i giorni perché non potrei baciarlo dove e quando voglio, e non perché dovrei nascondermi in eterno, ma perché non vedrei l’ora di poter essere libero di dirlo a tutti. Io…» esitò, «sapevo che Teddy è un tipo da andare facilmente nel panico, ma non credevo che avesse pure paura di essere se stesso e dire a tutti cos’è».  
  
«Non essere così duro con Teddy: non lo giustifico del tutto, ma credo anche che ognuno abbia il diritto di avere le proprie paure e che prima di giudicarle dovremmo conoscerne le radici».  
  
«Buffo» espirò del fumo, «mi sa allora che il nocciolo è proprio questo: non conosco le sue paure, per una vita intera ho adorato una persona che credevo di capire».  
  
«Sei deluso» riassunse Scorpius, «e questo ti fa essere arrabbiato».  
  
«Sono deluso e arrabbiato con lui e con me stesso, perché mi sono reso conto di quanto siano stupide le cotte alla nostra età, di quanto in fin dei conti mi sono attaccato a lui in modo patetico e immaturo senza vedere mai i suoi difetti. Sono arrabbiato con lui perché è gay come me e non ha le palle di dirlo, quando invece dovrebbe essere lui il mio modello e quindi il primo ad ammetterlo».  
  
Scorpius provò a sdrammatizzare. «Non dovresti bere così tanto, Potter» indicò con un cenno della testa la bottiglia posata sul davanzale, «quando lo fai diventi serio e dici cose perfino sensate. Diventi inquietante, dai i brividi» James finalmente rise in modo leggero.  
  
«Grazie» mormorò poi a occhi bassi.  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non sei per caso tu quello che va urlando per tutta Hogwarts che siamo amici?»  
  
James rise più forte e gli diede un leggero scappellotto. «Già, scusa per averlo dimenticato».  
  
In quel momento, Scorpius realizzò che nessuno dei due l’avrebbe in realtà mai dimenticato.  
  
  
  
«James non mi parla».  
  
Erano in camera di Scorpius, sul suo letto; Teddy se ne stava seduto con le braccia mollemente appoggiate sulle ginocchia, lui teneva la schiena contro la testiera.  
  
«James non mi parla _più_ » rimarcò Teddy guardandolo di sottecchi. «Tu sai perché, vero?»  
  
«So che avete litigato via gufo» rispose vago.  
  
«Sto cercando di capire bene per quale motivo sia così tanto incazzato con me. Ryo, aiutami: è solo perché l’ho deluso? Perché pensa che sono un coglione ad ostinarmi a non fare coming out?» Scorpius lo guardò in faccia tacendo; lui insisté. «Ryo, è _solo_ per questo? So che siete amici e che tu non sei il tipo da spifferare i segreti degli altri, ma dimmi almeno sì o no».  
  
"No, Rem" pensò, "non è incazzato con te solo per questo, è doppiamente deluso da te perché è cotto marcio". «No, non è solo per questo» si limitò a dire.  
  
«Oh» esalò nervosamente, «almeno ora posso scervellarmi senza pensare di star perdendo tempo: c’è davvero qualcos’altro» si passò le mani fra i capelli, che cominciarono a cambiare continuamente colore assumendo sfumature sempre più assurde.  
  
«Senti, Rem» sospirò stanco, «negherò fino alla tomba di aver detto una cosa simile, ma James è la persona più buona che io conosca e dispiace anche a me vederlo così, solo… dagli tempo».  
  
Sorrise amaramente. «Non puoi capire l’effetto che mi fa. Sta lì seduto e… non mi parla. Non ricordo nessun altro giorno della mia vita in cui io sia stato nella stessa stanza con James senza che lui mi parlasse. Sono sempre stato il suo preferito, la prima persona a cui raccontare i suoi successi, quello a cui tirare sempre la manica come se fosse ancora un bambino e ora… me lo ritrovo seduto tranquillo a parlare con gli altri, mostrando nei miei confronti una rabbia sottile, silenziosa e composta come solo un adulto potrebbe fare».  
  
«Tutti cresciamo».  
  
Si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Avrei voluto che restasse ancora per un altro po’ il bambino che perfino quando era arrabbiato con me ci teneva a tirarmi la manica e a strepitare, affinché capissi e tenessi presente quanto fosse offeso e perché» sorrise nostalgico. «Ora devo capirlo da solo».  
  
Scorpius sorrise ironico e gli diede un calcio debole e scherzoso. «E te lo meriti!»  
  
Lo ricambiò sorridendo allo stesso modo, poi si fece serio. «È davvero _tanto_ deluso e arrabbiato? Così tanto che impiegherà parecchio tempo prima di smettere di evitarmi? Vorrei avere almeno l’occasione di dirgli che non è vero, che farò coming out non appena Vic starà bene, stavolta sul serio».  
  
Ci rifletté bene, prima di rispondergli. «È la prima volta che si scotta proprio per colpa tua, ne è sorpreso lui stesso. Gli ci vorrà abbastanza tempo».  
  
Incassò la notizia sbuffando e buttandosi all’indietro sul letto. «Mi manca» ammise.  
  
Non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso. «Mancherebbe anche a me».  
  
  
  
Erano le sei del mattino, Hogwarts era ancora dormiente.  
  
Scorpius uscì dal castello e imprecò fra i denti contro il freddo invernale; indossava la divisa da Quidditch e aveva la scopa in mano. Marciò diretto verso la Torre di Grifondoro, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a raccogliere dei piccoli sassolini; fissando la neve caduta durante la notte, ricordò il confortevole calduccio delle coperte del suo comodissimo letto a baldacchino: imprecò un’altra volta. Imprecò contro le assurde idee che si era messo in testa, contro la neve, contro il freddo e perfino contro i Quattro Fondatori. Imprecò anche contro suo cugino Teddy e contro James.  
  
Non ne poteva più di vedere James essere _così poco_ James.  
  
Arrivato ai piedi della Torre di Grifondoro, fece mente locale per ricordare quali fossero le finestre del dormitorio maschile del sesto anno, poi prese il volo. Man mano che saliva verso l’alto e l’aria diventava sempre più fredda, si chiese come diavolo fosse saltato in mente a James un paio di anni prima di fare la stessa cosa solo per fargli gli auguri di buon compleanno per primo – la Torre di Corvonero era la più alta del castello, tra l’altro.  
  
Arrivato davanti alla finestra giusta, si fermò e cominciò a lanciare i sassolini raccolti per strada prima di arrivare alla torre contro il vetro, fino a quando un ragazzo non venne ad aprirgli sbadigliando e con gli occhi pesti dal sonno.  
  
«Chi-cosa è?» gli chiese il compagno di stanza di James.  
  
«Chiamami il maggiore dei Potter» gli ordinò sbrigativo, là sopra si congelava, «non ti puoi sbagliare: è quello dei due che delira di più. Digli che è atteso alla finestra dalla progenie del diavolo».  
  
«Va bene» gli replicò tranquillamente, sbadigliando di nuovo e grattandosi il fondoschiena con poca classe: condivideva la stanza con James, dopotutto era logico che anche a lui mancasse qualche rotella.  
  
La finestra restò aperta, Scorpius vide il ragazzo scostare le tende di un letto a baldacchino e svegliare James _prendendolo a calci_.  
  
«James, svegliati! Qua c’è uno che dice di essere il figlio del diavolo e che è venuto a trovarti: sbrigati ad alzarti, che m’inquieta».  
  
James dormiva a pancia in giù, con la faccia contro il cuscino. «Checcoss...?» biascicò confusamente; l’altro lo calciò di nuovo e lui finalmente aprì gli occhi.  
  
«Potter!» urlò secco Scorpius, per attirare la sua attenzione verso la finestra, la cosa funzionò: James lo vide, si alzò e andò verso di lui; dopo il primo attimo di sorpresa, si appoggiò al davanzale e gli parlò tranquillo come se stessero prendendo cordialmente una tazza di tè e Scorpius non fosse sospeso ad un’altezza vertiginosa davanti a una finestra.  
  
«Ciao, Malfoy! A cosa devo quest’onore? Che ore sono?»  
  
«A parte il fatto che hai sbagliato l’ordine delle domande, sono le sei del mattino, Potter. Muovi le chiappe, indossa la divisa da Quidditch e scendi giù con la scopa. Ti aspetto».  
  
Aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «E perché?»  
  
«Perché mi sono svegliato con la voglia di prenderti a Bolidi in faccia».  
  
Sorrise festoso. «Che belle idee che hai quando ti svegli! A me non ne vengono mai di così geniali, se non dopo colazione!»  
  
«Datti una mossa. Ti aspetto giù» ripeté, e iniziò la discesa senza aspettare una replica.  
  
Una ventina di minuti dopo, James lo raggiunse. Solo un’entrata in scena inusuale avrebbe convinto James a seguirlo smettendo di essere incredibilmente mogio e pigro, per questo era salito su una scopa fino alla Torre di Grifondoro.  
  
«Andiamo» l’esortò. Camminarono silenziosamente fino al capo da Quidditch, James lo seguiva a qualche passo di distanza, taciturno.  
  
Una volta dentro al campo, mentre Scorpius dava un’ultima sistemata ai propri guanti, James glielo chiese, perplesso e triste come si mostrava solo davanti agli amici più intimi, in quelle ultime settimane.  
  
«Perché mi hai svegliato e mi hai portato qui, Scorp?»  
  
Gli rispose seccato. «Quando ero al secondo anno, tu sapevi delle voci che circolavano su di me, sapevi chi ero e cosa hanno fatto in passato mio nonno e mio padre. Avresti pure potuto benissimo dire a Lou di stare lontano da me – so quanto sei protettivo, forse io al posto tuo l’avrei fatto – invece no, non hai fatto nulla di tutto questo, anzi, hai capito quant’ero solo e mi hai _voluto_ con te. Tu non mi hai lasciato solo, spiegami perché mai io dovrei farlo con te» gli diede una spinta un po’ brusca, come per riscuoterlo. «Mi fa incazzare vederti così, non ti darò pace fino a quando non tornerai di nuovo a urlare costantemente per tutto il castello i tuoi deliri come solo un decerebrato potrebbe fare. Tieniti occupato, sfogati».  
  
Non aspettò la sua risposta, volò via lasciandolo lì a ponderare quello che gli aveva detto, ma sicuro che a breve l’avrebbe seguito. Poco dopo, infatti, lo sentì sfrecciare al suo fianco.  
  
«Ehi, Malfoy» gli disse dopo con le guance rosse dal freddo e dalla fatica, «ti prendo in parola: non lasciarmi solo» rise con gli occhi un po’ meno tristi.  
  
Gli sorrise a propria volta. «Tranquillo. Non ti mollo, James, non ti mollo».  
  
  
  
Lui e James avevano preso dei nuovi ritmi, la mattina si alzavano presto e si allenavano da soli sfogando la tensione e lo stress, ma soprattutto tenevano la mente occupata. James approfittava del fatto che fossero da soli e lontani dal castello per urlare più del solito; Scorpius aveva scoperto che c’era qualcosa di ribelle e liberatorio nel sentire le proprie urla riecheggiare in uno spazio così vuoto, consapevoli che a qualche chilometro di distanza tutti gli altri dormissero ancora.  
  
Lou all’inizio si era quasi indispettito nel vedere come lui stesse cominciando a condividere più tempo con James; lui più che rassicurarlo a parole, l’aveva fatto a gesti: si era preoccupato che fossero sempre da soli quando tornava dalle lezioni supplementari, lo lasciava parlare tanto e spesso gli permetteva di dormire con lui. Sapeva che in realtà fosse come se lo stesse viziando per tenerlo buono e che Lou non era un bambino, ma non riusciva a fare altrimenti e la cosa lo faceva stare vigliaccamente meglio: sentiva che il tempo che trascorreva con James doveva restare separato da quello che passava con Lou, perché anche lui aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, di tenersi occupato e… _di non pensare a Lou_. Il rapporto che stava sviluppando con James era diverso da quello che aveva con Lou, e non era una questione di qualità. Di tipo, forse. Non voleva pensarci.  
  
Quando la neve si sciolse con gran sollievo delle piante che volevano fiorire, Vic aveva in qualche modo fatto pace con sua madre ed era andata a vivere con Juno, Dom soffriva meno di complessi di inferiorità nei confronti di sua sorella e James non parlava più di Teddy. O almeno non più come prima.  
  
Teddy per James non era un argomento tabù, ma parlava di lui soltanto quando erano gli altri a farlo per primi, e come se non fosse un ex membro del Club dei Leoni Rampanti, al pari di una qualsiasi amica di Dom. Che ne fosse ancora innamorato e che probabilmente lo sarebbe stato per sempre – anche se magari in modo diverso – Scorpius poteva notarlo dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si riempivano di una strana malinconia quando erano da soli e finivano per parlare delle cotte dei lori amici.  
  
Da lì a poco sarebbe stato il suo compleanno e stava facendo di tutto per non sentire i piani che avesse in proposito il resto del club. Uno di quei giorni, capitò malauguratamente che si attardasse ad arrivare al parco dov’erano gli altri per aiutare Al a capire meglio un passaggio di Aritmanzia.  
  
«Grazie, Scorp, sei di una pazienza unica» gli disse ricominciando a cacciare in modo confuso nella borsa le pergamene scarabocchiate.  
  
«Non c’è problema» minimizzò lui, guardando Lou precederli e poi sorridere raggiante a qualcuno quando fu prossimo al resto del gruppetto già seduto a terra fra gli alberi. Lou aveva un’espressione felice diversa per ogni singola persona a cui fosse affezionato, quella che aveva appena fatto era quella che riservava a Zoe. Al era ancora impegnato a capire perché le pergamene non entrassero più nella sua borsa, quindi Scorpius si premurò di non avvertirlo della presenza della ragazza: voleva sfruttare l’effetto sorpresa.  
  
Più si avvicinavano, più si notava quanto tutti fossero contenti di qualcosa.  
  
«Mamma non può venire a Hogwarts, per via degli incantesimi per tenere lontani i Babbani: sarebbe complicato» stava dicendo Zoe, sorridendo però, «ma visto che era nelle vicinanze, ho chiesto alla professoressa di Babbanologia di aiutarla e fare da intermediaria, perché ci tenevo a farvi assaggiare la sua torta: è una tipica ricetta Babbana rielaborata dalla nonna, un segreto di famiglia!» era entusiasta.  
  
«Scorp» disse distrattamente Al con gli occhi ancora sulla borsa, «potresti tenermi queste boccette d’inchiostro mentre provo a…»  
  
 _Splat!_  
  
Il piede di Al finì esattamente al centro della torta di cui Zoe era tanta fiera e che sua mamma aveva preparato con tanto amore per i suoi amichetti maghi.  
  
Il silenzio che seguì fu semplicemente _agghiacciante_ ; tutti erano increduli e Al era atterrito perché aveva intuito che la _cosa_ che aveva appena pestato doveva appartenere proprio a Zoe, che se ne stava a faccia china tutta contrita.  
  
Poi, accadde: Zoe, il maschiaccio dalla battuta sempre pronta, esplose in una crisi isterica degna della migliore eroina triste di un dramma romantico Babbano.  
  
« _Perché mi odi così tanto_?!» strillò scoppiando a piangere; si alzò e corse via.  
  
Al sembrò andare nel panico, si portò una mano sul petto come se gli stesse mancando l’aria. «Cosa cazzo ho fatto?!»  
  
Rose si alzò pazientemente da terra e afferrò Scorpius per un braccio, gli parlò con aria circospetta. «Ok, è ora che mamma e papà entrino in azione. Parla tu con Al, perché io al momento vorrei solo picchiarlo».  
  
Annuì serio e solenne. «Certo, cara».  
  
Rose corse a cercare Zoe, fuggita via, lui afferrò Al per il cappuccio del mantello e lo trascinò in un angolo con sé, per parlare da soli.  
  
«Che cazzo ho fatto?!» ripeté Al, scompigliandosi i capelli neri e strofinando con forza il piede sporco di crema contro tutte le rocce e i tronchi che vedeva, più che per pulire la suola forse per togliersi la colpa.  
  
«Al, calmati» gli intimò.  
  
«Lei mi piace e io so solo renderle la vita un inferno! Prima le rompo una gamba, ora le ho… _pestato un dolce_! Dev’essere una maledizione di famiglia!» delirò, continuando imperterrito a pulirsi la suola in modo ripetuto e nervoso.  
  
Scorpius lo guardò non capendo a cosa si riferisse. «Cosa stai dicendo?!»  
  
«Mio padre» cominciò a parlare gesticolando vistosamente, «prima di combattere contro Voldemort ha lasciato mia madre per non metterla in pericolo, perché lui attirava guai, i Mangiamorte. La sua maledizione è passata a me, capisci? Io devo stare lontano da Zoe, o rischio di ucciderla sul serio: le ho già rotto una gamba!»  
  
«Credevo che fosse tuo fratello la parte delirante della tua famiglia. Potresti per cortesia calmarti e stare fermo?»  
  
Al l’afferrò per il colletto del mantello con mani tremanti, lo guardò quasi supplicandolo. «Mi odia! Sono riuscito a farmi odiare dall’unica ragazza che mi piace, che razza di persona sono?! Cosa posso fare?!»  
  
«Essere il fratello di James a lungo andare provoca i suoi danni, dopotutto. Al, respira, sembri in preda ad un attacco di panico, per cortesia».  
  
«Mi odia! Cosa posso fare?!» ripeté, scuotendolo disperato.  
  
«Non so, avvicinarti a lei dicendole per prima cosa perché ti piace?» ipotizzò. «È spaventata, potresti andare da lei – possibilmente dopo averti assicurato di essere su una superficie piana e sgombra di ostacoli – e iniziare a parlarle dicendole per prima cosa i motivi per cui ti piace. Diretto, per non creare altre incomprensioni» gli diede delle pacche incoraggianti sulle spalle.  
  
Lo fissò perplesso. «Diretto, dici?»  
  
Annuì convinto. «Diretto come l’Espresso per Hogwarts».  
  
«Diretto» ripeté a se stesso, stringendo i pugni e respirando a fondo. «Diretto».  
  
«Diretto e convinto, Al» lo rassicurò di nuovo. «Bello carico, vai». Gli diede una pacca per spingerlo a farsi avanti.  
  
Lui assentì e cominciò a camminare. «Diretto e convinto. Carico».  
  
«Dall’altra parte, Al» gli fece notare.  
  
«Sì, certo» cambiò direzione. «Diretto e convinto. Posso farcela».  
  
Scorpius si coprì la faccia con le mani. «Lo spero, Al» mormorò stancamente, «lo spero _davvero tanto_ ».  
  
  
  
Il suo compleanno cadde proprio per il fine settimana a Hogsmeade.  
  
Non sapeva di preciso cosa avessero organizzato per lui gli altri, ma in cambio l’assenza di Lou lo stava facendo preoccupare: era fuggito via come una saetta non appena erano giunti al villaggio, tutto sorridente, dicendo che doveva andare da una parte, _da solo_. Pessimo segno. Stava organizzando qualcosa.  
  
Rose camminava al suo fianco, lui le porse scherzosamente il braccio e lei l’accettò ridendo e dandogli una piccola pacca sul gomito. Quando rideva in modo così aperto e spontaneo, lontana dai suoi momenti di studio furioso, era bella; si appuntò di dirglielo, prima o poi, perché sapeva che le avrebbe fatto bene sentirselo dire da qualcuno che non fosse il suo affettuoso e troppo apprensivo padre.  
  
Con un sorriso complice, lei gli fece cenno di guardare davanti a loro: Al e Zoe camminavano l’uno accanto all’altra, parlavano a bassa voce a sguardo basso, sorridendo imbarazzati ma felici. Scherzavano e ogni tanto lei gli dava dei pugnetti sul braccio, si spintonavano ridendo e trasudavano tenerezza. Scorpius notò che adesso Zoe stava più attenta ai propri capelli, che ogni tanto si sistemava una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e si stringeva meglio l’elastico intorno al codino sulla nuca, dei piccoli gesti un po’ nervosi che forse lei aveva aspettato tanto di poter fare _per qualcuno_ , quando invece tutti gli altri di solito la trattavano come un maschio soltanto perché giocava molto bene a Quidditch. La vide portarsi timidamente un’altra ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, mentre camminava accanto ad Al, poi la sua mano si abbassò ed esitò appena: pizzicò l’orlo della manica di Al, senza guardarlo, e lui aprì timidamente la mano e gliela strinse.  
  
Rose sospirò _deliziata_. «Ed è tutto merito nostro».  
  
«Modestamente».  
  
«Oh, Scorp!» sbuffò. «Perché non sei nato anche tu all’interno della mia famiglia? Saresti stato perfetto e io sarei stata meglio».  
  
«Non saprei, forse il Destino ha voluto concedermi almeno la grazia di non essere un Potter-Weasley».  
  
Si finse offesa e gli diede un pugno sul braccio ridendo. «Andiamo, ci staranno aspettando!»  
  
Ai _Tre Manici di Scopa_ , trovarono Vic e Juno sedute ad un tavolo ad aspettarli. Il compleanno di Scorpius fu l’occasione buona per presentare Juno al resto dei ragazzi e a lui non dispiacque: Juno non era male e in fondo gli faceva piacere che Vic riuscisse a farla ufficialmente conoscere anche a Dom e Lou.  
  
Da parte di Vic e Juno ricevette come previsto dei libri, più uno strano aggeggio Babbano molto piccolo per ascoltare musica – Juno si premurò di dirgli come funzionasse e delle piccole modifiche magiche che vi aveva apportato un suo amico. Hugo si entusiasmò e provò più volte a rubarglielo dalle mani, ripreso da Vic. Lily, Hugo e Dom avevano deciso di andare sul sicuro: lo riempirono di dolci di _Mielandia_. Rose, attenta e diligente come al solito, gli regalò un atlante storico Babbano più un altro interessantissimo libro su delle antiche popolazioni sudamericane Babbane.  
  
Quando la torta di compleanno arrivò a sorpresa al loro tavolo, Lou era tornato ed era accanto a lui, gongolante e probabilmente anche molto felice di essere sordo e non sentire come stessero urlando e stonando di proposito _Tanti Auguri_ i suoi cugini. Hugo dopo gli cantò il tema di _Indiana Jones_ – gliel’aveva fatto vedere la scorsa estate – chiedendogli se anche lui un giorno avrebbe imparato a usare la frusta andando a caccia di tesori nascosti.  
  
Scorpius rubò una ditata di crema dalla torta e si accorse di non aver mai avuto un compleanno migliore.  
  
Poco dopo, James si avvicinò a lui con uno strano sorriso malandrino e gli fece cenno di seguirlo al banco.  
  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese perplesso.  
  
Lui sorrise di più e gli porse la bottiglia di Burrobirra che aveva in mano. «Non hai mai bevuto alcolici forti finora, vero?»  
  
«Non ancora, ma questa è Burrobirra, no?» Era sempre più confuso.  
  
«Dimentichi che io sono già maggiorenne, amico. Me la sono fatta riempire di nascosto con qualcos’altro».  
  
Scorpius portò il collo della bottiglia sotto il naso, annusò. «Whiskey Incendiario» ghignò.  
  
«Buon compleanno, Malfoy» ghignò di rimando, «questo è il mio regalo per te: goditelo».  
  
Rise scuotendo la testa. «Stai avendo una pessima influenza su di me».  
  
«Non che la tua su di me sia migliore. Su, tutto di un fiato!» incalzò.  
  
Scorpius si guardò intorno con fare circospetto, poi si fece coraggio. «Non sarà peggio della prima sigaretta». Portò la bottiglia alla bocca.  
  
Non fu peggio, effettivamente, ma si ritrovò lo stesso a tossire con la gola bruciante mentre James gli dava pacche sulla schiena ridendo divertito. Poi videro entrare nel locale Teddy, e James si fece malinconico.  
  
L’osservarono andare al tavolo dagli altri, salutarli calorosamente e poi avvicinarsi a loro due.  
  
Non appena fu abbastanza vicino, James biascicò un saluto educato ma freddo e tornò al tavolo.  
  
«Almeno mi saluta» mormorò stancamente Teddy; poi si rivolse a Scorpius e tornò sorridente. «Beh» allargò le braccia, «buon compleanno, cugino!»  
  
Scorpius sorrise e si lasciò stringere in un forte abbraccio fraterno. «Grazie di essere venuto, Rem».  
  
«Scherzi? Quando ci ricapita di festeggiare il tuo compleanno a Hogsmeade tutti insieme?»  
  
«Piuttosto» gli fece cenno di stare ancora un po’ da soli, prima di tornare al tavolo, «zia Andromeda?»  
  
«Tutto a posto, Ryo» lo rassicurò con un sorriso velatamente nostalgico, «continua a non fare ancora scenate postume, sembra che l’abbia presa bene».  
  
Teddy aveva fatto coming out con sua nonna, solo con lei per il momento.  
  
«O forse l’ha presa come la mia di nonna. Ti ha offerto dei biscotti?»  
  
«No» rise cingendogli le spalle con un braccio, «ma non puoi capire quanto io mi senta idiota e felice, adesso. Harry aveva ragione: stare vicino a Vic in questo periodo mi ha fatto capire che avrei dovuto avere più fiducia nelle persone che mi circondano, perché adesso che tutto è passato… beh, ho notato che stavo rischiando di perdermi parecchie cose».  
  
«Avevi soltanto paura di perdere la tua famiglia una seconda volta, dopo aver perso i tuoi durante la guerra» gli fece notare, «non è roba da poco, Rem: prima ancora dei Potter-Weasley, zia Andromeda è tutto quello che ti resta».  
  
«Avrei dovuto prendere esempio da te» gli disse sorridendo un po’ amaro e scompigliandogli i capelli. «Seriamente, dovrei darti più ascolto!» Poi il suo sguardo cadde su James; stava parlando con Juno, sembrava molto interessato al locale che lei stava ristrutturando – voleva aprire un pub sotto l’appartamento che aveva preso con Vic. «James come sta?»  
  
«Perché non lo chiedi direttamente a lui?»  
  
«Perché se lo faccio mi risponde evasivo, mi dice solo "Bene", quando prima ogni volta che glielo chiedevo cominciava a raccontarmi nei minimi dettagli cosa avesse fatto ultimamente. Evita di stare da solo con me, risponde alle mie lettere con due righe striminzite, mi parla a monosillabi… Non stiamo andando da nessuna parte perché _lui_ non vuole andare da nessuna parte».  
  
Scorpius guardò di sottecchi l’amico, ben consapevole della confusione che avesse nella testa e di quanto questo l’avesse portato inizialmente solo a deprimersi. James aveva bisogno di separarsi dall’idea di essere innamorato di Teddy, perché forse più che amare Teddy aveva amato l’idea di lui e di esserne innamorato da una vita intera, eroe e paladino delle cause perse com’era. Aveva ancora un po’ bisogno di crescere e maturare senza Teddy. «Mi dispiace, credo che sia meglio per entrambi che lui stia da solo, ma lo conosci» aggiunse con un sorriso furbo, «quando vorrà, sarà lui a venire da te tirandoti la manica».  
  
«Quando vorrà» sospirò Teddy grattandosi la testa, «non prima, suppongo».  
  
«Non prima» confermò annuendo. «E ora andiamo a mangiare la torta, prima che Al pesti pure questa».  
  
«Al _cosa_?» gli domandò confuso.  
  
«Niente, Teddy, niente».  
  
  
  
Quando finirono di mangiare, stava già cominciando a fare buio. Lou gli strinse una mano attorno al polso e lo trascinò con forza fuori dai _Tre Manici di Scopa_.  
  
«Dove mi stai portando?» gli chiese confuso; Lou era troppo entusiasta.  
  
"Non hai notato che non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo di compleanno?"  
  
«Beh, sì. Cioè» si corresse, «non che lo volessi, però…»  
  
Non lo fece finire. "Seguimi!"  
  
Lo portò nella piccola zona del villaggio dove stavano sorgendo già da un po’ dei negozi filo-Babbani, pronti a soddisfare ogni desiderio di una diavoleria moderna che uno studente Nato Babbano o Mezzosangue di Hogwarts potesse avere. Scorpius pensò che non doveva poi essere un caso che Vic e Juno avessero scelto di aprire il loro futuro locale proprio lì.  
  
Lou lo portò davanti a una bottega dall’aria vagamente oscura; notò tra l’altro che la gente usciva da lì con bende e cerotti messi in strani posti.  
  
«Lou, seriamente, che razza di posto è questo?»  
  
Lui gli sorrise furbo mordicchiandosi un labbro e si cercò qualcosa nelle tasche; gli porse una scatolina poco più larga di mezzo dito, trasparente e ben sigillata. Dentro c’era una cosa che Scorpius conosceva perché l’aveva già vista addosso ad alcuni ragazzi più grandi: un orecchino, un cerchietto d’argento.  
  
Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Dovrei dirti grazie?»  
  
Lui rise. "Guardalo meglio, da più vicino".  
  
Scorpius lo fece, anche se poco convinto. Il cerchietto era un po’ più spesso del normale, c’era un’incisione, una scritta. _Lepre Marzolina_.  
  
Trattenne un po’ il respiro. «Lou, tu vorresti…» ancora una volta Lou non lo fece finire: gli mise sotto gli occhi un’altra scatolina uguale che aveva con sé, un orecchino identico ma con un’incisione diversa. _Cappellaio Matto_.  
  
"Questo è per me!" sorrise soddisfatto. "Non li aprire prima perché sono sterilizzati! Me li sono fatti fare su commissione con l’aiuto di Vic, che ha chiesto pure consiglio a Juno. Li ho ritirati oggi al negozio".  
  
Si morse un labbro. «Tu vorresti che, nel giorno del _mio_ compleanno, ci facessimo entrambi un orecchino uguale con i nomignoli che ci hai dato _tu_?» Lou gli annuì con forza, sorridendo. «E per che cosa?» ironizzò. «In caso ci perdessimo?»  
  
"No" continuò a ridere felice, "per ricordo. Una promessa" sembrò cercare bene le parole. "Non ti ho ancora detto una cosa: l’altro giorno sono riuscito a fare un incantesimo non verbale di difesa! Insomma, non proprio bene" si corresse, "ho solo fatto fare alla bacchetta qualche scintilla, però è già un bel passo! Mi sento più sicuro!"  
  
Era raggiante e questo quasi lo commosse, perché lui c’era stato le sere in cui Lou si era sentito terribilmente indifeso contro il mondo e costretto a dipendere dagli altri, aveva preso la sua tristezza e l’aveva fatta anche un po’ propria per farlo stare meglio; ora, invece, Lou stava attingendo alla propria felicità e la stava condividendo con lui, il giorno del suo compleanno.  
  
«Sono contento per te» stentò a dire per l’emozione.  
  
"E sai come ci sono riuscito?" gli chiese.  
  
«No».  
  
"Pensando a te".  
  
Fu un po’ come morire, non sentì più alcun suono e non seppe per quanto tempo.  
  
«Pensando a me?»  
  
"Sì! Tu una volta mi hai detto che mi avresti aperto sempre le porte e che non ti avrebbe dato fastidio farlo, solo che a me questa cosa è rimasta impressa. Ci ho pensato tanto, sono orgoglioso, lo sai" ghignò fiero.  
  
«E cocciuto» aggiunse lui sorridendo.  
  
"Sì, e cocciuto. Io volevo riuscire ad aprirti una porta: vorrei poterci essere, quando avrai bisogno di me. Ti ho pensato e ci sono riuscito" scrollò le spalle. "Quindi questi orecchini, che probabilmente ci faranno un male del diavolo quando ci bucheranno le orecchie, sono un ricordo e una promessa: ci saremo sempre l’uno per l’altro, voglio ricordarmelo così bene da avere il coraggio di fare di tutto, e voglio che la stessa cosa valga per te!"  
  
Scorpius fissò di nuovo l’orecchino nella sua mano, poi lo strinse nel pugno e si morse forte un labbro, sorridendo nervoso. Stava sentendo così tante cose, sia nella testa che nel cuore – chi diceva che le due cose fossero separate era un bugiardo, perché lui stava sentendo Lou con entrambe – e aveva anche così tanta paura di non poterle più sentire un giorno… non aveva neanche importanza cosa volesse dirgli sul serio Lou con quel gesto, era _oltre_.  
  
«Va bene, facciamolo!»  
  
Lou gli buttò le braccia al collo abbracciandolo frettolosamente ma con calore, poi gli strinse ancora una volta una mano attorno al polso e lo condusse dentro al negozio.  
  
Effettivamente, fece abbastanza male, ma Scorpius non fu mai più felice di provare dolore.  
  
  
  
Aprile e maggio erano trascorsi in modo sonnacchioso, con nuove abitudine acquisite in modo lento ma continuo – gli allenamenti con James, Zoe sempre più presente nei pomeriggi del club – e con emozioni che più che sbocciare sembravano risvegliarsi, come se ci fossero sempre state, ma dormienti.  
  
Scorpius, certi momenti, credeva che presto o tardi il peso di quelle prese di coscienza l’avrebbe definitivamente schiacciato.  
  
In quella calda giornata di giugno, sul treno di ritorno verso casa, Lou dormiva con la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla; sentiva il peso e il calore del suo corpo contro il proprio, si disse che in fondo lo sentiva da quando si erano conosciuti, perché Lou aveva l’abitudine di toccare spesso la persona con cui stava interagendo, eppure adesso tutto aveva un significato diverso. Oppure aveva lo stesso significato di sempre e lui non aveva mai capito esattamente quale fosse.  
  
Dom era in un altro scomparto con le sue amiche di Tassorosso, Hugo e Lily erano invece con altri ragazzi che si erano uniti alla redazione del _Ruggito Quotidiano_ , Al… beh, Al era con Zoe. Davanti a loro, Rose leggeva un libro e poi appuntava delle brevi frase agli angoli delle pagine con una piuma Babbana – una penna – mentre James, a braccia conserte e stretto nelle spalle, teneva la testa appoggiata di lato al finestrino.  
  
«Quest’estate verrai alla Tana?» gli chiese James a bassa voce per non svegliare Lou.  
  
Rose non lo guardò, continuò a scribacchiare, ma s’intromise prontamente. «Nonna Molly _vorrebbe_ ».  
  
E se lo voleva la grande matriarca Weasley… Sorrise bonario. «Suppongo voglia ringraziarmi _tanto_ per quello che faccio per Lou».  
  
James sogghignò continuando a fissare il panorama fuori dal finestrino. «Il tuo stomaco ne uscirà provato, amico, ti avverto. Probabilmente penserà che non è la tua carnagione ad essere chiara, per lei sarai pallido perché mangi poco».  
  
Rose si corrucciò appena. «Nonna Molly è solo molto apprensiva ed espansiva» la giustificò.  
  
«Con i fornelli» aggiunse James, guardando complice Scorpius, che sorrise di rimando.  
  
Rose sbuffò e scelse di non replicare.  
  
«Verrò» disse infine tirando su col naso. «Perché no?»  
  
Anche se guardavano in direzioni diverse, James e Rose sorrisero allo stesso modo, contenti.  
  
Quando ormai stavano per arrivare, scosse piano Lou per svegliarlo – ci teneva a non dargli l’effetto ritorno dall’oltretomba, _lui_ – che sbadigliò vistosamente per poi guardarlo con occhi assonnati.  
  
Non riuscì a non sorridergli dolcemente. «Siamo quasi arrivati».  
  
Lui si tirò su a sedere e si stropicciò gli occhi. "Non potevi svegliarmi solo una volta alla stazione?" protestò fintamente risentito. "Stavo comodo su di te".  
  
«Non ne dubito». Davvero, anche lui stava comodo con lui addosso.  
  
Lou gli diede un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla e poi si prepararono a scendere.  
  
Quando il treno si fermò, aiutò cavallerescamente le ragazze a portare giù dal treno i bauli – sua nonna diceva sempre che il suo essere un Malfoy si vedeva in queste sue piccole cose innate, come insistere nel trattare ogni donna come una vera Lady – e poi si voltò a cercare Teddy fra la folla.  
  
Dal suo terzo anno in poi, era stato sempre Teddy a venire a prenderlo alla stazione con la sua auto Babbana; lo vide chiacchierare col signor Potter, poi anche lui lo notò e gli venne incontro.  
  
«Ehi, cugino! Com’è andato il viaggio?» lo strinse in uno dei suoi soliti abbracci calorosi, fraterni ma _virili_.  
  
«Tutto bene». Alle loro spalle, il signor Potter li stava guardando con timida curiosità; i loro occhi per un attimo s’incrociarono, più o meno poco prima che Lily assalisse affettuosamente suo padre allacciandogli le braccia al collo.  
  
Lui era con Teddy, il figlioccio del signor Potter, Lily stava abbracciando il suo papà e James era quasi in mezzo ai due gruppi, che sorrideva fiducioso. Non sapendo che altro fare, Scorpius sospirò e sillabò un cortese "Buongiorno" chinando appena la testa, visto che erano lontani; il signor Potter sorrise e lo ricambiò allo stesso modo.  
  
Teddy gli diede una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla. «Visto, Ryo? Un buongiorno dopo l’altro e anche la progenie del diavolo riesce a salutare i santi!»  
  
Scorpius rise scuotendo la testa, poi Lou l’assalì di spalle.  
  
"James mi ha appena detto che quest’estate verrai alla Tana dai miei nonni, con noi!" era assurdamente felice.  
  
«Suppongo che Hugo non ne sarà contento, perché non avremo una scusa per stare da te e usare la TV, ma credo che ne usciremo vivi, o almeno senza morire di noia».  
  
Lou sorrise, l’abbracciò forte e poi fece una cosa inaspettata che lo stordì: gli diede un bacio caldo e morbido sulla linea della mandibola, vicino al mento.  
  
"Ti aspetto" gli disse raggiante, prima di correre verso il signor Weasley.  
  
Scorpius pensò che fosse stupido portarsi la mano sul punto in cui Lou l’aveva baciato, ma sentiva l’esigenza di provare a capire come potesse un semplice e anche piuttosto casto bacio fargli un effetto simile: il suo corpo era stato attraversato da un languore fulminante proprio a partire da dov’era stato baciato e ora sembrava che ogni sua piccola particella stesse muovendosi e strepitando in un’unica direzione. Verso Lou. Il suo corpo stava protestando perché voleva ancora Lou.  
  
E nella sua testa, Scorpius vide se stesso – in un’altra vita, in un altro spazio – andare dietro Lou, sorridere, cingergli le spalle con un braccio e baciarlo allo stesso modo, e poi sorridevano entrambi, fronte contro fronte.  
  
«Ryo, che hai?» lo riscosse Teddy, preoccupato.  
  
«Niente» mentì provando ad abbozzare un sorriso.  
  
"Non preoccuparti, Rem non è niente" pensò, "sono soltanto innamorato perso del mio migliore amico".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
"La vita è una palla e noi ci ruzzoliamo sopra" è una frase che ho scritto qualche tempo fa ad una mia amica alla fine di una lunga email in cui le raccontavo le mie ultime disgrazie. Per tutta risposta, lei ha mi ha risposto quotandomi la frase con la faccina XD – io non mi ero neanche accorta che potesse essere divertente, sono un po’ come Scorpius, o forse è Scorpius ad essere come me.  
  
Per il resto, immaginate pure che su quegli orecchini ci sia inciso _Mad Hatter_ e _March Hare_ , che sono più corti e quindi più pratici da incidere.  
  
Nei prossimi capitoli si prospetta tanta tenZione (e qui la mia beta ha aggiunto "AMMOREH!", ma io giuro non so perché), quello che posso dirvi è che credo che il sesto sia il mio capitolo preferito, che è abbastanza lungo ma non quanto il settimo.  
  
Al prossimo capitolo!  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  


\- **Sesto Anno** -  
  
La Ballata delle Cose Nascoste

  
  
  
 _«Lo so, mio padre si è anche premurato di dirmelo via gufo».  
  
«La cosa ti infastidisce o ti fa piacere?»  
  
«Mi_ annoia»  
  
 _«Le cose che ci sono indifferenti non annoiano»._  
  


 _«Potter, quando si è innamorati, è normale avere delle allucinazioni?»  
  
«Certo! Quando io ero innamorato di Teddy ce le avevo_ sempre _!».  
  
«Non credo fosse un buon segno, sai?»_

  
  
  
_«Quando ridi o sbuffi, mi sembra di poter cogliere qualcosa della tua voce».  
  
"Vorresti sentirla così tanto?"  
  
«Abbastanza».  
  
"Forse quanto io vorrei sentire la tua"_   
  


_«Non gli appartengo».  
  
«Non dire cazzate: gli appartieni _ da sempre _!»_

  
  
  
 _"Non è solo questo!"  
  
«Certo che non è solo questo, perché questa è la mia parte: la tua qual è? Dimmela».  
  
"Non doveva farlo!"  
  
«Lou, cazzo, PARLA!»_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scorpius varcò la soglia della Sala Grande provando a non mostrare alcuna espressione; al suo fianco, Lou camminava talmente sorridente da _emanare luce_. In realtà, era il suo modo alternativo di mostrare agitazione.  
  
Lily, con alle calcagna Hugo armato di macchina fotografica, corse verso di lui agitando una piuma inchiostrata e lo costrinse a fermarsi. «Scorpius Malfoy, sesto anno, Corvonero. Oggi qui a Hogwarts inizia il torneo di Quidditch con una gran bella partita: Corvonero contro Grifondoro. È anche il suo esordio come capitano! Come si sente, quali sono le sue impressioni?»  
  
Le rispose atono fissando un punto immaginario dritto davanti a sé. «Credo che andrò a vomitare».  
  
«Splendido, questa però la mettiamo ne _Le Massime_ » ribatté pragmatica appuntandosi qualcosa. «Hugo, scattagli una foto» ordinò.  
  
Aspettarono pazientemente il flash della macchina fotografica di Hugo e poi avanzarono verso il tavolo.  
  
"Sicuro di voler fare colazione con i nostri avversari?" gli chiese Lou con fare sospettoso.  
  
«Meglio mangiare con loro che con i nostri compagni di Casa: questi sono gli unici giorni dell’anno in cui si ricordano della mia esistenza, giusto perché potrei farli vincere. Preferisco una digestione che mi faccia meno acidità».  
  
"Come vuoi" scrollò le spalle.  
  
A metà strada, però, furono fermati da un paio amiche di Dom di Tassorosso.  
  
«Ciao, Scorpius!» cinguettarono quasi all’unisono, ammiccanti. E Scorpius fu sicuro che avrebbe rimesso. Alle sue spalle, Lou stava sghignazzando indegnamente.  
  
«Ciao» le ricambiò accompagnando il saluto con un cenno secco della mano: sembrò che in realtà le stesse scacciando via come se fossero mosche moleste.  
  
«Noi faremo il tifo per te!»  
  
«Non avrei mai dubitato» afferrò l’amico per un braccio. «Lou, la nostra colazione».  
  
"Mi sembra che oggi i nostri compagni di Casa non siano gli unici a ricordarsi che esisti" lo prese in giro.  
  
«Taci. Cioè» si corresse, «tieni le mani ferme».  
  
Non appena si sedettero al tavolo, Zoe arrivò di corsa alle loro spalle e, incredibilmente sorridente, si sedette in braccio ad Al dandogli un grosso bacio a stampo sulle labbra.  
  
«Buongiorno, Al» continuò a sorridere. «Disarcionami e questo sarà l’ultimo bacio che riceverai da me» lo baciò di nuovo, si alzò e andò a sedersi accanto a Scorpius, lasciando il suo ragazzo attonito. James, accanto ad Al, sghignazzò senza ritegno. Salvo poi urlare come al solito.  
  
«GRANDE PARTITA!» alzò le braccia al cielo. «GRANDE CAPITANO MALFOY, GRANDISSIMO!» l’indicò.  
  
« _Capitano_ Potter» sibilò Scorpius, «urla un’altra sola volta e giuro che in campo ti spaccherò la faccia con un Bolide».  
  
James ghignò guardandolo con aria furba. «Siamo nervosetti, eh?»  
  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parland…» si fermò, perché vide di sottecchi che Lou si stava imburrando _una piramide_ di pane tostato. «Lou, _cosa_ stai facendo?»  
  
Lo guardò come se fosse ovvio. "Colazione" e passò a fare strati di marmellata.  
  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Tu e la tua maledetta fame nervosa…»  
  
James si grattò la testa. «Sai, Malfoy, dovresti fermarlo: potrebbe poi vomitare addosso agli avversari. Tipo me».  
  
Zoe s’intromise prontamente. «Lou! Ehi, Lou!» gli porse un sacchetto trasparente. «Mamma mi ha mandato questi! Assaggia, sono buoni!» che stava più o meno a dire "Ingozzati di più".  
  
Lou aprì il sacchetto con aria curiosa: all’interno sembravano esserci dei panini piccoli, rotondi e molto morbidi. Ne prese uno e l’annusò. "Cosa sono?"  
  
«Panini dolci con gocce di cioccolato».  
  
"Sembrano buoni!" si entusiasmò, passandone subito uno a Scorpius – non dimenticava mai di _imporre_ la propria generosità.  
  
Con aria rassegnata, Scorpius diede un piccolo morso: si sorprese nello scoprire che il sapore non gli dispiaceva affatto e, continuando a masticare, pensò che forse una colazione dolce ma non liquida gli avrebbe giovato. Poi vide che Lou aveva appena tagliato a metà il proprio panino già mangiucchiato.  
  
«Lou, che cosa stai facendo?»  
  
Lo guardò come se fosse un idiota a chiederglielo. "Ci metto dentro il burro e la marmellata".  
  
«Perché?!» Non ebbe tempo di disperarsi ulteriormente, perché vide Liam correre verso di lui.  
  
Liam si era ripresentato ai provini, come ogni anno: era visibilmente migliorato e Scorpius gli aveva dato il tanto agognato posto come Cacciatore titolare. Si fermò davanti al loro tavolo e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, era quasi senza fiato.  
  
«Malfoy, stai bene?» gli chiese impaurito.  
  
«Questo dovrei chiederlo a te, Cartwright».  
  
«Mi sono svegliato e non c’eri… sei il nostro Capitano, ho avuto un… un leggero attimo di smarrimento, diciamo» minimizzò nervosamente.  
  
«Sto benissimo» rispose inespressivo, «vai a fare colazione» e prese uno dei panini dolci di Zoe, onde evitare che Lou li mangiasse davvero tutti. «Toh» glielo infilò in bocca.  
  
« _Gaffe, Maffoi_ » gli rispose a bocca piena prima di andar via.  
  
«Prima dell’inizio della partita, verrò ucciso dalla mia stessa squadra» borbottò stancamente.  
  
Lou gli spinse sotto il naso un panino morbido imbottito di burro e marmellata. "Vuoi?"  
  
«Per l’amor di Dio, no, grazie. Tienitelo, _ci tengo_ ».  
  
«Mi ritengo offeso» sbottò James, «la mia squadra non è così affettuosa con me!»  
  
Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ah, questo si chiama _affetto_? Io l’avrei definito _tentato omicidio_ ».  
  
Era fra Lou e Zoe; i due stavano mangiando e ogni tanto ridacchiavano scambiandosi delle battute anche nella lingua dei segni – gliela stavano insegnando già dalla fine dell’anno precedente.  
  
Scorpius sorrise ironico. «Ehi, voi due, guardate che a questo tavolo vi capiamo tutti».  
  
Zoe protestò. «Quanto sei noioso, devi sempre toglierci tutto il divertimento! Dovresti anzi essere contento dei passi da gigante che sto facendo con la lingua dei segni!»  
  
«Sei lenta» la rimbeccò, «io ero al tuo stesso livello già dopo il primo mese». Lei gli sferrò un calcio da sotto il tavolo, lui strinse i denti. «Potresti non pestare il tuo Capitano prima dell’inizio di una partita?»  
  
Al s’illuminò. «Zoe, potresti pestare il tuo Capitano prima dell’inizio di una partita? Ti prometto che dopo eviteremo la saletta di Madama Piediburro _per sempre_ ».  
  
Zoe l’illuminò a sua volta. «Davvero-davvero?»  
  
«Come se non l’evitaste di già» borbottò Scorpius; lei gli diede una gomitata.  
  
«Comunque, ho imparato presto a parlare più lentamente per farmi capire da Lou!»  
  
L’interpellato sorrise contento. "Sì, questo un po’ mi ha aiutato, ma per il resto mi serve un po’ di tempo: devo stare a lungo con una persona e imparare com’è sua abitudine muovere la bocca, per cominciare a capirlo perfettamente".  
  
«E con Scorpius ci sei riuscito a tempo di record?»  
  
Di suo, Scorpius, stava provando a non ascoltarli; addentò di nuovo il panino.  
  
"Sì, con lui non ho avuto grossi problemi, mi sono abituato subito ai suoi movimenti".  
  
Zoe parlò ammiccando. «Quindi sei diventato subito un esperto della bocca di Scorpius, eh?»  
  
Scorpius si strozzò col boccone, batté forte la mano sul petto e James, ridendo ma avendo anche pietà di lui, gli versò subito un bicchiere d’acqua.  
  
Deglutì il sorso e parlò flebile. «Credo che sia ora che questa colazione finisca».  
  
«E perché?» si finse sorpresa Zoe. «Ci stavamo divertendo così tanto!»  
  
«Come no» borbottò stancamente. «Io vado, ci vediamo negli spogliatoi» si congedò, prima che potessero ucciderlo sul serio.  
  
  
  
Scorpius diede un’ultima sistemata ai lacci della divisa blu da Quidditch e s’incamminò verso il tratto di corridoio in comune che avevano le due squadre avversarie prima dell’uscita in campo. Trovò James da solo, intento a fissare il pavimento mentre si muoveva per farsi scricchiolare le ossa della schiena.  
  
«Ehi, Capitano Potter» lo richiamò ironico.  
  
«Capitano Malfoy» lo salutò di rimando con un sospiro stanco.  
  
«Oggi Dom e Rose non c’erano a colazione» notò.  
  
«Rose è un’eretica e odia il Quidditch, lo sai, _ovvio_ che non ci fosse» scosse la testa contrariato. «Dom, invece, è rimasta in camera a piangere».  
  
Inarcò un sopracciglio. «A _piangere_?»  
  
«Sì, diceva che aveva il cuore straziato perché non sapeva che squadra tifare, perché il suo fratellino è un Corvonero, mentre lei e il resto della sua famiglia sono dei Grifondoro. Sai, solita roba da Dom: lei drammaticamente sdraiata sul suo letto rosa a piangere e tutte le sue amiche intorno con i fazzoletti in mano».  
  
«Capisco. Quest’anno non ha ancora cercato di stregare Tristan Thorpe, vero?»  
  
«No, ma è una cosa che mi manca. Forse dovrei suggerirglielo».  
  
«Hai il mio benestare» assentì.  
  
«Grazie» gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena.  
  
«James» sospirò tornando serio, «ci sarà Teddy sugli spalti, lo sai? Mi ha scritto che non si sarebbe perso la partita e avrebbe chiesto un permesso».  
  
«Lo so» deglutì con forza, «mio padre si è anche premurato di dirmelo via gufo».  
  
«La cosa ti infastidisce o ti fa piacere?» indagò cautamente.  
  
«Mi _annoia_ » scandì bene.  
  
«Le cose che ci sono indifferenti non annoiano» gli fece notare.  
  
«Mai negato che lui, nonostante tutto, non mi sia indifferente, solo… mi dà noia» tagliò corto.  
  
Stava per replicargli qualcosa, ma una voce alle loro spalle lo fermò.  
  
«Scorpius?»  
  
Suo padre.  
  
James gli diede una pacca sulla spalle, e poi successe una cosa buffa, perché salutò Draco Malfoy come lui prima delle vacanze estive aveva salutato Harry Potter: uno sguardo, "Buongiorno" e breve inchino della testa, il tutto ricambiato.  
  
Scorpius, suo malgrado, sorrise, aspettò che l’amico andasse via e poi si avvicinò al padre.  
  
Da dopo il divorzio, Lord Draco Malfoy aveva cominciato a portare i capelli più corti e a indossare abiti sempre monocromatici dalle tonalità scure ma meno lussuosi, più comodi. Dall’esterno sembrava quello che effettivamente era: un uomo che ora si stava godendo la sua carriera solitaria riuscendo a essere fiero di ciò che otteneva senza che nessun altro gli dicesse di impegnarsi di più.  
  
Ogni tanto, Scorpius immagina suo padre solo a Villa Malfoy, seduto la sera davanti al camino con un buon libro e un’ottima bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario, intento a mettere i piedi sopra il tavolino buono del salotto in barba all’ex moglie e anche a sua madre. Sorridendo estasiato.  
  
Quando il lavoro glielo permetteva, suo padre viaggiava pure, godendosi ulteriormente la sua ritrovata libertà da scapolo. Conoscendo la passione di suo figlio per i posti strani o di grande rilevanza storica, aveva sempre cura di mandargli dei libri sui luoghi che visitava.  
  
Draco Malfoy si era lasciato alle spalle la preoccupazione di dover dimostrare costantemente di essere un uomo "pulito" facendo sempre il doppio degli altri; forse quella sarebbe stata finalmente la volta buona in cui nella sua testa l’ultima guerra avrebbe avuto una piena fine.  
  
Scorpius era segretamente fiero dell’uomo che ora aveva davanti e di come fossero riusciti ad avvicinarsi a poco a poco dopo il divorzio; non ricordava più quando, ma aveva anche smesso di chiamarlo "Padre".  
  
«Ciao, papà».  
  
Lui gli diede una forte pacca sulla spalla. «Cos’è quella faccia?» gli chiese ironico. «Sembra che tu abbia mangiato qualcosa che ti ha fatto male».  
  
 _Quanto c’era andato vicino_. «Solo un po’ d’agitazione» ammise scrollando le spalle. «La nonna ti ha dato il permesso di vedermi?» scherzò anche lui.  
  
«No, questa volta il permesso me lo sono preso da solo» lo guardò fiero inspirando a fondo. «Sei mio figlio, Scorpius, e questa è la tua prima partita da Capitano: credevi davvero che avrei mai potuto perdermela?»  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo annuendo. «Certo, certo».  
  
«In questa occasione non suono troppo come un vecchio cattivo Malfoy, se ti dico di _spaccare il culo_ ai Potter, vero?»  
  
Scorpius rise ad occhi bassi. «No, credo di no, sono i miei avversari, dopotutto».  
  
Rise anche lui. «Bravo ragazzo» sospirò abbracciandolo di lato circondandogli le spalle con un braccio. «Bravo ragazzo» mormorò ancora contro la sua testa, lasciandogli sui capelli l’ombra di un bacio goffo e paterno. «Sei cresciuto bene».  
  
Abbozzò un sorriso. «Anch’io ti trovo bene. Adesso però devo andare» si separò dal suo abbraccio.  
  
«Certo, la partita sta per iniziare».  
  
«Ci vediamo dopo» si salutarono e Scorpius andò a vedere se gli altri fossero pronti.  
  
All’immagine delle mani di suo padre sopra la sua sciarpa di Corvonero, si aggiunse finalmente un altro ricordo: quell’abbraccio.  
  
  
  
Era molto probabile che James in quel momento stesse provando ad affogarsi sotto la doccia negli spogliatoi di Grifondoro.  
  
Zoe, completamente dimentica del suo ragazzo Grifondoro e Battitore avversario, stava insegnando agli altri maschi della squadra "a fare il trenino cantando", una cosa Babbana talmente ridicola da essere divertente.  
  
Lou gli corse incontro e l’abbracciò per l’ennesima volta. "Sei contento?" gli chiese, e solo allora Scorpius si ricordò di quanto Lou fosse empatico e un buon osservatore: doveva aver assorbito anche la sua ansia.  
  
«Che tu non abbia vomitato addosso James? Senza dubbio» scherzò Scorpius; lui gli rispose ridendo e sbattendogli contro un asciugamano.  
  
Liam, alle loro spalle, sospirò stancamente. «Ah, una bella doccia è proprio quello che ci vuole, ora!».  
  
Zoe _grugnì_ indignata. «Aspettate almeno che io me ne sia andata, _caproni_!»  
  
Ci fu un coro di risate e poi Zoe andò via sbattendo forte la porta.  
  
Già, le docce.  
  
Lou si separò da lui e andò a spogliarsi; lui mormorò una scusa per voltarsi dall’altra parte. S’imbatté nel loro portiere a torso nudo, un ragazzone tutto muscoli. Deglutì con forza: non andava affatto bene.  
  
Nervosamente, si spogliò e andò sotto la prima doccia libera che trovò; aprì l’acqua al massimo. Il problema non era vedere altri ragazzi nudi – aveva superato quella fase di curiosità verso i corpi maschili – la questione ora era guardare gli altri senza fare continui paragoni col corpo di Lou. Forse non era mai stato davvero curioso di scoprire in generale un corpo maschile. Forse in realtà guardando gli altri non aveva fatto altro che cercare qualcosa che l'aiutasse a immagine come fosse Lou sotto i vestiti.  
  
Lou non aveva gli addominali del loro portiere, no, era più esile, ma non per questo poco muscoloso. A occhio doveva essere come James – non aveva mai visto James nudo, però – no anzi, un po’ meno muscoloso di James, ma simile. Aveva le braccia lunghe come Liam, ma la sua presa era più forte, e i piedi li aveva piccoli come quelli di Al. Lou aveva un fascino strano, forse per via della sua eredità Veela, perché c’era qualcosa di delicato nel suo profilo, che s’induriva piacevolmente quando sogghignava o correva mostrando tutta la sua irruenza e spontaneità. La sua schiena doveva essere meravigliosamente bianca.  
  
Scorpius vide se stesso, in un altro tempo e in un altro spazio, dietro la schiena nuda di Lou: gli infilava le dita fra i capelli all’attaccatura del capo e poi posava la bocca sulla sua spalla.  
  
Sbatté forte la mano contro la parete della doccia, frustrato.  
  
Non andava per niente bene.  
  
  
  
Era ridicolo che proprio loro due, che si alzavano all’alba per allenarsi per mantenersi in forma, poi si nascondessero sul tetto della torre di Astronomia _a fumare_ insieme. Stupido vizio Babbano, non riusciva neanche a capire perché avesse deciso in modo consapevole di prenderlo.  
  
James se ne stava seduto a terra al suo fianco, stravaccato e con la sigaretta fra le dita.  
  
«Potter, quando si è innamorati, è normale avere allucinazioni?» gli domandò fissando il cielo.  
  
«Certo!» rispose sicuro. «Quando io ero innamorato di Teddy ce le avevo _sempre_!».  
  
Sorrise ironico scuotendo la testa. «Non credo fosse un buon segno, sai?» Non gli stava chiedendo se per caso fosse innamorato e di chi, gliene fu grato.  
  
«Sono quei momenti strani in cui dentro alla tua testa vedi te stesso finalmente abbracciare e baciare chi vuoi, no?» lo imbeccò James. «Un’occasione d’oro per toccare l’altro ti sfugge dalle mani e la tua mente va subito a immaginare nei dettagli come sarebbe andata…» Gli passò la sigaretta.  
  
«Oppure capita che il tuo corpo si muova da solo verso l’altro…» Fece un tiro.  
  
«Esatto, amico! Proprio così!»  
  
Espirò il fumo. «Cazzo, che schifo essere innamorati» sbottò atono.  
  
«Che schifo essere degli innamorati non corrisposti, piuttosto» lo corresse. «Son brutte cose, Malfoy, cose da augurare al Circolo della Vecchia Gloria Purosangue».  
  
«O a Voldemort».  
  
«No, lui no, poverino, che è andato fuori di zucca proprio perché nessuno l’amava: non auguriamogli cose peggiori».  
  
Scorpius gli passò la sigaretta e rise reclinando il capo all’indietro, a occhi socchiusi. «James, come ci siamo finiti su questa torre a fare gli adolescenti incompresi?»  
  
«Non lo so» espirò il fumo e distese meglio le gambe, «io sono qui per evitare dei vecchi pensieri. Tu cosa stai evitando?»  
  
«Non lo so» rispose, in parte onesto.  
  
«Allora sei messo peggio di me».  
  
  
  
Era quasi ora di cena, Lou non era ancora tornato dalle lezioni supplementari. Scorpius se ne stava seduto sul letto a leggere un libro, la schiena contro la testiera e le gambe distese con i piedi accavallati. Sentì qualcuno bussare contro lo stipite della porta.  
  
«Scorpius?»  
  
Era Lucas.  
  
Lucas Everett era un Corvonero del quarto anno, un ragazzino un po’ introverso, ma determinato. Era di carnagione chiara come lui, con gli occhi grandi castani nascosti dietro una montatura scura e coi capelli neri corti. Era di carattere mite e – Scorpius l’aveva scoperto senza negarsi un sorriso intenerito, quasi fosse suo fratello maggiore – molto dolce, quel tipo di persona che chiede scusa e permesso anche quando non ce n’è bisogno e sta sempre troppo attenta ai sentimenti altrui.  
  
La prima volta gli si era avvicinato in sala comune con la scusa che Scorpius fosse un prefetto: gli aveva chiesto in che direzione si fossero spostate ultimamente le scale del castello, perché doveva andare in una certa aula. Qualche giorno dopo, dopo aver visibilmente verificato in modo goffo che Scorpius lo salutava nonostante si fossero parlati una volta sola, gli aveva chiesto aiuto per alcuni dubbi in Rune Antiche.  
  
Scorpius stava quasi cominciando a chiedersi se per caso non si trovasse davanti al primo caso di cotta adolescenziale gay, quando un giorno in biblioteca ebbe un’illuminazione.  
  
Era seduto insieme a Rose; Lucas venne, chiese loro se per caso li disturbasse e domandò un piccolo aiuto a Scorpius per un compito. Quando fece per andarsene, Scorpius, vedendo quanto fosse carico di pergamene, lo invitò gentilmente a sedersi con loro e non cercare un altro tavolo. Lui sorrise felice, Rose gli sorrise di rimando e spostò cortesemente alcune sue cose per fargli spazio. E lui arrossì.  
  
Lucas Everett aveva una cotta enorme per Rose Weasley, una ragazza più grande di lui.  
  
Non poteva non fargli tenerezza il modo in cui Lucas si accontentasse di starle vicino anche solo in biblioteca e come s’impegnasse non tanto per farsi notare da lei, ma per poterle stare accanto giusto un altro po’.  
  
«Ti piace Rose Weasley, vero?» gli aveva chiesto un giorno in biblioteca, mentre erano da soli.  
  
A lui era buffamente sfuggita la piuma dalle mani. «C-come l’hai capito?»  
  
«Intuito» aveva sorriso divertito.  
  
«Ma non posso dirglielo» aveva aggiunto dopo che ne avevano parlato un po’, «perché lei è più grande di me, mi vede come uno dei "piccoli" del primo anno».  
  
«Sei al quarto anno» aveva precisato.  
  
«Sono pur sempre più piccolo e… so meno cose di lei» aveva deglutito a stento, «e so quanto lei sia orgogliosa su questo punto. Non voglio che mi guardi con faccia schifata, preferisco restare così, almeno ho la sua amicizia. Perché siamo amici ormai io e lei, no?» aveva chiesto speranzoso, e Scorpius non aveva saputo dirgli di no.  
  
E ora Lucas era lì.  
  
«Ti disturbo?» gli chiese dalla porta.  
  
«Figurati, vieni pure» gli fece cenno di venire a sedersi sul letto.  
  
Lucas gli chiese un parere sulla relazione che aveva scritto, poi si umettò le labbra. «Cosa state facendo voi del sesto anno a Difesa contro le Arti Oscure?»  
  
Lucas era sempre curioso di sapere cosa studiassero, perché significava sapere cosa stesse facendo Rose. Sorrise ironico. «Tranquillo, amico: anche oggi Rose ha risposto a tutte le domande del professore e ha avuto solo O».  
  
Lucas arrossì abbassando gli occhi. «Non era questa la domanda» mugugnò.  
  
«Oggi in biblioteca mi ha chiesto di te» buttò lì con nonchalance.  
  
Alzò subito lo sguardo. «Davvero?»  
  
«Certo che sì. Come mai non c’eri?»  
  
«Non sono venuto. Non voglio essere invadente».  
  
«Nah, non ci disturbi affatto».  
  
«E se poi lei lo capisce? Non voglio» scosse la testa.  
  
Scorpius stava per dirgli che tanto Rose non l’avrebbe mai capito, ma sarebbe stato come dirgli che era senza speranze, quindi si fermò. In realtà, Rose non l’avrebbe mai capito perché non era abituata all’idea di poter piacere a qualcuno.  
  
«Sì, però… interagisci di più con lei, ok?» l’esortò. «Sii più _vivo_ , quando sei con noi. Fai delle cose carine per lei» gli suggerì discretamente, «così penserà che sei davvero un amico affidabile e sincero!» Lucas stava pendendo dalle sue labbra: poteva farcela, poteva fargli prendere in modo involontario la strada clamorosamente _giusta_.  
  
«Del tipo?»  
  
«Tu sei più alto di lei, no?» Gli annuì. «Lo vedi come lei gira sempre per la biblioteca con la scaletta per raggiungere gli scaffali più alti: offriti di prendere per lei un libro posto troppo in alto, o se vedi che è già sulla scaletta, tienigliela ferma. Quando vedi che sta entrando in una stanza, offrile scherzosamente il braccio, come faccio io, falla entrare come una signora».  
  
Nella sua mente riecheggiò la voce deliziata di sua nonna: "Sono queste piccole minuzie a renderti un vero Lord Malfoy, Scorpius, dei piccoli gesti di cavalleria che se fatti spontaneamente fanno sciogliere il cuore di ogni donna".  
  
«Aprile le porte, quando vedi che ha le braccia cariche di pergamene» continuò, «aiutala con i tappi delle boccette d’inchiostro troppo duri da aprire» e poi il _tocco finale_. «Se vedi che ha una ciocca di capelli davanti agli occhi, aiutala: riportagliela dietro l’orecchio».  
  
Gli annuì grato. «Farò così».  
  
Nella propria mente, Scorpius vide l’intera squadra di Quidditch di Corvonero fare il trenino con Zoe in testa.  
  
Abituata com’era a quegli _zoticoni_ dei suoi cugini, Rose ci sarebbe cascata con tutte le scarpe: fosse stato James, Scorpius in quel momento si sarebbe rotolato sul letto sghignazzando in maniera indecente.  
  
Arrotolò la pergamena con la relazione di Lucas e gliela sbatté scherzosamente in testa. «Mi sembra molto buona. Fai sempre il tuo meglio» gli disse un po’ sibillino.  
  
«Grazie» mormorò.  
  
Lou tornò in camera in quel momento; Lucas scambiò un saluto gestuale con lui e andò via.  
  
"Cosa voleva?" gli chiese vagamente infastidito, sedendosi ai piedi del letto.  
  
Scorpius sorrise: Lou inizialmente accoglieva sempre male le persone che tentavano di approcciarsi al club, Zoe era stata un’eccezione sicuramente dovuta al fatto che fosse folle quanto lui e James, quindi oggettivamente piacevole. «Un parere su un compito» rispose sincero.  
  
"Ultimamente ti ronza sempre intorno, quel nanerottolo".  
  
«Veramente è alto quasi quanto te» "Che sei poco più basso di me" aggiunse col pensiero, visualizzando Lou davanti a sé, in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro in uno dei momenti in cui il ragazzo gli stava assurdamente vicino.  
  
Scrollò le spalle. "È del quarto anno, quindi è un nanerottolo a prescindere" rimarcò.  
  
Scosse la testa, arrendendosi in parte; per la privacy di Lucas, gli parlò nella lingua dei segni, nel caso arrivasse improvvisamente qualcuno e li sentisse. "Gli sto dando dei consigli su una ragazza che gli piace".  
  
Come previsto, però, Lou fece un sorriso _enorme_ con gli occhi pieni di curiosità. "Davvero? E chi gli piace?"  
  
"Credi davvero che te lo dirò?"  
  
Sbuffò. "Questa tua nobile mania di essere leale e di mantenere i segreti altrui è noiosa".  
  
"Dovrebbe piacerti come qualità: mantengo bene anche i tuoi di segreti, lo sai".  
  
Lui sbuffò di nuovo e poi fece quella solita cosa che ormai lo soffocava sempre di più: si avvicinò frontalmente a lui, quasi intrecciando le gambe alle sue. Quelle gambe coperte da quel paio di pantaloni assurdi di tartan blu che gli permettevano di seguirlo sempre facilmente fra la folla con lo sguardo.  
  
"Forse mi piaci anche per questo" ammise Lou recalcitrante.  
  
Scorpius si grattò la testa – una scusa come un’altra per distogliere lo sguardo – poi l’esigenza di parlare di qualcosa, di qualsiasi cosa, lo spinse a porre una domanda che ormai da anni ogni tanto gli sorgeva spontanea. "Vorrei chiederti una cosa, però se ti dà fastidio non ne parliamo più".  
  
Lo guardò sospettoso. "È come la faccenda sulla musica?" intuì.  
  
"Più o meno".  
  
Ci pensò su. "Ok, dimmi pure".  
  
Esitò un attimo. "Davvero sei intenzionato a non usare più la tua voce?"  
  
Come previsto, Lou si strinse nelle spalle e si corrucciò, ma non sembrò arrabbiato con lui. "Non ho dei bei ricordi delle prime volte in cui ho provato a parlare dopo che sono diventato sordo" confessò.  
  
"Cos’è successo?"  
  
"Mi sono svegliato in una stanza che non conoscevo, al San Mungo, e vedevo mamma e papà guardarmi preoccupati; io parlavo, ma non sentivo la mia voce, allora urlavo, ma non mi sentivo lo stesso. È stato" si fermò un attimo, "duro capire quello che mi era successo e perché mai non sentissi più né me né gli altri. Quando provavo a parlare, mi accorgevo di non saper regolare più bene né il volume né la tonalità della mia voce, lo vedevo dalle facce degli altri: la cosa mi faceva sentire ridicolo. La mia voce doveva essere proprio strana, anzi, era lei ad essere ridicola, non io".  
  
Scorpius ricordò cosa gli aveva detto tempo addietro Rose. "Te la ricordi la tua voce?"  
  
Lui sorrise imbarazzato. "Ero molto piccolo quando ho smesso di parlare, sarà cambiata adesso. Neanche quella dei miei cugini sarà quella di allora".  
  
"A me non dispiacerebbe sentirti parlare" e gli sorrise ironico e incoraggiante.  
  
"No, non voglio farti fare facce strane mentre mi senti! E poi ho la voce fuori uso, ormai, mi sa che stenterei molto".  
  
"Forse parleresti in modo frammentato perché incerto su come regolarti" fu onesto, "però credo che esistano degli esperti che possono aiutarti, o sbaglio?"  
  
"Sì, ci sono: mia nonna materna me lo ricorda sempre ogni Natale" sbuffò seccato, "però a me va bene così. Non mi dispiace più di tanto, quello che alle volte mi pesa è invece non sentire le voci degli altri, perché una volta le sentivo e ora è come se mi mancasse un pezzo di loro".  
  
Gli si strinse il cuore, poi sorrise: provò a dargli qualche idea delle voci dei cugini. "Hugo mi ha detto una volta che sua sorella ha preso dalla madre anche la voce, non solo il modo di parlare, mentre lui" provò a cercare una buona descrizione, "ha la voce un po’ pastosa, alle volte si mangia qualche parola".  
  
Lou sorrise. "Sì, è uno che mugugna spesso, tant’è che alle volte mi tocca dargli un pugno sul braccio per ricordargli di scandire bene le parole davanti a me" aggiunse fieramente malandrino.  
  
"Dom ha una voce più limpida di Vic, che però ha un timbro più particolare. Lily è quella che ha la voce più alta, fra le ragazze, ma anche la più dolce. Zoe invece è più" ricordò la voce della ragazza per trovare la parola adatta, "graffiante, mentre Al ha una voce un po’ più squillante di quella di James, che è più bassa e" ricordò come ridesse James, "ogni tanto, dopo che ride o quando è sarcastico, gli diventa un po’ più roca".  
  
Lou lo stava fissando intensamente con un sorriso velato di malinconia. "È strano, perché sono più o meno come le ho sempre immaginate".  
  
"Forse perché li conosci davvero bene e non di ti è difficile associare loro un tipo di voce".  
  
Si fece ancora più malinconico. "Negli ultimi tempi, capita sempre più spesso che quando io e te siamo insieme e da soli non parli più, usi soltanto la lingua dei segni".  
  
Si accorse che era vero. "Perché" aggrottò la fronte cercando di trovare una spiegazione anche per se stesso, "è come se fosse una cosa nostra, tipica del nostro rapporto, così dall’esterno non ci capiscono. Posso immaginarci insieme senza me che parlo, ma non senza la lingua dei segni" ammise onestamente.  
  
"Non mi piace, non posso sentirti, ma vederti parlare mi ricorda che la tua voce esiste. Com’è?"  
  
Fece per muovere le mani, ma Lou gli afferrò i polsi sorridendo sia divertito che appena imbarazzato.  
  
Scorpius si morse un labbro, provò a non guardarlo negli occhi, ma fallì miseramente; fu costretto a parlare. «Rose dice che le piace come pronuncio il suo nome, perché calco bene la prima sillaba». Lui annuì, questo già lo sapeva; continuò a tenergli i polsi stretti. «Non è facile descrivere la propria voce» sorrise nervosamente, «perché è sempre diversa da quella che sentiamo noi stessi, però… credo che la mia sia più… profonda di quella James e più chiara di quella di Al».  
  
Finalmente gli lasciò le mani libere. "Dev’essere bella".  
  
«Non so, se vuoi possiamo chiedere a Juno di registrarla e poi metterla a tutto volume con quel suo aggeggio Babbano infernale» ci scherzò su. «Anche la tua però non deve essere male».  
  
"Come fai a dirlo?" s’incuriosì.  
  
«Dal suono della tua risata» rispose incerto. «Quando ridi o sbuffi, mi sembra di poter cogliere qualcosa della tua voce».  
  
"Vorresti sentirla così tanto?"  
  
«Abbastanza».  
  
"Forse quanto io vorrei sentire la tua" e gli prese di nuovo le mani, le fissò e poi alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
Scorpius vide se stesso, in un’altra vita e in un altro spazio, annullare la distanza fra sé e Lou e baciarlo sulla bocca mettendogli una mano sulla nuca, un lungo attimo in cui le loro voci non avrebbero avuto più alcuna importanza.  
  
Tornò in sé e si alzò bruscamente dal letto. «Andiamo in Sala Grande? È ora di cena» si affrettò a cambiare discorso.  
  
Ancora seduto sul letto, Lou sembrò incredibilmente sperduto, solo e… perfino deluso. Gli annuì quietamente.  
  
Scesero insieme dalla torre in un silenzio che si ruppe soltanto quando, una volta arrivati al tavolo, iniziarono a scherzare con gli altri come nulla fosse.  
  
Scorpius pensò di essere appena arrivato al limite.  
  
  
  
In cima alla torre di Astronomia tirava un vento umido e invernale. James si era coperto tirandosi il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa, lui aveva preferito restare a viso scoperto. Non condividevano più la sigaretta, da un po’ ne fumavano una ciascuno – Scorpius constatò che era un peggioramento, ma decise di non preoccuparsene.  
  
Erano in piedi, vicino alla merlatura.  
  
«Ho saputo di Teddy» esordì James, espirando il fumo e guardando verso la foresta. Si riferiva indubbiamente al fatto che avesse fatto coming out pubblicamente.  
  
Assentì. «L’aveva già detto a sua nonna lo scorso marzo. La cosa ti annoia?» gli chiese senza ironia.  
  
«No, mi rende vuoto. Apparentemente non ho più un motivo per essere incazzato con lui» biascicò atono.  
  
«Devo dedurre che tu non voglia ancora parlargli?»  
  
Fece un sorriso sarcastico continuando a fissare gli alberi lontani. «Non lo so. È ridicolo, vero? Non so neanch’io se voglio parlargli. Ho saputo che esce con un certo Martin».  
  
«Stai pensando che sia un nome ridicolo?» intuì.  
  
«No, _da sfigati_ » fece un tiro. «Lui è il primo con cui esce pubblicamente, mi chiedo con quanti altri ragazzi sia uscito di nascosto mentre io facevo l’eroe romantico, sacrificandomi segretamente affinché lui fosse _eterosessualmente_ felice con mia cugina» fu malinconico e sarcastico insieme, poi solo triste. «Con quanti uomini è stato mentre io pensavo che non l’avrei mai avuto?»  
  
Gli rispose, nonostante avesse intuito che l’altro non volesse una vera risposta. «Non lo so, non mi ha mai parlato delle sue storie, so di certo però che non ha mai avuto una relazione stabile».  
  
«Sai, ho sempre criticato quelle ragazze che non riescono a stare da sole e passano da un ragazzo all’altro» rise amaro James, «non ho mai capito perché mai smaniare per avere _sempre_ una storia: farebbero di tutto per non essere mai single! Ora, invece… sento terribilmente il bisogno di innamorarmi al più presto di qualcun altro: sono ridicolo, vero?» rise tristemente di se stesso.  
  
«No, non lo sei, amico».  
  
Scosse la testa. «Non ce l’ho con Teddy, _ce l’ho con me_. Forse. Continuo a pensare a lui in maniera ossessiva, a vedere lui in ogni ragazzo che incontro e… Cristo, Scorpius: hai gli occhi grigi dei Black, come tende ad averli sempre lui!» sbottò. «Non ci sarebbe niente di male in fondo ad essere ancora perso di lui, se non fosse che ho scoperto di non conoscerlo affatto. È stato come se improvvisamente mi avessero detto che mio padre invece di essere un eroe di guerra è stato un Mangiamorte. Io adoro mio padre. Io _adoravo_ Teddy, e lui mi stava nascondendo il suo mondo, stava nascondendo se stesso e stava… un po’ imbrogliando la mia famiglia. Perché cazzo non riesco ad andare avanti?! Dovrei accettarlo o lasciarmelo alle spalle, invece continuo a restarci attaccato come un coglione!»  
  
«Teddy è stato tutto il tuo mondo per anni» provò a giustificarlo.  
  
«Mi sento preso per il culo. Da lui. Dal mondo. Perfino da me stesso: mi sto prendendo per il culo da solo. Ero così fiero e contento di amarlo, ma l’ho fatto solo nel modo sbagliato. Ho voglia di ripartire da zero, capisci? Innamorarmi di qualcuno e vedere com’è realmente essere innamorati, senza patetici idealismi e…» cercò le parole appropriate. «Voglio scoprire cosa mi sono perso e come potrebbe essere davvero stare qualcuno».  
  
«Riesci a pensare di stare con qualcuno che non sia _lui_?»  
  
«A tratti» sorrise ironico e tornò a guardare il cielo. «Alle volte ho queste fantasie balorde di me e un altro ragazzo immaginario, in cui ci nascondiamo per i corridoi di Hogwarts per baciarci. Una storia d’amore _normalissima_ , io e lui che giochiamo a Quidditch urlando nel cielo e che cerchiamo di conquistare il mondo. Mi sono attaccato a Teddy e all’idea che avevo di lui e mi sono perso questa possibilità restandogli irrazionalmente fedele, salvo poi scoprire che lui non era come pensavo. Sì, in realtà credo di essere davvero solo arrabbiato con me stesso, non con Teddy» concluse spegnendo la sigaretta.  
  
 _È terribile. Ti fa scoppiare il cuore. Non c’è niente che più ti possa spaventare del sapere che adesso il tuo mondo ruota intorno a una persona sola e che se lei mai dovesse abbandonarti, saresti finito_ , aveva detto Vic.  
  
James doveva sentirsi così, finito, o almeno in parte. O forse si sentiva soltanto abbandonato.  
  
«Tu, invece?» gli chiese a bruciapelo James.  
  
«Credo di avere solo paura» guardò un punto indefinito ai suoi piedi, aggrottando la fronte in una strana smorfia tra il disgusto e la sofferenza. «Sono terrorizzato» ammise.  
  
«Paura di perdere qualcosa?»  
  
«Paura di perdere _tutto_ » precisò. James ancora una volta non gli stava chiedendo dei nomi, né ne faceva: gli era davvero sempre più grato. «È il mio migliore amico».  
  
«Sbagliato» lo corresse James con un filo d’ironia. «Sono _io_ il tuo migliore amico. Lui cos’è? Qualcos’altro».  
  
«Come fai a dirlo?» si accigliò.  
  
«Perché altrimenti gliel’avresti già detto. Sai, non esiste una persona a cui puoi dire sul serio _tutto_ » e si fece pienamente ironico, «anche perché prima o poi avrai l’esigenza di sparlare anche di lei» sogghignarono insieme. «I rapporti sono un grande ammasso di equilibri delicati, e i segreti possono essere sia buoni che cattivi. È giusto poter scegliere la persona a cui confidare qualcosa» continuò scrollando le spalle. «Non hai per caso già scelto me, una volta?»  
  
Scorpius spense la propria sigaretta contro il muro, sospirando stancamente. «Perché deve essere tutto così spaventoso? Ho perfino paura di dirgli che sono gay, perché poi… il passo successivo sarebbe quello, _dirglielo_. È una vita che mi attacco a lui, se metto anche quest’ancora e poi ci accorgiamo che non va bene…» si morse un labbro, «perderò tutto. Avevo promesso a Eridan di non costruire il mio mondo intorno a una persona sola, invece l’ho fatto: tutte le singole azioni delle mie giornate ruotano intorno a lui. È spaventoso».  
  
«Penso che sia inutile dirti di non fasciarti la testa prima di rompertela, vero?» gli disse con un sorriso triste.  
  
«Per me lui è talmente importante da preferire di restare immobile, piuttosto che rischiare di camminare e rompermi una gamba. Lui è stata la prima vera porta che mi è stata aperta: se si chiude, cosa mi resta?»  
  
«Pensi di riuscire smettere di provare qualcosa per lui o quantomeno di tenere a freno la situazione?» gli chiese serio.  
  
«Vorrei riuscirci».  
  
James sospirò e si appoggiò alla merlatura, col viso rivolto verso il cielo. «Stiamo davvero cadendo in picchiata, amico».  
  
Sorrise appena, ironico. «Non ti mollo».  
  
«Non ti mollo neanch’io» e senza voltarsi a guardarlo allungò una mano all’indietro; Scorpius ci batté sopra la propria, poi istintivamente le due mani si strinsero.  
  
Restarono strette per un po’.  
  
  
  
Nonna Narcissa e zia Andromeda avevano preso una solida e irrevocabile decisione: quel Natale avrebbero cenato tutti insieme, e per "tutti insieme" intendevano loro due, Scorpius, suo padre e Teddy. A casa di nonna Narcissa, perché era più grande di quella della zia.  
  
Lord Draco Malfoy aveva chiesto alla sua nobile madre solo una cosa. «Perché?!»  
  
«Perché è ora che per Natale ceniamo tutti insieme come una vera famiglia, Draco caro».  
  
In teoria ci sarebbe dovuta essere una certa tensione intorno a quel tavolo, in pratica aleggiava una strana ilarità.  
  
I Weasley avevano invitato Scorpius alla Tana per il giorno successivo, e Molly si era premurata di mandare a zia Andromeda per Natale un arrosto semplicemente _enorme_ preparato da lei, aggiungendo che fosse anche per Narcissa. Andromeda e Narcissa avevano ricambiato con un tacchino _grosso quasi quanto una tavola_ e Scorpius si era chiesto se per caso quelle donne non stessero facendo a gare a chi l’avrebbe ingozzato di più.  
  
«Lasciale fare» gli aveva detto Teddy, «ad una certa età alle nonne resta questo: battibeccare come se non ci fosse un domani su chi ha la ricetta migliore».  
  
«Cena deliziosa, Madre» esordì suo padre con la forchetta in mano e uno strano brillio divertito negli occhi, «grazie di avermi salvato dal mio triste Natale con i miei colleghi, come l’hai definito tu».  
  
La nonna rispose col medesimo brillio negli occhi. «Sono contenta che l’arrosto ti sia piaciuto, Draco caro: sai, ce lo mandano i _Weasley_ ».  
  
L’uomo diventò paonazzo e il boccone gli andò di traverso, Teddy e Scorpius si scambiarono un’occhiata complice e provarono a nascondere una risata dietro un tovagliolo.  
  
«Gente _strana_ i Weasley» commentò, dopo aver bevuto due bicchieri d’acqua abbondanti. «Domani andrai da loro, Scorpius?»  
  
«Sì, papà, passerò la notte da loro: nonna mi ha dato il permesso».  
  
«Bene, allora…» esitò e rise divertito, «manda i miei saluti al _signor Potter_ ».  
  
Quando l’estate prima era tornato dalla Tana, aveva detto a suo padre che Harry Potter gli mandava i suoi saluti. Lui era scoppiato a ridere fino alle lacrime dicendo che trovava dannatamente divertente il fatto che ora Harry Potter gli mandasse i propri omaggi tramite suo figlio.  
  
«Perché, sai, Scorpius» aveva aggiunto asciugandosi gli occhi, «quando andavamo a scuola adoravamo provare ad _ammazzarci_ , ora invece ci scambiamo _cordialmente_ i saluti tramite i nostri figli. Non lo trovi anche tu dannatamente divertente? Tuo nonno l’avrebbe addirittura _adorato_!»  
  
«Draco caro» lo richiamò sua nonna, «ti faccio presente che non hai ancora dato il tuo regalo a tuo figlio»  
  
«Ah, giusto!»  
  
Scorpius intuì che sua nonna avesse insistito affinché suo padre gli facesse un regalo piuttosto consistente, visto che quello sarebbe stato il loro primo Natale tutti insieme da dopo il divorzio. Effettivamente, Scorpius fino a quel momento non aveva mai passato un vero Natale _in famiglia_ , in una casa piccola, ma confortevole.  
  
Suo padre gli passò una bussa molto larga ed elegante; lui l’aprì incuriosito. Restò perplesso quanto sbalordito. «Papà, questo è il programma per un viaggio».  
  
«Esatto, Scorpius. Ho stilato un elenco di tutti i posti bizzarri…» sua nonna si schiarì la voce. «Dicevo, ho stilato un elenco di tutti i posti _misteriosi_ di cui di solito mi parli e ho chiesto alla mia segretaria…» sua nonna si schiarì di nuovo la voce, «e ho pensato di informarmi e prendere accordi _personalmente_ per fare un viaggetto insieme, quest’estate».  
  
«Quest’estate?»  
  
«Beh, l’anno prossimo poi sarai impegnato con la preparazione dei tuoi nuovi studi, non sappiamo ancora dove andrai di preciso e… mi sembrava giusto approfittarne adesso, perché poi… crescerai, sarai un adulto e, come ha tenuto a precisare tua nonna, giustamente non avrai più tempo per il solitario vecchio rimbambito che probabilmente diventerò a breve». Sua nonna si schiarì ancora una volta la voce.  
  
Scorpius era… felice e ammutolito: suo padre voleva passare del tempo con lui e conoscere le cose che gli piacevano. «Io e te da soli?»  
  
Gli annuì. «Io e te da soli, figliolo. Tra l’altro questo è proprio il tempo giusto: siamo entrambi ancora giovani, forti, sani, _mentalmente stabili_ » sua nonna si schiarì la voce. «Io e te da soli: io non mi preoccuperò del lavoro, tu della scuola, saremo senza alcun legame di sorta, senza guerre, Mangiamorte, Albus Silente, maledizioni senza perdono vaganti, Harry Potter, _senza mogli o fidanzate_ …»  
  
«Draco caro, perché stai dando per scontato che tuo figlio non abbia dei legami sentimentali simili?»  
  
«E perché mai dovrebbe?» finse stupore. «È nel fiore degli anni, che bisogno ha di avere una donna? Teddy, cugino» si rivolse a lui, «proprio tu mi potrai confermare che anche senza una donna un uomo sta benissimo, vero?»  
  
A Teddy andò un sorso di vino di traverso. «Effettivamente…»  
  
«Visto, Madre? Io e Teddy senza donne stiamo benissimo, quindi anche Scorpius».  
  
La nonna si portò una mano alla fronte, stanca. «Mi arrendo».  
  
«Ah!» sorrise trionfante. «Un brindisi a questo _fantastico_ Natale in famiglia?» propose. «Zia Andromeda» fece finta di sorprendersi, «ti vedo commossa!»  
  
In realtà lei stava per scoppiare a ridere da un momento all’altro; si schiarì la voce. «Sono solo particolarmente _toccata_ ».  
  
«Immagino!»  
  
Dopo il brindisi, suo padre fece tintinnare ancora una volta il bicchiere contro il suo, in un gesto complice.  
  
«Grazie, papà» gli mormorò felice.  
  
Non gli rispose, gli sorrise dandogli uno scappellotto affettuoso. Quello fu il miglior Natale di sempre.  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo andò alla Tana con Teddy. Provò una fitta di tenerezza al cuore quando vide che accanto a Vic c’era Juno.  
  
Non aveva avuto grossi problemi l’estate prima a inserirsi nel piccolo caos di quella casa traballante, gli unici che gli erano sembrati costantemente in imbarazzo davanti a lui erano stati proprio il signor Potter e il padre di Rose e Hugo. Vic gli aveva detto divertita che era a causa di residui di rivalità scolastica tutta al maschile: dovevano trovare bizzarro che adesso i loro figli fossero amici di un Malfoy, non sapevano come comportarsi – considerando anche quanto probabilmente i tre padri continuassero tuttora a insultarsi al lavoro al Ministero. A quanto sembrava, se suo padre al sol pensiero sghignazzava senza ritegno, gli altri due si irrigidivano per l’imbarazzo.  
  
Molly Weasley lo strinse in un abbraccio troppo forte che profumava di dolci natalizi; quella donna quando lo guardava sembrava sempre sull’orlo delle lacrime, eternamente commossa dal fatto che lui a scuola fosse stato il primo ad accogliere il suo piccolo Louis. Come previsto, dopo gli mise sotto il naso un vassoio di biscotti.  
  
James lo salutò con una finta spallata distratta e uno sguardo complice; stranamente, la cosa non passò inosservata a Teddy.  
  
«Da quando vi salutate così?» gli chiese perplesso.  
  
«Siamo amici» rispose asciutto, «ci salutiamo sempre un po’ così, _picchiandoci_ alla Potter-Weasley». Teddy non parve convinto, ma non aggiunse altro.  
  
Lou gli saltò addosso da dietro e poi insisté per fargli vedere subito dove avrebbero dormito, ovvero la vecchia stanza che era stata di suo padre. C’erano tre letti, per loro due e Hugo.  
  
"Hugo ha il sonno molto pesante" gli disse tutto contento, "non gli daremo fastidio se parleremo tutta la notte con la luce accesa!"  
  
«Le ragazze dormiranno insieme?»  
  
"Sì. James dormirà con Fred: voleva dormire con noi, ma io l’ho minacciato di dire a tutti che ha bevuto il suo primo Whiskey Incendiario a soli quindici anni!" Il suo sorriso si allargò ancor di più.  
  
Lou stava diventando sempre più geloso di James: non seppe se e quanto la cosa dovesse fargli male. «Spero che Fred non russi».  
  
"Io spero di sì!"  
  
Gli lanciò un cuscino e la discussione finì lì, in modo scherzoso.  
  
  
  
Parlare di notte nella lingua dei segni e nella semioscurità non era per niente facile, ma forse proprio per questo sembrava loro divertente.  
  
Scorpius teneva la propria bacchetta fra loro due – stavano usando un _Lumos_ – e, avendo le mani occupate, parlava muovendo solo la bocca, senza voce; Lou gli rispondeva con la lingua dei segni. Ogni tanto, Hugo mugugnava qualcosa nel sonno, peccato che lo potesse ascoltare solo Scorpius.  
  
«No, la torta di zucca non mi piace» lo sentì dire biascicando; sillabò a Lou cosa aveva detto il cugino e poi entrambi si tapparono la bocca per non scoppiare a ridere.  
  
«Mio padre mi ha regalato un viaggio con lui, per quest’estate» gli raccontò.  
  
"Fico! Dove andrete?"  
  
«Ha organizzato una complessa attivazione di Passaporte in Sudamerica; staremo via quindici giorni, da soli».  
  
Si perplesse. "Quindici giorni non è tanto tempo, per uno che fa il suo lavoro?"  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Lui solitamente odia prendersi le ferie, se non quando strettamente necessario, le trova _noiose_ : avrà preso degli arretrati» ipotizzò.  
  
"Però troveremo lo stesso il tempo per stare insieme, vero?"  
  
Ecco qual era il punto. «Certo».  
  
Hugo fece di nuovo sentire la sua voce. «Sì, mi piacciono le tette grosse».  
  
Scorpius dovette mordersi una mano per fermarsi dal ridere, Lou gli diede un pugno sul braccio.  
  
"Dimmi cos’ha detto stavolta!" intuì il motivo delle sue risate soffocate, ma lui non ci riuscì: stava ancora cercando di trattenersi. "Dimmelo!" protestò Lou, ficcandogli un paio di dita fra le costole.  
  
«Ahia!» sibilò a voce appena più alta. «Ha detto che gli piacciono le tette grosse!» e rise anche l’altro.  
  
"Ma che cosa starà sognando? Una cuoca con le tette grosse?"  
  
«Non saprei, vuoi svegliarlo per chiederglielo?» In risposta gli diede un altro pugno sulla spalla. «Ahia! No, Lou, smettila!» cominciarono ad azzuffarsi e la bacchetta ruzzolò via. Nella confusione che seguì, sentì la risata argentina di Lou, i suoi denti che cercavano di dargli un morso sul braccio e infine il suo peso contro il proprio corpo.  
  
Ogni volta che si erano ritrovati su un letto e così vicini, aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che Lou potesse schiacciarlo; ora lo stava facendo sul serio.  
  
Era sdraiato e Lou si era incastrato perfettamente a lui; Scorpius aveva una mano sul suo fianco e l’altra sulla sua schiena – quel fianco che ogni tanto intravedeva sopra quegli assurdi pantaloni di tartan blu e quella schiena che iniziava nel punto esatto in cui spesso si fermavano i suoi occhi: la nuca, che Scorpius fissava sempre quando l’osservava allontanarsi da lui – e la luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra stava esaltando di più i tratti delicati del suo viso.  
  
Scorpius vide se stesso agire in un certo modo senza volerlo realmente: le mani si mossero piano in carezze accennate e – _cazzo_ – Lou sicuramente stava sentendo come stava reagendo il suo corpo, perché non si allontanava? Di sicuro lo stava avvertendo quel calore, li sentiva quei movimenti sospetti, lo vedeva come lo guardava – davvero, era la cosa più bella del mondo, perché non guardarlo in quel modo? – perché non si alzava da letto? Qualcuno doveva pur interrompere quella follia, perché _era follia_.  
  
Ma Lou non si allontanava, non si spostava di un centimetro, lo guardava negli occhi e… gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita.  
  
Qualcuno o qualcosa doveva fermarli, _subito_.  
  
Dio, Merlino o chi per loro, ascoltò le sue preghiere.  
  
«NO, LE MUTANDINE NO!» urlò inaspettatamente Hugo agitandosi così tanto da cadere dal letto.  
  
Scorpius corse subito ad accendere la lampada sul comodino, Lou si guardò spaesato intorno e vide il cugino a terra; scattarono entrambi a sedere per controllare se si fosse fatto male.  
  
«Hugo!» lo riscosse Scorpius, mentre lui si guardava attorno smarrito e Lou accendeva le altre luci. «Stai bene?»  
  
«Cos’è successo?» biascicò. «Come ho fatto a cadere a terra?» si rialzò aggrappandosi goffamente al letto.  
  
«Se non lo sai tu!» Ebbe pietà di lui e gli risparmiò le mutandine.  
  
Lou stava provando a non ridere a crepapelle, e sapeva solo delle tette. "Avrai fatto un brutto sogno".  
  
Lo videro arrossire. «Forse, non ricordo» borbottò.  
  
«Sicuro di non esserti fatto male?» s’informò Scorpius. «Hai battuto la testa da qualche parte?»  
  
«No, sto bene» si rimise sotto le coperte. _Vergognandosi a morte_.  
  
«Ok» sospirò Scorpius, «buonanotte, allora» spense la lampada più vicina a lui.  
  
«’notte» mugugnò timidamente Hugo.  
  
Lou spense anche l’altra lampada e poi si avvicinò a lui: gli strinse piano una mano attorno al polso e lo guardò intensamente nella penombra; gli fece cenno di tornare a letto _insieme_.  
  
Scorpius cercò di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ ; gli indicò con un cenno della testa Hugo, fortunatamente girato dall’altra parte: si accorse troppo tardi che era anche stato un modo per dirgli che non potevano fare _certe cose_ con suo cugino sveglio, quando invece stava solo cercando di dirgli che non dovevano fare _proprio niente_ , ma aveva fretta di mettere fine a tutto e aveva poche parole o cenni a disposizione, quindi non si corresse.  
  
Lou abbassò lo sguardo – dispiaciuto o deluso? – gli prese la mano fra le proprie e lo guardò negli occhi. Scorpius riuscì a trattenersi dal baciarlo sulla bocca, ma non dall’accarezzargli il viso.  
  
«Dormiamo» gli sillabò, e non aggiungendo altro gli voltò le spalle e andò a stendersi sul letto, sdraiato su di un fianco e col viso rivolto verso la finestra.  
  
Poco dopo, sentì un fruscio di lenzuola: Lou si era steso sul proprio letto.  
  
Percepì la sua delusione rimbombargli perfino nelle ossa.  
  
  
  
Si sentiva uno schifo a evitare così Lou, ma non riusciva a fare altro. La mattina dopo, alla Tana, Lou non aveva fatto altro che cercare il suo sguardo, di stare più a contatto con lui, _di toccarlo_ , e lui ogni volta si era voltato coinvolgendo qualcun altro nei loro discorsi.  
  
Aveva paura, _una fottuta paura_.  
  
Sentiva che Lou lo ricambiava, le sue emozioni gli entravano sotto pelle e lo facevano impazzire: lo legavano di più a lui, ad ogni gesto che faceva, e questo non doveva succedere.  
  
Cosa sarebbe successo se Lou fosse diventato davvero il suo unico mondo? L’idea di dipendere totalmente da lui era _così_ spaventosa.  
  
Ricordava bene com’era la sua vita quando era solo, _prima di Lou_ , e quell’orribile mancanza che aveva vissuto quando Eridan era partito. E se una volta messi insieme le cose non fossero state come immaginate? A quel punto tutto sarebbe diventato più intenso e più complicato, avrebbe potuto perdere sia l’amico che… _l’amante_. E gli altri? Avrebbe perso anche tutti gli altri Potter-Weasley?  
  
Lou era stata la chiave per accedere _a tutto_.  
  
Non potevano farlo, non potevano seguire quella stupida attrazione e buttare via in quel modo la loro amicizia, certo che no. Erano solo dei ragazzini, _immaturi_ , non potevano rischiare un’amicizia che poteva durare una vita intera soltanto perché si sentivano _momentaneamente innamorati_. Il gioco non valeva la candela, sicuro.  
  
Non erano innamorati, no, era solo un’infatuazione dovuta agli ormoni impazziti dell’adolescenza – se Rose dava sempre tutta la colpa agli ormoni impazziti, perché non poteva farlo anche lui? – e se lo ripeté con convinzione quando tornò a casa dalla Tana e anche quando tornarono a Hogwarts.  
  
Se lo ripeté ogni volta che vide Lou guardarlo ferito perché si allontanava dal suo tocco e tutte le sante mattine che si alzò presto per andare ad allenarsi con James: lo guardava dormire da solo nel proprio letto, fissava la sua nuca e la sua schiena e si chiedeva adesso quanti giorni fossero passati dall’ultima volta che avevano dormito insieme – troppi.  
  
Non era vero, non poteva essere vero.  
  
Cosa stava facendo? Avrebbe dovuto almeno parlarne con Lou, dargli delle spiegazioni, perché così lo stava solo ferendo, _cazzo_.  
  
Non aveva mai provato una cosa simile, lui… non era stato educato alle emozioni. O forse stava solo cercando delle scuse.  
  
  
  
«È una settimana che le cose fra te e mio cugino non sembrano andare tanto bene, che succede?»  
  
Stranamente non nevicava, pioveva, e pure tanto. Se ne stavano seduti a terra al riparo sotto una lunga tettoia di pietra sporgente, sopra di loro il cielo era _nero_.  
  
James teneva la sigaretta fumante fra le dita; il cappuccio del mantello calato sul viso rendeva la sua espressione imperscrutabile. «Scorpius, che è successo alla Tana?» insisté.  
  
«Niente» deglutì, «e mi sa che il punto per Lou è proprio questo: non è successo niente». Era la prima volta che facevano dei nomi.  
  
«Perché ci stai male, se la tua intenzione era proprio quella di non far succedere niente?»  
  
Sorrise nervosamente, isterico. «Non lo so! Io… dovrei almeno parlargli, dirgli quel che sento, invece scappo».  
  
Gli sorrise ironico. «Non sei tu quello che di solito fa il nobile? Non dovresti scappare».  
  
«Mi fa paura» esitò, poi proseguì. «Provo così tante cose che a momenti non riesco neanche a guardarlo».  
  
«Presumo allora che le tue allucinazioni siano peggiorate».  
  
Scorpius sorrise sarcastico, fece scivolare di più la schiena contro il muro di pietra e piegò la testa all’indietro socchiudendo gli occhi, stanco. «Credo che siano state proprio le mie allucinazioni a farmi uno brutto scherzo, quella sera alla Tana. Vorrei che tutto fosse meno complicato, vorrei… avere la certezza che non cambieranno le cose fra me e lui, perché se mai dovessi perderlo… non so cosa farei».  
  
«Paura di un altro attacco violento di Magia Accidentale?»  
  
«So di essere altamente autodistruttivo» mormorò atono.  
  
Faceva un freddo cane, stava tremando, e il rumore della pioggia si stava facendo più forte. Tenne gli occhi socchiusi lasciandosi assordare.  
  
«Quando non fai il cinico, sei maledettamente vulnerabile» lo canzonò James.  
  
«Rose dice che sono _tanto sensibile_ ».  
  
«Sicuramente più di lei, che non si è ancora accorta di quel ragazzino che le muore dietro» sorrisero entrambi sbuffando.  
  
Scorpius restò con gli occhi socchiusi ancora un altro po’, stretto nelle spalle per il freddo, lasciando che il rumore della pioggia coprisse ogni cosa, perfino i suoi pensieri; quando percepì all’improvviso un soffio d’aria calda contro la bocca non fece neanche in tempo ad aprire gli occhi, prima di sentire un paio di labbra sulle sue.  
  
Fu un bacio accennato, ma caldo, morbido e leggermente umido.  
  
Scorpius aprì gli occhi e lo guardò sorpreso e un po’ confuso. «James, che stai facendo?»  
  
Anche lui sembrava confuso, parlò incerto. «Provo a capire quanto sono attratto da te».  
  
Si accigliò appena. «Era il mio primo bacio».  
  
«Anche il mio».  
  
James aveva gli occhi simili a quelli di Lou – non uguali, ma simili – e ugualmente espressivi. In quell’attimo talmente intenso da essere soffocante, Scorpius aveva quegli occhi troppo vicini ai propri, così come aveva vicine anche le sue lentiggini, e ricordò quelle di Lou, di come un giorno lontano le avesse contate una per una – forse era stato quel giorno in cui gli aveva chiesto della sua voce – e poi stava sentendo esattamente _dentro alla bocca_ quella voglia strana, decisa e non del tutto inspiegabile di sentire com’era baciare qualcuno. Non doveva essere così diverso baciare un ragazzo che non fosse Lou. E quegli occhi e quelle lentiggini… Si avvicinò per scoccargli un bacio languido sulle labbra ancor prima di pensarlo, poi accadde tutto un po’ troppo velocemente: James l’afferrò per il colletto del mantello per avvicinarlo di più a sé, lui gli strattonò il cappuccio per abbassarglielo e infilargli la mano fra i capelli.  
  
Fu un bacio terribilmente confuso, dai movimenti incerti, e ogni volta che sbagliava a muoversi si chiedeva se sarebbe stato così anche con Lou, perché _certo_ , erano entrambi dei ragazzi e al loro primo bacio, _logico_ che sarebbe stato così. Forse avrebbe avuto quel sapore e quel calore, forse sarebbe stato anche meglio – Lou aveva i capelli un po’ più lunghi, però, forse sarebbe stato diverso toccarglieli – e continuava a baciarlo stando attento a sentire bene ogni sensazione, come se potesse essere l’unica occasione per poter vivere – realizzò con sconcerto – l’esperienza di baciare Lou.  
  
Si separò dalla bocca di James e vide nel suo sguardo il suo stesso sconcerto e le sue stesse domande.  
  
 _Cristo, Scorpius: hai gli occhi grigi dei Black, come tende ad averli sempre lui!_  
  
Lui aveva pensato a Teddy.  
  
Il brutto fu che nonostante tutto non seppero staccarsi: si avvicinarono all’unisono e si baciarono di nuovo, stavolta più decisi.  
  
Stavolta baciò _James_.  
  
Lo sentì che era lui, con la sua irruenza e voglia di buttarsi a capofitto in tutto ciò che era nuovo, era James e sarebbe stato _fantastico_ stare con lui, davvero: probabilmente se ne sarebbero fregati entrambi di nascondersi, tutti l’avrebbero saputo subito e loro due l’avrebbero perfino trovato divertente. Immaginò saluti complici per i corridoi, baci rubati in angoli nascosti del castello e litigate per delle partite di Quidditch; immaginò quanto sarebbe stato _comodo_ stare con lui e si aggrappò con forza a quella speranza di non perdere niente.  
  
Poi il bacio finì. E restò solo il senso di colpa.  
  
«Quanto cazzo è sbagliato quello che stiamo facendo?» mormorò James.  
  
«Credo… tanto?» sussurrò di rimando.  
  
James si allontanò dal suo viso e scivolò a sedere al suo fianco; si coprì il volto con le mani. «Non posso rubarti a Lou».  
  
«Non gli appartengo».  
  
«Non dire cazzate: gli appartieni _da sempre_!» sembrava più disperato di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. Scorpius ebbe un sospetto.  
  
«James… tu hai pensato a Teddy mentre mi baciavi, vero?»  
  
«Solo un po’. All’inizio. Io… è stato decisamente idiota da parte mia aggrapparmi al fatto che mi sento attratto da te. Scusami» si alzò bruscamente da terra.  
  
 _Ho voglia di ripartire da zero, capisci? Innamorarmi di qualcuno e vedere com’è realmente essere innamorati, senza patetici idealismi e…_  
  
«James!» si alzò a propria volta e lo raggiunse prima che andasse via.  
  
 _Alle volte ho queste fantasie balorde di me e un altro ragazzo immaginario, in cui ci nascondiamo per i corridoi di Hogwarts per baciarci. Una storia d’amore normalissima, io e lui che giochiamo a Quidditch urlando nel cielo e che cerchiamo di conquistare il mondo._  
  
«James!» l’afferrò per le spalle. «Ti sei preso sul serio una cotta per me? Rispondi» lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
  
«Forse» era confuso e tremava, ma sembrava sincero. «O forse mi sono lasciato andare perché era comodo farlo».  
  
«Sarebbe comodo anche per me, ma…» realizzò in quel momento, «i rapporti intrapresi per comodità non sono mai né sinceri né duraturi».  
  
James gli assentì mordendosi un labbro. «E noi siamo amici» aggiunse.  
  
«Ci siamo promessi di non dimenticarlo mai» rincarò Scorpius.  
  
«Non possiamo mandare tutto a puttane solo per comodità» concordò mestamente a occhi bassi.  
  
 _Loro_ avrebbero rovinato un’amicizia stando insieme. _Loro_.  
  
Scorpius l’abbracciò forte. «No, non manderemo a puttane niente: noi siamo amici».  
  
James lo strinse a sua volta; lo sentì tirare su col naso contro la sua spalla.  
  
«Mio cugino Teddy non ha idea di quello che si sta perdendo» ironizzò per farlo ridere.  
  
«Bacio così bene?» ribatté James sullo stesso tono.  
  
«Solo quando sei particolarmente preso».  
  
Risero nervosamente insieme e lasciarono che la pioggia lavasse via il resto di quel momento.  
  
  
  
Era ancora sovrappensiero e un po’ bagnato dalla pioggia quando tornò ai dormitori; non appena varcò la porta, qualcuno gli tagliò in fretta la strada uscendo dai bagni. Lou.  
  
«Hai finito presto oggi la lezione supplementare» gli disse provando ad intavolare una conversazione, erano da soli.  
  
"Sì, ti dispiace?"  
  
Era stato gelido, e ciò non li aiutava. Scorpius sapeva che quella era la prima volta che non si faceva trovare lì ad aspettarlo dopo una lezione supplementare – stavano diventando psicologicamente sempre più dure – e considerando che aveva ritardato per baciare James si sentì ancora di più un verme.  
  
«Mi dispiace aver interrotto le nostre abitudini» e gli dispiaceva davvero, e non solo per loro abitudini, gli dispiaceva _per tutto_. «Lou, guardami dritto in faccia» gli chiese paziente.  
  
"Eri con James, vero?"  
  
Era arrabbiato e ferito.  
  
«Per favore» tentò di tenere a bada le decine e decine di emozioni che lo stavano investendo, dall’ansia allo sconforto, dalla paura alla disperata voglia di mettere un punto fermo a tutto baciandolo subito, «potremmo mettere un attimo da parte la gelosia? Vorrei…»  
  
"No!" lo fermò furioso. "Perché sono giorni che io cerco di farti capire che voglio parlarti e tu scappi via, quindi adesso mi dispiace, ma sono io a non voler parlare con te" fece per andarsene.  
  
Lo trattenne mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Ti sto chiedendo scusa».  
  
Lo guardò esitante e ancora arrabbiato. "Cosa mi nascondi?"  
  
«Cosa?» era sorpreso: a cosa si stava riferendo? A quello che sentiva? Alle sue fughe?... _A quel bacio_?  
  
"Cosa mi nascondi?" si fece più arrabbiato. "Non sono geloso, sono incazzato: che bisogno hai di stare così tanto con James, quando prima parlavamo liberamente di tutto? Mi nascondi qualcosa" era un’affermazione. "E perché me la nascondi?"  
  
Stava odiando terribilmente il fatto che Lou avesse col tempo imparato a capire quando le persone gli mentivano o gli nascondevano qualcosa, solo leggendo i movimenti del loro corpo. «Non ti sto nascondendo nulla» bruciava troppo dire la verità.  
  
"Cos’è successo tra te e James?" incalzò serrato.  
  
Non riuscì a dirlo, non ci riuscì e basta. «Niente».  
  
Lou sorrise sarcastico e gli parlò sillabando. "Bugiardo".  
  
Fu come una pugnalata, ma se la meritava, quindi non si sentì in diritto di replicare qualcosa o correre dietro di lui, quando lasciò la stanza sbattendo forte la porta.  
  
Imprecò ad alta voce e diede un calcio al piede del letto, frustrato; si coprì il volto con le mani imponendosi di restare calmo per rimettere mentalmente insieme i pezzi di quella conversazione e di conseguenza anche quelli del loro rapporto. Non ci riuscì.  
  
  
  
Al aveva un tremendo raffreddore, era completamente intontito dagli starnuti e aveva il naso rosso e spellato.  
  
«Al» si lamentò Rose, dopo l’ennesimo starnuto, «vorresti andare in Infermeria a farti dare una pozione, per piacere? Non ne posso più di sentirti starnutire, ci stai rovinando il pranzo».  
  
Lui la guardò perplesso. « _Il pranzo_? _Etciù_! Perché devo ricordarti sempre di rivedere le tue priorità? _Etciù_!»  
  
Zoe lo guardò sorridendo. «Non ti preoccupare, Rose, lo accompagno io in Infermeria, dopo». Al le sorrise grato. «Anche perché, mica lo bacio più se continua così» aggiunse serafica. Al non sorrise più.  
  
Lou non era venuto a cena, Scorpius aveva chiesto perfino a Liam se l’avesse visto, ma non aveva ricevuto una risposta positiva. Al suo posto, al suo fianco, c’era la piccola Molly Weasley – primo anno e fieramente Corvonero.  
  
Molly era solita stare con le sue amiche _giudiziose_ , piuttosto che con quei _caproni_ dei suoi cugini, però aveva preso molto seriamente il fatto che Scorpius fosse il suo "papà" e un Corvonero come lei, così, vedendolo troppo pensieroso, si era seduta accanto a lui.  
  
«Ricordati, Molly» le disse Scorpius, che stava provando a fare conversazione con lei per distrarsi, «una vera donna si riconosce dalla sua borsa, che non deve essere piccola, ma…?»  
  
«Grande» gli rispose prontamente.  
  
«Perché?» l’invitò a continuare.  
  
«Perché se è grande vuol dire che probabilmente contiene tanti libri e un grosso mattarello».  
  
«Giusto» annuì, «una vera donna si riconosce dalle dimensioni della sua borsa, che può usare anche come arma impropria».  
  
Gli sorrise _facendogli le fusa_. «Da grande studierò Legge come Vic e zia Hermione, e poi ti farò i biscotti come quelli che fa la mia nonna!»  
  
«Brava ragazza» le diede delle pacche sulla testa, «divertiti a farti strada sui cadaveri degli uomini misogini. Tipo mio padre».  
  
Rose provò a trattenere una risata, poi lo guardò preoccupata. «Scorp, stai bene?»  
  
Lui rovistò distrattamente nel suo piatto con la forchetta. «Onestamente? No».  
  
«So che è dura perché è la prima volta che litigate, ma i litigi fra amici prima o poi accadono…» provò ad incoraggiarlo.  
  
Scorpius sospirò pazientemente, si guardò intorno: c’era troppa gente, decise di parlarle con la lingua dei segni – i cugini avrebbero capito, ma quantomeno conoscendoli avrebbero avuto la grazia di far finta di non prestare loro attenzione. Forse.  
  
"Non è stata esattamente una discussione fra due amici" iniziò.  
  
Lei inarcò il sopracciglio. "Non fra amici?"  
  
"Diciamo che è stata più che altro una discussione fra due persone che…" esitò. "È sembrato molto che stessimo insieme e io l’avessi tradito con James, cosa che è in parte vera".  
  
Lo guardò perplessa. "Mi sento confusa, e non so se debba preoccuparmi il fatto che non sia la parte di te e Lou insieme a sorprendermi".  
  
Sorrise sarcastico. "Era piuttosto evidente dall’esterno che il rapporto fra me e Lou stesse andando in quella direzione, eh?" Lei annuì con una piccola smorfia dispiaciuta. "L’ho evitato trascorrendo il mio tempo con James, poi sono successe cose e abbiamo litigato".  
  
"In che senso sono successe cose?"  
  
"Cose, Rose, sono successe cose" provò a lasciarle intendere qualcosa con lo sguardo.  
  
Lei s’impunto e gli rivolse un’occhiata severa.  
  
Lui sbuffò. "Vuoi proprio che te lo dica qui, con tutta la famiglia che ci spia?"  
  
"Non ci stanno spiando!" si voltò e sorprese tutti gli altri a guardarli, Hugo aveva perfino la bocca aperta e la forchetta immobile a metà strada fra lui e il piatto. Si girarono all’unisono facendo finta di niente.  
  
Sospirò spazientita. "Almeno non c’è quella boccaccia di James!"  
  
Già, James non c’era. Ebbe un tremendo sospetto. «Avete visto James?» chiese agli altri ad alta voce.  
  
Si guardarono tutti in faccia, perplessi, poi risposero di no.  
  
Si alzò dal tavolo provando a fare mente locale su dove potesse – o _potessero_ – essere, quando improvvisamente vide Lucas correre verso di lui.  
  
«Scorpius!» gli strinse un braccio e gli parlò a bassa voce. «Lou e James Potter si stanno prendendo a pugni vicino all’ingresso della nostra sala comune! Ti prego, fai qualcosa prima che li becchi un professore! Abbiamo provato anche ad infradiciarli con l’ _Aguamenti_!»  
  
Quello era il colmo. Non sapeva se ridere isterico o diventare furioso.  
  
«Al» richiamò l’altro Potter, «vieni con me».  
  
Rose si preoccupò. «È successo qualcosa?»  
  
«No, Rose» le sorrise falso, «tranquilla. Roba da prefetti maschi» e trascinò con forza Al fuori dalla Sala Grande.  
  
«Scorp, _etciù_!, che diamine succede? _Etciù_!»  
  
Gli rispose sibilando e marciando come una furia. «Tuo fratello e tuo cugino Lou a quanto pare se le stanno dando di santa ragione».  
  
«Eh? _Etciù_! E perché?! _Etciù_!»  
  
Rise isterico e sarcastico. «Per un ragazzo».  
  
«Cosa?! _Etciù_! James e Lou stanno facendo a pugni _per te_?! _Etciù_!»  
  
 _Non li avevano proprio spiati, eh?_  
  
«A quanto pare sì».  
  
« _Etciù_! Perché la cosa mi suona in fondo divertente? _Etciù_!»  
  
«Al, taci o farò in modo che tu non abbia _mai_ quella fottuta pozione contro il raffreddore».  
  
« _Etciù_!»  
  
Arrivati nelle vicinanze della sala comune di Corvonero, Scorpius vide Liam e Patrick impegnati a provare a separare i due cugini, c’erano perfino delle pozze d’acqua in corridoio, residui degli incantesimi che avevano lanciato.  
  
«Malfoy!» urlò Patrick, con gli occhiali di traverso. «Fai qualcosa per questi due! Potter mira agli occhi, Weasley _morde_!»  
  
Lou aveva sempre avuto quel _delizioso_ vizio… e quando nei dopopartita aveva partecipato selvaggiamente a delle risse contro dei Serpeverde negli spogliatoi, beh, dire che si era fatto valere era poco: altro che esile, _azzannava_. James, effettivamente, si stava solo difendendo.  
  
Scorpius si mise la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio, pronta all’uso, e marciò verso la zuffa. «Al, pensa a tuo fratello» gli ordinò.  
  
Afferrò con forza Lou di spalle, senza preoccuparsi delle gomitate all’indietro che ricevette – Lou era seduto a cavalcioni su suo cugino per riempirlo meglio di botte, e forse l’altro non si stava difendendo poi così tanto bene perché si sentiva in colpa – e lo strinse a sé da dietro passandogli un braccio sotto il mento. Sapeva che Lou non poteva sentirlo, ma sapeva anche che l’avrebbe riconosciuto subito anche se di spalle – _perché anche lui l’avrebbe riconosciuto subito_.  
  
Lou provò a divincolarsi con forza, furioso, ma Al portò prontamente via James, che aveva il labbro spaccato e il naso sanguinante. L’unica cosa che gli disse James prima allontanarsi mestamente fu «Mi dispiace».  
  
Patrick lo guardò indignato. «Non togli punti a nessuno dei due?»  
  
«Donovan, potresti fare la cosa che ti riesce meglio?» ribatté atono, trattenendo ancora Lou che provava con furia a fuggire.  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«Farti i cazzi tuoi» e cominciò a salire i gradini della torre trascinandosi duramente dietro Lou, a denti stretti.  
  
Quando alla fine furono dentro al dormitorio del sesto anno, Scorpius chiuse la porta con un incantesimo e lanciò lontano la bacchetta – che prendesse a pugni anche lui.  
  
«Si può sapere che cazzo ti passa per la testa?!» urlò.  
  
Lou aveva un taglio sul labbro, gli occhi rossi per il pianto ed era pure mezzo bagnato dagli _Aguamenti_. "Ti ha baciato".  
  
E fin lì se l’era immaginato che il motivo fosse quello. James era una persona troppo buona e aveva un debole per il cugino: se lui gli aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo fra loro due, consapevole che Lou capiva quando qualcuno gli mentiva, si era ritrovato costretto a dirgli la verità.  
  
«Te l’ha detto di sua spontanea volontà o gliel’hai fatto cacciare fuori a suon di pugni?» domandò sarcastico.  
  
"Visto che tu non volevi dirmi la verità, l’ho chiesta a lui".  
  
«Perché sapevi che lui di solito non ha cuore di mentirti, eh?» continuò sullo stesso tono.  
  
"Non me ne fotte niente! Volevo solo sapere fino a che punto mi avete preso per il culo!"  
  
«Non ti abbiamo preso per il culo!»  
  
"Sì, invece!"  
  
«Cazzo, Lou, è stato solo un bacio e io e te non stiamo neanche insieme!» Era ora che giocassero a carte scoperte e chiarissero il loro rapporto.  
  
"Non è questo il punto!" Sembrò cercare le parole adatte, si mise le mani fra i capelli mordendosi un labbro e poi diede un pugno alla colonna del letto a baldacchino. Era così arrabbiato e nervoso da far paura. "James poteva avere chiunque! Perché ha scelto proprio te? Non doveva farlo! Lo sapeva che non doveva farlo!"  
  
«E perché mai avrebbe dovuto sapere che non doveva farlo? Lou, guardarmi dritto in faccia!» insisté duro e serio. «Dimmi perché mai non avrebbe dovuto farlo, perché è lo stesso motivo per cui io ti evito da una settimana».  
  
"No, non è lo stesso motivo!"  
  
«Sì, che è lo stesso motivo! Ho una fottuta paura di quello che ci sta succedendo e mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima!»  
  
"Non è solo questo!"  
  
«Certo che non è solo questo, perché questa è la mia parte: la tua qual è? Dimmela».  
  
"Non doveva farlo!"  
  
«Lou, cazzo, PARLA!»  
  
«PERCHÉ SEI MIO!»  
  
La sua voce da quindicenne rimbombò all’improvviso nella stanza. Scorpius non aveva inteso questo, e probabilmente non l’aveva inteso alla lettera neanche Lou, però l’aveva detto, anzi, _strillato_. La sua voce un po’ stridula e arrochita dal mancato utilizzo era uscita fuori e ora ne erano sconvolti entrambi, perché significava più cose di quante quella stessa frase avesse espresso.  
  
Scorpius sentì gli occhi pizzicargli e la gola stringersi, parlò seriamente ironico. «Sul serio, Lou? Non parli da quasi dieci anni, i tuoi genitori aspettano da una vita questo momento e ora le prime parole che dici sono rivolte _a me_ e per giunta sono quelle che direbbe un cavernicolo possessivo?»  
  
Lou stava piangendo; indietreggiò appena e sollevò le braccia cercando di coprirsi il viso, arrabbiato, confuso e imbarazzato.  
  
Scorpius gli afferrò piano le braccia per tenerlo fermo. «Ok, Lou, ascoltami» lui scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «No, Lou, ascoltami! Anzi» sorrise, «te lo ricordi come mi sono corretto la prima volta? _Prestami attenzione_ ». Lui sembrò quietarsi, gli annuì. «Sono tuo, va bene. Mi va benissimo, capito? Mi va talmente bene che mi spaventa, perché alle volte quando siamo insieme il resto m’importa così poco che sono terrorizzato dall’evenienza di non sapere come fare se… se arrivassi a fine giornata e poi non avessi te per raccontarti tutte le cazzate che ho fatto. Quindi credimi quando ti dico che mi dispiace non esserci stato ieri sera, quando sei tornato in camera, perché immagino non sia stato bello tornare e non poter parlare con me. Ero e sono solo spaventato perché è una cosa più grande di noi, ok? Perché siamo entrambi due ragazzi, _maschi_ , e chiaramente non ne sappiamo ancora niente di com’è stare insieme, perché finora siamo stati solo amici e ho paura di deluderti come…» esitò appena, « _tuo ragazzo_. Sono tuo» ripeté tenendogli ancora le mani ferme stringendogli i polsi.  
  
Lui lo guardò, un po’ incredulo e un po’ perplesso. "James" sillabò.  
  
«Non è stato nulla, siamo stati solo due coglioni. È successo solo perché pensavamo entrambi che non avremmo mai avuto cosa desideravamo. Ora lo pensa solo lui. Ma è un mio amico, chiaro?» lo vide distogliere lo sguardo, ancora un po’ arrabbiato; gli strinse i polsi e lo scosse. «Lou, guardarmi! James è un mio amico, non dirmi adesso cose da cavernicolo possessivo come "Non vederlo mai più!", perché ti giuro che non succederà un’altra volta, mi credi?» gli lasciò andare le mani.  
  
Lui lo guardò negli occhi, prima di rispondergli. "Stavolta non mi stai dicendo bugie".  
  
«Mi dispiace avertene dette».  
  
Lui scrollò le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo, prima di tornare di nuovo a guardarlo negli occhi. "Allora, sei mio?"  
  
Sorrise nervosamente scuotendo la testa. «Sì».  
  
"E io sono tuo".  
  
«Se vuoi concedermi quest’onore, direi di sì» continuò a sorridere imbarazzato e si strinse nelle spalle incrociando le braccia al petto. «Stiamo sembrando un po’ due idioti, non trovi?» Si grattò nervosamente la testa.  
  
Lou si avvicinò a lui, _si avvicinò terribilmente_ , e gli rivolse uno di quei suoi piccoli sorrisi felici e un po’ imbarazzati che gli illuminavano il viso. Per un attimo sembrò che entrambi non sapessero che direzione prendere, poi Scorpius abbassò la mano che teneva ancora alzata e la posò piano sulla nuca di Lou, nello stesso attimo in cui chiusero entrambi gli occhi. Fu davvero un bacio molto confuso e timido, ma fu anche abbastanza bello da fargli salire il cuore in gola. Ed era davvero bello toccargli i capelli mentre si baciavano.  
  
Lou si separò appena dalla sua bocca, emettendo un piccolo gemito di dolore.  
  
«Scusa, hai il labbro rotto» gli mormorò portando subito la mano al mento di Lou per controllare quanto si fosse fatto male, «dovremmo…» ma lui sorrise furbo, gli allontanò la mano e lo baciò di nuovo. Sorrise di rimando contro la sua bocca.  
  
La porta di spalancò. «Malfoy! C’è ancora quell’acqua da togliere in corridoio!» sbottò Patrick, salvo poi fermarsi di colpo. « _Opporc_ … Lo dicevo io che quei due stavano insieme!»  
  
Liam gli fu subito dietro, si parò la vista con una mano. «Te l’avevo detto io di non entrare! Usciamo, _subito_!» gemette, tirando l’altro per un braccio.  
  
Quando la porta si chiuse sbattendo forte, si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere, abbracciandosi e dondolandosi sul posto in modo stupido, ma felici.  
  
  
  
Usciti dal castello, Scorpius porse subito scherzosamente il braccio a Rose, lei accettò l’offerta sorridendo come al solito.  
  
«Sono contenta che le cose si siano sistemate, anche perché adesso è effettivamente come se tu facessi parte della famiglia: posso dire di avere almeno un cugino acquisito assennato» affermò ironica.  
  
«Lieto che tu la veda da questo punto di vista» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
  
«Anche se devo anche dire che la cosa in parte mi dispiace: da un po’ mi dicevo che se da vecchia e decrepita non avrei ancora avuto un uomo, sarei venuta da te».  
  
«Mi fa davvero piacere sapere che tu mi veda come l’ultimo uomo al mondo con cui stare».  
  
Gli diede un colpetto affettuoso sul braccio. «Sto bene da sola, non preoccuparti! Al massimo, a sessant’anni, se sarò ancora zitella, mi tingerò i capelli di rosso Grifondoro e adotterò tanti gatti come il buon vecchio Grattastinchi».  
  
«Sembra un piano interessante, l’hai pensato durante una notte passata insonne dopo aver mangiato pesante?»  
  
Gli sferrò un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla. «Io non mangio pesante, non sono una fogna come i miei cugini e…» aggiunse con malizia, «come il tuo ragazzo».  
  
Lui distolse lo sguardo e si schiarì nervosamente la voce. Subito dopo, James li raggiunse a braccia alzate.  
  
«MALFOY, AMICO! GRANDE CAPITANO MALFOY!»  
  
«Potter, uno di questi giorni ti farò un incantesimo silenziante permanente».  
  
«Non farlo» gemette Rose, «conosce la lingua dei segni, chissà cosa farebbe allora per farsi notare!»  
  
L’interessato rispose prontamente. «Metterei ovunque dei maxi schermi Babbani girando con una telecamera collegata sempre in mano».  
  
«Appunto» sospirò lei stancamente. Lucas passò accanto a loro e li salutò timidamente senza fermarsi. «Oh» ricordò Rose, «devo ancora ringraziarlo per avermi prestato una piuma, gliene ho comprata una nuova!» la cercò nella borsa che aveva con sé. «Lucas è proprio un caro ragazzino» guardò suo cugino assottigliando gli occhi, «dovresti prendere esempio da lui» lo rimproverò prima di andar via.  
  
Scorpius diede subito le spalle a Rose che raggiungeva Lucas; davanti a lui, James serrò le labbra mentre gli occhi gli brillavano di divertimento.  
  
«Potter, non ridere» gli intimò serio.  
  
«Ci sto provando!» si portò una mano sulla bocca.  
  
«Non ridere perché altrimenti rido anch’io ed è _la fine_ ».  
  
«Non è facile non ridere, sai? Ma se ne rende conto dell’effetto che fa a quel poveretto? Lo chiama _ragazzino_? L’hai sentita?»  
  
«Sì, l’ho sentita» si portò anche lui le mani sulla faccia per provare a fermarsi.  
  
«Malfoy, dovremmo fare qualcosa. Per i familiari di lui, intendo: morirà giovane, di questo passo».  
  
«Non possiamo impicciarci oltre» replicò aggrottando la fronte, «lasciamogli almeno la dignità di provarci sul serio».  
  
«Senti, a parte questo» e gli mise una mano sulla spalla con fare cospiratorio, «volevo renderti partecipe del brillante progetto per il mio futuro».  
  
S’insospettì. «Potter, se hai combinato qualcosa non dovresti dirlo a me: sono un prefetto».  
  
«No, nulla di tutto questo, ascolta!» lo tranquillizzò. «Sono diventato maggiorenne, il che vuol dire che ho totalmente a disposizione i fondi che i miei genitori avevano intestato per me alla Gringott, i cosiddetti "risparmi per il mio futuro". Bene, ho deciso di investirli».  
  
«Ti prego, dimmi che non li hai spesi tutti in qualcosa di ridicolo, perché anche se tuo padre è sopravvissuto a Voldemort, non credo che potrebbe sopravvivere a questo».  
  
Scosse la testa e agitò la mano come a minimizzare. «Niente di ridicolo: ho preso accordi con Juno, il pub è _nostro_ ».  
  
Scorpius lo guardò provando a capire se dovesse sentirsi sollevato o meno. «Mi stai dicendo che vuoi diventare un barman?»  
  
«No, ti sto dicendo che il mio futuro è _la ristorazione_!» ribatté estasiato. «La zona dove abbiamo intenzione di aprire il locale è semplicemente perfetta, abbiamo intenzione di creare qualcosa a metà strada fra i _Tre Manici di Scopa_ e il _Testa di Porco_ : un pub moderno, giovanile, con musica dal vivo tutti i fine settimana, ma con quel qualcosa in più che rende il _Testa di Porco_ pittoresco. Sarà un successo, sarà sempre pieno di ragazzi di Hogwarts che fuggono dal castello anche la notte e io mi sentirò eternamente giovane!»  
  
Lo fissò inespressivo. «Vedo che tua cugina Rose non è l’unica in famiglia a voler restare _zitella_ a vita: vuoi fare la gaia checca barman per sempre?»  
  
Agitò di nuovo la mano. «Togli la parte della gaia checca: non mi ci vedi come barman?» indicò se stesso.  
  
In effetti, affabile e sorridente com’era sempre, lo vedeva bene a gestire gli ordini dei clienti dietro un banco, vestito magari come un Babbano e perennemente con una bottiglia in mano e uno strofinaccio sulla spalla.  
  
Sospirò secco. «Mi costa ammetterlo, ma sì».  
  
James gli diede un improvviso abbraccio _virile_ con tanto di pacche forti. «Sono felice di avere la tua approvazione, papà!»  
  
Roteò gli occhi. «Mollami».  
  
«Abbiamo già pensato al nome!» si entusiasmò lasciandolo andare. «Una cosa davvero carina, anche se gli altri nomi che avevamo pensato prima non erano male! Ce n’era uno in particolare che non ricordo più e che… ah!» vide passare davanti a loro un primino di Grifondoro, lo richiamò schioccando più volte le dita. «Robert? Robert?»  
  
«Sì, James?» si fermò e si voltò verso di lui trillando sorridente.  
  
«Qual era il possibile nome per un locale che trovavo divertente e che ieri sera in sala comune ho detto a te e a tutta la truppa?»  
  
« _Fiaba Interrotta_?»  
  
«Ah, sì! _Fiaba Interrotta_! Grazie, Robert! Sei un amico!»  
  
«Quando vuoi, James!» trillò andando via.  
  
Si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo come un idiota. « _Fiaba Interrotta_! Non lo trovi magnifico, Malfoy? Suona come qualcosa di magico interrotto, anzi, come a metà strada tra il magico e il Babbano!»  
  
Lo fissò quietamente inespressivo. «A me ricorda "coito interrotto"».  
  
«Appunto! Cioè, è magnifico anche per questo, no? Anche se poi, abbiamo trovato un nome migliore, quello _definitivo_ ».  
  
«Spero non sia _Preservativo_ ».  
  
«No, niente di simile! L’ho pensato io e Juno l’ha approvato! Ho cercato qualcosa che ricordasse il Quidditch, ma anche Hogwarts, vista la tipologia di clienti che vorremmo accogliere, allora ho pensato ai nostri emblemi e ho pensato pure a te, che sei il mio migliore amico e sei un Corvonero. Ho pensato agli uccelli».  
  
«Potter, a costo di essere volgare, credo che tu abbia pensato agli uccelli perché sei gay, non perché sono il tuo migliore amico e sono un Corvonero».  
  
Agitò una mano. «Sottigliezze! Dunque, eravamo rimasti agli uccelli» riprese il filo del discorso. «Ho pensato a qualcosa di simile ai nostri emblemi, ho pensato a un uccello che fosse particolare ma anche un po’… _oscuro_ , giusto per dare un tocco di estrosità, e poi ho cercato di dare una pennellata in stile "nome di una squadra di Quidditch"».  
  
«Falla breve, che nome gli hai dato?»  
  
« _Magpies United_ , per gli amici solo _United_ » e alzò le braccia al cielo.  
  
Per un lungo attimo, non seppe se ridere o sbattersi una mano sulla faccia. «Penso che sia ridicolo».  
  
«No! È fantastico!» protestò.  
  
Scosse la testa ridendo. «I tuoi ti cacceranno di casa».  
  
«Non possono farlo» dissentì convinto, «poi nonna Molly si metterebbe a piangere».  
  
Sospirò stancamente e si fece serio, si risistemò lo spallaccio della tracolla sulla spalla giusto per fare qualcosa e scrollarsi di dosso il leggero imbarazzo. «Tu come stai? Voglio dire, dopo i pugni di Lou e… me e Lou _insieme_ , come stai?»  
  
«Sto…» inspirò a fondo guardandosi intorno in modo distratto, «sommariamente bene» annuì appena. «I pugni di mio cugino me li sono meritati e… è solo una leggera cotta, Scorpius» lo rassicurò guardandolo negli occhi, con malinconia però, «non riesci a battere Teddy, mi dispiace» aggiunse ironico e un po’ amaro.  
  
«Spero solo che tu e Lou facciate pace e» prese fiato, «che il rapporto fra me e te non s’incrini».  
  
«Siamo amici, no?» sorrise incoraggiante. «È una cosa davvero leggera e io mi ci stavo aggrappando nella speranza di ingrandirla per aiutarmi a dimenticare Teddy, ma sono contento di non averlo fatto, perché dopo non saremmo stati più amici».  
  
«Credo che Teddy se ne fosse accorto» ipotizzò.  
  
«Dici?»  
  
Notò che l’altro era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso. «No che fosse geloso» corresse subito il tiro, «solo… _perplesso_ ».  
  
«Geloso _lui_?» sbuffò ironico. «Teddy non è Lou, non prenderebbe mai suo cugino a pugni per il ragazzo che gli piace».  
  
«Io comunque preferirei che non sapesse che ci siamo baciati» sorrise scrollando le spalle.  
  
«Non hai di che temere» e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e guardò un punto dietro di lui, come notando qualcosa o qualcuno. «C’è Lou, ti lascio, prima che cerchi di castrarmi» e fuggì via. Scorpius sospirò pazientemente.  
  
"Che voleva?" gli chiese il ragazzo quando lo raggiunse, riferendosi a James.  
  
«Stuprarmi» rispose atono; Lou lo guardò torvamente. «Secondo te? Stavamo solo parlando, smettila di essere geloso: te l’ho detto che non accadrà mai più» fece per andar via e sbatté piano la spalla contro la sua, spintonandolo scherzosamente.  
  
Lou gli camminò accanto. "Però è successo, il motivo per essere geloso ce l’ho" insisté.  
  
«Geloso, ma non _possessivo_ » rimarcò, e si fermò davanti a lui, fronteggiandolo sorridendo. «James è un mio amico, ciò non m’impedisce però di essere…» l’invitò a continuare al posto suo, visto che gli piaceva _così tanto_ dirlo.  
  
"Mio" sorrise furbo. Infatti.  
  
«Un uomo con una clava in mano sarebbe molto più onorevole di te, Lou» rise scuotendo la testa; lui per tutta risposta rise e gli si avvicinò di più, molleggiando sui piedi e mordendosi un labbro. Scorpius sospirò stancamente, _come se gli costasse davvero_ , e si guardò intorno: non c’era nessuno. «Sì, puoi baciarmi, dannato principino viziat…» Lou non gli fece finire la frase, si avventò subito sulla sua bocca. Rise contro le sue labbra.  
  
Stavano migliorando, con i baci, ogni volta restavano attaccati più a lungo ed era decisamente piacevole essere meno goffi e imbarazzati.  
  
«Io e te» gli mormorò, «di questo passo ci faremo scoprire da tutta Hogwarts» ci stavano prendendo troppo la mano. O troppo _gusto_.  
  
"Tanto Patrick e Liam lo sanno già" sorrise contento.  
  
«Sicuro, e difatti mi tocca vedere Liam tutte le volte entrare in camera con un braccio sugli occhi, chiedendoci urlando impacciato se stiamo facendo qualcosa che non dovrebbe vedere» Lou rise divertito. «Ma sappiamo che non lo diranno agli altri: nessuno di noi quattro è mai andato a dire in giro quello che succede in camera nostra, è il nostro patto tacito. Ci siamo sempre fatti ognuno i fatti propri».  
  
"Sì, però" si morse un labbro, e doveva smettere di farlo, perché gli stava diventando piacevolmente rosso, "non riusciamo mai a stare davvero da soli".  
  
«Da soli» ripeté deglutendo. _Da soli, eh?_ Si grattò la testa. «Fra un po’ dovrebbe iniziare il torneo clandestino di scacchi dei maghi, lo sai che Patrick e Liam sono del giro: il primo gioca, l’altro scommette. Una di queste sere resteremo soli» e si augurò stranamente che fosse il più tardi possibile. _Perché non sapeva da che parte iniziare._  
  
"Sei imbarazzato" affermò sicuro sorridendo strafottente.  
  
«No, sono…» ci rifletté su, «un po’ impaurito _e imbarazzato_ , sì» ammise, incrociando le braccia sul petto nel vano tentativo di darsi un tono.  
  
"Ma negli spogliatoi ci vediamo spesso nudi" continuò a sorridere in quel modo.  
  
«Non so tu, ma io ho sempre avuto la grazia di non… guardare le grazie altrui, negli spogliatoi» confessò.  
  
Il sorriso gli si fece più largo. "Io ti ho sempre guardato, invece. Hai un bel culo".  
  
La cosa detta da lui suonò incredibilmente _oscena_. «Mai ricevuto complimento migliore» fece finta di divagare.  
  
Lui rise sempre più divertito. "Davvero non mi hai mai guardato?"  
  
Si grattò di nuovo la testa: James non gli aveva passato soltanto il vizio di fumare, ma anche quello di toccarsi il capo, se confuso. «Da quando ho capito che mi piacciono i ragazzi, negli spogliatoi faccio sempre attenzione a non guardare troppo gli altri, per paura che capiscano, anche perché _ovvio_ che sono curioso, l’istinto di guardare c’è, per questo mi trattengo il doppio».  
  
"Io, invece, da quando l’ho capito non mi sono mai trattenuto dal guardare gli altri, anzi!"  
  
E conoscendolo c’era da aspettarselo. Si schiarì la voce. «Mi piace la tua schiena» esordì e dal modo in cui l’altro lo guardò capì di avere tutta la sua attenzione: si era fatto serio. «È l’unica parte di te che non ho potuto fare a meno di sbirciare, le volte che ci siamo cambiati insieme in camera. Quando avevi i pantaloni addosso» specificò subito dopo.  
  
"Non c’è dubbio però che tu in mutande mi ci abbia visto" precisò con aria furba.  
  
«Sottigliezze» imitò di nuovo James. «Ti ho visto, ma non ti ho _guardato_ » e ciò lo fece ridere di nuovo. «Mi piace la tua schiena, ok? Perché… abbiamo l’abitudine di metterci a leggere seduti schiena contro schiena e col tempo ho imparato a capire come stai da come la muovi» Lou lo stava guardando di nuovo intensamente. «Ho imparato che quando sei pensieroso la tieni contrita, ma non troppo rigida, è quando sei arrabbiato che la tieni _anche_ rigida, e quando una lettura ti piace e ti coinvolge alle volte dondoli senza accorgertene, credo. È una schiena che conosco e quindi quando ho avuto l’opportunità l’ho guardata, e mi è piaciuta» ammise appena imbarazzato, ma stranamente anche contento di averlo detto. «E come vedi sono meno cavernicolo di te, che hai detto che ti piace il mio culo».  
  
"No, hai detto cose più poetiche perché sei un Lord fino al midollo" lo prese in giro, anche se il suo sorriso era diverso, sembrava come più morbido.  
  
«Come se ti fosse dispiaciuto» esalò, cercando la sua mano per intrecciare le dita alle sue. «Facciamo un passo per volta» gli parlò solo a voce, scandendo bene le parole, «è una cosa nuova per entrambi e che…» lo guardò negli occhi e vi vide la sua stessa aspettativa, « _vogliamo molto_ entrambi».  
  
Gli annuì sorridendo e stavolta fu lui a baciarlo per primo, sorprendendolo. Di questo passo li avrebbero scoperti presto, sicuro, ma aveva importanza?  
  
  
  
Uscì dal bagno e vide Patrick sistemare la propria scacchiera personale nella borsa con la concentrazione di chi in realtà sta maneggiando delle pozioni altamente esplosive; seduto sul letto, Liam stava invece appuntandosi strani schemi su una pergamena, tenendo la lingua stretta fra le labbra, concentrato.  
  
Doveva supporre che il torneo clandestino stesse per iniziare. Deglutì a stento.  
  
Lou, seduto sul proprio letto, lo stava perfino guardando ridacchiando. _Bene_.  
  
Liam prese a braccetto Patrick, che lo fissò malissimo risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. « _Noi andiamo_!» annunciò con troppa enfasi e agitando il braccio in un plateale quanto inutile cenno di saluto. «Non aspettateci: dormiremo dai ragazzi del settimo anno!»  
  
Scorpius lo guardò perplesso. «Cartwright, perché stai _urlando_?» e soprattutto, che bisogno c’era di dirgli tutto quello? Di solito fra di loro intuivano sempre le cose, nessuno chiedeva e, in caso, nessuno sapeva niente.  
  
Si schiarì nervosamente la voce. «Niente, così» e strattonò Patrick verso la porta. «Malfoy?» lo richiamò.  
  
«Sì?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
  
Sorrise imbarazzato e alzò un pollice. «Consideralo un regalo di compleanno in anticipo di un paio di settimane, _Capitano_ » e andò via prima di vedere il suddetto Capitano sbattersi le mani in faccia.  
  
Si voltò verso Lou. «Gli hai detto tu che avevamo bisogno di stare da soli?»  
  
Rise. "No!"  
  
Lo guardò poco convinto.  
  
Scosse la testa. "No! Giuro! Credo che in fondo Liam si sia affezionato a te, da quando l’hai preso in squadra, e poi è un tipo molto ricettivo, per questo alle volte sembra che non sappia decidersi: sente troppo le emozioni degli altri".  
  
Si sedette sul suo letto, davanti a lui. «Va bene, prendiamolo come un atto di bontà» si rassegnò.  
  
Lou rise e si avvicinò a lui frontalmente, in quella solita posizione che nonostante tutto trovava ancora soffocante, ma ora capiva meglio il perché: non gli bastava, lo voleva ancora più vicino.  
  
"Non ti ho ancora detto che oggi sono quasi riuscito a materializzare un Patronus!" esordì contento. "Cioè, non proprio materiale, è stato solo più che altro una nuvola densa argentata, ma sono sulla buona strada!"  
  
«Entro la fine dell’anno ce la farai» l’incoraggiò.  
  
Lui arricciò il naso, dubbioso. "È difficile. Gli incantesimi non hanno tutti il loro corrispettivo non verbale, l’unica cosa che posso tentare di fare con quelli che non ce l’hanno è provare a visualizzare bene la formula in mente e canalizzare la mia magia su quello che voglio che faccia, solo che in questo caso devo anche provare a farmi venire in mente pensieri felici"  
  
Sorrise divertito. «Di solito sei un tipo iperattivo che fa due cose alla volta mentre ne pensa tre, non dovrebbe essere difficile per te».  
  
Gli diede un pugno sul fianco fingendosi offeso. "La professoressa Harper è comunque fiera di me" si vantò. "Gli incantesimi di difesa che posso utilizzare in tutto sono meno della metà di quelli che possono utilizzare gli altri: riuscire a fare l’Incanto Patronus sarebbe un passo importante, soprattutto visto a quello che serve".  
  
«Pensa positivo: non ci sono alte probabilità che un Dissennatore sbuchi all’improvviso da dietro un angolo» ci scherzò sopra.  
  
"Non voglio sentirmi indifeso" si corrucciò.  
  
Gli sorrise ironico e incoraggiante. «Credimi, con i miglioramenti che stai facendo, fra poco sarai più indifeso in un campo da Quidditch in mezzo ai Bolidi che in una strada malfamata».  
  
Gli sorrise allo stesso modo, di rimando. "I Bolidi non mi hanno mai preoccupato e poi mi fido di te: so di avere un buon Battitore alle spalle".  
  
Ghignò. «Quando ti fa comodo ti piace avere un aiuto, eh?»  
  
"Solo quando non si tratta di cose serie" precisò punto sul vivo. "Il Quidditch non è una cosa seria".  
  
«Seh» rise provando a pizzicarlo o a fargli il solletico su un fianco, lui rise a sua volta e tentò di spintonarlo indietro. Iniziarono a lottare scherzosamente e anche se era palese che fosse tutta una scusa per avvicinarsi e toccarsi di più, Scorpius lasciò che quel momento gli scivolasse piano fra le dita, per arrivare più consapevole e meno ansioso alla fine, che giunse quando Lou gli prese con forza il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
  
Era quasi sempre Lou a baciarlo per primo, non perché lui non volesse farlo, ma perché gli piaceva che fosse così. Teddy all’inizio gli aveva detto come Lou fosse trasparente, e aveva avuto ragione; poteva sorprendere e spaventare il modo in cui alle volte sembrava non avere alcun filtro fra il cervello e la bocca: era sempre diretto, sicuro anche a costo di essere irruente, e spontaneo senza essere ingenuo – fingeva solo di esserlo, ingenuo non lo era affatto, il principino viziato. Lou era così anche quando baciava: iniziava per primo con slancio e spontaneità, con un’irruenza fatta di voglia di vivere pienamente quell’attimo e ci metteva dentro forse più cose di quante ne pensasse e sentisse, cose che a Scorpius arrivavano dritte al cuore con violenza, ma che lo facevano stare bene. L’aveva sempre pensato: la bizzarra e colorata confusione che creava sempre Lou aveva rotto l’ordine monocromatico, statico ma elegante in cui era cresciuto, e più passava il tempo, meno gli dispiaceva.  
  
Interruppe la serie di baci languidi per guardarlo negli occhi, lo vide sorridere come quando aveva in mente qualcosa, solo con un pizzico di imbarazzo in più.  
  
«Cos’hai in mente?» gli chiese, scoprendo di avere la voce stranamente roca.  
  
Per tutta risposta, l’altro si sedette bellamente a cavalcioni su di lui. "Era da tanto che volevo farlo".  
  
«Non dirlo con quell’aria così soddisfatta» lo prese in giro, «ammettilo che questo è soltanto un altro modo per tenermi fermo». Come se lui mai avesse voluto allontanarsi.  
  
Gli rispose con un morso all’orecchio, quello con l’orecchino precisamente. _Possessivo_.  
  
«Seriamente, Lou, dovremmo fare qualcosa per questa tua mania di…» ma lui lo fermò mettendogli una mano sulla bocca.  
  
"Ho pensato che fosse giusto che anch’io ti dicessi qualcosa di poetico" sorrise.  
  
«Perché sto stentando a crederci?»  
  
Gli tappò di nuovo la bocca, ridendo, poi proseguì. "Perché è stata una cosa bella: quando me l’hai detto mi sono tornati in mente tanti momenti che abbiamo passato insieme in questi anni; mi piacerebbe darti la stessa sensazione" concluse convinto.  
  
Così. Era sempre diretto Lou, fino a frastornare. «Ok, e cos’hai pensato?»  
  
Si morse un labbro, poi finalmente lo disse. "Le tue braccia".  
  
«Uhm-uhm» annuì invitandolo a proseguire, curioso, ansioso e perplesso.  
  
"Mi piace prenderti per i polsi".  
  
«Non l’avevo notato» ironizzò.  
  
"Fin dall’inizio tutto il nostro rapporto è sempre ruotato intorno alle tue mani e alle tue braccia: mi hai aperto la porta della sala comune, ti ho insegnato io la lingua dei segni afferrandoti spesso le braccia e come Battitore per coprirmi ti servono delle braccia buone. È sempre stata una questione di mani e braccia, tra di noi; ho pensato questo, stamattina, e poi ti ho guardato prima che ti mettessi la camicia: ho scoperto che le tue braccia mi piacciono davvero tanto" e gli sollevò le maniche della maglia fino ai gomiti, per fissargliele.  
  
Mentre Lou gli sfiorava con le dita la linea azzurrina delle vene sui polsi, Scorpius si rese conto che effettivamente tutto quel discorso gli aveva fatto rivivere il loro rapporto, ogni singola piccola tappa, e le loro mani, le loro braccia e tutta la gestualità possibile per un essere umano erano sempre state più che il nocciolo della loro relazione, il loro tratto distintivo, un simbolo: li riassumeva li rappresentava al contempo.  
  
Poggiò la fronte contro la sua, spingendolo a guardarlo in faccia. «Ci sei riuscito, ho capito cosa volevi dire». Lui però lo guardò facendosi improvvisamente serio e pensoso, poi, inaspettatamente, gli mise le mani sugli occhi. «Lou, cosa…?» ma una delle mani si spostò sulla sua bocca per fargli cenno di tacere; restò silenzioso e fermo, in ansiosa attesa e con la visuale coperta. Stava per arrendersi e chiedergli di nuovo cosa volesse fare, quando finalmente arrivò la risposta.  
  
«Scorpius». Il suo nome detto con voce frammentata e indecisa, strascicata.  
  
La sorpresa l’immobilizzò, non sapeva se togliersi la sua mano dagli occhi, baciarlo direttamente o chiedergli di ripeterlo, perché non se l’era aspettato e voleva risentirlo per memorizzarlo bene, ma l’altro accontentò senza che glielo chiedesse.  
  
«Scorpius» ripeté un po’ più deciso, e poi gli tolse la mano dagli occhi. "Non volevo vederti fare facce strane mentre dicevo il tuo nome" aggiunse con la lingua dei segni e distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
«Ma credo di stare facendo comunque una faccia strana, vero?» Era più che altro _stordito_.  
  
"Un po’. L’ho pronunciato così male?" sembrava davvero dispiaciuto e in profondo imbarazzo. "Ho messo l’accento nel posto sbagliato ed è suonato davvero ridicolo?"  
  
«No, no, no» scosse la testa e lo rassicurò subito. «Lou, è stato perfetto: la pronuncia, la tua voce, _tu_ … perfetto. Sono solo sorpreso perché non me l’aspettavo e…» ricordò quanto tenesse alla sua famiglia, «dopo la prima volta che mi hai parlato, credevo che avresti riservato il resto ai tuoi. Sono… sorpreso, lusingato e…» sorrise nervosamente con gli occhi che gli pizzicavano: c’erano parole per descrivere come si potesse sentire dopo che il suo ragazzo aveva interrotto il suo ostinato silenzio proprio per lui? Provò a cercarle nei suoi occhi, ma capì che era inutile: si erano sempre capiti a gesti loro due, no?  
  
Lo baciò di slancio, a lungo, tentando di fare come faceva lui – irruento, intenso e spontaneo – e credette di esserci riuscito, quando lo sentì lasciarsi andare e incrociare i polsi dietro la sua testa.  
  
Si baciarono molto più a lungo delle altre volte, tant’è che credette di aver perso il senso del tempo, quando si separò dalla sua bocca, ma non se ne curò; si sentì piacevolmente intrappolato in un piccolo mondo dove c’erano solo loro e poteva finalmente osservare l’altro da molto vicino. Poteva contare di nuovo con precisione tutte le sue lentiggini, quelle sul naso e quelle sugli zigomi, e gliele sfiorò prima col naso e poi le baciò tutte, piano, perché sentiva che avevano davvero _tanto tempo_ a disposizione – forse proprio perché il tempo si era annullato – e aveva sempre desiderato che le cose fra loro due accadessero così, lentamente, un passo per volta. Lo vide perdersi anche lui in dettagli che solo lui vedeva – si stava impuntando a baciargli un punto esatto sotto il mento – mettendogli una mano fra i capelli e spingendolo di più verso di sé. Si stavano scoprendo ed era più bello di quanto previsto.  
  
Gli mise le mani sui fianchi; non sapeva se sollevare l’orlo della maglietta per togliergliela o per farsi spazio per infilare timidamente un paio di dita sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni, però in cambio aveva la certezza di volerlo toccare, _subito e ovunque_ : gli posò una mano sul fianco nudo, scoprendo che tremava un po’ e che quel piccolo contatto non bastava; questo prima che Lou, forse in risposta a quel tocco, azzardasse a muoversi all’improvviso in modo secco contro di lui, verso il bacino. Fu un movimento sbagliato, o forse _troppo giusto_.  
  
La scarica di piacere la sentirono nello stesso momento e li stordì spingendoli a guardarsi negli occhi: avevano bisogno di muoversi, spingere, strusciarsi addosso… fare _qualsiasi cosa_ per risentire _quella cosa_ e farla subito. Lou non ci pensò due volte a muoversi di nuovo.  
  
«No, aspetta, Lou!» provò a fermarlo, perché dovevano andarci piano o sarebbero impazziti, ma fu inutile, perché gli tappò la bocca baciandolo.  
  
Mentalmente, Scorpius imprecò contro la sempiterna irruenza dell’altro, contro il modo in cui si stava buttando a capofitto e anche con una certa violenza perfino in quello che stavano provando a fare in quel momento. Perché gli piaceva, e pure troppo. Lou cercava reazioni e poi agiva in modo immediato e spontaneo.  
  
«Cazzo, Lou, fermati!» lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse all’indietro, bloccandolo di schiena contro il letto, sotto di sé, anche se la cosa non fermò l’altro dal continuare a muoversi cercando ancora un contatto. Avrebbe riso isterico, se non fosse stato che le braccia e le gambe di quel piccolo diavolo si stavano intrecciando alle sue in modo inspiegabilmente _giusto_. Decise di non tentare più di fermarlo.  
  
I loro movimenti erano un po’ impacciati e frementi, spesso si fermavano appena e deglutivano rumorosamente, ma _i sospiri_ … quelli ripagavano ogni cosa. E comunque prima o poi avrebbero imparato a farlo bene, a muoversi senza cercare subito dopo con ansia la reazione dell’altro, quindi andava bene così, andava bene che fossero impacciati e andava anche bene che stessero per non capirci più niente.  
  
Scorpius cercò il suo sguardo e lo fissò insistentemente negli occhi, poggiando la fronte contro la sua: avevano entrambi le mani ad un passo dall’infilarsi nei pantaloni dell’altro, stavano respirando a fatica; sentì se stesso deglutire più rumorosamente di prima.  
  
«Un passo per volta, ok?» gli ripeté; lui gli annuì. «Sicuro?» Gli annuì di nuovo. Quando la sua mano lo toccò per la prima volta, fu sicuro anche di stare per morire.  
  
Dio, non doveva pensarlo proprio in quel momento, ma era stramaledettamente felice che Liam e Patrick se ne fossero andati: Lou gemeva. _E tanto_. Ed era la cosa più bella del mondo: stava lasciando libera la sua voce, _per lui_. Ma Lou se ne rese conto troppo presto, però, perché provò subito a tapparsi la bocca e a coprirsi il viso.  
  
«No! Lou, no!» gli tolse la mano dalla bocca: non doveva vergognarsi della sua voce, non in quel momento. «Guardami! Voglio sentirti, mi piace» lo rassicurò. «Lasciati andare, va bene così. Fidati» lo baciò sulla bocca prima di riprendere a toccarlo, e lui si fidò.  
  
Provò a stargli più vicino, perché visto che Lou non poteva sentire i suoi di gemiti, almeno che sentissi i suoi sospiri contro la pelle. Nei punti più sensibili. Funzionò, perché gli artigliò una mano sul braccio e gemette di più. Non credeva che in mezzo ad un guazzabuglio simile di emozioni forti, dove gli istinti facevano da padrone, si potesse essere anche _assurdamente felici_. Era così perso per lui.  
  
Era ridicolo, ma gli veniva pure da piangere.  
  
Continuarono a toccarsi con movimenti sempre più decisi e ossessivi, cercando qualcosa che però _non doveva arrivare davvero così presto_ , perché poi sarebbe finito tutto, ma… arrivò lo stesso e dovettero arrendersi.  
  
Scorpius si sollevò di più da lui cercando di riprendere fiato e tornare alla realtà. Poco poetico e per niente romantico, ma gli veniva da imprecare in modo liberatorio. Non lo fece, andò a guardarlo subito negli occhi, piuttosto: era sudato, aveva il volto arrossato, il fiato corto e gli occhi che gli brillavano. Era bellissimo. _Quello_ sarebbe stato davvero poetico e romantico da dire, ma fra loro due le parole non erano mai servite: lo baciò sulla bocca.  
  
"Stai bene?"  
  
Era il colmo che fosse _lui_ a chiederglielo, ma tuttavia era anche una cosa da Lou; gli annuì. «Sì» il respiro di entrambi stava pian piano tornando regolare. «Tu?»  
  
Gli rispose sillabando. "Benissimo".  
  
Inspirò a fondo e si guardò distrattamente in giro, come a verificare che davvero non si fossero spostati mentre si toccavano e baciavano; vide gli altri letti vuoti, si fece ironico. «Quand’è che Patrick e Liam hanno di nuovo il torneo?»  
  
Lou rise. "Ce l’hanno una volta alla settimana, sempre lo stesso giorno".  
  
«Peccato».  
  
"Potremmo sempre imboscarci da qualche parte, nel frattempo".  
  
«Questa è veramente una _grande_ idea».  
  
Lo guardò sorridendo e mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. "Posso farti un succhiotto?"  
  
«Credevo che me ne avessi già fatto uno» si allargò distrattamente il colletto della maglia sudata, scoprendo la chiazza rossa sulla clavicola.  
  
"Speravo non te ne fossi accorto".  
  
«Non sono così scemo da pensare che tu non volessi anche _marchiarmi_ ».  
  
"E posso marchiarti di nuovo?"  
  
«Scordatelo» sospirò stancamente, prima di sollevarsi totalmente da lui e stendersi al suo fianco, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
  
«Scorpius?»  
  
La sua voce, frammentata e un po’ incerta, ma _sua_.  
  
Sorrise e si voltò verso di lui. «Sì?»  
  
Si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò sulla bocca. Gli sillabò una sola breve frase, una manciata di parole.  
  
Sorrise di nuovo e inspirò a fondo, prima di mettergli una mano sul viso e rispondergli.  
  
«Credo anch’io, Lou».  
  
  
  
In quella calda giornata di giugno, l’Espresso per Hogwarts fumava davanti a loro in attesa di partire per King’s Cross. James si stava esibendo nella propria ultima scenata.  
  
«MAMMA! PAPA’! DITEMI CHE NON MI DIMENTICHERETE!» frignava, stritolando con un braccio Scorpius e con l’altro Rose.  
  
«James» si lamentò sua cugina, «io mi sto seriamente chiedendo perché _esisti_ ».  
  
«Potter, piantala» sibilò lui.  
  
«IL MIO CUORE RESTERA’ QUI PER SEMPRE, IN QUESTO CASTELLO! DITEMI CHE PER ME CI SARA’ SEMPRE POSTO NEI VOSTRI CUORI!»  
  
Scorpius sospirò stancamente. «Come vorrei poterti davvero dimenticare, Potter, _come_ ».  
  
«Credo che terrò il mio cuore _sprangato_ » sbuffò Rose.  
  
«MAMMA! PAPA’!» urlò di nuovo disperato, salvo poi ricevere uno scappellotto decisamente forte e violento sulla testa. «Ahia, Lou!» si lamentò, massaggiandosi la testa e guardando il cugino andare via come se non avesse fatto nulla di male.  
  
Scorpius si accigliò. «Credo che non ti perdonerà mai».  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non mi aspettavo certo che sarebbe stato facile… almeno ora mi spintona in modo _quasi_ scherzoso».  
  
«Potter, l’altro giorno ha cercato di buttarti nel Lago Nero» tenne a precisare.  
  
«Sottigliezze!» e si voltò a guardare un gruppetto di ragazzini maschi del primo e del secondo anno: stavano _singhiozzando_. Aprì le braccia e andò verso di loro riprendendo a frignare. «I MIEI BAMBINI! MI MANCHERETE COSI’ TANTO, TRUPPA!»  
  
Loro piagnucolarono in coro. «James!».  
  
Rose afferrò Scorpius per un braccio. «Spostiamoci, forse siamo ancora in tempo a far finta di non conoscerlo».  
  
«Non credo proprio» si massaggiò le tempie. «Ah!» ricordò. «Ti saluta Lucas, mi ha chiesto di porgerti i suoi saluti, nel caso oggi non vi foste incontrati nella calca» buttò lì con nonchalance.  
  
Lei sorrise dolcemente. «Che caro ragazzino! Sai che l’altro giorno mi ha dato il suo indirizzo? Così quest’estate ci scriveremo!»  
  
"Certo che lo so" pensò lui, "gliel’ho detto io di dartelo". «Sì, un _ragazzino_ davvero a modo» annuì.  
  
«Vado a cercarlo per salutarlo di persona!» si congedò momentaneamente da lui; le guardò la schiena sogghignando compiaciuto.  
  
Sentì un fischio lungo e acuto; alzò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò a vedere _dove fosse_ : vide Lou affacciato da un finestrino del treno, aveva ancora due dita alla bocca per via del fischio.  
  
Decise di parlargli con la lingua dei segni, mentre si avvicinava. "Che c’è?"  
  
Gli sorrise strafottente. "Sali".  
  
"Aiuto Rose col baule e arrivo".  
  
"Dov’è?"  
  
"A far morire di amore non corrisposto il suo spasimante".  
  
Lui rise, ma poi il suo sorriso si velò di malinconia. "Mi mancherà stare a Hogwarts".  
  
Sapeva cosa in realtà volesse dirgli. "Mancherà anche a me averti sempre intorno" ci scherzò su sorridendogli incoraggiante.  
  
Lou era sopra di lui, affacciato da un finestrino; erano dentro una stazione affollata eppure straordinariamente soli, perché ancor prima di condividere una lingua che non conoscevano tutti, condividevano un segreto, _un rapporto_. Erano loro due e basta.  
  
"Verrò a trovarti prima che tu vada dai tuoi nonni in Francia" gli disse.  
  
"E verrai subito da me, quando torneai dalla vacanza con tuo padre?" più che una richiesta, fu un ordine.  
  
"No, mi divertirò a evitarti".  
  
Gli fece una smorfia divertita e chiuse bruscamente il finestrino per dispetto. Lui rise.  
  
Cosa gli aveva detto Vic? Ah sì, che sarebbe stato perfino troppo tardi per decidere di morire.  
  
Aveva ragione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
Capitolo non facile da scrivere *scuote la testa* perché lo volevo da tanto e ora che c’ero arrivata volevo fare le cose per bene. Però sono soddisfatta. Più o meno.  
  
Il Jamed tarda ad arrivare, _lossò_ , però mi sono costruita una piccola strada di approfondimento ad una mia oneshot passata, _Soffi sulla polvere_ (come se già non l’aveste intuito…), quindi niente, pazientate :P  
  
Giusto perché so che volevate saperlo, ho scritto questo capitolo ascoltando a ripetizione questa cover di [It will rain](http://youtu.be/XkkG1EWw9Zw) date la colpa a Stitch84 :P  
  
Il prossimo capitolo è l’ultimo e sarà postato insieme al breve epilogo!  
  
Alla prossima volta!  



	7. Chapter 7

 

  
\- **Settimo Anno** -  
  
La Ballata dei Mondi Costruiti e Non

  
  
_«Papà, la guerra smetterà mai di esistere nella tua testa?»  
  
«Ogni tanto smette, figliolo, ogni tanto lo fa.  
  
Da quando ho ricominciato davvero a pensare solo a me»._   
  


_"Domani c’è l’inaugurazione del_ Magpies United _, ci andremo tutti, sei invitato anche tu".  
  
«Lo so».  
  
"Potremmo andarci insieme e poi potresti dormire qui"._

  
  
  
_«Forse perché adesso è cresciuto, è indipendente e non ha davvero più bisogno di me:  
  
è diventato ufficialmente troppo tardi per provare a risistemare il nostro rapporto».  
  
«Potreste più semplicemente ricominciare da capo».  
  
«Vorrei solo stargli più vicino»._   


  
_"Le conosci le cose che non posso fare?"  
  
«Certo che le conosco».  
  
"No, non le conosci affatto!"_

  
  
  
_«GRANDE MALFOY! C’è il tuo ragazzo alla porta:  
  
perché è così poco felice di vederti? Hai fatto con me qualcosa che non so?»_   
  


_«Ti ho scelto per i tuoi ridicoli difetti e le tue stupide manie,  
  
perché ad avere pregi di cui vantarci siamo tutti bravi, ma i veri difetti sono unici»._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aveva salutato Lou la sera prima, una serie di baci lunghi e un po’ aggressivi dati con la schiena premuta contro la porta di camera sua.  
  
La signora Weasley aveva richiamato Lou più volte, dicendo che Teddy era già arrivato per prendere Scorpius – non gli importava di potersi Smaterializzarsi ora, era una cosa che odiava, se poteva preferiva sfruttare un passaggio – e l'adorato figlioletto, invece di aprire la porta e risponderle qualcosa, ci aveva sbattuto contro il proprio ragazzo.  
  
Il giorno dopo, lui e suo padre sarebbero partiti e quella sera avrebbero cenato insieme dalla nonna.  
  
Il sole di quella prima settimana di luglio era ancora alto e picchiava forte, ma lui si ostinava a giocare a basket da solo sul retro della casa; si fermò per qualche attimo rigirandosi il pallone fra le mani, ricordò come Lou qualche giorno prima, con un sorriso sfacciato, avesse eluso la sua difesa sfuggendo dalle sue braccia per poi fare canestro.  
  
Inspirò a fondo, palleggiò e poi lanciò mirando al canestro; fece centro.  
  
«Scorpius?»  
  
Si voltò e vide suo padre uscire di casa e andare verso di lui con gli occhi socchiusi per il troppo sole; aveva lasciato il mantello estivo da viaggio all’interno e si stava rimboccando le maniche della camicia elegante.  
  
«Ciao, papà» lo salutò. «Ti sei liberato prima da lavoro?»  
  
«Sì» agitò una mano come a minimizzare e l’espressione contrita che aveva per il sole battente accentuò in modo buffo lo sguardo dubbioso che rivolse al pallone da basket. «Ancora quel gioco Babbano?» Non lo disse schifato o arrabbiato, solo decisamente perplesso.  
  
Sorrise. «Sì, mi piace. Credo che Eridan lo praticasse perché è molto diffuso presso i Babbani americani, per abituarsi e cercare dei futuri argomenti comuni con i nuovi compagni di scuola» palleggiò e lanciò di nuovo il pallone, come per fare vedere a suo padre come funzionasse il gioco; lui dovette capire, perché afferrò la palla quando rimbalzò verso di lui, solo che invece di giocarci la fissò da più vicino, con aria sempre più perplessa.  
  
«Senti ancora Eridan, vero?» s’informò.  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Potresti dirgli che stiamo andando in Sudamerica, potremmo combinare un incontro» propose.  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Ad agosto verrà qui, resterà per un paio di settimane, ci vedremo comunque».  
  
«Non vi vedete da quanto tempo?»  
  
«Sei anni».  
  
Assentì colpito. «Sei anni sono tanti, mi fa piacere che siate riusciti a essere abbastanza costanti da non perdervi» disse con finto tono vago; Scorpius accennò un sorriso contento a sguardo basso: suo padre accettava Eridan.  
  
«La nonna te l’ha dato il permesso di vedermi?» sorrise strafottente.  
  
Suo padre sogghignò e gli passò il pallone. «No, ha detto che adesso che sei maggiorenne è un mio problema se ti viene voglia di scagliarmi un _Crucio_ ».  
  
«È una donna molto saggia, la nonna».  
  
« _Infinitamente_ » ne convenne.  
  
Voleva davvero bene a suo padre, nonostante non lo avesse cresciuto direttamente lui: era stata una presenza rada ma sincera in quegli ultimi anni, si era sempre sforzato di capirlo. Anche se ciò avrebbe potuto mandare a monte il loro viaggio, anche se avrebbe potuto cambiare tutto, in quel giorno di sole, in quell’attimo di complicità tra padre e figlio, decise che _era pronto_ , che doveva dirglielo.  
  
«Papà?» lo richiamò riprendendo il pallone fra le mani e voltandosi verso di lui, appena esitante.  
  
«Dimmi, Scorpius». Vide che come al solito gli stava fissando accigliato l’orecchino, ma ancora non era passato ai vestiti Babbani – un paio di jeans e una vecchia maglietta nera.  
  
«Vorrei dirti una cosa, una cosa _mia_ » marcò la parola battendosi piano il pallone contro il petto e cercando gli occhi di suo padre con i propri.  
  
Lo fissò aggrottando la fronte. «Cos’è successo? Stai male tu o la nonna?»  
  
«No, nulla di tutto questo» lo rassicurò in fretta. «Volevo solo dirti una cosa che mi riguarda, una cosa _importante_ , non facile da dire…»  
  
Era sempre più perplesso e forse pure in ansia. «Ti ascolto, figliolo».  
  
«Io…» doveva essere preciso e diretto. _Diretto_. «Papà, sono gay».  
  
Calò uno strano silenzio rotto solo dalle cicale. La fronte di suo padre si riempì ancor di più di rughe, non distolse lo sguardo, ma l’assottigliò maggiormente come se stesse scrutando il figlio da lontano, e poi cominciò a parlare lentamente abbassando sempre di più la testa ad ogni parola; Scorpius seguì i suoi occhi e abbassò la testa con lui: avevano entrambi un’aria stranamente concentrata.  
  
«Tu… sei…» cominciò suo padre, «tu sei…»  
  
… frocio, figliolo?  
  
«Tu sei felice?» disse invece.  
  
Quello Scorpius non se l’era aspettato. Le sue spalle si rilassarono appena, inspirò a fondo e ripensò brevemente alle cose che gli piacevano di più e che nella sua vita erano una costante: l’amicizia via corrispondenza con Eridan, il rapporto quasi fraterno con Teddy, il divertimento non consapevole che gli davano Lily e Hugo, l’affettuosa complicità con Rose, l’amicizia sincera con James e per finire Lou, con tutti i suoi sorrisi, la sua follia e i suoi baci.  
  
«Sì» rispose onestamente.  
  
Anche suo padre rilassò le spalle, e inspirò a fondo a propria volta. «Oh. Bene» era incredibilmente pensieroso.  
  
«Ti va… _bene_ , papà?» gli chiese incerto.  
  
Lui ricambiò lo sguardo dubbioso. «Deve andare bene… a me?» No, non era pensieroso, era palesemente _spaesato_.  
  
«Ti va bene che io sia gay?» riformulò. «Ti crea problemi o fastidio che io abbia relazioni solo omosessuali?»  
  
Lo fissò di nuovo con gli occhi assottigliati, Scorpius non sapeva più dire se fosse ancora per il sole o per la concentrazione. «Sono anni che tua nonna mi fa una testa quanto una Pluffa sul fatto che devo accettarti così come sei: intendeva questo, vero?»  
  
«Sì, mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima. Volevo… essere più maturo, credo, dirtelo da uomo a uomo» indicò prima il padre e poi se stesso.  
  
«Per farmi capire che ne sei proprio certo, eh?»  
  
Ci pensò su. «Direi di sì».  
  
Si schiarì la voce e si guardò intorno; il suo sguardo cadde sul dondolo sotto la finestra, coperto da una stoffa con una ridicola fantasia barocca che piaceva a sua nonna. «Sediamoci su quel _coso_ infernale» parlò ancora spaesato.  
  
Scorpius seguì suo padre, si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
  
«Quindi ti piacciono solo gli uomini» riassunse; lui gli annuì. «E stai bene».  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Tutto a posto? Non hai traumi di sorta?»  
  
«No, perché?» si sorprese.  
  
«Perché» sorrise nervosamente passandosi una mano sul collo, «l’ultima volta che hai avuto dei problemi ad accettare qualcosa o a capirti, sei quasi _esploso_ ».  
  
Ecco cosa lo preoccupava. «No, sto bene, papà, tranquillo. La vivo bene».  
  
«Quindi posso lasciarti tornare a Hogwarts senza preoccuparmi che Paciock mi chiami quasi frignando?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
Fece un grosso sospiro. «Bene».  
  
«Vuoi un bicchiere d’acqua, papà?»  
  
«No, sto bene» minimizzò, e notò che agitò una mano come faceva sempre anche lui.  
  
«Ti va anche bene il fatto che molto probabilmente non avrò figli? La linea diretta dei Malfoy finirà, siamo entrambi figli unici…»  
  
Storse il naso. «Non è che i Malfoy abbiano ancora bisogno di attraversare i secoli, guardaci: non credi che la natura abbia già fatto abbastanza il suo corso? Basta così» ironizzò velatamente.  
  
«Hai ragione» assentì sullo stesso tono, «la natura ha già dato il suo meglio con noi, è impossibile che si ripeta».  
  
«Decisamente».  
  
«Anche se, volendo potrei avere un nuovo erede con un’inseminazione artificiale» ipotizzò.  
  
«Una _che_?!» si perplesse suo padre.  
  
«È una cosa che fanno i Babbani; potrei chiedere ad una donna di portare avanti una gravidanza anche se non stiamo insieme. Si chiama "utero in affitto", in questo caso: io metto lo sperma, lei l’utero e si procede con un’inseminazione artificiale».  
  
Suo padre era sbalordito e vagamente disgustato, il che era dannatamente ilare. « _Utero in affitto_?! E se il bambino nasce prematuro che si fa? La povera donna deve restituire i mesi già incassati? Che barbarie!»  
  
Scorpius si trattenne dal ridere. «Beh, sarebbe utile, nel mio caso».  
  
«No, no! Meglio non avere alcun erede: tu porterai avanti i tuoi studi sulla storia, l’archeologia o quello che ti pare e io… lascerò tutto in beneficenza, magari chiederò che una buona fetta del nostro patrimonio vada alle donne affittate vittime di parti prematuri».  
  
Scorpius ridacchiò. «La nonna sarà d’accordo».  
  
«Senza dubbio» sospirò, risistemandosi distrattamente le maniche rimboccate della camicia. _Stava prendendo tempo_. «E dimmi, stai già con… qualcuno?»  
  
Decise di essere sincero. «Sì».  
  
Lo guardò spaventato. «Non è uno dei figli di Potter, vero?»  
  
«No, no!» lo tranquillizzò subito.  
  
«Allora» rifletté, «se non è uno dei figli di Potter…» realizzò, «è il figlio di Bill Weasley».  
  
«Sì» e vide suo padre fare di nuovo un grosso sospiro. «Ti dispiace che sia lui?»  
  
«Non è questo» e dalla strana espressione dispiaciuta e perfino appena sofferta che fece suo padre, capì che non era davvero quello il punto, che fosse un Weasley. «Suo padre l’hai visto, no? Sei stato più volte da loro e alla Tana».  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Ha…» esitò appena fissandosi le mani, «ha delle brutte cicatrici sul volto».  
  
«Ferite di guerra» assentì. Ecco, per suo padre purtroppo la guerra era sempre qualcosa di dannatamente presente.  
  
«E lo sai che è per colpa mia?» gli domandò, stavolta aggrottando la fronte e assottigliando gli occhi anche per la vergogna.  
  
Scorpius fece mente locale. «Non ci avevo mai pensato» si sorprese. «Cioè, conosco la storia, la nonna me l’ha raccontata e sapevo tutto già da prima di conoscere di persona Lou, ma non avevo mai fatto questo collegamento».  
  
Suo padre sbuffò un sorriso malinconico. «Questa è la gioia dei figli: sono vita nuova che scorre portando via gli errori dei padri senza neanche accorgersene».  
  
«Bill Weasley non mi ha mai neanche accennato la cosa» si sentì quasi in dovere di rassicurarlo.  
  
«Non lo farà mai, perché non è nel loro stile, ovvero lo stile delle persone buone che hanno sempre fatto la cosa giusta» sbuffò amaramente. «Non è un problema, se per voi ragazzi non lo è».  
  
«Non dovrebbe essere un problema neanche per te, _è passato_ » sottolineò.  
  
«Oh sì, un sacco di cose sono _passate_ » fu leggermente sarcastico, «il problema è che non si smette mai di ricordare certe sensazioni. Ho portato la Morte nella mia stessa scuola, Scorpius, ho permesso a una bestia di entrare e assaltare chi volesse. Bill Weasley non è molto più vecchio di me, all’epoca eravamo due ragazzi, lui stava pure per sposarsi» riassunse a occhi bassi. «Fu allora che cominciai a desiderare fino a sentirmi bruciare dentro che non morisse nessun altro, perché era stato tutto troppo umiliante e _scioccante_. Tua nonna mi dice sempre che all’epoca non avevo capito ancora quanto la morte potesse essere una punizione, cosa che era successa anche a lei».  
  
«Bill Weasley sta bene, adesso» precisò, «è felice».  
  
«Bill Weasley, io, i reduci di guerra e perfino Harry Potter… _tutti noi_ senza dubbio ogni tanto, quando la notte non riusciamo a dormire, ancora _ricordiamo_ » calcò bene la parola.  
  
L’osservò malinconico mentre si fissava le mani strette in modo nervoso. «Papà, la guerra smetterà mai di esistere nella tua testa?»  
  
Sorrise appena. «Ogni tanto smette, figliolo, ogni tanto lo fa. Da quando ho ricominciato davvero a pensare solo a me» confessò.  
  
«Ne sono contento» e sorrisero insieme entrambi a testa china, in silenzio.  
  
Poi suo padre tirò su col naso. «Quindi… tu e Louis Weasley, eh?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«I suoi lo sanno?»  
  
«Ancora no».  
  
«Capisco» assentì a testa bassa. «Proprio non sono mai riusciti a fare niente per…» s’indicò un orecchio con faccia dispiaciuta, facendo riferimento alla sordità di Lou.  
  
«No».  
  
«Peccato» assentì di nuovo in modo vago, « _così giovane_. Però voi due state bene insieme, no? Fin dall’inizio la cosa non vi ha creato problemi…» e si strinse nelle spalle incrociando le braccia al petto, sicuramente un po’ nervoso per la discussione delicata e un po’ sulla difensiva.  
  
«Sì, ho imparato subito la lingua dei segni. Me l’ha insegnata lui» precisò.  
  
«Sai, all’inizio non mi piaceva che frequentassi i Weasley e i Potter» gli confessò, «poi tua nonna mi ha mandato al diavolo dicendomi che avevi bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare a Hogwarts e che non importava chi fosse».  
  
«E le hai dato ascolto» continuò per lui.  
  
«Sei il mio unico figlio e ti sei quasi ucciso a soli tredici anni, a via di tenerti tutto dentro, avrei mai potuto davvero negarti l’opportunità di avere finalmente degli amici?» scrollò le spalle. «Non mi è più importato chi fossero, solo che ti trattassero bene».  
  
«Sono degli amici fidati».  
  
«Oh sì» sogghignò, «dei veri piccoli Grifondoro» sorrisero insieme. «Immagino però che, stranamente, il fatto che Louis Weasley non parlasse vi abbia aiutato: tu eri molto introverso, eri fatto _di silenzi_ » lo guardò negli occhi in modo un po’ incerto, come cercando dentro di lui il ragazzino che era stato, «vi siete incontrati a metà strada. Il suo silenzio ti ha aiutato molto, ti ha costretto a parlare».  
  
Suo padre era il primo a sottolineare il fatto che era stato anche Lou ad aiutare lui, e non solo viceversa come di solito dicevano tutti gli altri: la cosa gli procurò un lieve magone in gola.  
  
«Ci siamo aiutati molto _a vicenda_ ».  
  
«Senza dubbio» gli concesse annuendo, poi si fece ironico. «Quindi» affermò, «sono ancora in tempo per godermi la faccia che farà Potter quando saprà che mio figlio sta con uno dei suoi nipoti».  
  
Ghignò. «Sì».  
  
«Che bellezza» sospirò soddisfatto.  
  
«Tu e il signor Potter andrete mai d’accordo?» gli chiese ridendo.  
  
«È già successo che un Malfoy stia con un Weasley: non chiedere un altro miracolo».  
  
Già, perché quello di miracolo – lui e Lou insieme, suo padre che lo accettava – era già meravigliosamente bello e grande.  
  
  
  
Era stato divertente viaggiare con suo padre, se non altro avevano scoperto – o ritrovato – lati nascosti l’uno dell’altro. Certe volte aveva dovuto insistere per fargli mangiare dei cibi tipici del posto o fargli fare qualche lunga scarpinata – "Perché fai fare queste cose al tuo vecchio, figliolo?" – altre volte, invece, il padre si era comportato come se fosse un suo coetaneo, o peggio, richiamandolo più volte quando riusciva a fare qualcosa – "Visto? Il tuo vecchio ha ancora le rotelle a posto, dillo a tua nonna!"  
  
L’aveva perfino aiutato a scegliere un regalo per la mamma di Lou.  
  
«Comportati da signore, con lei, dopotutto ruberai il loro bambino».  
  
«Lou non è una _ragazzina_ , papà».  
  
«Credi che lo ricorderanno ancora, _dopo_? Comunque, bella donna, Fleur Delacour. Bella, tenace e lievemente arrogante: fu campionessa all’ultimo Tremaghi… che guardacaso vinse quello che poi è diventato suo cognato. Fossi in lei, durante qualche cena di famiglia tenterei ancora di vendicarmi servendogli qualcosa di _lievemente_ piccante».  
  
Il ritorno a casa sarebbe stato quasi triste, se non per il fatto che avrebbe rivisto Lou.  
  
Odiava Smaterializzarsi, ma andava di fretta e non fu mai così felice di farlo, quando finalmente si trovò davanti al cottage dei Weasley. Lou gli fu subito addosso, quasi lo fece cadere all’indietro, e approfittò della confusione per dargli un bacio vicino al mento. Si guardarono in faccia, complici e sorridenti, poi fu trascinato dentro casa senza tanti complimenti.  
  
Salutò cordialmente i signori Weasley, distribuì i regali, accettò goffamente baci e abbracci e infine Lou l’afferrò di nuovo con forza per un polso portandolo nella propria camera.  
  
«Louis» lo fermò la signora Weasley, «prima di ospitare il tuo amico in camera tua, hai pensato di rimettere in ordine?»  
  
Lou mostrò qualcosa a metà strada fra il broncio e l’imbarazzo – non era bello essere rimproverati di una cosa simile davanti al proprio ragazzo – mentre lui provava a non sghignazzare; le rispose frettolosamente di sì e poi continuò a trascinarselo dietro fino alla camera.  
  
Quando la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, Scorpius si premurò di fare alla svelta degli incantesimi per bloccarla e insonorizzare la stanza, visto che era il maggiorenne fra i due e non credeva comunque che Lou nel caso ci avrebbe pensato. Infatti la seconda cosa che successe fu una caduta di spalle sul letto.  
  
Seduto a cavalcioni su di lui, Lou gli sorrise strafottente – era sempre molto soddisfatto quando riusciva a bloccarlo cogliendolo di sorpresa, anzi, più che altro era sempre _estasiato_ quando lo bloccava in generale – e lo guardò intensamente.  
  
"Ti sei abbronzato" disse infine.  
  
«Leggermente» minimizzò, mentre l’altro gli afferrava le mani per guardargli le braccia. Era diventata una sua fissazione passare lunghi attimi ad osservargli le braccia; capitava che fossero da soli nel dormitorio, seduti sul letto, e lui gli sbottonasse i polsini della camicia solo per scoprirgli le braccia e guardarle. Passava piano le dita lungo le linee delle vene, sembrava perdersi nei propri pensieri e poi alla fine gli raccontava della sua personale visione di un loro ricordo comune. Doveva essere un po’ come quando lui in camera o negli spogliatoi vedeva la sua schiena nuda e gli sfiorava la scapola o la spina dorsale in un gesto fintamente casuale.  
  
"Non mi dispiaci con un po’ di colore" ironizzò, prima di stirargli per dispetto le braccia tirandole verso di sé.  
  
Protestò ridendo e provando a muoversi, finirono in modo inevitabile per azzuffarsi per scherzo e la conclusione altrettanto inevitabile fu un lungo bacio sulla bocca. Erano diventati spaventosamente disinvolti nel toccarsi, e non soltanto nel senso più intimo e caldo del termine: certi momenti, Scorpius aveva la sensazione che un estraneo avrebbe capito di loro due già solo guardandoli con la mano uno sulla spalla dell'altro, dal modo in cui lo facevano. I loro baci sempre più spesso diventavano troppo audaci. A questo proposito, strinse il viso di Lou fra le mani, per tenerlo ancora a lungo bloccato e chinato su di lui, e lo baciò più piano e a fondo, sia per provocarlo, sia per spingerlo a calmarsi in preda al languore. Ebbe successo: quando lo loro bocche si separarono, Lou lo fissò perso e con gli occhi _liquidi_ , finalmente fermo.  
  
"Noi due dovremmo parlare di una cosa" esordì.  
  
Gli rispose solo a voce, giocherellando con i passanti dei suoi pantaloni – Lou era ancora a cavalcioni su di lui. «Credo di intuire l’argomento. Strano da parte tua però volerne parlare, di solito agisci e basta» lo prese in giro.  
  
"Credi che a scuola potremmo?" insinuò sottilmente fissandolo negli occhi; sembrava avesse poca voglia di scherzarci sopra.  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo e ripercorse mentalmente le volte in cui a Hogwarts erano stati davvero da soli nei mesi precedenti. «Uhm, in effetti è un po’ complicato, ma non è impossibile: in fondo, siamo già riusciti a fare qualcosa quando volevamo, no?» l’incoraggiò. «Poi, una volta iniziato il torneo clandestino di scacchi dei maghi, Patrick e Liam ci lasceranno da soli…»  
  
"Una volta alla settimana" precisò lui.  
  
«E poi c’è sempre il bagno dei prefetti».  
  
"Ma non è una cosa solo nostra: ci vanno tutti" fece una piccola paura, "e non solo a lavarsi".  
  
«Negli spogliatoi, però…» insinuò e ghignò ricordando qualcosa che avevano fatto, che dovette ricordare anche l’altro, perché sogghignò soddisfatto a sua volta.  
  
"Soprattutto nei dopopartita" convenne.  
  
«Bei momenti. Lou» sospirò, «avevamo detto di fare un passo alla volta ed è così che ci stiamo muovendo, anche se effettivamente anch’io sento che…» esitò e ricordò improvvisamente e in modo molto vivido la bocca di Lou su di sé, che andava in posti generalmente abbastanza nascosti; prese aria. «Sento anch’io che sia arrivato il momento di… _Di_. Come mai però ti stai ponendo il problema proprio _ora_?»  
  
Lui si mordicchiò un labbro, poi gli rispose. "Domani c’è l’inaugurazione del _Magpies United_ , ci andremo tutti, sei invitato anche tu".  
  
«Lo so» gli stava sfuggendo il punto.  
  
"Potremmo andarci insieme e poi potresti dormire qui".  
  
Scorpius lo fissò per un lungo attimo sentendo il proprio cuore arrivargli in gola e poi battere così forte da assordarlo. «Vuoi… _farlo_ domani, qui a casa tua, con i tuoi che dormono dall’altra parte del corridoio?» Almeno non stava sorridendo come al suo solito, era intimidito.  
  
"Sei bravo con gli incantesimi silenzianti".  
  
« _Qui_?» indicò il letto su cui era sdraiato, deglutendo.  
  
Gli annuì. "È il mio letto, un posto nostro, mi piace" riassunse. "Non dovremo chiedere favori, non dovremo nasconderci, non dovremo accampare scuse né preoccuparci di essere scoperti. Staremo bene".  
  
«Con gli incantesimi silenzianti» precisò.  
  
"Sì".  
  
Decise di rifletterci e si passò le mani sul volto, ma Lou poco dopo l’afferrò piano per i polsi guardandolo negli occhi e sorridendo fiducioso. "Staremo bene" gli ripeté.  
  
Si accorse di volerlo abbastanza da superare qualsiasi ansia: sì, c’erano arrivati. «Hai già chiesto ai tuoi se posso dormire qui?»  
  
«Sì» sorrise furbo.  
  
Ovvio che avesse già intavolato tutto. «Ok» esalò. «D’accordo».  
  
Lou gli mostrò la propria felicità e il proprio apprezzamento baciandolo sulla bocca con foga. «Piano» gli mormorò separandosi da lui col fiato corto, "O non arriverò a domani notte" aggiunse col pensiero. «Piuttosto, dovevo dirti qualcosa anch’io. Una cosa importante» sottolineò subito. Lou fortunatamente capì immediatamente la sua serietà, tanto da sollevarsi appena da lui per farlo mettere seduto; restò ostinatamente messo a cavalcioni su di lui, però.  
  
«Prima di partire ho detto a mio padre che sono gay». Lou lo guardò subito in ansia. «No, no, tranquillo: è andato tutto bene, l’ha presa bene» lo rassicurò subito, «è rimasto solo inizialmente un po’ smarrito perché credo che non se l’aspettasse, ma l’ha mandato giù allo stesso modo in cui ha incassato il fatto che io frequentassi dei Potter e dei Weasley. Vuole solo che io stia bene e faccia soltanto quello che voglio sul serio fare, quindi se sto bene… per lui è ok».  
  
Lou non gli disse niente, almeno con la lingua dei segni, ma con gli occhi gli comunicò parecchie cose, accarezzandogli il viso e sorridendogli dolcemente.  
  
«È andata bene» gli ripeté, prima che gli sfiorasse le labbra con le dita, «solo che mi ha chiesto se stessi già con qualcuno e ha intuito subito di noi».  
  
Lou s’irrigidì subito, ma non sembrò arrabbiato, solo decisamente sorpreso. "Ha preso bene anche questo?"  
  
«Più o meno sì» aggrottò la fronte, «ha detto solo che vorrebbe essere presente quando tuo zio Harry lo saprà».  
  
Lui sembrò rifletterci sopra. "Resta da dirlo ai miei".  
  
«Devi dirglielo quando sarai pronto» gli disse comprensivo.  
  
"Mi sento abbastanza pronto" assentì.  
  
Inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Non dirmi che vuoi andare a dirglielo _ora_ ».  
  
"Ora no, però…" si fermò e ci pensò su di nuovo. "Pensi che sia brutto dire loro direttamente che sto con te?"  
  
Si massaggiò la fronte. «Lou, potresti avere una maggiore considerazione della situazione cardiaca dei tuoi genitori?»  
  
"È davvero un’idea così brutta? Dico loro solo che sto con te ed è fatta".  
  
«Non puoi dire loro prima che sei gay e poi con chi stai? È fuori moda? O è da persone troppo normali?»  
  
"Non ha importanza con quale genere di persona mi piace stare, ha importanza che sto con te" riassunse sicuro.  
  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo e lo guardò negli occhi con finta aria critica, incrociando le braccia al petto. Era sempre così, Lou, diceva cose grandi e importanti con semplicità – con gli occhi di un bambino, anche se per niente innocente – perché era buono ma viziato, espansivo ma possessivo, folle ma attento. Perché lui era solo suo – come amava sempre ripetergli – e insieme potevano fare qualsiasi cosa e conquistare il mondo: contava soltanto questo, c’erano solo loro due insieme.  
  
«Ok, quindi hai intenzione di dire presto ai tuoi genitori che sto con te». No che lui stesse con Scorpius, no, che Scorpius stesse con lui.  
  
Si grattò la testa, poi gli annuì.  
  
«Pensi che dovrei andare in Siberia, prima che tu glielo dica?»  
  
Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. "Mia mamma ti adora".  
  
«Spero che continuerà ad adorarmi anche _dopo_ » sospirò stancamente; lui rise, gli allacciò le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò sulla bocca, a lungo.  
  
«Staremo bene, eh?» mormorò, lui in risposta gli annuì sorridendo. «Staremo bene» ripeté, prima di stringerlo a sé e baciarlo, augurandosi per l’ultima volta che la notte successiva arrivasse presto.  
  
  
  
Il _Magpies United_ era sito ai piedi di uno strano palazzo a forma di saetta – Scorpius si chiese se James ne fosse compiaciuto e se per caso lo credesse anche un omaggio al proprio padre – nella parte di Hogsmeade filo-babbana, non troppo distante dal negozio in cui qualche anno prima lui e Lou si erano bucati le orecchie. Al piano superiore abitavano Vic e Juno, James invece stava prendendo accordi per affittare un appartamento un palazzo più avanti.  
  
Era un bel posto, con un’insegna di legno a forma di scudo su cui era disegnata in bianco e nero una gazza ladra. L’ambiente era accogliente, ricco di mobili di legno scuro che arricchivano la sensazione di trovarsi in un posto intimo e caldo; la luce proveniva da lampade antichizzate appese alle travi del soffitto, e poi c’era il tanto decantato angolo per la musica dal vivo.  
  
Quel posto urlava Grifondoro, ma prima ancora urlava il nome di James.  
  
Scorpius si voltò verso il banco – aveva sentito un coro di grasse risate – e vide il sopracitato circondato da vecchi compagni del settimo anno: gli stavano dando dei pugni scherzosi sulla pancia, lo prendevano affettuosamente in giro e si complimentavano. Lui era come l’aveva immaginato: una maglia sportiva Babbana con le maniche tirate su, un paio di jeans che avevano visto giorni migliori, uno strofinaccio sulla spalla e una bottiglia in mano. Sorrideva raggiante. Era bellissimo.  
  
Si ritrovò ad essere incredibilmente felice per lui.  
  
«Bell’inaugurazione, eh?» biascicò la voce di Teddy alle sue spalle.  
  
Si voltò e lo vide guardare James; teneva un bicchiere in mano, già quasi svuotato, aveva i capelli corti spettinati azzurri e gli occhi di un celeste accecante: era sempre così quando era nervoso, gli occhi o i capelli gli prendevano tonalità acide, se non fluorescenti. Il modo in cui abbinava le camicie slacciate sulle magliette non era però migliorato con gli anni: ne aveva una a quadri rossi su una maglia a righe blu e arancioni. Ed era un Auror. In teoria.  
  
«Ti trovo di buon umore» scherzò Scorpius.  
  
«Sono qui perché mi hanno invitato Vic e Juno» precisò.  
  
«James non ti ha detto niente?» s’informò cauto.  
  
«No».  
  
«Forse ha pensato che fosse palese che l’invito fosse anche da parte sua» ipotizzò neutrale.  
  
«Non credo» finì il bicchiere e lo posò su un tavolo lì accanto; cacciò le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle. «Sono due anni che ci parliamo poco e niente, per tutto il suo settimo anno a Hogwarts non ci siamo nemmeno più scritti, e ora me lo ritrovo qui, in un locale _suo_ strapieno di gente, circondato di amici che si congratulano con lui. Stasera non ci siamo ancora neanche salutati. Dov’ero io mentre lui diventava un uomo?»  
  
"Buffo" pensò Scorpius, "James si è chiesto dov’era lui quando tu facevi l’omosessuale. Vi siete entrambi persi una parte dell’altro". «Ti dispiace non poter essere parte di questo suo momento?» disse invece.  
  
Sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico. «C’ero quando ha imparato a camminare, quando ha imparato a parlare e perfino quando ha imparato a volare con la scopa. C’ero il giorno della sua prima partenza per Hogwarts e durante la sua prima partita di Quidditch. Oggi è il giorno della sua indipendenza e affermazione, e io dove sono?» davanti a loro passò una cameriera che distribuiva bicchieri pieni di alcolici dai colori bizzarri, Teddy ne prese al volo uno color verde acido. «Sono qui in un angolo a ubriacarmi e a chiedermi come cazzo ho fatto a perdermi il piccolo James. È diventato una persona che non conosco più, è una cosa che fa abbastanza schifo».  
  
«Due anni di quasi silenzio sono tanti» provò a smorzare l’atmosfera.  
  
Teddy si fece appena più malinconico, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa. «Mi disse che forse allora non mi conosceva affatto. Ora capisco cosa volesse dirmi, perché sto pensando la stessa cosa di lui».  
  
Scorpius gli tolse il bicchiere dalla mano. «Tu stai bevendo troppo: James ti parla poco e niente anche durante i pranzi di Natale, perché ora stai facendo tutti questi discorsi? Per l’alcol?»  
  
«No» rispose aggrottando la fronte e riappropriandosi del bicchiere, «forse perché adesso è cresciuto, è indipendente e non ha davvero più bisogno di me: è diventato ufficialmente troppo tardi per provare a risistemare il nostro rapporto».  
  
«Potreste più semplicemente ricominciare da capo».  
  
Lui fissò di nuovo James al banco, accennò smorfia. «Vorrei solo stargli più vicino» e gli posò una mano sulla spalla in un piccolo gesto di congedo, poi si allontanò.  
  
Vic lo raggiunse, preoccupata. «Ryo, cos’ha tuo cugino?»  
  
«Niente» sospirò, «ha solo preso una sbronza triste».  
  
«Uhm» fece una smorfia di disgusto, «brutta storia» poi gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle. «Allora» gli indicò con uno sguardo l’ambiente circostante, «che ne pensi?»  
  
«Credo che sia stupendo, Vic» le sorrise sincero, «ancora tanti complimenti e auguri per l’attività».  
  
«Grazie» gli stampò un bacione affettuoso sulla guancia, poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio con aria di cospirazione. «Tu e mio fratello? Tutto bene?» gli sussurrò.  
  
Vic _sapeva_. «Sì» sorrise annuendo, «stiamo bene. _Insieme_ ».  
  
Gli sorrise di rimando. «Mi fa piacere».  
  
Si fece ironico. «Ed è tutta colpa tua».  
  
Mise le mani avanti con aria furba. «Io non ho fatto niente!»  
  
«Certo! Sicuro!» rise divertito.  
  
Gli fece una linguaccia infantile e andò via, dalla sua donna.  
  
La cameriera col vassoio pieno di drink strani passò di nuovo davanti a lui, Scorpius prese un bicchiere pieno di un liquido rosso. Bevve, era dolciastro e appena frizzante, lievemente fruttato. Cercò istintivamente Lou fra la folla, lo vide parlottare e ridere con Hugo e sua sorella Dom; indossava una maglietta bianca. Il bianco gli donava. In quel momento, si voltò proprio in sua direzione e lo vide fissarlo; si sorrisero.  
  
 _Vorrei solo stargli più vicino_ , aveva detto Teddy. Un’altra situazione, altre persone, ma l’intenzione e il succo era quello: voleva solo stargli più vicino. Quella notte.  
  
  
  
Lou l’aveva fatto andare in bagno per prima; aveva dato la buonanotte ai signori Weasley e a Dom e ora era in camera ad aspettarlo. La signora Weasley gli aveva preparato una brandina, anche se non ve ne era realmente bisogno. _Deglutì_.  
  
Si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, piegò una gamba contro il petto e vi si puntellò con il gomito; si mise a fissare la luna e il cielo stellato della fine di luglio giocherellando con la bacchetta. Tre anni prima aveva detto a sua nonna che era stato troppo impegnato anche solo a provare a rapportarsi in generale con gli altri per capire di preferire solo i ragazzi: rise di se stesso sbuffando e scompigliandosi i capelli. Forse, a distanza di tempo, la cosa faceva ridere perché era estremamente vera. Non si era fatto problemi su ciò che era, e neanche Lou.  
  
Lou aveva sempre dato per scontato loro due insieme, gli aveva confessato che non si era posto domande quando aveva cominciato a capire quello che sentiva per lui, gli era sembrata un’evoluzione naturale. Era da folli pensare che davvero qualcuno potesse venire al mondo solo per qualcun altro, per completarlo, anzi, era più che altro da persone disgustosamente romantiche, però… In passato, quando ancora frequentava il primo anno, c’erano state volte che in sala comune si era sentito troppo estraniato dal resto del mondo, di recente, invece, aveva sentito qualcos’altro. Seduto ad un tavolo di legno lucido, con accanto a sé Lou che rideva messo comodamente a cavalcioni su una panca, in quella stanza tondeggiante dalle cui finestre ampissime sembrava di poter toccare le nuvole, lì, proprio nello stesso posto di sei anni prima, gli era sembrato ancora una volta di essere sospeso in mezzo al nulla nell’universo, ma stavolta in modo diverso: loro due, ancora giovani, folli, curiosi e legati l’un l’altro, soli e in cima al mondo. Potevano fare di tutto, potevano anche conquistare il mondo, se insieme.  
  
 _Voleva solo averlo più vicino_.  
  
Lou entrò silenziosamente in camera, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri; si appoggiò di schiena alla porta e abbozzò un sorriso. Scorpius fece roteare un’ultima volta la bacchetta fra le dita, lanciò gli incantesimi giusti e poi la posò sul comodino.  
  
Lou si avvicinò a lui e cercò il suo sguardo col proprio. Non si posero domande, non parlarono proprio: loro due erano fatti di silenzi e suoni mancati, del resto; il loro rapporto era composto da momenti intensi a rallentatore dove non si sentiva neanche battere il cuore, eppure così belli da rivedere da sembrare pieni di suoni, tanto stordivano. Una sorta di raccolta di ballate in crescendo, senza musica e senza parole, per quanto sembrasse una definizione assurda. Ecco, loro due erano esattamente così.  
  
Scorpius abbassò di poco la testa per poggiare la fronte contro quella di Lou e lo fissò un’ultima volta negli occhi, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca. Li visse di nuovo, quei momenti a rallentatore, li visse nel modo in cui i loro baci divennero man mano più intensi, nel modo in cui le mani dell’uno cercarono il corpo dell’altro prima piano, esitanti, poi aggrappandosi con forza ai vestiti. E poi si cercarono spingendosi in modo inconsapevole l’uno contro l’altro, finendo stesi sul letto. Quando si tolsero le maglie, Scorpius sentì nel petto un’emozione talmente violenta da essere dolorosa, e quando man mano esplorò con la bocca il suo corpo, capì improvvisamente perché suo padre insistesse sempre sulla parola "giovani": non era un vaneggiamento, non si trattava né di un vanto, né di un rimpianto, essere giovani era bello perché si poteva fare tutto per la prima volta – _come quella_ – e si era ancora abbastanza freschi e sconsiderati da provare di tutto con forza senza rimpianti. Loro due erano ancora inesperti, ma pieni di voglia di farlo, erano abbastanza forti e coraggiosi da credere in quello che sentivano, ma a tratti erano anche impazienti e irruenti, quasi violenti: erano _tremendamente giovani_ ed era bellissimo. Il corpo di Lou, sotto la sua bocca e sotto le sue mani, era giovane e forte come il suo, erano abbastanza folli da stare per condividere quella prima esperienza insieme e non poteva chiedere di meglio. Avrebbero conquistato il mondo, senz’altro. E stava delirando, o forse stavano delirando insieme, perché i loro movimenti si stavano facendo più frenetici e talmente sicuri e istintivi da fare paura, e più affondavano in quel delirio, più sapeva che non c’era ritorno.  
  
 _Quanto voleva solo averlo un po’ più vicino._  
  
Vicino per tutte le volte che era stato da solo al buio davanti a una porta che lo separava dal resto del mondo – _Va bene così? Ti faccio male?_ – vicino per tutte le volte che l’aveva capito come nessun altro, solo da come muoveva la schiena contro la sua – _Se ti faccio male, smetto_ – vicino per le volte in cui gli aveva stretto i polsi, riscuotendolo e portandolo via da un mondo in cui tutto era nero ed era in catene – _Sì, piace anche me_ – vicino per tutte le volte in cui aveva creduto di poterlo perdere, solo per scoprire che invece erano più legati di prima – _Sì, continuo, non smetto_ – vicino per ogni tipo di lontananza che avevano dovuto sopportare e per quelle che li aspettavano in futuro – _Ancora_ – vicino perché essere separati non era mai stato contemplato, da quando si erano incontrati – _Sto morendo_ – vicino perché era perfino troppo tardi per decidere di morire, c’erano già dentro – _Ti amo_.  
  
Si trattenne a stento dal crollargli addosso, fece leva con i gomiti contro il materasso e lo guardò negli occhi: stavano tornando entrambi alla realtà, il loro respiro non era ancora regolare, erano sudati, stranamente smarriti e con gli occhi ancora pieni l’uno dell’altro. Voleva parlargli, dirgli qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma gli venivano in mente solo sensazioni indefinite, nessuna lettera; voleva almeno chiedergli se avesse capito quello che gli aveva urlato alla fine, ma prima che potesse farlo, Lou gli mise una mano sul viso e lo baciò, dicendogli tacitamente tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli lui per primo. E poi mosse le labbra sillabando una sola frase.  
  
"Anch’io".  
  
Sei anni di ballate simili e forse ora un altro anno in più. Si poteva fare.  
  
  
  
L’ultima volta che era stato davanti a quel cancelletto aveva salutato Eridan, ed era stato Teddy ad accompagnarlo, perché lui aveva solo dodici anni e non poteva ancora Smaterializzarsi. Ora di anni ne aveva diciassette, si era Materializzato lì davanti da solo e non stava per fare nessun saluto di commiato, tutto il contrario, anzi. Oltre il cancelletto vide una grossa sagoma muoversi incerta.  
  
«Scorpius?» la voce di Eridan era diversa, eppure ancora simile a quella che ricordava.  
  
«Eridan!» sorrise un po’ agitato.  
  
Si erano scambiati delle foto, ogni tanto, sapeva che Eridan era diventato col tempo un ragazzone robusto dalla faccia piacevolmente tonda e piena, ma averlo lì davanti… erano diventati entrambi _così_ alti. Si erano conosciuti da bambini, ora si stavano rincontrando non molto lontani dai vent’anni.  
  
«Scorp!» lo chiamò più deciso e ridendo; aprì il cancelletto e l’accolse con un forte abbraccio ricco di pacche virili. Nessuno dei due nascose di avere gli occhi lucidi.  
  
La madre di Eridan si affacciò dalla porta e andò verso di loro. «Scorpius, ragazzo mio! Che piacere rivederti!»  
  
«La trovo bene, signora Cattermole» ed era vero: aveva il viso più disteso ed era meno magra di quanto ricordasse; in poche parole si era lasciata le preoccupazioni alle spalle.  
  
«Oh, sei ancora il solito ragazzo educato che lusinga sempre le vecchie signore!» lo prese in giro lei. «Andiamo dentro. Resti con noi a pranzo, vero?»  
  
«Certo, signora Cattermole».  
  
Eridan gli diede altre pacche sulle spalle e lo invitò ad andare in camera sua.  
  
«Ogni tanto la nonna è passata di qui a far prendere aria alla casa» gli disse scostando le tende della finestra, «però dobbiamo ancora togliere un po’ di polvere».  
  
«Non ti preoccupare, non mi formalizzo» ci scherzò sopra.  
  
Eridan lo guardò come se fosse ancora incredulo di averlo proprio davanti a lui. «Cavolo, Scorp! Come siamo _cresciuti_! Sei diventato proprio _alto_!» Sì, l’aveva notato anche lui.  
  
Sorrise, un po’ meno agitato e nervoso dell’inizio. «Come stai, Eridan?» e a quella domanda partì il fiume di parole che era ancora il suo vecchio amico.  
  
Parlava con un pesante accento americano e aveva del tutto assorbito la tipica gestualità dei ragazzi del nuovo continente; rispettava ancora meno gli spazi altrui ma, proprio come sei anni prima, non era disturbante. Parlarono anche dei loro progetti per il futuro.  
  
«Resterai a Seattle» era un’affermazione, del resto, ormai Eridan aveva _tutto_ lì.  
  
«Sì» sospirò, ma non lo disse né triste né malinconico, «però adesso che sono maggiorenne potrò viaggiare di più, perché potrò muovermi da solo, quindi conto di tornare in patria più spesso!» sorrise. «Se non altro, per far piacere alla nonna: ormai è troppo vecchia, non se la sente più di prendere Passaporte intercontinentali e non ne vuole sapere di viaggiare con mezzi Babbani con l’altra mia nonna! È cocciuta!»  
  
«Da qualcuno avrai pur preso!» lo prese in giro.  
  
«Gli aerei non sono però così male» parlò con occhi pericolosamente sognanti, «un giorno ne vorrei prendere uno!» poi gli fece un sorriso furbo e compiaciuto. «Come va col tuo ragazzo?»  
  
«Tutto bene, proprio ieri sono stato a casa sua. Tu con Rebecca?»  
  
Gli fece il suo classico sorriso appena imbarazzato accompagnato dal dito sfregato contro il naso, quel suo gesto tipico che effettivamente gli era mancato tanto di vedere. «Stiamo bene insieme. Mi vizia» ridacchiò nervosamente giocherellando con delle penne Babbane posate sul comodino, «sai, non sono abituato ad avere così tante attenzioni da parte di una ragazza…» e fece cadere tutte le penne a terra.  
  
Scorpius scosse la testa ridendo e l’aiutò a raccoglierle. «Mi fa piacere vedere che in fondo sei rimasto lo stesso».  
  
Gli sorrise di rimando. «Fa piacere anche a me».  
  
Si erano appena ritrovati.  
  
  
  
Sì, stava diventando davvero troppo facile toccare Lou e lasciarsi toccare da lui, soprattutto da dopo la loro prima volta, questo pensava mentre il suo _dolce_ ragazzo lo schiacciava col proprio peso, bloccandolo sul letto e _mordendolo_ ovunque – mento, collo, mandibola, orecchio. Forse quella era una semplice evoluzione di quando da bambini si strattonavano e tiravano per la manica, o di quando si afferravano per i polsi con una leggera prepotenza sfacciata. O forse era già destinato che finisse tutto così e basta.  
  
Erano in camera sua, a casa della nonna, si era premurato di fare degli incantesimi, però era pieno giorno e non si poteva sapere mai…  
  
«Lou, smettila» gli chiese piano avendo cura che gli guardasse le labbra. Lui fece finta di niente, continuò. «Lou, ti vedo strano, che succede?» ma l’altro ebbe l’ardire di _leccargli_ il collo. «Lou, potresti smetterla di essere così…» e finalmente si staccò da lui.  
  
"Così come?"  
  
Lo guardò, _era perso_. «Niente. Continua ad esserlo» l’afferrò per il colletto della maglia per strattonarlo verso di sé e baciarlo sulla bocca. Questo fino a quando finalmente non si decise a parlargli, proprio quando Scorpius si era arreso.  
  
"Ho fatto come hai detto tu" gli disse all’improvviso.  
  
Provò a fare mente locale, non capiva. «Cioè?»  
  
"Ho preso papà da parte e gliel’ho detto. Gli ho detto che stai con me".  
  
Inspirò a fondo, _molto a fondo_ , e tentò di rilassare le spalle, perché si era irrigidito subito in modo molto doloroso. Sorrise nervosamente e appena ironico. «E quindi mi stai baciando così perché ti ha proibito tassativamente di vedermi?»  
  
Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. "Ho fatto come hai detto tu" ripeté, "visto come mamma aveva preso l’omosessualità di Vic: l’ho detto prima a papà, da uomo a uomo". Aveva un’aria assai concentrata.  
  
«Che ti ha detto?»  
  
"Che non è scemo: lo sospettava".  
  
«Era pure arrabbiato?»  
  
"No, rideva".  
  
«Ah» si schiarì la voce. «E poi?»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. "Niente, ha aggiunto che in fondo lo zio Ron, la zia Ginny e lo zio George hanno conosciuto gli zii a scuola, quindi era logico che potesse succedere anche a noi nipoti" e si perplesse in modo ironico. "A pensarci bene, lui e zio Percy sono gli unici a non aver conosciuto le mogli a scuola: povero papà, avere in comune con _zio Percy_ proprio questa cosa".  
  
Scorpius assentì lentamente; certo, Lou doveva pur aver preso da qualcuno: il figlio insisteva con l’affermare soltanto di stare con lui, il padre sottolineava come anche agli altri zii fosse successo di trovare l’anima gemella a scuola. La linea maschile dei Weasley non doveva essere avvezza alle grandi rivelazioni, o forse lo era troppo: ci passava comodamente sopra.  
  
«E tua mamma?» l’invitò a proseguire.  
  
Lui si grattò la testa, poi continuò. "Le abbiamo parlato insieme, in cucina, ieri sera prima di cena. Papà le ha tenuto la mano mentre le parlavo".  
  
«Capisco» annuì.  
  
"Anche perché le è subito tremato il labbro, però ha nobilmente cercato di non scoppiare a piangere davanti a me. Non si è arrabbiata, però, era solo molto…"  
  
«Amareggiata?» suggerì.  
  
"Direi rassegnata. Mi ha chiesto se sapessi se Dom è eterosessuale".  
  
«Posso ben capire» assentì.  
  
"Ovviamente l’ho tranquillizzata subito".  
  
«Certo, mi sembra giusto» annuì di nuovo. «Poi?»  
  
"Abbiamo parlato da quanto tempo so di essere gay e da quanto stai con me, cose così" divagò. "Mamma mi è sembrata abbastanza tranquilla, anche se un po’ rintronata".  
  
«Alla Tana lo sanno già?» s’informò con la bocca secca.  
  
"No, abbiamo deciso che glielo diremo dopo la fine della scuola".  
  
«Bene» sospirò, e lo guardò negli occhi. «Tu? Come stai dopo questa conversazione? Mi sembri un po’ scosso».  
  
Esitò appena. "Alla fine ho realizzato di aver appena detto ai miei una grossa parte di me che loro ancora non conoscevano, ma che per me era importante".  
  
Scorpius intuì cosa volesse dire, sorrise sbuffando e gli scompigliò i capelli. «Hai sempre vissuto tutto in modo così spontaneo e naturale che non ti eri mai reso conto sul serio di quanto per gli altri potesse essere qualcosa di _diverso_ ».  
  
Annuì. "Non tanto per gli altri, quanto per mamma e papà. L’avevo già vissuto per Vic, ma sulla propria pelle è tutta un’altra cosa. Un po’ mi dispiace il fatto che mamma non riesca a vederlo attraverso i miei occhi".  
  
Gli afferrò piano i polsi per tirarlo verso di sé, gli sorrise dolcemente. «Però l’ha accettato. Ne sei contento?» Gli annuì sorridendo a sua volta. «Torniamo a Hogwarts?» Gli fece di nuovo cenno di sì; lo baciò sulla bocca. «Sì, torniamo a Hogwarts».  
  
  
  
Quell’anno anche la piccola Lucy Weasley aveva fatto l’ingresso a Hogwarts, e ora ogni mattina Scorpius, non appena entrava in Sala Grande, si ritrovava le due sorelline Corvonero quasi attaccate alle gambe.  
  
«Buongiorno, papà!» lo salutarono in coro, facendogli gli occhioni dolci.  
  
«Ciao, piccole» le ricambiò arruffando i loro capelli; loro si portarono le mani alla testa ridacchiando e scapparono via per andare a fare colazione con le loro amichette. «Certo che mi ha lasciato proprio una bella eredità James, eh?» si lamentò scherzosamente con Lou, che camminava al suo fianco.  
  
Lui gli sorrise fin troppo contento. "Io sono più che altro felice che ci abbia lasciato".  
  
Tirò su col naso, fece finta di niente – Lou e la sua eterna gelosia per James… – e cambiò discorso. «Andiamo a sostenere Al, piuttosto: il nuovo Capitano Potter sarà nervosetto…» e si fermarono appena in tempo dal cozzare contro Lily e Hugo, che correvano per la sala a chiedere pronostici per Grifondoro contro Serpeverde da bravi giornalisti d’assalto – _letteralmente_ d’assalto.  
  
«Al!» lo salutò sorridente Scorpius, sedendosi di fronte a lui. «Ti senti pronto?»  
  
Albus Severus Potter era il ritratto dello sconforto, magari solo appena più esangue. «Non ce la farò mai». Accanto a lui, Zoe scosse la testa e poi gli prese una mano fra le proprie; gli diede anche delle pacche comprensive sul braccio.  
  
«Porterò la mia Casa alla disfatta» proseguì Al, «James riderà di me e sarò la vergogna di tutti i giocatori di Quidditch della mia famiglia!»  
  
«Andiamo, Al! Sei un ottimo giocatore e ai provini hai saputo destreggiarti bene, come Capitano» l’incoraggiò; poi guardò di sottecchi Zoe. «Soprattutto dopo che Zoe, brandendo una mazza, ha cacciato dal campo tutte le ragazzine tue ammiratrici».  
  
L’interpellata si schiarì nervosamente la voce.  
  
«Sono un pessimo stratega» continuò a lamentarsi Al, «non sono capace di fare queste cose, di organizzare piani!»  
  
Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio. «Al, ma se ce l’hai nel sangue: sei il figlio di Harry Potter!»  
  
«Appunto!»  
  
«PAPA’!» che la voce femminile che l’aveva chiamato appartenesse a Dom, Scorpius lo capì soprattutto dal modo in cui Lou al suo fianco si coprì la faccia con le mani.  
  
Dom era diventata una bella ragazza, alta e slanciata; non aveva smesso di tingersi delle ciocche di capelli di rosso Grifondoro, anzi, si laccava le unghie dello stesso colore e portava al posto della gonna regolamentare una minigonna di tartan rosso decisamente mini. Ad ogni suo passo, le gambe lunghe venivano scoperte dal mantello slacciato e facevano girare la testa a parecchi ragazzi.  
  
«Papà!» ripeté accorata, sedendosi sulle sue gambe e allacciandogli le braccia al collo. «La mamma non mi capisce!» e in effetti Rose stava marciando verso di loro.  
  
«E dov’è la novità?» mormorò stancamente.  
  
«Scorpius!» sbottò Rose. «Ha dato di nuovo un elisir d’amore a Tristan Thorpe! Dille qualcosa!»  
  
Sospirò pazientemente e le mise una mano sulla guancia con fare paterno. «Dominique, perché vuoi stregare Tristan Thorpe anche quest’anno? Zio James non c’è più, non hai motivo di farlo per divertirlo».  
  
«Ma è la mamma che pensa che io gli abbia dato l’elisir! Non gliel’ho dato, giuro!»  
  
«Non dire bugie!» ribatté Rose, furiosa. «Vi ho visti: vi stavate baciando!»  
  
«Vedi, papà?» gli diede un pugnetto sulla spalla. «La mamma non mi capisce! È _razzista_! Non capisce perché mai dovrei baciare Tristan!»  
  
Rose alzò di più la voce. «Che motivo avresti, se non quello di lusingarlo per fare attecchire di più l’effetto dell’elisir?!»  
  
«IO LO AMO!»  
  
Nella Sala Grande rimbombò il rumore di decine e decine di forchette che cadevano su dei piatti – qualche ragazzo fece cadere anche un bicchiere – e poi… un silenzio tombale.  
  
Lou guardò sua sorella, basito. "Ma se ti arriva alle tette!"  
  
Lei sporse il labbro. «Non mi arriva alle tette, mi arriva _qui_!» si indicò il mento. «E comunque non è un problema: lo faccio salire su un gradino, quando dobbiamo baciarci!»  
  
Scorpius si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Quindi, stavolta è perché… _lo ami_?»  
  
«Sì!» gli annuì squittendo.  
  
«E per costringerlo ad _amarti_ gli hai per caso somministrato qualcosa?»  
  
«No, giuro!» incrociò le dita e le baciò. «Lui mi _adorava_ di già! Mi ha sempre adorata! È così _cuccioloso_!»  
  
Lou fece cenno di cacciarsi due dita in gola per vomitare.  
  
«Quindi stavolta è proprio vero, niente elisir e niente scuse per copiare i suoi compiti» riassunse Scorpius.  
  
Gli annuì con forza. «Lo amo tanto! Come posso non amare qualcuno che adora così tanto la mia persona? Ho la tua approvazione, papà?» gli chiese speranzosa.  
  
Scorpius guardò Rose, che assentì e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, approvo».  
  
«Oh! Grazie, papi!» gli scoccò un bacione sulla guancia, gli pulì velocemente la traccia di rossetto rosso fuoco che gli lasciò e poi si alzò in fretta dalle sue ginocchia. «Tristan?» chiamò accorata. Il ragazzo si affacciò timidamente dalla porta della Sala Grande, aveva una tracolla in mano, oltre alla propria. «Oh, mi hai portato la borsa! Che caro!» cinguettò estasiata.  
  
Lou storse il naso. "Sono sicuro che dopo questo mamma rivaluterà un sacco Vic".  
  
«Probabile» mormorò Scorpius, aggrottando la fronte e guardando perplesso i due nuovi piccioncini.  
  
Alle loro spalle, Al sembrava più rilassato. «Beh, dopo di ciò, non importa come andrà la partita: la mia famiglia avrà già qualcosa di cui ridere e sparlare».  
  
  
  
Lou per fortuna sembrava aver capito che nonostante tutto Scorpius avesse bisogno dei propri spazi con James: non gli stava addosso quando i fine settimana a Hogsmeade andavano al _Magpies United_ , né gli tirava il braccio ogni cinque minuti, lasciava davvero che lui e James potessero parlare in privato da buoni confidenti. Standosene però seduto in un angolo a osservarli attentamente – il che era anche un po’ barare, visto che poteva leggere le loro labbra.  
  
Scorpius sospirò guardando Lou andare a sedersi a un tavolo con Rose e si diresse verso il banco. James al momento ero circondato da dei ragazzini del terzo anno, che l’abbracciavano quasi frignando.  
  
«TRUPPA! Anche voi mi mancate!» urlò loro distribuendo pacche e arruffate di capelli. Scorpius pensò distrattamente che James, in fondo, sarebbe stato un padre fantastico. O forse _aveva avuto_ un padre fantastico.  
  
James gli lanciò un’occhiata complice e gli concesse un sorriso furbo, lui ricambiò battendo più volte le nocche di una mano sul banco, come a rimproverarlo scherzosamente di non averlo servito subito.  
  
«Dio, quanto mi sembra strano vederti con la divisa addosso!» sbottò.  
  
«Potter, riformula la frase: lì all’angolo, tuo cugino potrebbe pensare che di solito mi vedi nudo».  
  
«Dicevo, _caspiterina_ quant’è strano vederti _indossare_ la divisa! È buffo che io sia qui per lavoro, nel mondo degli adulti, e voi tutti siate non solo dall’altra parte del banco, ma ancora degli studenti!»  
  
«Non ancora per molto, fortunatamente!» James gli offrì una Burrobirra – sicuramente corretta a sua discrezione. «Come vanno gli affari?» bevve un sorso. Sì, ci aveva messo _qualcos’altro_.  
  
«Benone!» sorrise e poi abbassò la voce. «Abbiamo l’ordine di non servire alcolici agli studenti di Hogwarts, anche se maggiorenni, ma quando di notte la gente fugge e viene a farsi un giretto dalle nostre parti, mica ha la divisa addosso!»  
  
Scorpius sogghignò. «Attento al professor Paciock: ti conosce, potrebbe vedere oltre i tuoi trucchetti per rendere i tuoi protetti degli alcolizzati!»  
  
«Nah!» scrollò le spalle. «Io e Juno sappiamo organizzarci bene!»  
  
James si era in un certo senso _affilato_ , sembrava più maturo ma non per questo meno luminoso, anzi, la stanchezza di dover mandare avanti un locale gli giovava, forse perché gli piaceva davvero tanto. La voce gli era diventata ancora più roca quando rideva o faceva il sarcastico, ma quello doveva essere colpa delle sigarette, che ora poteva fumare di più.  
  
Scorpius vide un Tassorosso del settimo anno passare davanti al banco lanciando delle strane occhiate d’intesa a James.  
  
Inarcò un sopracciglio fingendosi sconvolto. «Ehi! Non dirmi che sei già diventato la versione gay della leggendaria Madama Rosmerta!» Del resto, l’estate scorsa come promesso James aveva fatto coming out.  
  
«No!» rise versando da bere per se stesso. «Ogni tanto qualcuno passa, guarda, ammicca… _fa cenni_ , ma non ho intenzione di adempiere alcun cliché Babbano: non mi sbatterò mai nessuno nel mio ufficio o nei bagni del locale. Il mio culo è ancora vergine».  
  
A Scorpius andò un sorso di traverso, tossì con gli occhi che gli lacrimavano.  
  
«Ehi, Malfoy» ridacchiò dandogli delle pacche, «non mi dirai che il culo di mio cugino invece non è più vergine!»  
  
«Taci, Potter!» sibilò imbarazzato.  
  
«Ah!» batté una mano sul banco, trionfante. «Lo sapevo! Così si fa, Malfoy! Vecchio volpone!»  
  
«Potresti almeno evitare di decantare ai quattro venti la perdita della virtù altrui?» lo rimbeccò.  
  
«Andiamo, non negarmi di essere felice per te, amico!» s’imbronciò. «Piuttosto, vuoi sapere una cosa strana?» si fece più serio.  
  
«Dimmi» e si trattenne dal bere dalla bottiglia, perché James aveva sempre l’incredibile capacità di farlo strozzare.  
  
«Teddy è diventato un cliente fisso: viene qui spesso» e prese un sorso dal proprio bicchiere, pensoso.  
  
Si fece ironico. «La cosa ti _annoia_?»  
  
«Nah! Solo credevo fosse per Vic: è pur sempre la sua migliore amica, prima passavano molte serate insieme, ora che invece c’è il _United_ , lei la sera è sempre qui e pensavo che la sua presenza sarebbe stata una conseguenza naturale».  
  
«E invece? Ti vedo parecchio perplesso…»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Sai, all’inizio mi è sembrato strano vederlo "fra amici". Ero abituato a vederlo fra noi parenti e sai com’è, quando sei fra cugini devi in qualche modo contenerti, soprattutto se di cognome fanno Weasley o Potter – sappiamo essere particolarmente chiassosi o impiccioni – mi ha lasciato una strana sensazione addosso osservarlo chiacchierare ad un tavolo con Vic e Juno e i loro amici… Questo mi fa anche capire quanto sono stato stupido da ragazzino e quanto la mia cotta fosse platonica: non ho mai conosciuto Teddy, _per niente_ » scrollò di nuovo le spalle e spinse il proprio bicchiere da parte facendo una smorfia. «Ma comunque non è questo il punto del discorso: stranezze e mie impressioni a parte, all’inizio sì, veniva per Vic e Juno, ma ora si piantona sempre _qui_ » indicò il banco. «Le prime sere che è venuto io mi sono tenuto un po’ in disparte, sono rimasto qui al banco; mi è sembrato giusto anche per loro tre: sono amici, stavano con la loro combriccola, io che c’entravo? Avevo anche i miei di amici che passavano a trovarmi… Poi…» si grattò la testa, «una sera si è avvicinato al banco per chiedermi dell’altro ghiaccio, io di mio ero su di giri perché avevo bevuto un po’ troppo e ho fatto una battuta. Lui ha riso e mi ha replicato. Ed è rimasto _qui_ » indicò di nuovo il banco. «Da allora viene quasi ogni sera e sta al banco con me: gli offro da bere sempre qualcosa di troppo forte e che bruci, per prenderlo per il culo, lui manda giù tutto, chiacchieriamo un po’, scherziamo e poi va via» riprese il bicchiere, si versò di nuovo da bere e lo svuotò tutto di un fiato.  
  
«Cosa trovi di davvero strano in tutto questo?» gli chiese con più nonchalance possibile. «Lo sai che Teddy in questi anni ha sempre cercato, _e sperato_ , di poter tornare ad avere un rapporto con te… credo sia normale che abbia approfittato di quest’occasione».  
  
«Non mi aspettavo che tenesse ancora così tanto a riallacciare i rapporti con me e, soprattutto, non mi aspettavo che sarebbe stato _così_. Qui dentro, soprattutto adesso che sono maggiorenne e vivo da solo, non siamo "il giovane Lupin" e "il piccolo James", lui non è il figlioccio di mio padre e io non sono il figlio del suo padrino: siamo solo un barman e un cliente, uno che lavora e uno che la sera si fa un paio di bicchierini delirando con chi glieli serve. E mi sta pure bene, è un rapporto più…»  
  
«Adulto» lo imbeccò.  
  
«Sì» assentì, «e ormai la cotta platonica mi è talmente passata da non attaccarmi più al fatto che quello che sto vedendo adesso – com’è lui fra amici che sanno che è gay – è quello che mi sono perso e che lui non mi ha mai detto. Mi chiedo se anche lui mi stia vedendo in modo diverso…»  
  
Gli sorrise furbo. «Sicuro che ti sia passata? O magari questo è un ritorno di fiamma?»  
  
«No, è passata!» ribatté sicuro. « _Questo_ Teddy è diverso da quello che ho conosciuto da ragazzino. Uguale, ma _diverso_. Non la chiamerei proprio cotta» scosse la testa.  
  
"Ma attrazione nel senso più maturo e scottante del termine" pensò Scorpius sogghignando. «Quindi viene qui quasi tutte le sere».  
  
«Sì».  
  
«E non ti annoia».  
  
«No».  
  
«E se non ti annoia, cosa ti fa?»  
  
Si fece dubbioso. «Piacere?»  
  
Sì, un’ammissione simile andava già meglio. «Sì, credo che ti faccia _davvero_ piacere, James».  
  
  
  
«Noi stiamo _entrando_!» annunciò Liam, prima di varcare la soglia del dormitorio con un braccio a coprirgli goffamente gli occhi. «Non _fate_ niente» pigolò, in modo così supplicante da essere involontariamente ilare.  
  
Scorpius sogghignò. «Cartwright, siamo a letto» e fece una pausa ad effetto; vide Liam irrigidirsi mentre Patrick, alle sue spalle, sbuffava alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Ognuno nel proprio» aggiunse solo dopo.  
  
«Ah, ecco» sospirò sollevato togliendosi il braccio dalla visuale.  
  
Era ancora presto per dormire, stavano facendo dei compiti tenendo sparse sul letto delle pergamene fitte di righe scritte e dei vecchi libri consunti.  
  
«Tutto bene con gli studi?» chiese distrattamente Patrick con espressione incerta e allentandosi il nodo della cravatta. Nessuno dei due era diventato Caposcuola, la cosa aveva fatto sotterrare l’ascia di guerra a Patrick, che da settembre sembrava troppo impegnato a perseguire i propri progetti per il futuro per preoccuparsi di essere migliore di lui. «Con le materie che più vi interessano per quello che volete fare dopo la scuola, intendo» aggiunse poi.  
  
«Sì» sospirò Scorpius, «mi interessa il brevetto da Spezzaincantesimi; sto andando bene in Aritmanzia, dovrei riuscirci…»  
  
Patrick lo guardò con aria critica. «Non ti facevo un tipo da lavorare per la Gringott… perché punterai lì, no? I folletti pagano bene».  
  
«No, no» scosse la testa, «mi serve per entrare nell’Accademia dei Beni Magici Culturali: non fanno accedere se prima non si dimostra di saper affrontare e spezzare almeno delle maledizioni molto semplici… per questioni di sicurezza, sai» scrollò le spalle, «gli antichi manufatti magici sono perlopiù coperti da maledizioni particolari e pericolose, è sempre meglio essere ben attrezzati quando si inizia a cercarli, anche se si è ancora degli studenti».  
  
«Immagino» assentì.  
  
«Tu?»  
  
«Guaritore» rispose semplicemente.  
  
Scorpius non riuscì a non sbuffare un sorriso ironico. «Ti ci vedo bene» ed era vero: sarebbe diventato uno di quei Guaritori freddi e composti che dicevano ai pazienti le loro diagnosi senza battere ciglio, efficientissimo, brillante, instancabile, ma con pessimi rapporti interpersonali.  
  
«Tu, Weasley?» chiese a Lou. Patrick, per quanto poco empatico, era uno dei pochi a non comportarsi in modo goffo davanti a Lou: gli parlava guardandolo direttamente in faccia, aspettava che Scorpius gli traducesse la risposta dalla lingua dei segni e poi replicava di nuovo fissando ancora lui. Molti facevano l’errore di guardare solo Scorpius, dimenticando che Lou sapeva leggere le labbra e isolandolo così in modo inconsapevole; doveva essere il suo essere una persona dai modi affettati e diretti a farlo comportare così.  
  
«È interessato alle pozioni curative» fece da tramite Scorpius, «studierà inizialmente come Guaritore per poi inserirsi nel ramo della ricerca» e ridacchiò all’indirizzo di Lou, «al contrario di noi, diventerà un topo da laboratorio». Lou gli tirò un cuscino addosso.  
  
Patrick sembrò colpito. «Interessante».  
  
«Vorrebbe lavorare accanto ai Guaritori che fanno da tramite con i medici Babbani» continuò Scorpius, «sai, sono quelle figure che aiutano i pazienti quando vengono contagiati da tipiche malattie Babbane che per noi sono rare, o ne studiano le possibili mutazioni qualora sembrino attecchire anche nel nostro mondo».  
  
Patrick si fece pensieroso. «L’accademia per i Guaritori e quella per i Beni Magici Culturali sono molto lontane fra di loro» notò, «ma suppongo che andrete a vivere insieme, no?» indicò entrambi.  
  
Scorpius e Lou si guardarono negli occhi, straniti ed entrambi visibilmente agitati.  
  
«Immagino troverete una via di mezzo» continuò Patrick, senza malizia, «entrambi per continuare gli studi dovrete comunque andare lontano da casa, ma un appartamento fra le due accademie penso sia fattibile per entrambi anche grazie alla Smaterializzazione» ipotizzò. «E poi» aggiunse tranquillamente, «siete sempre stati in simbiosi, è naturale che viviate insieme. Pochi maghi conoscono la lingua dei segni: come qui a scuola, continuerete a sostenervi».  
  
Non l’aveva detto con cattiveria, anzi, li aveva anche supportati in un certo senso, però aveva messo in evidenza la cosa che Lou sopportava più a fatica: dipendere da qualcuno per via della sua sordità. Se non c’era nessuno che gli facesse da tramite, poteva pur sempre usare un incantesimo non verbale su una pergamena, ma questo purtroppo non voleva dire che per lui le cose fossero più facili: per un mago non poter usare la voce era estremamente limitativo nella vita di tutti i giorni, sebbene potesse fare delle piccole trasfigurazioni.  
  
Patrick li fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Ho detto qualcosa di… _sbagliato_?» Dovevano avere davvero delle pessime facce, se proprio il Signor l’Empatia È Una Cosa Che Si Mangia aveva notato il loro malumore.  
  
Scorpius sorrise nervosamente. «No, è che… non avevamo ancora discusso una nostra eventuale convivenza» ed era in parte vero.  
  
Lui mise le mani avanti, sinceramente mortificato. «Scusate la gaffe, l’ho dato per scontato».  
  
«No, figurati!» _Tutti_ probabilmente lo davano per scontato, forse il problema era proprio quello. «Tu, Cartwright, che vuoi fare?» cercò di cambiare subito discorso.  
  
Mentre ascoltava Liam, però, vide Lou ingobbirsi sulla propria pergamena e continuare a fare i compiti in modo ostinato. Era innervosito, Scorpius non vedeva l’ora di parlargli da solo.  
  
Dovette passare mezz’ora, prima che Patrick andasse in bagno e Liam tornasse in sala comune per una chiacchierata notturna con altri ragazzi del sesto e quinto anno.  
  
«Ehi» richiamò Lou, sedendosi sul suo letto, poi passò alla lingua dei segni, in modo che Patrick dal bagno non potesse sentirli. "Cosa ti ha infastidito in particolare della conversazione con Patrick?"  
  
Si fece serio, quasi piccato. "Tu vorresti vivere con me?"  
  
"Certo" rispose senza esitare.  
  
"Io no".  
  
Mentiva. Scorpius poteva ben dirlo non perché come lui sapesse leggere il linguaggio del corpo, ma perché _lo conosceva_. "Si tratta della solita questione della dipendenza, vero?"  
  
"So fare un Patronus corporeo, adesso" rispose piuttosto, cocciuto.  
  
"Immagino che un Patronus corporeo sia molto utile, quando si vive da soli" sottolineò, leggermente ironico.  
  
"E so cucinare in modo Babbano. Quasi. Me lo sta insegnando zia Hermione".  
  
"Guarda che è già come se vivessimo insieme, solo che dopo la scuola saremo da soli, io e te. Come non mi pesa adesso, non mi peserà dopo: perché mai allora dovrebbe pesare a te?"  
  
"Sbagliato. La domanda giusta è perché mai dovrei appoggiarmi ancora a te?"  
  
"Lou, non è un problema" insisté.  
  
"Sì che lo è, invece".  
  
Non fece in tempo a replicare nulla, perché Patrick uscì dal bagno; Lou prese le proprie cose e andò a prepararsi per la notte.  
  
Non riuscirono più a parlarne, per quella sera.  
  
  
  
 _Ciao, Ryo!  
  
Come stai? Procedono bene gli studi?  
  
Spero di avere un pomeriggio libero, uno di questi fine settimana: mi piacerebbe molto fare una bella chiacchierata con te. Credo di averne bisogno.  
  
Sto vedendo James. Cioè, non è che prima non lo vedessi – grazie a Dio ho sempre avuto una buona vista – o che io lo veda nel senso di "uscire insieme"… o quasi. Insomma, lo sai che per fortuna sono riuscito a riallacciare i rapporti con lui, no? La cosa mi sta facendo stare incredibilmente bene.  
  
Mi mancava tantissimo, Ryo, davvero, solo che ora è… diverso. Sarà che adesso siamo entrambi due adulti, ma il nostro rapporto ha preso una piega diversa. E NON PENSARE SUBITO AL SESSO, PERL’AMORDIDDIO!  
  
Ormai tutte le sere quando stacco sento il bisogno di andare al _ Magpies United _e bere qualcosa con lui. È diventato un po’ un rito, come quando lui era piccolo e andavo a cena dai Potter e la prima cosa che facevo era vedere i suoi disegni, che mi sbatteva sempre sotto il naso. Solo che adesso invece mi sbatte davanti dei bicchieri colmi di Whiskey Incendiario che bruciano in gola come l’inferno, e lo fa ridacchiando furbo come allora.  
  
Quando era piccolo, davanti a quei disegni parlavamo di quello che aveva ritratto: di solito disegnava dei giocattoli che voleva in modo particolare, o se stesso che faceva grandi magie; gli dicevo quello che ne pensavo, l’aiutavo a fantasticare ancora o a ridimensionare cautamente i suoi desideri, e la cosa finiva lì.  
  
Adesso, davanti a un bicchiere pieno d’alcol, parliamo di quello che ho visto io a lavoro, delle cose che faccio o_ non faccio _: James mi prende per il culo dicendomi che mi preoccupo troppo, io gli rispondo per le rime e alla fine lui fa battute che coinvolgono persone che sono già sei piedi sottoterra e che dovrebbe lasciare in pace; puntualmente mi fingo indignato, lui mi versa di nuovo da bere e torniamo a ridere insieme. Stavolta è lui quello che aiuta l’altro a ridimensionare tutto o a lasciarsi andare fantasticando un po’.  
  
Non è più il mio piccolo James, e non tornerà neanche ad esserlo, solo ogni tanto il suo vecchio se stesso fa capolino quando fa battute idiote, ma per il resto è una persona che sto vedendo per la prima volta ora. I nostri ruoli non si sono totalmente invertiti, più che altro siamo diventati dei pari.  
  
Mi chiedo allora se per caso sperassi inconsciamente che lui non crescesse mai, perché così com’è adesso è dannatamente vicino a tutto quello che vorrei da una persona.  
  
È sbagliato pensare questo, Ryo? Quand’è nato ero già abbastanza grande da prenderlo in braccio, me lo ricordo bene, l’ho visto crescere e certe volte pensare a quanto adesso sono attratto da lui mi dà la nausea: è come se lo violassi, o lo tradissi.  
  
Vic insiste sempre sul solito discorso, quello che conoscendola avrà fatto anche a te: alla fine di una giornata non c’è niente di meglio che parlare con una persona che amiamo, per rivivere tutto quello che abbiamo visto o fatto, o per rielaborarlo da altri punti di vista, anche soltanto per sentirci meno soli; quando però facciamo tutto questo con qualcuno che amiamo davvero, l’effetto che ci fa è cento volte migliore. L’effetto che mi fa James la sera è cento volte migliore e io ne sto diventando dipendente.  
  
Sto vedendo James per la prima volta. Voglio la sua compagnia.  
  
Voglio appartenere al_ Magpies United _. Mi sono fissato che lo sgabello vicino alla cassa sia mio, perché mi ci siedo sopra ogni sera, le mie chiappe ci hanno lasciato l’impronta, quindi è mio. È il mio posto nel posto di James, sono tipo… uno sgabello nel suo cuore. No, anzi, voglio essere lo sgabello del suo cuore. Cristo, sto delirando.  
  
Voglio davvero appartenere al _ Magpies United _, perché so quanto gli è caro e cosa rappresenta per lui – la sua indipendenza e anche un mezzo delirio per restare eternamente giovane – voglio essere quel fottuto sgabello, quindi vado lì ogni sera. Voglio che diventi davvero il posto da cui tornare sempre, perché lì c’è James che mi sfotte e siccome sono masochista dopo che mi prende per il culo sto meglio.  
  
Sto abbastanza da schifo, Ryo. Ho pure le allucinazioni: quando mi passa il bicchiere, ho sempre degli strani flash di me stesso che gli strattono il polso per avvicinarlo a me e baciarlo sulla bocca. Sto messo davvero male.  
  
Harry mi ucciderà. O forse prima mi ucciderà mia nonna.  
  
Aiutami, mandami uno spiraglio di luce, un’illuminazione. O almeno una pozione sonnifera, o una lametta._  


_Rem._

  
  
  
_Rem, sono IO tuo fratello minore, non James._   


_Ryo._

  
  
  
Scorpius si mise seduto ad aspettare Rose a un tavolo libero in biblioteca, aprì la borsa per prendere i libri e le pergamene e s’imbatté nel sacchetto di carta trasparente tutto colorato che quella mattina gli aveva dato Zoe.  
  
«Sono ovetti di cioccolato!» l’aveva informato raggiante dandogli quel regalo. «Mia mamma li ha mandati per tutti! Sono cioccolatini a forma di ovetto, tutti diversi! _Mangia_!»  
  
Lo fece senza neanche pensarci due volte: rovesciò il contenuto del sacchetto sul tavolo e iniziò distrattamente a mangiare cioccolatini, scegliendoli in ordine di preferenza del colore della carta stagnola in cui erano avvolti.  
  
Era quasi un giorno intero che lui e Lou si comportavano freddamente l'uno con l'altro. Non doveva essere solo per la convivenza, ci doveva essere qualcos’altro che girava per quella testa matta che aveva il suo ragazzo, tipo qualche pensiero astruso che solo un cavernicolo possessivo come lui poteva fare.  
  
O qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto cacciargli fuori di bocca con un paio di tenaglie.  
  
 _Però_ , erano buoni quei cioccolatini Babbani; il gusto cambiava in base al colore dell’incarto: quello arancione gli era piaciuto di più, decise di pescarne un altro dal mucchio. E poi percepì di essere osservato.  
  
Alzò gli occhi e vide tre studenti del terzo anno che lo stavano fissando sconvolti. Forse aveva mangiato cioccolato con troppa avidità, _forse_.  
  
Bene, da _Malfoy Progenie del Diavolo_ a _Malfoy Terrore degli Ovetti di Cioccolato_ , la prozia Bellatrix avrebbe apprezzato.  
  
Sospirò stancamente e lasciò ricadere l’ovetto arancione nel mucchietto, giusto poco prima che dei passi affrettati fuori dalla porta della biblioteca attirassero la sua attenzione. Si accigliò, si piegò all’indietro per guardare fuori nel corridoio e vide Lucas camminare in fretta col viso rosso e un po’… _arrabbiato_?  
  
E poi si sentì anche un singhiozzo molto femminile.  
  
Che storia era quella?  
  
Si alzò, rimise alla rinfusa le sue cose nella borsa – ovetti di cioccolato compresi – e andò alla ricerca dell’origine del singhiozzo, perché non poteva essere altro che…  
  
 _Rose_ , stretta in un angolo accanto ad un davanzale, che abbracciava dei libri come se fossero dei peluche consolatori.  
  
«Rose» la richiamò piano; lei lo guardò con sguardo colpevole, _piangeva_. Trasse un grosso respiro. «Su, andiamo» le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e l’invitò a seguirlo. Si appartarono sedendosi in cima a una scala di pietra – avendo cura di scegliere quella che non si spostava da sola – poi lui, invece di prendere un fazzoletto per lei, le porse il sacchetto di ovetti, perché era _un vero amico_. «Su, mangia: fanno bene. Li ho provati».  
  
Lei tirò su col naso, si risistemò la coda in cui aveva stretto i capelli rossicci ed infine accettò l’offerta.  
  
«Suppongo che Lucas alla fine non ce l’abbia fatta più e abbia deciso di confessarsi» ipotizzò tranquillamente; la sua nonchalance rispetto all’argomento la fece trasalire.  
  
«Tu lo _sapevi_?»  
  
«Anche Pix lo sapeva» ribatté sempre sullo stesso tono.  
  
«Perché non me l’hai mai detto?!» si offese. «Avrei fatto qualcosa!»  
  
«E cosa? Allontanarlo da te, per esempio?» le rubò un ovetto arancione dalle mani e lo scartò per sé.  
  
«Lucas è sempre stato molto carino con me, è l’unico a non vedere come una cosa troppo strana il fatto che io mi dedichi così tanto ai libri alla mia età. Cioè, l’unico a parte te, ma tu sei gay…» borbottò arrossendo.  
  
«Grazie per avermelo ricordato» mugugnò ironico a bocca piena.  
  
«Mi ha sempre trattata come… _come se fossi una ragazza_ ».  
  
«Forse perché lo sei».  
  
«Lo sai cosa voglio dire!» sbuffò, scartando nervosamente un cioccolatino. «Lui… mi guarda come se fosse _orgoglioso_ di me».  
  
Sorrise bonario fissando lo scalino ai loro piedi. «Lo è talmente tanto da essersi vergognato per un anno intero, prima di dirtelo. Ti ammira molto, finora ha voluto solo starti vicino senza dirti niente. In tutta onestà, ha ammesso con me di sentirsi inferiore a te, ma sta facendo di tutto per esserti _degno_ » e le porse un ovetto rosso, che lei accettò tirando su col naso.  
  
«Ha quindici anni» si lamentò, «e io diciassette».  
  
«E io sono un ragazzo e vado a letto con un altro ragazzo: ti stai lamentando con la persona sbagliata, Rose».  
  
Suo malgrado, rise dandogli un pugnetto sul braccio. «È sconveniente».  
  
« _Sconveniente_ , Rose?» inarcò un sopracciglio. «Generalmente si sta con qualcuno solo perché _conviene_? Non mi risulta».  
  
«Troverà presto un’altra ragazza più giovane di me e più interessata a farsi bella che a leggere libri…»  
  
«Non credo che gli interessi una ragazza simile, anzi, non credo gli interessi qualsiasi altra ragazza che non sia tu: l’hai mai visto come ti guarda? Io sì».  
  
Lei arrossì di nuovo e distolse lo sguardo. «È perfino più piccolo di mio fratello…»  
  
«Hugo se ne farà una ragione, al massimo gli farò notare che ogni tanto guarda il sedere delle ragazze più grandi».  
  
Rose si sorprese. «Lo fa davvero?»  
  
«Andiamo, è un maschio eterosessuale, ha sedici anni: certo che lo fa!» lo giustificò.  
  
Scosse la testa scandalizzata. «Che razza di…»  
  
«No! Torniamo a te!» la riportò sull’argomento. «Ho smontato tutte le tue opposizioni o no?»  
  
Sporse un labbro, indecisa. « _Nì_ ».  
  
«Ok. Lui ti piace, vero?»  
  
«È piccolo…» insisté cocciutamente.  
  
«Sì, va bene, l’abbiamo capito tutti: _ti piace_. Perché dirgli di no?»  
  
«Gliel’ho già detto di no» borbottò, «e lui si è arrabbiato».  
  
«Se gli hai esposto le tue _irragionevoli ragioni_ di cui prima, posso ben capire»  
  
Si fece silenziosa ed infine si corrucciò. «Oh, Scorp! È stato così brutto vederlo arrabbiato _con me_!»  
  
«Se ti dispiace vederlo arrabbiato con te, perché l’hai fatto? Perché gli hai sbattuto in faccia delle cose simili?»  
  
Si picchiettò un dito sulla fronte, a sguardo basso. «Avevo questa voce in testa… sai, la chiamano La Voce della Ragione».  
  
«Dille di tacere, non le farà male, anzi, tutta salute: eviterà la raucedine. Vai da Lucas, digli che ti dispiace e che avevi paura. O che sei scema, tanto le due cose cono intercambiabili».  
  
«Scorp!» rise dandogli un altro pugno sul braccio fingendosi offesa.  
  
Si finse arrabbiato a sua volta. «Siamo tutti abbastanza stanchi di non vedervi concludere nulla!»  
  
Lei si strinse al suo braccio e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. «Ci penserò» mormorò.  
  
« _Lo farai_ » le disse sicuro di rimando, prendendo poi un altro cioccolatino da mangiare.  
  
«Tu e Lou, piuttosto?» gli chiese in un vistoso tentativo di cambiare finalmente argomento. «Vi ho visti un po’ freddini fra ieri e oggi…»  
  
Scrollò le spalle. «Scaramucce fra checche innamorate» minimizzò sardonico.  
  
Lei rise contro la sua spalla. «Mi dispiace sempre quando litigate, siete _così carini_ insieme».  
  
Inarcò un sopracciglio fingendosi sorpreso. «Lo sai che in questo momento ti stai comportando come una _normale_ ragazzina in amore, vero? Vedi coppie e _sospiri_ ». Per tutta risposta lei rise strusciando affettuosamente il naso contro la sua spalla. «Ho capito» sospirò pazientemente in modo ironico, «l’anno prossimo a settembre andrai a salutare Lucas al Binario 9 e ¾. Dirò a James di andare a sorprendervi per chiedervi cosa state facendo».  
  
«Scorp!»  
  
  
  
Era raro che suo padre gli scrivesse, di solito lo faceva per commentare in modo affettuosamente sarcastico qualcosa che aveva fatto a scuola – una buona partita, un buon voto – quindi restò sorpreso quando vide il vecchio allocco di suo padre porgergli una lettera a colazione.  
  
Lou non era ancora sceso dalla sala comune; si parlavano poco, Scorpius cercava il suo sguardo per parlargli ma lui l’evitava sempre: era come se si stesse _vergognando_ di qualcosa.  
  
Si grattò la testa e aprì la lettera di suo padre con una certa rassegnazione.  
  
  
 _Salve, figliolo.  
  
Riguardo la nostra ultima conversazione – quella che abbiamo fatto lo scorso luglio sul cucuzzolo di una montagna, dopo che hai trascinato il tuo vecchio per chilometri solo per fargli vedere come alle sei esatte del pomeriggio un raggio di sole battesse precisamente al centro della cupola di un tempio di cui avrei preferito continuare a non conoscere l’esistenza – ho pensato a una cosa.  
  
Tu lo sai, lavorando al Ministero ho le mie conoscenze, ma se le sfrutterò tu ti arrabbierai con me e tua nonna mi ucciderà e non sarebbe molto bello, però posso pur sempre usarle per sapere bene e in anteprima come muovermi quando voglio qualcosa…  
  
L’Accademia per gli Studi dei Beni Magici Culturali non si trova esattamente accanto al vecchio cottage della nonna; c’è sempre la Metropolvere, ma sappiamo entrambi che il punto non è questo.  
  
Parliamoci chiaro, figliolo, hai passato sette anni della tua vita vivendo bellamente da solo in compagnia dei tuoi coetanei, per quale stupida ragione dopo Hogwarts vorresti, o dovresti, vivere ~~con quella vecchia megera~~ con tua nonna mentre continui gli studi? Sentiresti i tuoi spazi venire a mancare, poco ma sicuro.  
  
So già che non vorrai un mio aiuto per cercare casa o una raccomandazione per un lavoro che ti permetta di essere indipendente, ma concedimi almeno di darti dei suggerimenti.  
  
Mi hai detto che Weasley farà domanda all’Accademia dei Guaritori.  
  
 ~~Ho chiesto alla mia segretaria~~ Ho cercato personalmente un posto a buon prezzo a metà strada fra le due accademie, ho trovato una serie di complessi di appartamenti collegati alla Metropolvere e affittati tutti gli anni a degli studenti prevalentemente Mezzosangue – si trova a metà strada fra una campagna abitata da maghi e una vecchia cittadina Babbana. Gli appartamenti sono in buone condizioni, confortevoli e già arredati; molti ex studenti di Hogwarts si trovano lì, perché è un punto di snodo fra molte accademie ed è un luogo discreto, dov’è facile confondersi con i Babbani e concedersi un’esistenza tranquilla. Potresti trovarci delle vecchie conoscenze e sarebbe come non essersi mai separati del tutto dal vecchio castello di Hogwarts.  
  
L’affitto è fattibile; mi sono informato presso i professori della tua futura accademia – della gente completamente pazza, lasciamelo dire – qualora avessero bisogno di un aiuto. Credo che all’occorrenza potresti essere un dignitosissimo lustra calderoni, per loro.  
  
Ti allego un depliant, giusto per darti un’idea del posto._  


_Tuo padre._

  
  
Scorpius sogghignò immaginando con quanta dovizia e imbarazzo suo padre si fosse informato, possibilmente dopo per sfogarsi aveva inveito contro il padre di James, così tanto per.  
  
Non aveva ancora pensato a dove andare a vivere di preciso, forse perché gli sembrava ancora come qualcosa d’impossibile e lontano separarsi dalla vecchia Hogwarts, ma in effetti sarebbe stata ora di darsi una mossa, se non avrebbe voluto ritrovarsi davvero costretto a vivere sette giorni su sette con sua nonna – suo padre aveva dannatamente ragione, si sarebbe sentito _stretto_. Sfogliò il depliant ed esaminò con occhio critico le foto dei palazzi: non sembravano male, erano di mattoni rossi come i classici palazzi della Londra Babbana, solo più vecchi, con un paio di gradini all’entrata e il corrimano in ferro battuto, degli edifici Babbani antichi dal retrogusto di Mondo Magico dato dalle strane piante che crescevano ai balconi – ne riconobbe qualcuna che serviva per una pozione antidolorifica, lì probabilmente viveva uno studente dell'Accademia per Guaritori. Posò il depliant sul tavolo e fissò le foto posando il mento sul palmo della mano: sarebbe stato bello vivere lì. Magari con Lou. Era sicuro che suo padre si fosse anche informato prima se in zona ci fossero dei pericoli che un mago sordo non potesse affrontare, considerando che, non potendo usare la Metropolvere per via della voce, Lou avrebbe dovuto Smaterializzarsi all’esterno: i signori Weasley avrebbero apprezzato.  
  
Fu contento quando vide di sottecchi Lou sedersi accanto a lui per fare colazione, pensò di mostrargli i palazzi dicendogli inizialmente che potevano _per esempio_ vivere lì, in appartamenti _separati_. _Per esempio_. Separati ma vicini.  
  
"Hai ricevuto posta?" gli chiese freddamente versandosi del succo di zucca nel bicchiere.  
  
«Sì» sorrise, «mio padre ha pensato di suggerirmi dei posti dove andare a vivere, ci crederesti?»  
  
Si accigliò stupito. "Crede davvero che accetterai di andare in un appartamento super lussuoso lasciandoti mantenere da lui mentre studi?"  
  
«No» rise scuotendo la testa, «il punto è proprio questo: si è abbassato a cercare un posto accessibile a me e ai miei gusti! Guarda!» gli passò il depliant. «Questi appartamenti vengono tutti gli anni affittati ad un sacco di ragazzi provenienti da Hogwarts, da quello che ho capito si trova quasi al centro fra più accademie. È a metà strada fra una campagna abitata da maghi e una piccola cittadina Babbana, è facile trovarci di tutto! Sarebbe comodo vivere lì».  
  
Lou però si fece triste. "Ti piacerebbe andarci?"  
  
«Beh, considerando che comunque vorrei andare via dal cottage della nonna, una capatina per vedere come sono questi appartamenti la farò di sicuro. Sembrano interessanti… potresti venirci anche tu» azzardò.  
  
Immediatamente, Lou irrigidì le spalle, lasciò cadere nel piatto la forchetta e il coltello, raccolse la propria borsa e scappò via.  
  
Scorpius si voltò a guardare Rose, che aveva assistito silenziosamente alla scena. «Suppongo di non aver azzardato bene» mormorò.  
  
Lei fece una piccola smorfia mordendosi un labbro. «Credo di no».  
  
Scorpius trasse un grosso respiro, si alzò a sua volta e si affrettò a raggiungerlo.  
  
«Lou, ehi Lou!» lo strattonò per un braccio fino a quando non si fermò. Sembrava furioso. E non con lui. «Si può sapere che ti prende?»  
  
"Vuoi condividere l’appartamento con me, vero?"  
  
«Cosa ci sarebbe di male? Viviamo già insieme! _Passiamo la notte insieme_!» sottolineò. «Sono sei anni che la mattina appena mi sveglio come prima cosa vedo la tua faccia, non capisco perché le cose non dovrebbero continuare a essere così!»  
  
"Le conosci le cose che non posso fare?" Si stava facendo sarcastico.  
  
Si fece subito serio. «Certo che le conosco».  
  
"No, non le conosci affatto! Non posso usare la Metropolvere!"  
  
«Lo so».  
  
"E non potrei usarla neanche se mi decidessi a parlare, perché la mia voce non sarà mai abbastanza chiara e precisa. Ci sono un sacco di incantesimi che non posso fare nemmeno se mi concentro bene e dentro le mura domestiche sono tale e quale a un Babbano: non uso la bacchetta, mi è inutile, posso fare solo cose strettamente essenziali o troppo stupide per essere utili, tipo cambiare un colore".  
  
«Lo so».  
  
"E se lo sai, perché cazzo stai costruendo il tuo mondo intorno a me!"  
  
Era furioso, aveva gli occhi lucidi e rossi. Fu un colpo al cuore.  
  
«Lou, perché mi stai dicendo questo?»  
  
"Non è quello che ti diceva sempre Eridan? Ci stai ricascando: stai costruendo il tuo mondo intorno a me, intorno a quello che serve a me! Ti rendi conto di quanto sia sbagliato?"  
  
No, si rendeva conto di quanto fosse sbagliato essere separati. «Cosa cazzo stai dicendo? Questo non c’entra assolutamente nulla con noi! E poi sei tu quello che insiste per stare sempre insieme, sei perfino geloso di _tua sorella_! Da dove salta fuori ora tutto questo?»  
  
"Sarò pure possessivo, ma non sono un idiota! Vuoi continuare a vivere con me come qui a scuola? E per che cosa? Per continuare a farmi da tramite? Sappiamo benissimo quanto poco sia diffusa la lingua dei segni presso i maghi, fuori da scuola avrò delle difficoltà, ma perché cavolo devi esserci per forza sempre tu per me?"  
  
«Ancora questo discorso sulla tua indipendenza?» si stava arrabbiando.  
  
"Non la mia indipendenza, la tua!" gli puntò un dito contro il petto, furioso. "Quello che ci rimette non sono io, sei tu!"  
  
Quello non fu un colpo al cuore, fu essere lacerati senza preavviso. «Cosa… cosa stai cercando di dirmi?»  
  
"Che siamo ancora due ragazzini, tu stai cercando di costruire il tuo futuro e io non posso permetterti di plasmarlo su di me e quello di cui ho bisogno: un giorno te ne potresti pentire" stava piangendo per il nervoso. E tremava.  
  
«Hai sempre messo noi prima di ogni cosa» gli ribatté confuso e arrabbiato, «non fai altro che dire mio, mio e mio! Tu non mi hai mai permesso di essere qualcos’altro che non fosse tuo, _perché sai benissimo che a me non piacerebbe esserlo_! Perché pensi questo, adesso?»  
  
"Perché a te ci tengo e non sono un idiota!" ribadì.  
  
«Tengo anch’io a te! Ma come potrei mai pentirmi di qualcosa che mi piace fare? Sto con te, te l’ho già detto una volta: ti appartengo e mi va benissimo così».  
  
Scosse la testa. "No, tu meriti di più. Dovresti cercare le cose che vuoi senza pensare a come potrei viverle io: siamo ancora troppo giovani".  
  
«Non m’importa».  
  
"Dovrebbe importartene! Tu meriti di più! Un giorno potresti pentirtene, perché potresti stare…"  
  
«Lou, non dirlo» lo fermò supplicandolo con lo sguardo. «Non dire quello che stai pensando».  
  
"È la verità!"  
  
«Non dire una cosa simile, non farci questo».  
  
Si asciugò le lacrime con la manica, con un gesto brusco, poi lo guardò serio. "Potresti stare con qualcuno che ci sente, con qualcuno in grado di sentire la tua voce. È giusto dirlo. L’ho detto".  
  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi anche lui; sorrise sarcastico fissando distrattamente il soffitto. «Giusto per chi? Per te? Per me? _Per noi_?»  
  
Lo strattonò per una manica per spingerlo a tornare a guardarlo in faccia. "Per te".  
  
«Non m’importa!» Lui però scosse la testa. «Lou, cosa stai cercando di dirmi, esattamente?» ripeté. Stava provando una fottuta paura. «Mi stai lasciando?»  
  
Lui si morse un labbro e gli strattonò il maglione, frustrato; gli rispose sillabando. "Non lo so!"  
  
Si guardarono in faccia; avevano entrambi voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno o qualcosa: se fossero rimasti ancora fermi, entro pochi minuti sarebbero venuti disperatamente alle mani. Lou preferì allontanarsi lentamente, senza aggiungere altro, lui restò lì.  
  
A prendere a pugni il muro da solo.  
  
  
  
Lou non era ancora tornato dalle lezioni supplementari, Scorpius non sapeva nemmeno se aspettarlo. Non si erano degnati di uno sguardo neanche a lezione.  
  
Se ne stava seduto sul letto con la schiena contro la testiera a leggere un libro Babbano che stava trovando soporifero – ma a Vic cos’era venuto in mente di prestargli quel _Cime tempestose_? Che razza di roba era? – quando improvvisamente fu riscosso da uno strano ticchettio proveniente dalla finestra. Si alzò e andò scalzo a vedere chi o cosa fosse.  
  
Era il gufo di James, con una lettera legata alla zampa.  
  
Prese la busta inarcando un sopracciglio. «Nuove buone dai due novelli colombi?» mormorò un filo sarcastico. Strappò la busta con un tagliacarte e si risistemò a letto per leggere.  
  
  
 _Scorp,  
  
devo dirti una cosa e non credo di poter resistere fino al prossimo fine settimana per dirtela.  
  
Sono andato a letto con Teddy._  
  
  
Scorpius alzò gli occhi al cielo e visualizzò mentalmente la squadra di Corvonero che faceva il trenino cantando. Con lui in testa.  
  
  
 _So benissimo che detta così suona anche abbastanza male, e forse il resto è pure peggio, ma non è come pensi! E non lo sto dicendo come un marito sorpreso a letto con un altro uomo dalla propria moglie!  
  
Erano settimane che Teddy continuava a venire al pub, abbiamo chiacchierato tanto, tantissimo, e per la prima volta mi sono sentito davvero un suo pari.  
  
Parlare con lui in questi giorni non è stato come quando ero piccolo, non ho chiacchierato con lui perché volevo la sua attenzione o perché il suo parere su qualcosa sarebbe stato IL parere per eccellenza: mi è piaciuto stare con lui perché ho trovato la sua opinione piacevole da sentire, sono diventato man mano curioso di scoprirlo e carpire finalmente quelle piccole dannate cose del suo carattere che credevo che lui mi avesse nascosto, tradendomi. Ero stato io invece a non volerle mai vedere, non è stata mai solamente colpa sua. Diciamocelo: ero ancora un ragazzino rompicoglioni, perché mai avrebbe dovuto confidarmi una cosa così importante e delicata come la sua omosessualità?  
  
Queste sere al banco con me è stato il vecchio Teddy, quello che conoscevo, ma anche qualcosa di più: non solo il figlioccio modello un po’ sbadato e impacciato, o il fratello maggiore saggiamente folle, ma anche un giovane uomo con un lavoro difficile, uno che si lascia andare a fare battute sul suo capo – mio padre – uno che spettegola in modo irriverente di sua nonna o degli strani traffici notturni dei suoi vicini; uno che ho potuto prendere in giro offrendogli qualcosa di forte, o fare arrossire chiedendogli dei suoi ex. Ho visto il vero Teddy, quello che forse volevo davvero che fosse. E mi è piaciuto tantissimo.  
  
Credo di essermi innamorato di nuovo di lui, ma stavolta sul serio, perché mi sono ritrovato ad adorare i suoi vizi e i suoi difetti.  
  
Ammetto di essermi sentito anche un po’ infantile a sperare sempre di più ogni sera che venisse, diventando sempre più curioso di sapere cosa mi avrebbe detto stavolta di diverso. Volevo… diventare il suo posto, quello da cui tornare sempre – hai presente il discorso che fa sempre Vic quando si parla di cotte, no?  
  
Volevo che sapesse che qui è amato e che quindi poteva tornare quando volesse; volevo che sentisse che questo posto poteva appartenergli, perché sono diventato man mano ossessionato dal potergli dare quello di cui ha bisogno. Ma non volevo però che la cosa restasse tacita, non volevo rifare lo stesso errore: non ho voluto restare zitto e buono a fare l’eroe romantico, perché questa volta per Teddy non ho una cotta platonica, tutt’altro.  
  
Gli ho mandato dei segnali. All’inizio cose talmente piccole da sentirmi stupido, perché l’ultima volta che ho provato a cercare un contatto più intimo con qualcuno… beh, quello eri tu e ti salutavo con delle spallate per i corridoi della scuola.  
  
Ho provato a stargli fisicamente più vicino, a vedere se si scostava se tenevo per caso di più la mano sulla sua, perché so che è un po’ vigliacco e volevo che capisse che da me non doveva scappare, perché tanto l’avrei inseguito. Ho cercato un contatto con lui fino a quando l’altra sera ho avuto un’altra delle mie allucinazioni e gli ho accarezzato il braccio. Così. Con una faccia da idiota! E lui mi ha guardato.  
  
Cristo, se mi ha guardato!  
  
L’unica cosa che ho pensato molto confusamente è stata "Occazzo, vuole scoparmi!" e lo volevo pure io. Volevo averlo più vicino, annullare tutte le incomprensioni o le cose fra noi due che comunque non risolveremo mai, perché ci conosciamo davvero stavolta e sappiamo quanto siamo cocciuti. Vedere che anche lui mi desiderava mi ha dato alla testa, Scorp, non ci ho visto più: ho indietreggiato facendogli tacitamente segno di seguirmi nell’ufficio dove teniamo la contabilità.  
  
Appena ho chiuso la porta, lui mi ci ha sbattuto contro e mi ha baciato.  
  
Io… Sei libero di ridere di me, perché ti avevo detto che non avrei mai fatto una cosa simile, però effettivamente mi sono fatto scopare da un mio cliente nel mio ufficio.  
  
Non è stato fare l’amore, ma fare sesso, ma non me frega un cazzo: avevamo così tanta tensione addosso da scoppiare, sentire quanto mi volesse mi ha reso stupidamente felice e incredibilmente soddisfatto.  
  
Ti risparmio i dettagli perché è tuo cugino e non vorrei disgustarti, però Scorp, ti giuro, dopo ero EBETE, e quando lui ha capito che era la mia prima volta credo abbia fatto qualcosa come _ ululare _– sarà stato per via dei geni che ha ereditato da suo padre.  
  
Ho scopato nel mio ufficio con un mio cliente.  
  
Ho scopato con Teddy.  
  
Io… non lo so.  
  
Quindi, come vedi, tecnicamente non siamo proprio andati a letto, l’abbiamo fatto tra il pavimento e il divanetto, ed è stato peggio del previsto perché l’abbiamo fatto squallidamente in un ufficio, ma poteva andare peggio. Potevamo farlo direttamente contro la porta. O sulla scrivania.  
  
Dio, sono felice. Anche perché poi abbiamo scopato di nuovo la sera dopo, ma stavolta me lo sono portato nel mio appartamento.  
  
Ha lasciato la sua maglia, forse verrà a riprenderla.  
  
Forse ci siamo bevuti entrambi il cervello.  
  
L’importante è che non se ne sta pentendo, non scappa da me, mi tocca più di prima e anche se non ce lo diciamo a voce alta c’è un legame che non neghiamo.  
  
Non è quello che sognavo da piccolo, non è neanche molto di più, è soltanto diverso e mi va bene così. Siamo cambiati e forse quello che stiamo facendo ci cambierà ulteriormente.  
  
Lo amo. E tu dovrai offrirmi da bere perché adesso quello che ha perso la virtù sono io._  


_James._

  
  
Scorpius finì di leggere e si passò una mano sulla faccia provando a non sghignazzare impunemente.  
  
«Ricevute buone nuove da casa?»  
  
Alzò gli occhi e vide Patrick, entrato silenziosamente nel dormitorio; stava cercando qualcosa nel proprio baule, doveva aver notato il gufo di James appollaiato ai piedi del letto.  
  
«Diciamo di sì» rispose vago. Vide Patrick restare immobile per un po’, poi lo guardò serio.  
  
«Malfoy, tu e Weasley siete freddi per quello che vi ho detto l’altra volta?»  
  
Patrick Donovan così empatico era oltre che un evento raro qualcosa di sottilmente ilare. Si fece ironico. «L’hai notato perfino tu che siamo freddi?»  
  
Lui scrollò le spalle e si appoggiò alla colonnina del suo letto a baldacchino, stringendo le braccia al petto. «Non prendermi per il culo, Malfoy, so benissimo già da me che ho problemi a capire cosa sentono gli altri» ribatté con fare annoiato, «ma se andrai in giro a dire che l’ho ammesso, _sarai finito_ ».  
  
«Messaggio ricevuto» assentì, «facciamo come al solito, facciamo tutti finta di non aver visto e sentito niente, rispettiamo la norma tacita di questo dormitorio».  
  
«Bene» annuì. «Detto questo, considerando che dormiamo sotto lo stesso tetto da sei anni e che non vi ho mai visto _ignorarvi_ , credo che più che empatia la mia sia una semplice constatazione».  
  
«Ne convengo. Quindi?»  
  
«È… colpa di quello che ho detto?» chiese appena esitante.  
  
Patrick sapeva essere uno stronzo competitivo, ma non era cattivo ed esultava delle disgrazie altrui soltanto se effettivamente gli permettevano di avere dei voti migliori. «Diciamo che quello che hai detto ha sollevato delle questioni, sì».  
  
«Mi dispiace» sembrò franco. «Spero possiate risolvere».  
  
«Me lo auguro anch’io» sospirò grattandosi la testa.  
  
«Per quello che può valere» aggiunse dopo qualche secondo Patrick, «una cosa che ho sempre invidiato a te e Weasley è la schiettezza e la sicurezza» ammise.  
  
Scorpius lo guardò aggrottando la fronte. «Donovan, per caso Cartwright ti ha corretto la Burrobirra?»  
  
Agitò la testa come a dirgli di smetterla di dire sciocchezze. «Non mi piace l’atmosfera tesa che avete creato qui in dormitorio da quando avete litigato, non riesco più a concentrarmi sugli studi o a rilassarmi, ok?» sputò fuori. «Si _gela_ qui dentro».  
  
«Ok, quindi?» l’invitò pazientemente a proseguire.  
  
«La vostra schiettezza, dicevo» si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso, «invece di continuare a girarci intorno, ad evitarvi e a lasciar pesare l’argomento, _affrontatelo_. Sii schietto e sincero, digli una volta per tutte quello che pensi e fatela finita».  
  
«Gliel’ho già detto quello che penso» lo contraddisse.  
  
«Sicuro? Perché da quello che vedo non mi sembra che vi siate chiariti. Forse il concetto non gli è ben arrivato al cervello».  
  
Si passò stancamente le mani sulla faccia. «Forse».  
  
«Vi siete sempre imposti con una certa irruenza» proseguì, sembrando vagamente disgustato dai loro modi di interagire, «sii più deciso, come fai di solito con lui» e detto questo tornò al proprio baule.  
  
«Più deciso, eh?» mormorò a se stesso. «Donovan?» lo richiamò. Lui alzò la testa dal baule. «Grazie del consiglio» gli disse, tuttavia poco convinto.  
  
«Non c’è di che».  
  
Ma cos’altro poteva fare ancora?  
  
  
  
«Potter, potresti smetterla di ridere come un cretino?» gli disse sarcastico dopo aver mandato giù un sorso di Burrobirra corretta.  
  
James, dietro il banco, continuò a sorridere beota provando a togliere con lo strofinaccio una macchia invisibile da un bicchiere. «Sono felice».  
  
«Merlino» fece una faccia disgustata, «sembri proprio una checca decerebrata».  
  
Lui non sembrò preoccuparsi dell’offesa. «Teddy è rimasto a dormire da me» gli raccontò entusiasta, abbassando la voce affinché gli altri studenti di Hogwarts che avevano quel pomeriggio riempito il locale non lo sentissero, «e stamattina mi ha preparato la colazione! Cioè» corresse il tiro, «ci ha provato: mi sono svegliato di soprassalto perché ho sentito un gran fracasso, sono andato a vedere cosa fosse stato e ho visto che si era rovesciato addosso un pentolino, una padella e la mia tazza preferita, che ha rotto – ma non fa niente – e allora abbiamo cucinato _insieme_ ». Era estasiato.  
  
Scorpius ridacchiò dietro la bottiglia, provando a trattenersi dal dirgli che Teddy gli aveva già detto tutto via lettera con l’aggiunta di parecchi "Harry mi ucciderà, se prima non mi ammazzerà mia nonna". «Ma avete chiarito il vostro rapporto, almeno?» continuò a far finta di non sapere niente.  
  
«Mi sono fatto avanti. So che sono sempre io a farmi avanti, però lui _è Teddy_ , quando si tratta di lui è già implicito che devi essere tu a farti avanti, quindi l’ho fatto: ho aspettato che la pancetta fosse pronta…»  
  
«Per fargliela andare di traverso» aggiunse prontamente Scorpius.  
  
«Sì, ammetto che l’idea era più o meno quella, volevo creare un certo effetto e la pancetta di traverso ci stava, ma comunque! Ho aspettato che fossimo seduti a tavola e gli ho detto "Teddy, visto che dormi e mangi da me, posso considerarti _roba mia_?"»  
  
A Scorpius andò il sorso di traverso, sputacchiò. «Tu e tuo cugino siete proprio uguali, eh?»  
  
«Ma anche tu e tuo cugino: anche lui ha sputacchiato come te!»  
  
«Chissà perché, ma non ne dubitavo!»  
  
«Queste sottigliezze a parte, però, mi ha detto di sì, anche se per adesso abbiamo deciso di non dirlo a nessuno…» si fece appena imbronciato.  
  
«Questo suppongo per la salute di tuo padre» ipotizzò.  
  
«Beh, se le cose continueranno ad andare bene, glielo diremo: stiamo iniziando solo adesso a stare insieme e…» lo guardò pensieroso. «Scorp, allora è così stare con qualcuno? Tutta quella faccenda dell’essere innamorati che ero ansioso di conoscere, è così? Ti guardi intorno e improvvisamente capisci che qualsiasi cosa fai non sei più da solo o che almeno potrai sempre raccontarla a qualcuno?»  
  
James innamorato perso era perfino tenero. _Ridicolmente tenero_. «Sì» rispose sorridendo a occhi bassi.  
  
«GRANDE!» urlò alzando le braccia al cielo.  
  
«Potter, perché cazzo stai gridando?!»  
  
«Niente, sono felice e volevo sfogarmi! GRANDE! GRANDE CAPITANO MALFOY!»  
  
«E non nominarmi invano!»  
  
«Non posso urlare il nome di tuo cugino, fammi urlare almeno il tuo, no? GRANDE MALFOY!»  
  
Scorpius si coprì il volto con le mani. «Io alle volte mi chiedo perché mai sei il mio migliore amico».  
  
«GRANDE MALFOY!» e poi abbassò bruscamente la voce. «C’è il tuo ragazzo alla porta: perché è così poco felice di vederti? Hai fatto con me qualcosa che non so?»  
  
Scorpius si voltò e vide Lou sulla soglia del pub, con Lily e Hugo, ma non appena i loro occhi s’incontrarono lui distolse lo sguardo e andò via.  
  
Perché? Perché non si decideva a lasciarlo, almeno. Gli doveva una risposta, anzi, _una sentenza_.  
  
Se non si decideva lui… beh, l’avrebbe fatto lui stesso. Sicuro, schietto e deciso, aveva detto Patrick, eh?  
  
«Grazie del Whiskey Incendiario corretto con la Burrobirra, io vado».  
  
«Veramente era il contrario» precisò.  
  
«Non dire cazzate».  
  
«Ok, sgamato».  
  
Si alzò dallo sgabello e diede le spalle al banco, questo prima di sentire James squittire.  
  
«Papà! Fai pace con lo zio!»  
  
«Merlino benedetto» mormorò esasperato chiudendo la porta del pub sbattendola con forza.  
  
Camminò a passi svelti cercando Lou fra la folla; non gli fu difficile trovarlo, sia perché era l’unico con addosso la divisa di Hogwarts con dei pantaloni di tartan blu, sia perché… beh, era Lou, non poteva non riconoscerlo.  
  
L’afferrò bruscamente per un braccio e lo trascinò in un angolo appartato. Loro due non si chiedevano mai gentilmente il permesso, del resto, si afferravano e basta, erano entrambi dei cavernicoli. E in più lui in quel momento era leggermente brillo.  
  
Lou lo guardò offeso da quell’improvvisata e fece per dirgli qualcosa, lui gli afferrò le braccia.  
  
«Taci» gli ordinò, e vedendolo provare a ribellarsi s’arrabbiò di più. «Se tu non l’avessi capito, sappi che in questo momento sono incazzato nero, quindi stai fermo _e taci_ ». Lou lo fissò arrabbiandosi a sua volta. «Senti, principino viziato del cazzo, non me ne importa niente di quanto sei incazzato tu e contro chi o che cosa, conta che in questo momento sono incazzato _io_ , chiaro? Non sei solo tu a poter strepitare _mio, mio, mio_ , posso farlo anche io! Non ti permetto di lasciarmi» quasi gli urlò in faccia. Stavano tremando entrambi.  
  
«Non ti permetto di lasciarmi, ok?» continuò furente. «Non me ne frega un cazzo se sei sordo, tanto più che lo stai sentendo benissimo lo stesso quanto sono incazzato con te: l’udito nella vita può essere opzionale!» delirò, tra l’altro in maniera conscia. «Io ho diciotto anni e sto facendo delle scelte decisive per il mio futuro, hai capito? SCELTE! Non sto costruendo il mio mondo intorno a te, HO SCELTO TE, RAZZA DI IDIOTA. Ti ho scelto per i tuoi ridicoli difetti e le tue stupide manie, perché ad avere pregi di cui vantarci siamo tutti bravi, ma i veri difetti sono unici. Quindi noi due adesso finiremo la scuola e poi andremo a condividere uno stracazzo di appartamento, affinché io possa vedere la tua assurda faccia da folletto pazzoide per il resto della mia fottuta vita. Dove altro cazzo possono andare due coglioni cavernicoli come noi?! Meglio stare insieme, creiamo meno danni» prese fiato. Lou era ancora rigido, ma non era più arrabbiato, solo molto triste.  
  
«Ora io torno al castello» provò a tornare in sé. «Tu fai un po’ quello che ti pare, ma resti _con me_ » gli lasciò bruscamente le braccia e andò via.  
  
Aveva esagerato, ma non gliene importava. Lasciò che Lou prendesse da solo pienamente atto di quello che gli aveva detto.  
  
  
  
Tornato da Hogsmeade, si era steso su un fianco sul letto fissando ostinatamente fuori dalla finestra; Patrick, seduto sul letto a studiare Pozioni, gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata studiata, ma non aveva commentato la sua espressione. Poi era tornato Liam, che si era messo a cianciare sommessamente con Patrick mentre lui quasi si addormentava; furono i passi lievi di Lou a svegliarlo.  
  
Anche se dava le spalle alla porta, conosceva la sua camminata – sembrava un gatto, aveva il passo felpato – e subito dopo sentì Patrick interrompere bruscamente Liam e dirgli di andare con lui in sala comune a discutere con gli altri degli ultimi appuntamenti del torneo clandestino di scacchi dei maghi. Gliene fu grato.  
  
Lui e Lou avevano molto di che scusarsi a vicenda – frasi, modi, _sentenze_ – e forse nessun appiglio per cominciare a farlo. Sentì il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso di Lou, che doveva essersi seduto accanto a lui. Non si girò, perché paradossalmente tutta la lentezza che stava usando l’altro lo stava spingendo ad essere brusco di rimando, e non voleva, ma poi sentì le mani di Lou su di sé. Erano fredde, si muovevano piano sotto il suo maglione e sotto la sua camicia, gli accarezzavano la schiena. Non gli stava dicendo implicitamente di girarsi a guardarlo, lo toccava come a chiedergli timidamente scusa e a _ritrovarlo_. Lo sentì alzargli l’orlo del maglione per scoprirlo appena, depositargli un lieve bacio sulla parte bassa della schiena e poi andare più su; Lou infilò un paio di dita sotto il colletto della camicia per allargarlo, gli sfiorò la nuca con il naso e poi gliela baciò.  
  
Scorpius si decise ad allungare una mano all’indietro per toccargli il viso, ma quando con le dita gli sfiorò le guance si accorse che erano umide: stava piangendo.  
  
«Ehi!» si girò di colpo.  
  
Aveva gli occhi davvero molto rossi, doveva aver pianto un sacco prima di venire da lui, e ancora stava piangendo. Era nervoso, visibilmente frustrato.  
  
«Ehi!» gli ripeté, afferrandogli il viso fra le mani per farlo smettere di agitarsi; gli sorrise dolcemente. «È tutto passato, devo chiederti scusa anch’io, mi perdoni?»  
  
Lui gli strattonò il maglione, come tutte le volte che doveva dirgli qualcosa che lo innervosiva e non trovava le parole adatte, poi iniziò a essere un fiume in piena. "Mi detesto, lo so di essere terribilmente infantile!"  
  
Gli sorrise bonario. «Sì, lo sei».  
  
"Non si tratta solo di questo! Io ci tengo a te, vorrei che tu potessi avere il meglio, e non sono stupido: scegliere di stare con me vuol dire rinunciare ad alcune cose. Ci sono cose che io non potrò mai darti, lo sai questo?"  
  
«Lou, sono gay, sapevo già in partenza che non avrei avuto alcune cose che hanno gli altri, cosa mi cambia se sei sordo? Noi due siamo già _diversi_ in partenza».  
  
"I nostri mondi sono diversi, le nostre lingue sono diverse! Comunichiamo con gli altri in modo totalmente differente: io tocco di continuo gli altri per farmi capire di più, tu invece non hai nemmeno bisogno di fare espressioni per farti capire, giochi molto sull’assenza di un tono di voce e io quest’assenza posso solo immaginarla! Ci traduciamo l’un l’altro di continuo!"  
  
«Non mi pesa!»  
  
"La verità è che non pesa neanche a me, solo vorrei che non fosse così! Io vorrei tanto sentirti! Vorrei che tu sentissi la mia voce per bene, vorrei darti le cose che ci mancano, per questo mi ritrovo a pensare che meriteresti di meglio; poi però, siccome sono idiota e infantile, non posso fare a meno di dirmi di fregarmene, che sei mio e basta, perché fuori dalla mia famiglia sei stato il primo a farmi entrare nella sua vita nonostante comunicassimo in modo diverso. Dopo di te sono venuti Zoe e gli altri della squadra, ma tu sei stato la chiave per accedere a tutto, è _per te_ che ho deciso di fare i provini per entrare in squadra, e se ti perdo come faccio? Per questo sono così tanto possessivo, perché ho tanta paura di perderti, però poi penso anche che sono un imbecille, perché stare con me vuol dire rinunciare a delle cose!"  
  
Lou era nel panico, perso nel pieno delle proprie emozioni contrastanti, gli aveva afferrato di nuovo il maglione e glielo tirava in modo incerto, nervoso; sembrava potesse esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
  
«Lou, non mi manca niente, _non ci mancherà mai niente_ ».  
  
"E invece sì".  
  
«Sai cosa» gli prese di nuovo il viso fra le mani, sorridendo, «invece di tenerti tutto dentro, dovresti dirmelo di volta in volta quello che senti: sei poco dignitoso quando ti riduci così, sai? Sembra che tu stia per esplodere. Sei buffissimo» lo prese in giro. Lui, nonostante tutto, sorrise provando a divincolarsi dalle sue mani. «Ok, sappiamo già quello che potrebbe mancare a me, però io l’ho accettato, te l’ho già detto! Dimmi piuttosto quello che manca a te: non fai altro che cianciare di quello che manca a me, ma a te? È a via di non dirmelo che ti sei ridotto così?» Lui scosse la testa. «Lou, dimmi cosa ti manca. Sono pronto a sentirmi dire di tutto, anche le cose più brutte». "Come che piuttosto potrei stare con qualcuno che ci sente" pensò, ingoiando il rospo.  
  
Lui esitò ancora un po’, poi finalmente iniziò a dirglielo. "Vorrei sentire la tua risata e come pronunci certe parole. Mi manca perfino sentirti sbuffare o sospirare. Ti tocco spesso le braccia perché con questa scusa posso toccarti anche il polso e sentirti i battiti, perché è come se potessi sentire il suono del tuo respiro".  
  
«Ok» gli accarezzò il viso e lo baciò sulla bocca per tranquillizzarlo, «stiamo andando bene, continua».  
  
"Vorrei sentirti dire il mio nome" continuò, "soprattutto quando sei arrabbiato con me, o dire ahia dopo che ti do un pizzicotto o ti mordo. Vorrei pure sentirti gemere" e glielo disse guardandolo negli occhi, anche se appena imbarazzato. "Quando lo facciamo tu fai di tutto per guardarmi sempre in faccia, per farmi capire cosa ti piace e quanto ti piace, per farmelo vivere così, ma io vorrei sentirti tutto".  
  
«Non c’è nulla di male a pensarlo, solo non lasciare che ti tormenti. E non dire più che qualcun altro potrebbe darmi tutto questo» lo baciò di nuovo.  
  
"Vorrei sentirti tutto" gli ripeté, aggrappandosi poi di nuovo al suo maglione; sembrava volesse strattonarlo di continuo per avvicinarlo sempre di più a sé.  
  
«Purtroppo non c’è una soluzione e so che è triste convivere con certe mancanze, ma possiamo trovare dei modi per attutirle, non credi? Possiamo…» ci pensò su, «ascoltare della musica insieme un’altra volta, per esempio! Io ti aiuterò tamburellando le dita a ritmo su un tavolo, tu mi seguirai e terremo il tempo insieme. Alcune cose non possiamo raggirarle, ma altre sì, e per quelle che ci mancheranno sempre… in fondo abbiamo già la fortuna ci esserci trovati, no?»  
  
Lui gli annuì mestamente, ma sembrava essersi finalmente calmato.  
  
Gli mise una mano fra i capelli. «Non andare più così nel panico: mi hai fatto spaventare, idiota!» gli disse ironico prima di baciarlo a lungo sulla bocca. Lui l’abbracciò stretto, _possessivo_ , poi passò ai soliti morsi.  
  
Ridacchiò contro i capelli di lui sentendolo affondare i denti contro il suo collo, lo lasciò fare, lo lasciò _marchiarlo_ e sfogarsi. Lou aveva un terribile bisogno di sentirlo suo.  
  
«Ehi, Lou» gli afferrò il mento con una mano e lo guardò negli occhi, «davvero vorresti sentirmi tutto?» Gli annuì. «Un modo per vivermi abbastanza c’è: perché non mi prendi tu, stavolta?»  
  
Lou lo guardò negli occhi sorpreso – _fu bellissimo_ – poi lo baciò sulla bocca con talmente tanto impeto da farlo stendere all’indietro sul materasso.  
  
«Dio, Lou! Ho detto _prendermi_ , non _schiacciarmi e sottomettermi_! Vacci piano!» per tutta risposta ricevette una ginocchiata non intenzionale su un fianco. «La bacchetta! Fammi fare degli incantesimi silenzianti, almeno!»  
  
Lou era… fin troppo disinibito quando lo lasciava condurre i giochi, era morsi caldi sul collo e sulla spalla e lingua lasciva su pelle sensibile. Ogni tanto Scorpius si chiedeva se mai Lou avesse cercato di sfruttare su di lui quel po’ di sangue di Veela che si ritrovava, ma poi arrivavano quei momenti e capiva che probabilmente era allora lo sfruttava, perché ai suoi occhi diventava il doppio affascinante e dannatamente provocante. Ora che gli aveva dato il permesso di farlo suo, lo era anche di più.  
  
Lou lo schiacciava, e non soltanto in senso letterale in quel momento, lo ancorava a terra, in un posto dove potesse sempre tornare e dove potesse anche sentirsi costantemente libero di fare quello che più gli piaceva, per questo erano sempre così irruenti: non c’era mai bisogno di chiedersi il permesso l’un l’altro, erano l’uno il posto segreto dell’altro e da sempre si erano aiutati a vicenda ad accedere a più mondi. Ne avevano costruiti anche insieme di mondi, alcuni li avevano anche lasciati a metà – frutto di argomenti delicati di cui non parlare troppo – ma andava bene così, il disordine non li aveva mai disturbati, anzi.  
  
Lou lo baciava e lo toccava senza chiedergli mai il permesso, senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia, con una sicurezza sfacciata che era tanto propria del loro rapporto, della loro tipica complicità, da far male. Forse non avrebbe mai riconosciuto la sua voce fra mille, ma il suo tocco sì, così come il suo respiro sulla pelle. Lo stava facendo impazzire, o forse era solo felice da impazzire.  
  
«Lou, piano» l’avvertì infilandogli una mano fra i capelli per attirare la sua attenzione; lui assentì brevemente prima di baciarlo sulla bocca. E quando gli entrò dentro sentì per l’ennesima volta, ma in modo più chiaro, quanto potesse arrivargli fino alle ossa.  
  
Non si chiese neanche una sola volta se fosse poco romantico dirgli quelle cose irriferibili da lucidi che ebbe premura di _urlargli_ , perché era importante che Lou se le sentisse dire, che glielo leggesse sulle labbra quanto gli piacesse, che doveva muoversi ancora così e che non gli faceva male. Era un momento dannatamente importante per loro e l’avrebbero vissuto nel loro stile, come tutto il resto. Si ritrovò a graffiargli le braccia, ad artigliargli una mano sulla nuca – Lou gli prese a morsi le dita – urlò il suo nome fino a perdere la voce e poi, quando la fine arrivò come al solito troppo presto per loro, restò attonito a guardarlo mentre riprendevano fiato, provando a rimettere mentalmente in ordine i pezzi di quello che avevano appena fatto. Non ci riuscì, forse più tardi avrebbe ricordato tutto in modo troppo fumoso. Non importava, tanto l’avrebbero rifatto presto, sicuro.  
  
«Non pensare più di lasciarmi» gli mormorò guardandolo negli occhi e accarezzandogli il viso in modo confuso – occhi, labbra, mento… Lou era tutto bello.  
  
"No" sillabò, prima di poggiare la fronte contro la sua, cercare una sua mano e intrecciare le dita alle sue.  
  
Era uno di quei momenti a rallentatore in cui non si sentiva neanche battere il cuore, ma talmente denso di emozioni da sembrare una ballata da ascoltare come sottofondo per sempre. Una ballata senza musica e senza parole. Questi erano loro due, e probabilmente sarebbero stati così per sempre.  
  
  
  
Il caldo di giugno era esploso costringendoli presto a stare in maniche di camicia, il sole picchiava talmente forte da costringerli ad assottigliare gli occhi di continuo, e lo sbuffare persistente dell’Espresso per Hogwarts non aiutava.  
  
Scorpius osservò Lucas aiutare Rose a tenere ferma la borsa mentre lei conservava alcune pergamene. Lei aveva la testa china: le sfuggì dalla coda una ciocca di capelli che le andò a coprire la visuale, Lucas gliela spostò portandogliela dietro l’orecchio; gli sorrise con lo sguardo rivolto ancora verso la borsa. Quando alzò gli occhi, però, gli stampò un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.  
  
Scorpius sorrise compiaciuto.  
  
Poco più in là, sentì James urlare i suoi soliti deliri ai più piccoli: era venuto a salutarli, come se da ora in poi non sarebbe stato perfino più facile vedersi.  
  
Sentì Lou mettergli una mano sulla spalla. "A te mancherà Hogwarts?"  
  
Scorpius fissò in direzione del vecchio castello, poi osservò di sottecchi i suoi amici sparpagliati per la banchina e il suo ragazzo. Li aveva conosciuti tutti lì, in fondo aveva un grosso debito con quella scuola, ma forse proprio perché loro sarebbero stati con lui per sempre quel vecchio castello non gli sarebbe mai mancato sul serio.  
  
«Un po’» ammise, «sette anni passati li dentro sono tanti… Ci siamo conosciuti da bambini» divagò.  
  
Gli sorrise furbo. "Già, ora non siamo più così bambini" sottolineò.  
  
Scorpius si guardò intorno: la banchina pullulava di ragazzi di Hogwarts, c’era pure qualche professore, ma c’erano anche i loro amici. Ricambiò il suo sorriso carico di sottintesi.  
  
«Vieni qui» gli mise una mano sulla nuca costringendolo bruscamente ad avvicinare la testa alla sua.  
  
Lo baciò sulla bocca, _davanti a tutti_ , godendosi per bene il brusio che ciò scatenò. E lo baciò pure a lungo e appassionatamente. Lou rise contro le sue labbra afferrandolo per il colletto.  
  
Ci stava come saluto alla cara vecchia Hogwarts, un caldo e plateale ringraziamento per quello che gli aveva dato.  
  
James collaborò a modo suo, ovvero urlando.  
  
«GRANDE CAPITANO MALFOY! COSI’ SI FA, VECCHIO VOLPONE!»  
  
Lou rise di più ma non provò a staccarsi dalla sua bocca, lui indirizzò il dito medio verso James.  
  
Quando si separarono, Lou ridacchiò divertito. "A nonna Molly verrà un colpo, quando gli diranno che ho fatto pubblicamente coming out così".  
  
«Non so perché, ma ho idea che invece mio padre ne sarà _deliziato_ : andrà direttamente nell’ufficio di tuo zio Harry per vedere la sua faccia».  
  
Lou rise scuotendo la testa e, invece di afferrarlo per il polso come al solito, lo prese per mano facendogli cenno di salire sul treno con lui.  
  
La scuola era finita, ma sette anni non erano stati solo tanti, erano stati _meravigliosamente_ tanti, gli anni più lucenti della sua gioventù.  
  
Non li avrebbe mai dimenticati.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note finali del capitolo:**  
  
E niente, salutiamo tutti insieme [Transatlanticism](http://youtu.be/qNqQC7R_Me4) dei Death Cab for Cutie, la canzone con cui mi sono uccisa mentre scrivevo. Tra l’altro, [qui](http://mars25oct.livejournal.com/89093.html) trovate una piccola raccolta delle canzoni che ho scritto durante la stesura di questa storia :)  
  
A parte questo, finora quei due si era comportati in modo possessivo l’un l’altro anche per via dei propri traumi (e se questo all’interno di questa storia può sembrare una cosa pucciosa, io nella vita di tutti i giorni dei tipi così li prenderei a sberle dalla mattina alla sera), però era logico che una volta posti davanti a delle scelte concrete per il proprio futuro sarebbero stati costretti a porsi ad alta voce certe domande: sono pur sempre ancora dei ragazzini, sanno di essere ancora immaturi, è giusto chiedersi fino a che punto possono spingersi senza un giorno pentirsene e se per caso l’uno stia limitando inconsapevolmente l’altro proprio ora c’è da costruirsi un futuro. Lou avrebbe anche potuto decidere benissimo di andare a vivere da solo e la cosa avrebbe avuto perfettamente senso – per farsi le ossa da solo – ma siccome io sono una fangirl e questa è una fanfiction, frega cazzi.  
  
Bon, Teddy e James scopano finalmente come ricci e tutti siamo felici.  
  
Ci si sente a fine epilogo.  



	8. Epilogo

 

_Cinque anni dopo._

  
  
Quando suo padre gli aveva detto che i professori della sua accademia erano pazzi, aveva avuto completamente ragione.  
  
Il professor Oronzo Ferdinando Velasquez era un vecchio mago archeologo di origini ispaniche, aveva i capelli bianchi sempre in disordine, gli occhi a palla dalle pupille dilatate e gli occhiali perennemente di traverso. Indossava ogni giorno sempre la stessa vecchia veste da mago di un impossibile verde marcio e portava ovunque con sé una fiaschetta di Whiskey Incendiario. Non era molto stimato dai suoi colleghi – Scorpius non sapeva dire se fosse per il suo alito da alcolizzato o per i suoi continui deliri – però era un uomo dalle intuizioni geniali, per quanto estroso. Era una mente curiosa.  
  
«Giovane!» gli aveva detto una volta con voce strascicata, quando era ancora uno studente. «Non dimenticare mai che noi non facciamo questo lavoro per riportare alla luce degli antichi fasti! Lo facciamo anche per ripercorrere vecchie vite, quindi dobbiamo farlo con rispetto e dedizione! Quando farai tuo questo concetto, capirai che tu stesso in questo preciso momento, calpestando questo suolo, stai facendo storia: quello che riuscirai a trovare scavando con le tue sole forze non sarà mai solo un vecchio bene, sarà un pezzo di vita che ti aiuterà a capire la tua di vita, e i tuoi passi a loro volta aiuteranno un giorno a far capire ad altri la propria di vita!»  
  
Gli era piaciuto subito e del resto era già abituato a stare con i pazzi – vedi James – quindi alla fine del corso gli aveva chiesto se potesse prenderlo con sé come tirocinante. Il vecchio professore si era commosso, e più tardi Scorpius aveva scoperto che in genere nessun studente glielo chiedeva, perché era ritenuto uno squilibrato. Ma non che gli altri avessero del tutto torto.  
  
Essendo lui l’unico ad essergli mai stato vicino, il passo da tirocinante a vero e proprio assistente era stato breve.  
  
Velasquez lo trascinava ovunque; il suo studio sembrava una biblioteca di altri tempi dove fra le pile di libri spuntavano come famigliole di funghi delle vecchie candele incastrate in colli di bottiglie vuote di Whiskey Incendiario, che accendevano la sera. Il professore ogni tanto, quando leggendo un articolo su una rivista o rovistando in una vecchia cassa trovava qualcosa di interessante, lo chiamava urlando.  
  
«Giovanotto! Vieni un po’ qui!» lo invitava con grandi cenni.  
  
«Sì, professore?»  
  
Solitamente, se si trattava di un oggetto, glielo avvicinava al naso. «Annusa!»  
  
Scorpius sniffava poco convinto. «Puzza di marcio, signore».  
  
«È la storia, ragazzo mio! La storia _puzza sempre di marcio_! Stai annusando la storia! Tieni, annusa ancora, coraggio!»  
  
Il professore aveva inoltre trovato il suo vestirsi come un Babbano un particolare notevole, perché così correva meno il rischio di impigliarsi in qualcosa nei cunicoli – al contrario di lui – e quindi poteva tranquillamente portargli tutti i bagagli. Come se non bastasse, aveva l’abitudine di fare apprezzamenti pesanti, quando vedeva una bella signora: doveva essere stato un donnaiolo dalle cause perse, in gioventù.  
  
«E poi la sera, _eh_ » gli aveva ammiccato una volta, dandogli una gomitata ben piazzata fra le costole, «la sera è bello bere qualcosa in compagnia di una bella pollastrella _caliente_ e raccontarle le nostre gloriose avventure!»  
  
«Signore, veramente io sono gay».  
  
Lui si era fatto incerto solo per un attimo. «Vabbé, ce ne saranno pure di giovani pollastrelli _calienti_ a cui raccontare le tue avventure, no?»  
  
«Ho un compagno».  
  
«Di già? E perché? Sei così _giovane_ , figliolo!»  
  
In questo gli ricordava suo padre.  
  
Scorpius aveva chiesto a Hugo di insegnarli a usare bene delle comode macchine fotografiche usa e getta Babbane, meno ingombranti di quelle magiche: quando viaggiava col professor Velasquez, scattava sempre un sacco di foto, le stampava come se fossero cartoline e spesso ne mandava qualcuna a suo padre. Sul retro di una delle ultime foto, gli aveva scritto un paio di righe.  
  
"La vedi quella montagna rossastra lì in fondo? Un giorno ti porterò lì in cima: c’è una vista stupenda, inclassificabile, di quelle che puoi vedere una volta sola nella vita. Dopo ti sentirai giovane come non lo sei stato mai".  
  
Gli aveva risposto scrivendogli a propria volta dietro la foto di un cimitero decrepito.  
  
"Non sono tua madre. Risparmiati queste cose stucchevoli per Weasley".  
  
Ritornando a Velasquez, sfortunatamente aveva anche la deprecabile abitudine di entusiasmarsi come un folle davanti ad una missione pericolosa.  
  
«Vedi, giovane? Qui, _esattamente qui_ , nelle fondamenta di questo palazzo dove stiamo per avventurarci, il vecchio Roderico Da Rotten, illustre mago del secolo scorso, ha sotterrato la sua preziosa coppa d’oro avendo cura di maledire ogni parete: tocca solo il bracciolo di un candelabro e sei morto, MORTO, ti dico!» il tutto decantato con un grande sorriso. «Che missione spettacolare, ci sarà da morire!»  
  
Scorpius in fondo voleva bene al vecchio professore, anche quando, una volta arrivati finalmente davanti a un tesoro nascosto, illuminato all’improvviso dalla soluzione per spezzare un incantesimo protettivo, agiva senza pensarci due volte agitando la bacchetta: puntualmente c’era un’esplosione, lui si parava davanti affinché il vecchio non ci restasse secco e inevitabilmente aveva la peggio. Dopodiché, il professore lo trascinava alla meglio fuori dagli scavi o dal palazzo e chiedeva aiuto in modo teatrale. Estroso ed egocentrico com’era, credeva sempre che prima avrebbero soccorso lui.  
  
«Non aiutate me! Non aiutate me! Soccorrete il mio assistente! Ah, il mio povero ragazzo! Andate dal mio assistente, vi dico!... Ah, siete già dal mio assistente?»  
  
Quando finiva al San Mungo, Patrick lo accoglieva con la solita faccia inespressiva e il suo miglior tono formale.  
  
«Mi fa piacere che tu sia venuto di nuovo a trovarci, Malfoy» e si risistemava gli occhiali sul naso per poi rivolgersi ai Medimaghi. «Per cortesia, potreste dire a quel vecchio starnazzante lì fuori di tacere? E qualcuno vada nei laboratori a chiamare un certo Weasley: è il biondino con la faccia da pazzo, non potete sbagliarvi. Ditegli che il suo compagno è di nuovo qui, ma sfortunatamente è più o meno ancora intero».  
  
Dopo Lou lo raggiungeva e gli diceva che la prossima volta che avrebbe di nuovo cercato di farsi ammazzare per recuperare un fottuto vaso maledetto di chissà che secolo, gli avrebbe infilato il suddetto vaso su per il culo.  
  
Quello che però Scorpius non gli diceva mai, era che il bianco gli donava ancora e che con quel camice era dannatamente sexy.  
  
La degenza a casa, però, orribili pozioni da ingurgitare a parte, era tutto sommato piacevole.  
  
Ogni volta i genitori di Lou ne approfittavano per invitarli entrambi a cena e il signor Weasley, che sentiva spesso nostalgia dei propri anni come Spezzaincantesimi per la Gringott, gli chiedeva come stesse per poi lanciarsi in racconti appassionati delle proprie gesta e delle proprie cicatrici storiche.  
  
«Guarda questa» gli aveva indicato una volta un segno bianco sottile sulla clavicola. «Il Cairo. 1994. Una maledizione color rosso sangue mi ha squarciato da qui a qui, un dolore del diavolo! _Un sacco_ di sangue! Mi si vedeva pure l’osso!» Ma la signora Weasley era subito intervenuta sbattendogli sotto gli occhi il piatto con lo stufato.  
  
«Sì, cara? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?»  
  
Sì, non era davvero male starsene a casa anche se acciaccati, come quella domenica mattina, per esempio.  
  
Lou stava preparando la colazione, l’appartamento era piacevolmente invaso da un odore di frittura dolciastra: cucinava totalmente senza bacchetta, ma la cosa ormai aveva smesso di dispiacergli, soprattutto perché questo gli dava una scusa per obbligare poi Scorpius a lavare tutto lui con la sua di bacchetta.  
  
Scorpius accese lo stereo Babbano che gli aveva regalato Juno; a Lou la musica non dava più fastidio e anzi diceva che gli piaceva vederlo canticchiare; questo fino a quando non si indispettiva e provava ad alzare il volume al massimo per poter ascoltare una canzone anche lui – prima o poi i vicini li avrebbero uccisi.  
  
Mormorando le parole di una canzone, Scorpius s’inginocchiò a terra per controllare la posta rivolta a entrambi che Lou aveva messo da parte mentre lui era via; di solito si trattava sempre di inviti a delle feste o a dei congressi, e Lou aveva la bizzarra abitudine di ficcarli in mezzo alla pila di vecchi libri di Aritmanzia e riviste di cucina Babbana che tenevano vicino al camino.  
  
Scorse l’invito al matrimonio di Liam e sorrise, subito dopo s’imbatté in un bigliettino di Patrick indirizzato a Lou, dove gli chiedeva che diamine si potesse regalare per un matrimonio. Rise, ma il movimento improvviso gli costò una fitta di dolore alle costole, residuo della maledizione presa in pieno; fece una smorfia di dolore e subito dopo si ritrovò davanti agli occhi una fiala piena di una pozione bluastra.  
  
"Bevi" gli sillabò severamente Lou. Non gli perdonava facilmente le volte che provava a farsi saltare in aria.  
  
Gli obbedì prontamente e subito dopo si sentì meglio.  
  
Lou posò la fiala vuota sopra il camino e tornò ai fornelli, seccato; lo seguì con gli occhi, sorridendo.  
  
Scorpius lo raggiunse in cucina, si mise al suo fianco e canticchiò forte; lo vide fissarlo di sottecchi abbozzando un sorriso: forse lo stava perdonando. Continuò a canticchiare facendo finta di cercare qualcosa nella dispensa e con la mano libera iniziò a tamburellare le dita contro il piano da lavoro, seguendo il ritmo. Poco dopo, le dita di Lou si affiancarono alle sue, accompagnandolo. Sorrideva di più.  
  
Cantò ancora per tutto il resto della canzone, sbattendo ogni tanto il fianco contro il suo; lui gli sorrideva e scuoteva la testa come a dirgli che il folle fra i due fosse in realtà solo lui.  
  
«Vedrò di non farmi più saltare in aria» gli disse infine.  
  
"Hai già perso due unghie delle mani" lo rimbeccò.  
  
«Pensa se avessi perso un occhio, allora sì che saremmo diventati una coppia fantastica».  
  
Lou provò a trattenersi, ma suo malgrado rise. "Cerca di tornare sempre da me".  
  
 _Sono sempre le persone che ci amano a costringerci a restare, solo a loro diamo un permesso simile: essere amati è un grosso debito._  
  
«Nah, cercherò sempre di restare e di non rimetterci la pelle, tranquillo. Ho un grosso debito con te».  
  
"Davvero?"  
  
«Sicuro!» e lo baciò per farlo tacere.  
  
E dopotutto, era il debito migliore che avesse mai sperato di avere. Il migliore di sempre.  
  


**FINE**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
  
Oronzo si chiama così solo per un motivo più che valido: suonava abbastanza ridicolo come nome per lui. Li vedo bene insieme, assistente e professore, Scorpius l’avrà scelto anche per un certo sentore di solitudine che avrà percepito: è abbastanza crocerossino, il ragazzo.  
  
Io m’immagino che il giorno del coming out pubblico di Scorpius, Draco sia andato tutto sorridente e sarcastico nell’ufficio di Harry a dirgli "Potter, non so se sai già la novità: mio figlio sta con tuo nipote, facciamoci le congratulazioni a vicenda!" e poi Harry è, tipo, morto.  
  
Dopo aver scritto dei capitoli che riguardano ben sette anni della vita di molti personaggi, logico che nell’epilogo mi sia venuta voglia di narrare la fine di tutti, ma sarebbe stata un po’ troppo fuori dall’ottica di Scorpius, quindi vi dico brevemente che:  
  
\- Vic e Juno hanno avuto due figli, entrambe le gravidanze sono state portate avanti da Vic. Calliope Ginevra Weasley, detta Callie, è la maggiore, il suo padrino è Teddy (Calliope sul filone di Juno, Ginevra come Ginny, la zia preferita di Vic), mentre William Hermes Weasley, detto Will o Willie, è il figlioccio di Scorpius (William come Bill, il padre di Vic, Hermes sul filone di Juno e per similitudine con Hermione, altra zia preferita di Vic). Willie, ogni volta che il suo padrino prova a dargli la pappa, gli lancia addosso sorridendo il suo peluche per poi fare gheheheheheh. Tutto suo zio Lou.  
  
\- Draco è rimasto meravigliosamente misogino, solo che, la prima volta che ha visto Scorpius col suo figlioccio in braccio, come direbbe Narcissa è stato preso dalla sindrome del nonno: ha trovato molto più interessante l’inseminazione artificiale e ha iniziato a mandare periodicamente a suo figlio schede di giovani donne bionde dalla brillante carriera accademica. Scorpius teme che un giorno suo padre possa demolire Villa Malfoy per farne un parco giochi, quindi gli ha detto che lo farà solo se potrà chiamare suo figlio – perché Draco, inutile che ve lo dica, vuole un nipote maschio – Buco Nero. Buco Nero Lucius Malfoy in effetti suona abbastanza bene. In verità vi dico, lo chiamerebbe Regulus.  
  
\- Tutti gli altri stanno ancora insieme e sono felici e contenti, Teddy e James compresi. Zoe è incinta e ha sviluppato – _proprio lei_ – un insano bisogno quotidiano di guardare drammoni d’amore che finiscono con la morte di uno dei due protagonisti, piangendo disperata. James dice che l’altra sera ha sorpreso Al a guardare un film horror splatter con sguardo vitreo.  
  
\- Patrick è felicemente scapolo, sposato solo col suo camice e la sua carriera.


End file.
